RWBY: Time Management
by Kami-Nii-Sama
Summary: What can you do with a restart? A mistake made long ago released a dark being into a child and placed the hopes of the multiverse and beyond in the shoulder's of one engineer, but he is not alone. Join Percival Lambert, world famous weapon engineer and his family as they face the greatest threat known to mankind, The Grimm Dragons. Harem! Time Travel! Lovecraftian Gods! and More!
1. A Future Worth Forgetting About

What's your backup plan? What do you do when there seem to be no more options at all? When things go so horribly wrong that everything you used to know, believe and love is in an instant gone and you are doomed sooner or later. For some this leads to a mental breakdown, when such things as paranoia, fear and panic could cause the person to do something completely against his personality and own belief's in order to make sense of the situation, find a safe haven from the chaos or end it all by taking their own lives, that is called self-preservation.

For other people, this scenario of complete chaos gives them freedom to reveal their true character, a world without laws where everyone looks after themselves only could become a paradise for them as they are able to release themselves and allows them to finally do their most hidden secrets, for as dark and perverse as they may be.

And finally, for others, it's a nightmare that they cannot wake up from, where they fight to keep whatever is left of their previous life and protect it with their lives to their last breath. Trying desperately to find a way to fight back an invincible enemy no matter what it may cost, gripping tightly to whatever little ray of hope there may be left in a world swallowed in the darkness of despair or at the very least, take as many of the mother fuckers out.

I was the third option...

The Grimm won... the world was attacked by a creature that flooded the world with the monsters... a massive attack none of us were prepared for took the armies of the world by storm, one by one falling at the amount of power and strategic intelligence of their leader. It didn't took long for the entire world to fall... no one could stand in the way of the Grimm, not even when all the hunters, veteran and rookie, joined forces with that of white fang and even Cinder herself.

The gods had abandoned us... all we could do was close our eyes and try to remember the good times we all had together... and mine... weren't that bad to be honest...

... but now... as I glare to the beast that caused all this destruction, my hands in a black tome while shouting the cursed language the book was written on as magic circles spread around me, those memories seemed so far away. I try to think of all my loved ones as black blood begins to ooze out of my eyes while I feel my brain melting by the creatures that are slowly rising into existence, of my friends... my parents... my children... my wives...

Ah yes... the loves of my life... the four women that made me the happiest man in the world... the women that gave me purpose... that gave me a home... Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... Blake Belladonna and... Yang Xiao Long...

I can't help but smile at the memories I had with them as I hear the four creatures... no... The four GODS that I had awakened all ask at the same time " _What Is Your Desire?_ " I knew that they would destroy the world after they had completed what I wished for... my thoughts were back on my wives... on my children and friends... then they went to the creature... this... GRIMM COLOSSAL DRAGON... bigger than the one awakened in our school years...MUCH bigger... bigger than the mountains themselves... the swarm of Grimm at its feet all marching with their master to bring the end of the world...

I knew what I had to do... I turned to my wives... their faces full of concern, making it clear that the gods were still talking to me through my breaking mind, waiting for my wish until they would appear solid to the rest of the world... using my mind as a gate to our reality...

-The present, an hour earlier-

The desolated ruins of what used to be Beacon Academy was the last remaining refuge of what was left of the human race in this part of the world... once a proud school for future hunters that would dedicate their life to the eradication of Grimm, was now a used as the last remaining hiding place against said Grimm, Ironic was the only word that came to mind when asked to describe this... There was no one left, all of them dead by the hands of the Colossal Dragon...

A man sits in Ozpin's chair; the man however is not Ozpin... " _Honey?..._ " a sweet voice whispers from outside the office's door, the doorknob slowly turns and in comes a young woman, no older than thirty five, short black hair with red tips that reached her shoulders, a dirty black hood, red combat gloves, black boots with metal on the bottom, a scythe on her bag that has clearly lived through a lot of battles, on her ring finger was a black wedding ring with a red diamond, this woman was none other than an older Ruby Rose, a worried look on her face " _are you ok?..._ " she asked the man as he looked down " _We Lost the rest of JNPR..._ " he spoke in a low voice loud enough for Ruby to hear.

" _Oh..._ " Ruby replied with a sad tone, being so used to death at this point that she could no longer shed a tear, not even for her close friend's " _It's time..._ " she said slowly as the man stood up and walked to the door " _I know... are the kids ok?..._ " he asked while holding his pocket watch, a gift from his wives in their previous anniversary " _Yeah... Uncle Qrow took them far away..._ " Ruby looked down as her sadness started to pile up and she jumped into her husband's arms " _Please, Don't do this!_ " She begged him as she hugged him as tight as her tired arms could.

The man wrapped his arms around her " _You know I have to... there is no other way..._ " that answer wasn't going to be accepted by Ruby neither by the other woman that entered the room " _There is always another way! That's YOUR phrase!_ " Shouted the woman in white, an angry look on her face as tears escape her eyes, a white suit with a red cape on her back with the symbol of the school that somehow was clean despite the multiple cuts in it, a rapier set loosely on her waist ready for combat, the blade had many cracks and dried blood on the edges it was amazing that it stayed together at all, her hair as white as her white suit tied in a pony tail that flowed freely towards her back, a scar in the shape of an X just below her left eye, metal shoulder pads and white boots, on her ring finger was a white gold ring with a white diamond.

" _Not you too Weiss..._ " said the man as Weiss stepped forward and grabbed his arm while the glare on her eyes intensified as so did her tears " _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!_ " She yelled as Ruby's tears began to fall as well, hugging him tighter as Weiss joined in the hug " _This is the only chance we have to end this... to give our children a world worth living in..._ " he said while hugging the two of them tightly " _IT'S NOT A WORLD WORTH LIVING IN IF YOU AREN'T THERE TO ENJOY IT WITH US!_ " yelled both of them, shocking the man who then sighed and hold them against his chest as they sobbed in his shoulders.

" _...I know this will end me... it's a sacrifice worth making if it means that we can prevent all of this from happening..._ " he said as a woman in yellow walked into the office as well, helping a woman in black " _What about all the good moments we shared together?... do they not matter?..._ " Asked the woman in yellow, she had the more battle scars across her body, missing her left hand and it being replaced by a machine her husband created, combat boots, short shorts, a vest that showed her stomach and toned abdomen, golden gauntlets that had many dents from constant use, long yellow hair that almost reached her legs and a golden wedding ring with a yellow diamond.

" _We are not having this discussion again Yang..._ " the man let go of Ruby and Weiss and walked to Yang, he cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her glare with loving eyes, it only took a few seconds for her to start sobbing as well and hugging him as tight as she could " _I Love You... My memories with you are the only good things in my life... I would give up anything to make more with all of you..._ " he said as Yang only sobbed harder in his arms " _I...I don't want to lose you... I-I can't lose you!... of everyone... not you too..._ " she sobbed as she hid her face in his neck, Ruby and Weiss slowly joined in the hug and helped Yang calm down as the man slowly went to the last of his wives.

" _Blake..._ " he whispered as he kneeled down to be closer to the girl, she had a uniform fit for a shinobi, black boots, fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, a head band on her forehead, a katana wrapped tightly on her hip and a white bandaged around her head to cover her eyes, on her left ring finger rested a silver wedding ring with a black diamond. She slowly reached for his face and started to touch him " _My love?..._ " she asked slowly only to feel his glasses on her hands making her smile.

" _I'm here..._ " he replied slowly, Blake had lost her eye sight due to the war, her hearing kept her a powerful member of the team but in private she had to see things with her hands. Blake kept smiling as she felt her husband's face, before she slapped him across the cheek with as much force as she could over and over again " _YOU FOUR EYE IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO DO?!_ " she yelled in pure anger as tears escaped the bandages, Yang and Ruby stopped her once that she started to punch him.

The man groaned in pain on the floor and slowly stood up, sitting on the desk for a moment as he looked at the loves of his life and sighed, the girls all turning to look at him " _just like back in those days huh?_ " He whispered loud enough for them to hear him, they stopped for a moment and kept looking down trying to remember better times.

He stood up and walked towards them, pulling them all in a tight hug that took them by surprise " _Thank you... for making my life worth living... thank you for loving me... despite my demons... Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake..._ " he slowly released them for them to look at his face " _Thank you for making me the happiest man of earth, I love you all_ " he said with a bright smile that shocked the girls to the core, even Blake knew her husband was smiling. When the war started they thought that they would never see that smile again, and seeing it one last time made their hearts skip a few beats, their minds flooding with the good memories they had with him, making them remember why they fell in love with him in the first place.

Their blushing faces and tears seemed to be asking of him one thing, the one thing he had learned to give his wives every day since they began to go out back in school, he opened his arms wide with that same welcoming smile and a tear escaping his eye, they pretty much tackled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around them. Ruby and Weiss, being the smaller ones, took their position closer to his chest while hiding their faces in it, Blake and Yang being the taller ones let him wrap his arms around their waist while they wrapped theirs in his neck and hide their face in his shoulders, their husband smiled and hide his own face on the heads of both Weiss and Ruby.

The five of them soaked in the nice moment, being so long since they had a moment like this, one moment where they were allowed to breathe and remember that they were all married, none of them could remember when was the last time they all shared a bed or sat together for breakfast or even had a proper conversation. The invasion had made them forget so much, but it only took the girls to look into their husband's eyes to remember it all. The private moments each of them had with him, the family the five of them created. The wonderful memories they made with their kids, friends and family, simply spending time in silence while staring at the fireplace back home, the bonds the girls build stronger within each other. The amount of times people would say that they wouldn't last only to have him prove to them how much he loved each and every single one of them.

The girls couldn't help but hug him tighter as they didn't wish this moment to ever end. The closeness to the man they loved made their hearts start beating rapidly like they did back when they first started dating him. It was like, for just a second, the entire invasion was gone, the world silent to allow them to only hear the beat of each other's hearts.

It wasn't any different for their husband, he remember the man that he used to be, how he was afraid to choose just one of the girls only to have his worries eased by them as they agreed to share him. He thought of how he got all the girls pregnant at the same time and how much he loves all of his children. He looked at Ruby and remembers his little Summer, a bright and small girl a bit of an air head, just like her mom. He turned to Weiss and thought about Alistair, the kid was inspired by the stories his mother and him told them about their younger days, the boy wanted to be a hero just like his parents, only to have her mom be super overprotective of him. He turned to Blake and his mind drifted to the twins, they sure were a surprise for everyone, Yuto and his brother Kei were polar opposites of each other, Yuto being a shoot first and ask questions later boy while Kei would strategize the best plan of attack, even though they always fight they look after each other. Finally his gaze turned to Yang, she gave birth to little Rina, she was a strange case, she was extremely shy with everyone, even her other brothers and sisters, so it was always Yang the one to push her to try new things but the girl had quite the affection for her dad, she was daddy's little girl.

The man chuckled as the girl's noticed a Grimm trying to sneak up behind them, only for it to explode in a second by the arm of their husband. The girls looked up to see a black splatter of blood from what used to be a Grimm and their husbands hand aiming at it, darkness coming from his hands as his whole hand slowly turned into a blade covered in black tentacles that slowly shaped itself back into his arm, he sighed as he fell to his knees in a violent cough.

The girls didn't lose anytime as they kneeled down to him, yang patting his back while Ruby tried to give him some water, worry evident in their faces " _Not again..._ " he said as he noticed he began to cough blood and a black slimy liquid " _ **Percival...**_ " everyone's eyes widen when they heard a low dark voice slowly say his name.

" _No... No, not you again!_ " Their husband said as he stood up, he was wearing a an old black leather coat, underneath was a black vest and a blue scarf, black dress pants and combat boots, fingerless gloves in which in both of his hands middle and ring finger were four rings similar to those of his wives, his black round glasses and white short hair were of similar design of those of Ozpin, on the back of his coat were the letters RWBY, all with the respective colors of his wives, blue ocean eyes were glaring as he searched for the owner of the voice, a black book hanging from his belt as well as a messenger bag that he held on to possessively.

" _ **My dear Percival... you haven't forgotten about little old me have you?... I'll have to make you REMEMBER**_ _!_ " The voice said as Percival screamed in pain and fell once again to his knees " _Percy!_ " The girls yelled as they got near her husband, who pushed them away as he screamed, out of his back two large black snakes came out, arching over his shoulders as they shrieked, their sharp teeth and blood red eyes made them seemed even more hellish than they already looked, jagged metal blades started to come out of their bodies to give them a more menacing look as black tentacles started to wrap around him, a red glow around the body of the black snakes finished the look of pure evil that the beings had.

The girls were terrified from seeing the darkness again, they readied their weapons with a hesitant look on their faces as they didn't wish to hurt their Percy, he continued to scream " _Get out of my mind!_ " He screamed as the Darkness started to laugh manically.

The window burst open as a man with white hair jumped in, jumping over the desk and slamming a seal in Percival's chest, the darkness shrieked in pain and so did Percival until the Darkness slowly returned to his body and the voice couldn't be heard anymore. Percival fell to the ground only to be caught by the man who just saved them, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled " _Father..._ " he whispered as the girls rushed to his side and the man smiled " _You have yet to keep it at bay don't you my boy?_ " Asked Ozpin with a smile as he let the girls slowly begin to nurse him, laying his head in Blake's lap as Weiss hurried to get some bandages.

" _You don't control the Darkness, Father_ " Percy replied as he cupped Yang's cheek in order to try and calm her down while Ruby kissed his cheek over and over again. Ozpin chuckled as he sat on his chair " _Cinder and her team_ _have cleared most of the north section, we can rest for now..._ " he said with a relaxed tone as everyone let a sigh in relief.

" _I'm ending this tonight_ " replied Percy which only made the girls hugged him in protest and his father widens his eyes in shock " _Percy... I know that this could be the only way to save the future... but are you sure about this?... you would suffer a pain beyond all that the human mind can begin to comprehend..._ " said Ozpin trying to talk his son out of it.

The determined look in Percival's eyes didn't showed any sign of him backing down " _If it means to give you all a shot to end this before it even begun then I'm sure I can handle it... The Darkness is slowly consuming me from the inside anyway... I rather die preventing all of this than die consumed by the Darkness..._ " he said as he slowly stood up with the help of his father's cane.

The shocked look on everyone's faces only lead to silence as Ozpin looked down, Team RWBY had a betrayed look on their eyes " _W-Why didn't you tell us?..._ " asked Ruby as he slowly let go of her hug making Percival sigh " _Because I knew how you would react..._ " he said until everyone froze when a monstrous roar could be heard on the horizon, everyone froze in fear " _I have to get to the summon ground..._ " Percival whispered as he bolted out of the room " _Percy, NO!_ " RWBY and Ozpin said as they chased after him.

They ran thru the broken ruins of what used to be the school, the other survivors were in panic as they could see the giant grim in the distance, Percival reached outside using the people as an obstacle for the rest of the group, he started to sprint using the Darkness in his body to run faster than any normal human as he saw other hunters starting a defense perimeter for the incoming Grimm wave, he jumped as high as a 5 story building, pulling the book from his waist and flipping its pages to a spell, he started to chant in a unrecognizable language making a portal of green energy that abominable creatures came out of that he sent to attack the many Grimm, in less than a minute an entire army of those hideous creatures had assembled and they all charged towards the Grimm.

He had to hurry as he saw his loved ones finally able to come out of the building, he charged as fast as he could towards the forest, dodging any Grimm on his way while beginning a summoning chant, he could feel the Darkness protest against the seal in his chest as he continued to run, holding his bag tightly against him in order for its contents not to fall. He smiled when he was steps away from the magic circle that he had been drawing on the ground for days.

He was about to step in when he felt multiple arms grabbing him, he turned to look at his wives and father all holding onto Ruby who was panting heavily from using her semblance, they stared into each other's eyes, the girls were crying their eyes out unable to control their tears, Ozpin reached out and pull him into a hug that shocked Percival to a core " _The man you grew up to be... I_ _wish I had been more present to see you become him... all of your achievements only make me more and more proud of you... I love you son..._ " he said wishing a second chance to prove himself as a parent, he felt Percival's arms around him and slowly let go, his wall that he had build over the years to hide his emotions was beginning to crumble.

Blake used her katana as a walking stick and felt his face slowly before suddenly pull him into a passionate kiss " _In all my years of living I have never felt the way you and the girls make me feel... I feel... so complete... no book could ever make me feel happier than I did every time I woke up next to you... Yuto and Kei... they were the greatest blessing in my life... a blessing you gave me and for that... I Love you..._ " she slowly let go while sobbing as Percival's eyes began to water and he tried his hardest to hold back a sob.

Yang took her place and hugged Percival as tight as she could while pulling him into a passionate kiss " _You... Always causing trouble... always making my heart skip a few beats... What am I supposed to tell our children?!... I should punch your face off for making me feel like this... but I wouldn't be able to... you are my strength... the reason I wake up every morning to train... Rina... she has such a kind heart... one that I've only seen you having... I know she will grow to be a really strong girl... I only wish you could see it... I wish I could go back and... confess my love to you sooner..._ " she pulled him more into the hug only to tell him hug back just as tightly as she hide her face on his neck and kiss him once more, a tear sob escaped his throat silent enough for none of them to hear him.

Weiss jumped into his arms once Yang let go, she was sobbing really hard as she began to hit his chest over and over again while " _HOW DARE YOU MAKING ME CRY?! FIRST YOU MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ON EARTH AND THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO KILL YOUSELF! WHAT WILL ALISTAR SAY, HUH? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU?! I CAN'T BE WITHOUT YOU! YOU ARE THE ONLY MAN I WILL EVER LOVE! I REFUSE TO LOVE ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU! YOU ARE-_ " Percival shut her up by pulling her into a passionate kiss, she started to squirm in order to try to break free but soon melted on his arms and returned the kiss, she broke it when she had no more air left and cupped his face on both of her hands and stared into his eyes " _Thank you for everything you ever gave me... thank you for loving me back even though I do nothing but yell at you_ " she let go only to have him kiss her forehead, he was shaking uncontrollably ready to burst in tears at any time.

Everyone turned to look at Ruby, she was hugging herself while looking down, her bangs were long enough to hide her eyes from view but the way she was shaking was evidence enough of her crying, Percival slowly walked up to her " _Ruby..._ " he slowly reached up to her but she turn away from him " _Little Rose..._ " he said again as she sobbed loudly " _Stay away!_ " She yelled shocking everyone and hurting Percival way worse than the elder gods could.

He looked down and opened his bag, pulling out a cookie from a plastic bag and slowly handing it to her; she slapped his hand away throwing the cookie on the ground much to everyone's shock " _I don't want your Stupid Cookies!_ " She yelled again to the top of her lungs. Percival had a hurt look on his face that made Ruby cry more, he turned around and started to walk into the circle only to feel Ruby tackle his back and hug him tightly " _I don't want anything... I only need you... I don't want to be alone... I already lost my mom; I can't lose you too... Percy... you said... you said we would be together forever! Why are you leaving us?... Why are you leaving Me?!..._ " she sobbed more as he turned to hug her back, only to feel his finger slowly lifting up her chin to look into his blue eyes, her silver eyes were filled with tears as she pulls him into a kiss, wishing to be this close to him for as much as she could " _Remember when we met?... I loved you from the moment I first saw you... I tried so many times to make you mine... and when I found out that the others loved you as well... I didn't know what to do... when you proposed to all of us... I don't think I've ever moved as fast into your arms as I did back then..._ " she sobbed and stared into his eyes " _Summer and I... the others... we are all never going to love any other man... there is no one out there that we could ever love other than you... there is no man in this world who can make us as happy as you did... I Love you... Only you..._ " she said letting go of the hug.

Percy looked down, the love of his family was enough to break his wall as he started to cry, his wives slowly walked up to him, all wrapping their arms around him in order to comfort him. " _Go kick some dragon ass babe, make us proud!_ " they said with a determined smile that made Percy blush, he slowly felt a smile reach his face as he kissed all of his wives one more time " _Hang on to this... like your life depended on it_ " he hand Ruby his messenger bag as he slowly stepped inside of the circle that burst into light, a white light almost blinded RWBY and Ozpin as they could hear him say " _I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS ALL BETTER! ENJOY YOUR SECOND CHANCE! I LOVE YOU ALL!_ " He said as time stopped for everyone outside the circle.

-Flashback end, Percival's POV-

I turned to look at my wives, their faces full of concern for me while frozen in time, I sigh as I felt the black liquid coming from my eyes starting to fell on my clothes, I could hear the Darkness going crazy inside my mind, he wanted me to consume the elder gods, give him their powers against the light, I turned back towards the dragon and thru the indescribable pain my brain was in. I closed my eyes and made my wish, my eyes widen as the Darkness shoot out tentacles of my body, trying to reach the elder gods. They didn't even looked affected as the darkness shrieked in pain and fell back into my body; I was shocked by the powers of the elder gods as I stared into them, feeling myself go insane by just being in their gaze.

"Give me a second chance... a chance to save us all..." I said as the four gods slowly materialized in my mind, stopping the pain so I could look at them, they were just like the book described... Cthulu, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth. All of them creatures of the craziest nightmares, they were all looking at me and then at somewhere distant in my mind, I turned and my eyes widen at an infinite wall of nightmares that was the Darkness in its purest form, it stared back, in the middle of all that Darkness, I saw myself with a wicked grin, my eyes black as the night.

I blinked once and I saw the Darkness centimeters from me, shrieking its attack as I backed away, The elder gods once again were not affected by the Darkness as Nyarlathotep raised his hand and Azathoth attacked, the God of chaos and The Darkness began a battle that was slowly destroying my mind, I screamed in Pain as Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos and Cthulu, The Ruler of R'lyeh, joined the battle, tearing my mind as more black liquid mixed with blood started to come out of my eyes and ears. I felt like every cell of my body was slowly beginning to explode, like being erased from reality itself.

Until it suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes to see I was in a blue room, clocks and doors going in every direction as far as the eye could see, I felt like I was floating as I began to look around " _ **Thou**_ __ _ **clearly must be desperate if thine asked us for our help...**_ " I turned to face the elder god Yog-Sothoth, a giant mass of what looked to be cosmic dark bubbles and tentacles coming out of dark portals around the entire room, in the biggest portal was a gigantic eye that stared at me.

" _Yes... I didn't know what else to do..._ " I confessed knowing that it was not wise to try to fool an elder god, especially Yog-Sothoth, whose knowledge surpassed that of any creature by Eons.

" _ **By summoning all four of us... thou have doomed thine world and universe, if not thine entire reality... I must admit... thine skill with the enchantments impresses me... There is no bigger compliment than that of an elder god...**_ " he said as I felt more relaxed in his presence " _Where are we?..._ " I asked " _Why did you bring me here?_ " I tried to make sense of the situation.

" _ **Thou**_ __ _ **are in a dominion far beyond the edges of space and time, where time is meaningless and space has yet to be... thou are in the final dimension... my home... and as to why I brought thou here... I wish to talk to thee...**_ " it said as I only got more and more confused " _but why?..._ " I felt him get closer to me " _ **The fact that you summoned Azathoth to thine reality is a threat to my plans... plans that thou are a key part of... I will help thee if it means to get rid of him...**_ " my eyes widen in shock, happy to get the help of at least one of the gods but worried of what he meant by me being a key part of his plans, Yog-Sothoth could feel the doubt in my mind " _ **The Colossal Grimm Dragon... he is a threat to all of us... The Darkness as well... My brothers are too stubborn to realize it, but I see it all... In the future... when the Dragon consumes thou, The Darkness will only take control of the Dragon like a virus, making him capable of shifting thru realities... then he will spread thru us elder gods like a disease... and when he infects Azathoth... the entire existence of every being, even my own... will cease... and everything will return to the primal state of Darkness and Chaos... Unless it stays with thou... and thou control it...**_ " I looked at the elder god while questioning his sanity " _You really think that a single human can possibly even think about controlling the most destructive and chaotic force on the planet?_ " I asked not really getting the god's sense of humor.

The eye of the Elder god kept starring at him in silence " _ **Fear not summoner of mine... The task ahead is not impossible, thou hold a destiny set by the eons by us elder ones, thou have freed me from my prison at the edges of time therefore gaining the favor of the All-in-One, thou shall not fail thou mission, not with my help... the influence of the Darkness has been trying to corrupt thou for ages, yet not once did thou fell victim to it... Thine loved ones dragged thou from the abyss time and time again... with them I rest my mind... and thou should too**_ "

I slowly started to feel more and weaker, blood was still coming down my nose " _ **Sadly, a sacrifice must be made... Thou won't be able to recover from the stress of the elder gods in your mind... this version of thou... will be no more... thine mind must be destroyed to prevent my brothers escape, either way, thou will not survive this night... I won't be able to take thine memories back to the past...**_ " this changed everything, My eyes were wide in shock as I tried to comprehend what the elder god was saying, panic tried to take over me, but I began to think of my wives and worry was the one emotion to overcome me.

" _What are we going to do then?... how am I supposed to save the future?_ " I asked fearing the answer as I saw the eye of the elder god almost shine with excitement  
" _ **Thine mind isn't able to time travel... but the mind of those thou love can...**_ " my thoughts slowly drifted to my wives and family, memories of them smiling eased my anxiety as I tried to focus on the faces of my wives 'They are going to kill me for this...' I thought. This was my plan all along, to send them to the past while I stayed and fought the dragon and the elder gods that would surely attack me once the wish was granted. A human capable of summoning four of the elder gods without instantaneously exploding is surely a threat to consider.

" _What happens now? How is my past self supposed to control the Darkness?_ " I asked while accepting my fate " _ **thou**_ _**will have something thou didn't had back then, Power to resist its temptation...**_ " Yog-Sothoth began to close his giant eye slowly, a yellow seal started to form on my chest as the seal from my father disintegrate, I closed my eyes from the bright light as I felt my semblance burst into life, my eyes grew wide in shock as I felt like fire was slowly consuming me inside out, I felt my powers slowly materialize, my arms turning into different weapons; Blades, Claws, Whips, Gauntlets, Saws, Hooks, Shields and more. My body was covered in darkness forming a heavy black armor around me; the helmet muffled my screams as my eyes began to shine a dark red. The two snakes burst out of my back shrieking as their bodies became more and more menacing, their teeth sharpening and their eyes turning blood red as they turned to me, almost bowing down as the pain started to pass and the armor came back to my body, I had a cold look on my eyes and stared them down " _You will bow down to me... I am now your master..._ " I said as they slowly nodded, finally becoming my allies instead of an uncontrollable force.

" _ **This control will stay with Thee when thine loved ones make the journey to the past**_ " I felt more at peace with myself than I have ever been, the constant feel of dying was gone as well as the cough and headache, it was like a cancer suddenly vanished, I was thankful to the god as I wasn't sure how much I was going to last anyway.

The snakes and I looked at the elder god " _What about you? Wont you go back to the seal if we turn back the time?_ " I could almost hear the god laugh, or at the very least chuckle " _ **I still fail to understand what thine humans call humor, Thou keep amusing me, Summoner... No, I am a being a part of time, my brothers sealed me away on the very edge of all realities, where my powers couldn't interfere with any place or time... when thou summoned me, thou set me free from a prison where I could only watch all beings... now, I want to experience all that the dimensions have to offer... and thou... My Champion, or at least this version of thee, will join me...**_ " I was shocked with his statement.

" _But I thought you said I wouldn't survive the fact of the elder ones fighting in my mind!_ " I yelled as my snakes growled at the elder god " _ **Yes, that's a fact, your body and brain will die but thine mind has been saved, by me...**_ " The confusion on my eyes was apparent " _But why?..._ " I asked and took a few steps closer to Yog-Sothoth " _ **We are the only beings to ever reach this dimension... The fact that you have such a powerful ability to summon other beings without going insane is vital to my future plans**_ " he said with a bit of a menacing tone " _ **Besides, this is just a safety measure in case thine version in the past fails to control the Darkness...**_ " I didn't had much to say, the opportunity to explore all the worlds and universes was tempting in its own, but if this way I could have a close eye on Yog-Sothoth it meant that I had a chance to save humanity from him in case his plans involve our eradication.

I let out a frustrated sigh " _Very Well... what's next?_ " I asked while petting the heads of the Darkness Snakes.

-The real world, no POV-

The girls stared at their husband who stood frozen in the middle of the magic circle after screaming bloody murder just a second ago, a magical barrier was preventing them from getting closer to him, Yang was punching the barrier with all of her strength but the barrier was nowhere close to even denting " _Why. Wont. You. Break?!_ " She asked getting frustrated with each punch she slammed into the barrier.

" _You could use your brains to look for a solution instead of immediately punching things you know?_ " Said Weiss with a sarcastic tone while looking over Percival's book for a solution, that remark only seemed to piss off Yang even more than what she was now " _Your sass isn't helping anyone now Weiss, not that it ever does, now help me get Percy out! Even Blake is trying to help!_ " She yelled making Weiss roll her eyes annoyed " _What do you think I'm doing you blonde air head?!_ " She asked while flipping thru the pages of the book.

Meanwhile Blake was touching the magic wall with both her hands while slowly walking around it, trying to look for any weak spots in the structure " _Found anything yet?_ " Asked Ruby behind her with a worried look that Blake could only shake her head to " _No... Whatever this spell is... it's almost an air tight seal... nothing gets in and nothing gets out..._ " she said with a slight frustrated tone " _you think he can breathe in there?_ " Asked Ruby extremely worried while handing Blake her sword in order for her to walk " _Ruby, I can't even sense him inside the circle... I at first thought he had disappeared! Whatever he is doing in there... it's like it was just an image of him..._ " she replied while making Ruby notice just how perfectly still he was, almost like a painting, the wind was blowing but not even his clothes or hair were moving a millimeter.

" _Whatever he is doing in there..._ " Ozpin began to talk making the four girls pay attention to him " _Let's just pray he does it soon..._ " he turned to look at the upcoming catastrophe, the Colossal Dragon was slowly making its way there, the girls at gasped at the beast and readied their weapons Ozpin standing as leader of the group also preparing his weapon, all of them with fire in their eyes determined to protect Percival.

" _Alright Huntresses! This may be our last battle! Protect Percival at all costs!_ " He said with a firm voice and a glare as all of RWBY nodded determined to finish this once and for all as they saw the giant wave of grim marching beneath the Colossal Dragon, there was no more room for doubt in their eyes, they all got ready to charge, no longer fearing the possibility of death. Rain slowly began to pour and lightning began to strike down, the sound of a crystal being broken was the only thing they heard before a series of roars coming from behind made them turn immediately, noticing a magical blue dome covering them as they saw four Colossal Monsters spawning from different portals kilometers away, their sizes matching those of the Colossal Dragon.

They looked down at the magic circle to look at Percival bleeding a black liquid from his eyes which have also turned black as night, his ears were bleeding waterfalls and so was his nose, he was chanting in a horrid tongue as he pointed with his finger at the Colossal dragon, the creatures seemed to listen to him as he slowly began to float into the sky, the creatures all reached forward to Percy, who looked down at his family and smiled.

" _Enjoy your second chance guys... I love you... all of you..._ " he said before closing his eyes and getting cover in the Darkness, a black armor covering him from head to toe as he raised his right arm upwards that slowly turned into what they have come to know as the "Biomass Dark Blade" the lightning in the clouds slowly began to pile up as well as the dark clouds, he opened his eyes and screamed "CRY THUNDER!" he yelled out as a giant lightning bolt fell into the blade and he leaped towards the Dragon, who let out a roar and summoned as many giant Grimm as it could, all charging towards the elder gods who in turn began to charge in as well.

The dragon the turned towards the sky to face the largest of the Elder Gods, Azathoth. Who in turn let out a shriek that would hurt the nightmares of anyone that heard it, sending chills down the girls and Ozpin's spines, He then charged towards the dragon and a massive war began, Cthulu and Nyarlathotep were back to back destroying Grimm left and right, destroying the cities and mountains as they did so, Azathoth and the Dragon were beginning to tore on reality as Percival began to fight on Azathoth's side, Yog-Sothoth began to open a series of portals that filled the Grimm infested world with creatures from all the dimensions who also began to battle the Grimm in a world class war.

Other gods began to be summoned by Percival, Shub-Niggurath the black goat of the woods began to cause mayhem upon the flying Grimm, Atlach-Nacha the spider god used her minions to hunt Grimm in the forests and jungles. Cthulu thrust his hand at the sea and rose with his powers his home of R'lyeh a mythical city in the bottom of the ocean, ascending with it came Dagon, the ruler of the deep ones who with his power, send his own minions to fight along his brothers.

Many more Elder Gods began to emerge around the world due to Percival's summons, all the seals were broken, it was truly the end of all things as reality was slowly starting to break, the wall between dimensions was gone and interdimensional horrors of all kinds continued to invade the world to fight Grimm, but it was clear that with all the power of the Elder and Outer gods combined in one single place the very fabric of reality was beginning to destroy itself in a glorious chaotic ball of pure madness and agony.

Percival could almost hear The Darkness from behind Yog-Sothoth seal screaming in orgasmic delight and pleasure multiplied by all the times Percy striked at the Dragon or summoned more gods and beings.

The girls and Ozpin were very afraid, but the fact that Percival was in control gave them a little bit of rest, a portal open behind them as Yog-Sothoth hurried to their side " _ **Hurry! Before the Universe Collapses!**_ " He said as a force began to push them in, the girls yelled for Percival only to see his entire being covered in burning white marks only for it to explode into a massive amount of white energy that began to consume the universe in its entirety.

RWBY and Ozpin all had horrified looks on their faces as they yelled to the top of their lungs " _PERCIVAL!_ " they reached forward trying their hardest to fight the pulling current that eventually proved their fighting futile as Yog-Sothoth close the portal once he was safely on the other side to the same plane that Yog-Sothoth had taken Percival just a moment ago.

Time seemed to stop for RWBY, their eyes were all wide with shock from seeing Percival die so horribly in front of their very eyes, Ozpin felt like he was having a heart attack as he gripped his chest tightly, his old age wasn't helping him process the shock, under no circumstance should a parent watch their only son explode.

Ruby hold her knees close to her and hide her face as she began to cry out an ocean, Weiss was in her knees shaking uncontrollably holding her chest as she had trouble to breath, Blake stood perfectly still in a catatonic state not being able to process what just happen apart from sensing Percival dying and her heart broken in a million pieces, Yang was trying to punch anything she could, tears falling down her eyes as she bits her lip making blood come out of them as her red eyes had an animalistic rage on them.

Yog-Sothoth grew annoyed of the humans panic and began to talk " _ **Enough of thine lamentations**_ " he said as a light began to materialize beside him and a translucent Percival appeared next to the Elder God, he began to breath heavily as the entirety of RWBY and Ozpin were frozen in shock at his presence.

He calmed down once he had controlled his breathing and slowly began to walk towards Blake " _Don't move, this won't hurt..._ " he whispered as he slowly removed the bandages around her eyes, revealing her white blind eyes, he covered them with his right hand and a bright light began to come out of it, Blake hold his shirt in fear as Percy hold her cheek in order to calm her down.

The light died down as the rest of the group slowly got closer to them, he removed his hand and hold her other cheek with a smile and teary eyes as Blake rubbed her eyes in pain and slowly opened them. Everyone let out a loud gasp as they stared into Blake's golden eyes they widen in shock and stared into Percy's " _I... I can see..._ " tears began to fall out of everyone's eyes as Blake hold Percy's face, exploring it with her eyes as she hold him tightly in place only to smile and sob as she jumped into his arms " _Percy! I Can See!_ " She screamed in delight as Percival hugged her back while laughing in happiness and spinning her around, everyone joined in the hug, the girls delighted with Blake recovering her eyesight and turning to Percy to check in for wounds.

Yang then punched him straight in the face with all her strength sending knocking him directly into the ground " _YANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_ " asked Weiss as her and Ruby hurried to his side " _DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!_ " she screamed as she hold him by the collar of his shirt only to receive a nod from Percy and letting him go after kissing him passionately.

" _W-what happened out there? You were... we thought... I saw you die.._ " Ruby couldn't control her thoughts and beating heart as Percy rubbed his cheek were Yang hit him " _Long story short, Yog-Sothoth spawned the Big Bang inside me_ " he said as the girls turned to Yog-Sothoth and glared at him with all their might, Yog-Sothoth was rather confused by this, he lacked the emotions that made humans so unique so seeing such a display of affection and anger was quite new and interesting for him.

Percival stood up with the help of his wives only to be tackled down again by them as they all assumed their positions for a big hug that Percy was happy to return, the girls all jumped in for a kiss that was returned by their Husband as they held a possessive grip on his body, afraid that he was going to disappear in any second, it would be a miracle if they allowed him out of the bathroom without escort.

Ozpin was breathing calmly as he smiled at the affection that his son was receiving; he was able to pull him out of the bottom of the love pile even though RWBY was still holding him possessively while Ozpin and Percy talked.

He smiled at his son " _You really are trying to give me a heart attack, don't you boy?_ " He asked while giving a hug to his son that he happily returned " _Well, I always want to give a good entrance_ " they both chuckled until the four girls punched his arm annoyed with his sense of humor at a time like this.

Yog-Sothoth grew impatient of the over use of emotions " _ **Enough Percival, we must leave now...**_ " when he said that everyone turned to Percival with a worried look " _You really know how to ruin a good moment you know?_ " He said kissing his wives one last time and hugging his father he then walked closer to Yog-Sothoth, dragging his wives who refused to let go until he became a flash of light and disappeared.

RWBY took their weapons out and aimed at Yog-Sothoth " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER?!_ " Yelled Ruby in an outburst of rage unknown of her. Yog-Sothoth felt the least bit threaten, he felt rather amused at the little red girl threatening an Elder god with a scythe.

" _ **Worry not, the mind of thine husband is safe with me, however you five have some work to do**_ " he said as Ozpin stood forward calming the girls a bit " _what do you mean?..._ " he asked confused " _ **This version if the future is no more... the universe has been erased by the explosion I caused within Percival... you must go back to fix the mistakes of the past...**_ " the girls lowered their weapons and stepped forward " _what do you mean?... I thought it was Percival who was going to travel back to the past_ " said Weiss while sheathing her rapier.

" _ **Thine Husband somehow summoned four of the most powerful elder gods to fight a world infestation of Grimm; he then proceeded to summon the rest of our brothers to join in the fight. The average human could only begin to summon one of us before their brains exploded... I was able to save his mind and conscience, but without his body I am not able to send him to the past, he will have to remain as my companion if he wishes to keep existing, he instead wished to send you five to the past along with some others in order to try and avoid the Colossal Dragon to awaken. His sacrificed allowed you to have a second chance to rewrite the future, but I will send a seal for him to have control over the Darkness...**_ " he said while preparing a portal behind them, their eyes widen in shock when it all clicked in their heads.

" _That's what he meant when he said to enjoy our second chance..._ " whispered Ruby as she held back a sob " _ **Don't be mad at him, he couldn't have possibly know the amount of stress that his body and brain would go thru due to the summons... after all, he is the first to summon more than one god at all... Worry not, for he did not suffer any substantial damage... as far as you should know, this version of your husband will be ok**_ " that's when Weiss caught up to something " _Then why are YOU keeping him?!_ " She yelled in an autorative tone of voice that amused the Elder God, they were not showing any kind of fear towards him, and he now understood what Percival meant when he said that they were special.

" _ **His current form is too weak to be on its own, if I leaved him hear his body would slowly be consumed by the dimension itself, he will follow me as I commence my plans**_ " the blue portal appeared behind them " _ **Time is running short, I don't have thine time to discus, I have businesses to attend to**_ " he said as a ball of light reached out to the group " _Can you give me a minute?_ " It asked in Percival's voice that only made Yog-Sothoth sigh " _ **One Minute Only**_ " he said as he blinked and the ball of light burst back into Percival.

The girls all had different looks on their eyes, the most prominent ones were worry and sadness, Percival pulled them into a hug, no words were being exchanged as they clinged into each other " _listen to me... this isn't a goodbye... I have to stay to make sure Yog-Sothoth keeps his promise to leave humanity alone, I don't know what he is planning but I can't leave him without supervision._ " Even though the girls understood why he was doing this, their tears still showed their disapproval " _Hey... common, don't give me that look..._ " he said with a smile while dodging another one of Yang's punches.

" _What are we supposed to do?... Percy... what if we fail?..._ " asked Ruby with a worried tone that the rest of the girls felt, Percival only chuckled and hold their head in his chest " _Don't worry about that little red... we came all this way together once, I'm sure that you girls will succeed no matter what it takes, after all... we already beat a dragon once didn't we? What's another one?_ " He asked while kissing their foreheads " _What if you fall for another girl?_ " Asked Blake as she hold onto his shirt possessively, Percy really had to hold his laughter this time " _You girls stole my heart the first time we looked into each other's eyes... and knowing you all_ " he pat Yang and Weiss heads " _You aren't ones to let me fall for anyone other than you... remember the savage beating you gave me when I talked to Cinder and she tried to seduce me?_ " The memory made everyone chuckle " _My heart belongs to you four... no matter the circumstance or time..._ " his answer seemed to calm Blake and Weiss quite a lot.

" _What about The Darkness?... it already corrupted you once... what if you fall into it this time?..._ " asked Yang as Percy kissed her nose making her blush, the girls didn't noticed their bodies slowly change as they hugged him, Ozpin was changing as well. " _You dragged me out of the abyss once Yang, you and Ruby. I trust that with the four of you, I won't even be near of the abyss. However... if something happens that makes me fall into the Darkness... then Yog-Sothoth will send me to correct that mistake, so leave it all to me_ " he winked with a confident smile, this answer calmed the hearts of Ruby and Yang, who had personally seen what the Darkness does to him if allowed control.

Ozpin stepped forward as Percy let go of his wives, father and son stared into each other's eyes as they hugged lovingly " _Monitoring an Elder God... You never stop making me proud..._ " Percival smiled " _Hopefully you take this second chance and repair the bond we had broken back then Father... I wouldn't mind my summer vacations spending some quality time together_ " he said as a tear escaped Ozpin's eye " _It's a promise buddy..._ " he whispered as he let go of the hug and Percival took a step back, turning to his wives who he kissed lovingly and smiled " _Open the bag when you four go to your dorm, there is a little surprise for you there_ " he said as he slowly began to disappear " _Make me proud girls! Hopefully I'll propose to you all sooner this time!_ " He said as he turned back into the orb of light.

" _Thank You..._ " said a crying Ruby with a smile back in her fifteen year old self.

" _We Love You..._ " Said Weiss crying as well and a gentle smiled adorning her seventeen year old face.

" _We'll Miss You..._ " Said Blake with her tears running down her cheeks, her ears down and a smile that said more than a million words ever would, as her body changed as well.

" _We Will Never Forget You..._ " continued Yang as her tears fell into her seventeen year old self, her smile burning with love for her husband.

" _And We Will Save You This Time..._ " finished Ozpin as his gentle smile and shades didn't hide the tears coming from his eyes as his face slowly got younger and the bags on his eyes disappeared.

Yog-Sothoth closed his eye as the portal began to pull on the Girls and Ozpin, they all reached out to try and grab the light that was Percy, but they could see him smile at them, wishing them good luck as he tries to reach for them as well "Find me! Just like before! Make my life worth living! Make me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place!".


	2. A Past Worth Remembering About

Ruby wakes up, she holds her head in pain as she looks around her surroundings, she was sitting in some type of vehicle that she has no trouble recognizing, the ship to beacon, she looks two her front at the group of people that she soon remembered to be her classmates and looks to see her beloved sister sleeping on her shoulder while drooling and mumbling Percival's name " _Yang... Yang wake up!_ " She says while softly tapping her sisters cheek making her slowly open her eyes as she yawns " _What's the hurry Rubes?... did Weiss burned the toaster again?..._ " she mumbles while rubbing her eyes softly " _I think it worked..._ " whispers Ruby while looking around the ship for Weiss and Blake but also for Percival.

Yang finally snaps out of her drowsiness and remembers all that happened just a few moments ago " _How can we be sure that we were sent to the right time?..._ " she asks only to turn to see a green faced Jaune slowly turning to them. Ruby and Yang instantly pale as the memory of what happened last time came back to them " _Oh Gods No..._ " they whisper at the same time only to have Jaune puke all over them once again, " _GROSS, GROSS, GROOOOOSSSSS!_ " Scream Yang and Ruby.

-Meanwhile-

Ozpin slowly wakes up from sleeping peacefully in his desk, he yawns as he softly stretches and rubs his eyes trying to remain awake, he on instinct takes his cup of coffee and has a small sip, the memories of the future instantly slaps him across the face as he spits out all of the coffee in his mouth " _God Dammnit!_ " He yells as he drops the mug and spills the hot coffee all over his clothes. He screams again as the coffee burns his legs and stomach, he hears someone burst into his office and his war instincts kick in, as he immediately takes his cane and prepares to attack, only to see a person he didn't thought he would see ever again.

" _Professor Ozpin! Is everything ok?!_ " Yells his assistant Glynda Goodwitch as she burst in the door with her weapon at the ready, Ozpin stares at her shocked as he drops his cane and rushes to hug her tightly, the memory of seeing her die in the war still fresh on his mind, a tear threaten to escape his eye as he couldn't help but to smile from seeing his dear assistant again.

Glynda instantly blushes and starts to squirm away from Ozpin's arms " _W-What's gotten into you?!_ " She screams as she immediately starts to beat him senseless with her riding crop, making him scream for mercy.

-Two minutes later-

Ozpin sat on his desk with a fresh pair of clothes and some bandages beneath them as a slightly flustered and really angry Glynda stares him down " _a-anyway... while I'm glad you are excited for the first day of school, you better not slack off now!_ " She yells at him as he relaxes in his chair, his eyes widened as he heard her " _WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?!_ " He screamed only for Glynda to hit him across the head again " _Calm down for god's sake!_ " She yelled once again and sighed " _You forgot didn't you? Today we begin classes... your son is coming as well as that younger girl you insisted on enrolling_ " Ozpin looks at the calendar in his desk " _What do you plan to do with your son? I don't think he would like to see you a lot..._ " she says as Ozpin remembers what he said last time ' _I'll just treat him like any other student and let him live his life_ ' he thought as a shiver went down his spine, he was not going to make that mistake again " _I'm going to enjoy every moment and make sure he knows I'm there for him... I have to repair the bond we used to have_ " his answer clearly surprise Glynda as she smiles proudly at him " _I'm glad to hear that, I was fearing you were going to leave him by himself and just wait for him to come to you, It's a relief to know you'll be the one taking the step forwards_ " she says with a proud tone in her voice as Ozpin chuckles " _I'll have you know that I'm not that lazy!_ " He says with a smirk ' _At least not this time..._ ' he thought as he remembers Percival sacrificing himself to Yog-Sothoth.

Glynda however fells annoyed by his statement " _Then I'm sure you remembered to assign his dorm this time, right?..._ " she asked as Ozpin froze and took Percival's file from his desk only to reveal to her that he in fact didn't, making him receive another smack to the head.

-Back in the ship-

The girls had finally landed, the students spread as they head towards the academy, Ruby was looking around for any sign of her friends or future husband as Yang cries silently in a corner while shaking puke off her shoe " _I think you are over reacting_ " says Ruby while ignoring her sister and looking towards the crowd, Yang glares at her as she continues to shake off her shoe " _It happened TWO times already! And I really liked these shoes! Percy had to buy me a new pair in our anniversary and Jaune poured wine in them!_ " She complains as she finally stands up and walks to Ruby " _You've seen them yet?_ " Asks Yang as Ruby sighs and shakes her head " _No... Wait... maybe if we do as we did back then..._ " she says as she begins to walk towards the entrance only to see Weiss standing there trying to look for them.

" _There you are!_ " Screams Blake from one side of the crowd as she noticed Ruby and Yang, Weiss turned to look at her only notice Ruby and Yang as well. The four girls all hurry towards each other and share a big group hug, the other students stare at them with weirded out looks but shook it aside when they saw that the girls couldn't care less.

" _Have any of you seen him?_ " Asks Blake as the girls let go of the hug " _I've been looking for his stupid white hair all morning!_ " Yells an annoyed Weiss as she sighs in irritation.

" _Stupidly Handsome, you mean_ " said Yang with a smirk in order to make her blush, She easily succeeded as Weiss went bright red. " _Maybe Ozpin saw him!_ " Says Ruby as she notices how small she is compared to the others " _awww, I remembered why I_ _hate being fifteen!_ " She complains as the rest of the group giggle " _Look on the bright side Ruby; at least you didn't explode this time!_ " Says Yang as they all remember " _Oh that's right!_ " Exclaim Weiss as she pulls out the same Dust pieces she had back then " _I bet they will be useful if Ruby isn't such a natural disaster this time!_ " She says happily as Ruby glares at her annoyed " _I'm not a natural disaster!_ " She says flaying her arms around rather cutely with an adorable expression on her face as tiny chibi tears got on her eyes " _Don't go blaming me about them exploding! All I did was touch them!_ " She says reaching forward to grab them " _Ruby, Don't touch that!_ " Screamed Yang trying to stop her sister but it was too late.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM! A giant Dust explosion covers a good chunk of the entrance with four girl's screams being heard all around the academy as the explosion happened.

-Five minutes later-

The four future brides were sitting together in the entrance ceremony, their bodies and clothes covered in black ash with different expressions on their faces. Blake has a blank expression but her eyes revealed a slight hint of annoyance, Yang has her usual happy expression as if nothing had happened at all, Weiss was glaring rather intensely yet coldly and Ruby is hiding her face with her hood as she tries to escape Weiss glares and trying not to cry out of embarrassment.

Glynda is glaring at them from her position at the podium, Ozpin tries not to burst out loud from laughing at the girls as he tries to look for Percival around the crowd of students but he could not see any form of white hair in the surrounding area, worrying that something may have happened to him.

He lets out a sigh as he decides to simply begin the presentation to the students, he figures that Percival was either hiding from him or late, he would get Glynda to look for him after the introduction.

Ozpin was about to speak until another explosion began, away from the school, everyone turns to the window were a black cloud of smoke could be seen rising on the distance, all the students were wondering what could have happened to cause such an explosion but the faint tone of blue that the smoke has only given the answer to RWBY and Ozpin

" _Percival..._ " they all thought at the same time with a relieved smile and knew he was probably crafting a weapon by now.

-Meanwhile-

A window was opened on a nearby building, more of the bluish black smoke burst out as a hand started to try and wave the smoke away, a young man could be heard coughing a lung out as the smoke slowly dissipated, his round glasses were replaced with forging goggles, his blue coat hang next to the door as he wore a leather apron as well as heavy duty leather gloves.

" _Well -cough- I guess the gauntlet is ready..._ " he says as he walks towards an improvised work bench, were a gauntlet was the source of all the smoke, Percival sighed as he takes a pair of thongs from his bag and picks his creation from the bench to a nearby bucket of water. A loud hiss came out of the red hot steel that makes most of the gauntlet, he gently lets it down on the table once again and dries it out gently, making sure there is absolutely no more water in it.

He turns it upside down to look at what looked to be internal circuits that run from every part of the Gauntlet to the palm were a large circle seemed to act as a conductor. Percy turned back to his bag and pulled out two medium sized Dust crystals " _Time to see if the Dust was worth the money..._ " he whispers as he places a crystal in each side of the table next to the gauntlet. He stood up and took a few steps back, raising his hand as he closes his eyes and activates his semblance " _Activation_ " he whispers as the two dust crystals suddenly burst into life, letting yellow lightning burst directly into the gauntlet being the closest metal in the room.

Percy smiles kind of evilly as his plan is working to perfection, the Dust slowly fill the gauntlet completely with pure lightning that gets stored through the circuit around the gauntlet. The crystals die down once they are depleted and Percy raises his hand at the gauntlet " _Deactivation_ " he once again whispers as the lightning slowly turns a bright blue and dies down leaving the conductor of the palm shinning blue. Percy takes a few steps forward as carefully touches the gauntlet while looking the other way expecting it to explode, once nothing happened he turns back with a bright smile as he takes off the goggles and puts on his glasses that weren't hiding the excitement on his eyes " _Alright!_ " He yells happily as he held the gauntlet high up. Proud of his creation, he removes the leather work gloves and puts it on his right hand he stared at it proud before taking a metal inscription and bolting it on the back of the hand " _The Diplomatic Approach_ " he whispers reading the inscription.

He hurries to his journal on the other side of the bed and flips thru the pages until reaching the plans of the gauntlet, marking a big checkmark on a side of the pages. He can't stop smiling as he puts his equipment back into his bags, cleaning up his face and putting on his coat and a similar glove on his left hand. He takes his gun holster, where twin revolvers rested on, from the bed and straps it on around his waist and under the coat. He then grabs a small short sword and strapped it around his back waist like a wakizashi above the coat. He finally takes his bags and a large white cane that seemed to be made out of bone or pearly white Ivory.

He turns to look at the room. He was rather shock at the state he had left it at, burn marks all over the walls and celling as well as pieces of jagged metal stabbed thru the walls, he figures that whoever owns this room won't be very happy with him so he hurries off trying to not think about it much.

Percival has quite a happy aura around him as he hurries to the school building, not realizing how late he is. He is quite a talented engineer and inventor, making real unique weaponry using only Dust and his imagination. All of his weapons were built from scratch by him even the cane that he did in tribute of his father, the first weapon he ever built. It was quite obvious to everyone that the two of them didn't had a good relationship, his father had to abandon him and his mother due to work and taking Percival with him was not an option, once that his mother died Percival was left alone on the darkest of places, only to find himself traveling the world to learn from the best builders and engineers of the world. He refused to even talk to his father for quite a long time until he finished his studies as an engineer and became a weapon master himself, which didn't took long due to his almost unnatural ability to build, becoming the youngest weapon master in the world.

He was finally convinced to join Beacon Academy and to try reconnect with his father when he found a letter from his deceased mother begging him to become a hunter like her and forgive his father, Percival still held much hate for Ozpin, but if it was his Mother's wishes then he would obey her at any cost, even swallow his own pride like the better man she wished him to be.

His journey didn't came without risks, lurking inside of him was a creature of much evil that called itself The Darkness, it constantly whispered to him and tried to corrupt him but on his fifth birthday he was visited by a certain someone in his dreams, an older man that looked quite like himself. The man sealed The Darkness under a heavy spell that didn't allowed Percy to hear it and granted him with all the abilities the Darkness possessed.

He could turn his arms into various weapons and shields, jump entire buildings with ease, sprint as fast as a bullet, turn his coat into heavy armor, turn into a mirror version of any person, superhuman senses that allowed him to see in heat vision and hear from very far away and a few others that he had yet to unlock. He also counted with two dark monstrous snakes that burst out of his back under great stress, this were great assistant and surprisingly quite loving pets.

Even though his powers were something extraordinary. Percival refused to use them at all, with the exception of the snakes and enhanced senses that he held no control over, He found them rather monstrous and felt like he was accepting The Darkness every time he used them. He wished to become a legend on his own, not because of an advantage he had over other people, they did help with larger Grimm or big waves. It would take a lot for Percival to deliberately use these powers so it didn't happened often, with the exception of the snakes and the senses that he could not control. Percy wanted to make his mother proud by his own ability, not by cheating his way thru a battle, he feared what she would say if she were to see him as monster even more than he feared The Darkness and his own powers.

Percy makes his way to Beacon; he prefers walking to traveling by ship due to his fear of heights. He can't remember when or why did he started to fear them but they have always been an obstacle when he travels, on often times he would faint making The Darkness take over temporarily and make him act out of instinct like an animal.

He shakes his head in order to get rid of the memories, he was close to the gates anyway so he better make a good impression, with luck he would have a calm school year without much trouble or meetings with his father, little did he know how wrong he was...

Percy enters the school, looking around at the halls as he takes a paper note from his pocket that says in which area of the academy the introduction would be given as well as the time it would begin. The deserted hallways began to give him a hint as he looked at the time, seeing he was half an hour late made him hurry the pace quite a lot.

-Back at the Ballroom-

Ozpin wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth and neither did the girls as they were all waiting for Percival to arrive, Ozpin didn't notices but whatever he is saying had to be really inspirational since everyone was paying close attention, even Glynda seems impressed by his performance. Speaking of Glynda, she was quite anxious to see Percival again, she hasn't seen him ever since he was four years old, she hides it from Ozpin but she really loves Percy like her own family. Herself and his mother were really close friends back in their academy years and when Percival was born it was obvious who was going to be his godmother, ever since then she has kept a close relationship with him, often writing letters to him as she got to find out about all of his adventures due to the postcards he sent to her.

Percival arrived at the door but stopped when he figured that his father would be there and starts to hesitate, he sighs and takes a deep breath as he pulls out the hood from a zipper in the back collar, hiding his hair from view as well as using the rest of the collar to hide the lower region of his face. he takes another deep breath " _Ok Percy... you go in, pretend you are someone else and go out, come on... we have to do it for mom..._ " he pats the heads of the snakes who were slowly beginning to come out and relaxes so they go back into his body " _This goes to you mom..._ " he whispers as he opens the door slowly and gets in, luckily for him not a lot of people seemed to notice him, most of the students were looking at Ozpin with admiration in their eyes, so did most of the teachers. The only people that seemed to notice him were Glynda, a group of girls that stare at him with shock filled eyes and what he believed to be a blush and his father to much of his despair.

Ruby stares at her future husband, her heart going a hundred miles per hour while her silver eyes scan him like he was a piece of art, her hands went to her chest as she tries her best to not tackle him in a hug, the memory of them sharing cookies on the backyard while staring at the stars was bringing tears to her eyes.

Weiss was no better as her blush was more obvious due to all the white clothing on her, she could feel her eyes getting teary as she stares into her future husband, memories of the two of them were flooding her mind as a bit of a nosebleed starts to come out while she keeps remembering the GOOD times.

Blake felt her ears go up on instinct and she has to make sure her Ribbon stays in place, her desire to tackle Percy was close to animalistic as she wants to lay on his chest as he pets her head like they always did when they were alone, a tear escapes her eye as she feels so blessed to be able to see him again without needing to touch him.

Yang was blushing the most out of the girls, she had forgotten how cute Percy was when they were young, she remembers how he always treats her like a princess rather than a piece of meat or a hooker like most men did, how he always treats her gently from dancing to kissing and making love, with him she could be such a fragile girl and stop pretending like she is always in control, she could be herself without fearing rejection as Percy would break the teeth of anyone that dares to insult her.

Ozpin stares into his son in shock, he could easily spot him due to their similar clothing and cane, he feels the glare that Percy was staring at him with and sighs knowing that he has hurt his son a lot in the past and that it would take a while for him to win back a place in his heart, he couldn't help but to smile proudly at him as he looks like such a strong independent man in this timeline, probably due to the seal that allows him to be less of a brooding emo and more of himself.

Glynda glares daggers at the late student until she notices the familiar coat he was wearing, making her face turn from a completely angry glare to an excited smile, she keeps her composure as best as she could but she wants to greet her son in law as soon as possible. She realizes that he may have carried on Ozpin's tradition to always be late for important things, she's got a determined flame on her eyes as she promises Percival's mother to keep her son in the right track.

Percy looks away from his father and sat on the corner trying to blend in. The girls, Ozpin and Glynda didn't stop staring until Ozpin finishes his speech and Glynda takes the stage " _You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow you're initiation will begin, dismissed!_ " She yells and with that everyone began to leave.

The girls all tried to get thru the crowd to get to Percy, so did Glynda and Ozpin but by the time they look to where he was sited he was already gone possibly to change, all of them share a sigh of frustration for missing him as they exit the ballroom splitting up to look for him.

-Meanwhile at the roof-

Percival burst out the door and slams it close as he tries to regain his breath. He slowly walks to the rails of the roof as he gasps for air, trembling all over as he feels like he was losing it, he didn't expected to have his powers go haywire with just looking at his father, he was about to jump in and attack him when he regained control of his body he knew that he had to get out of there and fast, he almost didn't noticed how he was sprinting with The Darkness until he reached the rooftop.

He felt so weak when he saw his own father... and to be forced to use The Darkness over something so trivial only left him feeling worse, he lays his back against the railing after he pushes down his hood and tries his best to relax, not hearing the soft footsteps of someone walking towards him.

He feels a hand touch his shoulder and out of instinct reaches for his revolver only to look up at his godmother with tears on the edge of his eyes, she is kneeling down in front of him with a gentle smile on her face along with an understanding look on her eyes, they didn't say anything as Glynda pulls him into a hug and Percy softly begins to sob while hiding his face on her shoulder.

" _Shhh... its ok... I'm here..._ " says Glynda as she helps Percival calm down, she knew that he was in the edge of breaking down, the poor boy has been thru a lot already, seeing the man who originated his abandonment issues was really tormenting him, and she now has the mission to help him move on from this trauma. Glynda continues to hug him until he finally stops crying, all that she could think of was about the massive beating that Ozpin was about to receive next time she looks at him.

-Sometime later-

RWBY are walking down of the many hallways of the school still determined to find their future husband " _Where the Hell is He?!_ " Yells a frustrated Weiss as the girls were beginning to get tired " _How am I supposed to know? We didn't became friends until the initiation remember?_ " Replies Yang as Blake yawns " _Come on! We can't give up now! You saw him in the ballroom! He was about to cry!_ " Exclaims Ruby as the rest of the team sighs sadly "you don't need to remind us Ruby..." says Blake with a worried look on her face. The entire team sighs as they were about to reach the end of the hallway only to freeze when they see two people walking down the opposite hallway.

Percy had finally calmed down and after some small talk with Glynda he agreed to go back to the Ballroom for the night, he turns to his right to see the same four girls that were staring at him in the ceremony " _Oh! Um... Hi!_ " He says happily out of surprise not expecting the girls to be there, Glynda walks next to him and also notices the girls; she glares at them thinking they are slacking off.

The girls were frozen out of nervousness, Percival seems so... Radiant to them, he was shinning like a single sunbeam in a cloudy day. They felt out of breath and their brains weren't processing the words they wanted to say properly so they could only stare at him, making him uncomfortable " _uhh... well..._ " Percival didn't know what to say as he turns to look at Glynda who glared even more at the girls when she noticed the blushes and hungry looks that they were looking at her godson with ' _Over my Dead Body!_ ' She exclaims in her mind as a dark aura wraps around her that the girls weren't even paying attention to.

" _I uh... I'm Percival! Pleasure to meet you_ " he says in a friendly tone of voice as the girls immediately caught up to the conversation, blushing more in embarrassment due to their slip up. " _I'm Ruby Rose! This is my sister Yang Xiao Long and my friends Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee!_ " Ruby said presenting her friends who only gave a shy wave with their hands; it felt really weird for them to have to be reintroduced to their husband, the man who was allowed to see them naked or in their worst hair days.

Percy smiles at the introductions " _Nice to meet you too girls! I hope we can be great friends!_ " He says with a charming smile that only melts the girl's knees as steam starts to come out of their heads and they all blush out of embarrassment. Glynda kept glaring at the girls but realized that Percy could use the extra friends so she leaves them alone, meaning that she spies on them from a corner of the hallway to protect Percival's innocence.

Percy notices their weapons and walks closed to them to try and have a better look, the girls blush more due to how close he is " _That's quite an interesting machine!_ " He says as he admires Crescent Rose. Realizing that he was talking to her Ruby immediately pulls her weapon out, the elegant design of the Scythe/Sniper rifle was something that always got her high praise from Percival, something she adored as they shared the same amount of gun addiction, something that they bonded over rather easily.

" _Thanks! I made it myself!_ " Says Ruby loving her Husband's praise as the rest glare at her " _Amazing!_ " He said noticing the great crafting work " _Wow! Did you use Dust to enhance your revolver?! I thought I was the only one who did that!_ " He says while returning Crescent Rose to Ruby and turning to look at Weiss.

Ruby glares cold daggers at Weiss and so did Blake and Yang as she blushes from Percival's closeness as she takes out her rapier with a proud smirk " _Great mind do think a like it seems_ " she said seductively as Percival blushes and chuckles " _y-yeah, it would seem that way_ " he replied as he looked at the dust chambers " _hmmm... your crystal set up is a bit weird... mind if I change it?_ " He asks as a flashback of her yelling at him for suggesting it last time came back to Weiss. She decided to have as much of a good relationship with her future husband as possible " _by all means!_ " She says as Percy smiles and switches around her crystal for some of his own, she is impressed with the rarity of the crystals he has on him. He finally hands her weapon back as she swings it around and gives her the old crystals back to her " _you are really talented on Dust weapons, keep it up!_ " He says with a warm smile that kept her frozen as she blushes really hard.

Percy took a step back to see Blake with her weapon on her hands and staring at him waiting for attention, Percival notice it without issues as he walks closer to her with a confused look on his face " _Sorry to even ask, but I don't think I've ever seen something like this..._ " Blake smirks as she unsheathes her Katana and hands it to Percy.

His eyes go wide as he experimented with the weapon, twirling it around from Katana to Pistol and finally scythe attached to her ribbon " _Incredible! You must be really skilled to use all this transformations!_ " The high praised from Percy made her smirk at the rest of her team in a mocking manner as she got closer to him and explained the different features of the gun " _Wow... ill definitely apply some of this to my next design! You must be an amazing fighter! I would love to spar with you!_ " He says as he sheaths her weapon back and hands it to her, touching her hands by accident, making her blush bright red " _N-Nyaaa..._ " she lets out from the light brush of their fingers " _Excuse me?_ " Asks Percy making Blake panic " _N-Nothing! I mean...sure! I would love to spar with you..._ " she says trying to cover up as she looks away trying to control herself as Percy smiles " _I'll be waiting for it_ " he says as he turns to Yang.

" _Me next! Me next!_ " She screams happily as Percival laughs " _Alright!_ " He smiles at her as she activates her bracelets and her gauntlets appear " _What?! Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets?! I thought they didn't make this anymore!_ " He says holding Yang's hands making her shy all of the sudden " _twenty four shots total too!_ " Says Yang " _No wonder you are so fit!_ " Says Percy as he walked behind her and wraps his arms around her to look at the gauntlets from another perspective. Making Yang shine three different shades of red as the rest of the girls plot her death with dark glares on their eyes.

" _If you allow me, I could work on your gauntlets to give you a bigger punch! I finished with something of my own design today as well!_ " He says as he shows her _The Diplomatic Approach_. Yang nods furiously as her perverted/romantic instincts kick in " _We could make it a date!_ " She says shocking the rest of the girls and making Percival blush red " _U-um..._ " he mumbles not sure what to say.

" _PERCIVAL!_ " Yells Glynda from her hidden spot startling everyone, she rushes in glaring death to the girls as they shivered from her gaze " _You are going to be late! Hurry back to the Ballroom, NOW!_ " she screams as Percival nodded in fear forgetting about what Yang said " _S-see you later girls!_ " He waves goodbye as he runs away, leaving the girls with Glynda as she takes out her Riding Crop " _AS FOR YOU!..._ " She screams at them as the girls shiver in fear.

" _GRACIOUS RETREAT!_ " Screams Ruby to her teammates as they all ran away in fear only to scream as when Glynda starts to chase after them " _GET BACK HERE AND ACCEPT PUNISHMENT!_ " Glynda screams as the girls throw objects at her to escape from her telekinetic semblance.

-one hour later at the Ballroom-

The girls had finally escaped from Glynda, completely exhausted from all the running around the academy; they decided to go straight to bed.

" _You just had to start molesting him didn't you Yang?_ " Asks an annoyed Blake as she reads on a book about advance engineering " _It's not my fault!_ " Complains Yang as she rubs her head in pain due to Glynda throwing her a fire extinguisher on the chase.

" _How the hell is this not your fault?!_ " Asks Weiss while Ruby removes twigs and leaves from her hair due to her climbing a tree to escape from Glynda " _I don't think I've ever seen Glynda that mad at us_ " continued Ruby while pulling a large twig from Weiss making her scream in pain and glare at her.

" _I'm used to always flirting with Percy, ok?! I can't help it! I didn't expect him to hug me all of a sudden!_ " She said as the others glare at her and she smirks " _Guess that only proves he likes me the most~_ " her comment made her receive three different pillows to the face " _SHUT UP!_ " The others yell in unison and go back to ignore her as she laughs.

Ruby turns to look at the boy's side, Percival was all the way on a corner away from the rest of the boys, as he works on some notebooks and his pocket watch, his bags all around him as he pulls various tools and equipment from them. she sighs remembering how he used to be even more cut off from people due to The Darkness and its corruption of his mind and personality, now that he didn't had it he was more friendly with people but he still kept his distance from them.

She turns to the girls who were staring at him as well, they all trade looks and nodded to each other once they made sure Glynda wasn't anywhere near them they take their things and walk to Percy's corner, arranging their bedrolls around him " _hello again Percival_ " greets Blake as Percy removes his welding goggles and puts on his glasses as he looks at the girls and smiles " _Hey there! Sorry about my godmother, she is rather overprotective sometimes_ " he apologizes as the girls sat on their beds around him " _Don't worry about it! Hey ummm... we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if..._ " began Ruby as her face goes bright red along with Weiss and Blake " _We sleep with you!_ " Yells Yang not minding how her words sound making everyone blush when her words were processed.

" _H-HUH?!_ " Asks a flustered Percival as he blushes a new shade of red. Weiss hits Yang across the head while Ruby chokes her and Blake covers her mouth " _N-NOT LIKE THAT!_ " they yell embarrassed beyond belief as they put a dirty sock on Yang's mouth " _we don't know a lot of people around here and we would be more comfortable if we sleep NEXT to someone that we do know_ " clarifies Ruby in an adorably shy tone of voice that only makes Percy blush more as her big silver eyes give her an air of adorableness only amplified by her small size.

Percy and Ruby stare into each other's eyes much to Blake and Weiss displeasure while Yang tries to take the dirty sock out of her mouth and fill her mouth with toothpaste. Ruby feels her heart beating out of her chest as she stares into Percival's shiny blue eyes. Percy snaps out of it while blushing shyly " _U-umm... sure... I don't see a problem with it_ " he says as the girls smile brightly " _Thanks!_ " They say in chorus as they rush forwards battling the spots next to him only for them to be won by Blake and Weiss who smile triumphal at Ruby and Yang who have to sleep next to them instead.

Percy once again blushes bright red as he packs his tools on his bags and lays down on his bed roll only to find both Weiss and Blake smiling at him with light blushes on their faces and covering a bit of his own bedroll " _Good night Percy~_ " the girls whisper in a seductive tone as Percy stutters " _G-Good night girls..._ " he says as he zips his bedroll all the way to his head and blows on the candle close to them, eventually the rest of the students did the same.

-Meanwhile-

Ozpin and Glynda are working at his office; Glynda won't stop glaring at Ozpin while he nervously sweats watching his movements carefully as well as thinking what he says hoping to avoid another beating. " _So... what should we do with the dorm selection? Percy is going to need a good place to forge were he won't bother students_ " asks Glynda while Glaring harder when she mentions Percy " _W-Well... somewhere close to the lake would be ideal then... I mean... he would only have to share the dorm with two other teams so as long as we place him with someone he gets along it shouldn't be a problem_ " he says as he looks at the map of the school, the door he was pointing at was close to their office " _Seems proper, maybe this time you'll stay by his side_ " she growls while Ozpin shivers " _W-What do you m-m-mean?..._ " he asks only to see Glynda's eyes glow red as she slowly stand up grabbing her riding crop while a dark aura was slowly getting bigger around her as Ozpin slowly backs away closer to the window " _G-Glynda?..._ " he asks very afraid " _Try to not scream so loud... the students are sleeping..._ " she says as she jumps forward and the punishment begins.

-Back at the ballroom-

Most students were sleeping but those few that were awake late at night could not achieve so due to the inhuman cries of a nearby creature being hit by what it seemed to be a whip. The students believed it to be the ghost of a hunter fighting a creature in the great beyond.

-The next morning-

Percival slowly wakes up feeling rather heavy, he looks at his clock next to his pillow that marked it to be five in the morning, he yawned as he tried to stretch his arms but found that he couldn't move at all, in a bit of a panic his eyes activate The Darkness on their own and allows him to see in the dark, he blushed bright red at what he saw.

Yang and Weiss were holding his arms in between their breasts while Blake sleeps on top of him like a cat, Ruby sleeps with him under the bedroll while kissing his neck out of instinct, he fells Blake purring on his chest as Yang and Weiss press their chests on his arms. He tries to think of a way out but it was obvious that the girls had him at their mercy.

Percy hated himself for having to use his powers once more but he needed to get stuff done, he called forth the Darkness and easily set himself free replacing his body with pillows for the girls to hug in order for them to not wake up. He sighs once he is free and walks away with his bags thankful that he was the only one awake, or so he thought.

He walks on the dark hallways of Beacon Academy, his weapons tugged away on his many bags with the exception of _The Diplomatic Approach_ that he refused to remove from his hand, he yawns as he has yet to control his blush or stop thinking about the girls, he walks to the showers and tries to calm himself down with a cold splash. He then heads to the roof were he begins to stretch, working on ideas for future weapons or equipment, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. He thinks on ways to help them improve or augmentations of their own weapons.

He sighs frustrated not knowing why he was so worried about them since he met them, it was like... he had meet them before... He shakes his head trying to think of something else until he feels like he is being watched by someone else. He carefully looks around until he notices a woman staring at him with a white hood he was very familiar of.

" _Mom?..._ " he whispers staring at the woman for a while until she starts to walk away, Percy jumps off the roof and begins to follow the white hood thru the forest using the Darkness to break his fall, dodging the trees as he runs as fast as he can. The woman doesn't seem to hear him as she leads Percy somewhere into the forest until she suddenly disappears in a clearing.

Percy gasps for air as he looks around to try and find the hooded woman only to find a small shrine and a very familiar black book. He picks it up and instantly hears a voice " _Percival..._ " he hears someone's call as he turns around to look at the same older man he saw in his dream long ago " _You..._ " the man smiles from being recognized and steps forward " _hello there Percival_ " said the older man " _who are you?..._ " asks Percy as he tries to reach for his revolver only to remember he left them on the bag.

The man chuckled with a slight eco on his voice " _Don't you recognize yourself?_ " The man got closer as Percival widen his eyes in shock " _It's true, I am You, at least a version of you_ " a chair spawns next to them as he sits on it " _What the hell happened to us..._ " asks the present Percy as the future one had many scars and a black coat much like his current one but with the initials RWBY on the back.

Future Percy chuckles " _Well, that's what happens when you fight in a war_ " he says as Present Percy shivers " _a war?..._ " he asks fearing the future that his future self spoke of " _Don't worry about it for now; you have problems of your own now don't you? Specifically problems about Women_ " future Percy says as he offers his younger self a chair to sit on.

Present Percy sits trying to comprehend what's going on. The question reaches his ears and he blushes " _W-What are you talking about? You mean about those girls?_ " Future Percy smiles " _Let me guess, you feel like you know them from somewhere?_ " He asks as he takes a flask from his coat and begins to drink.

Present Percy was shock at how easily he figured it out " _Y-Yeah... but I can't remember well enough..._ " he admits as he rubs his eyes frustrated, his future self chuckles some more and smiles at him " _Don't worry about it much, they are our greatest allies in the future, Try to become friends with them ok?_ " He asks as Present Percy notices the look on his eyes " _You... We... knew them?... just what are they to us in the future? You speak of them so fondly and... My heart won't_ _stop beating when I stare into them and... I can't stop thinking about them..._ " his future self laughs at his past self while remembering his moments with the girls.

He stares into his younger self and raises his hands to show him four different ring each of a different color " _You'll find out soon enough... just go with what your heart tells you and trust them_ " he says as his past self blushes recognizing the rings being similar to the ones the girls have.

The future Percy stands up " _I don't have much time so ill be brief_ " he says as he dusts himself off " _You need to give me that book_ " he pointed at the black book Percy found " _W-Why?..._ " asks the Present Percy " _That book... it will cause nothing but trouble to us and..._ " he takes a deep breath on the memories that came rushing to him " _It will bring nothing but pain and tears to those we love..._ " Present Percy was even more confused now " _B-But... that woman..._ " he begins until he is cut off by his older self " _That wasn't mom... that woman... she will bring you a lot of trouble in a nearby future... but remember that she isn't our mother... no matter how much she looks... like her..._ "

" _Then who is she?..._ " asks Present Percy as he stares into his older eyes. His future version stays silent for a few seconds until he finally speaks " _That woman... Is... A Nightmare... a being that should not exist... I still have to figure out if she is even human or... something else_ " his answer only confuses Percy even more " _You are not answering my question... What does she want?... What is this book?... Who is that woman that looks so much like... Mother..._ " his questions were only bringing more pain to his Future self.

The older Percival sighs " _I will tell you... but you need to know just how much she hurts us... you need to be prepared to face her if you decide to chase her after I tell you... she won't be able to complete her plans once I take the book but she will be more than willing to hurt us anyway_ " he slowly kneels down a bit to be on eye level to Percy he raises his hand and touches his forehead as present Percy begins to scream.

What he saw was a true nightmare, she saw that same woman torturing him for ages, setting him traps only for him to blindly help her complete a ritual. He saw Ruby being tortured and put in a Coma, Weiss stabbed and almost raped by her followers, Yang being brainwashed and forced to fight those she cared about and finally... he saw that same woman in her true form, a form of an old hag with sharp teeth almost looking like a witch straight out from a horror movie... and what she did to Blake...

He saw her forcing him to read the book only to... remove Blake's eyes with a knife... her screams would haunt his dreams from that day on... it was until the ritual was nearly completed that he called into the complete powers of The Darkness and massacre her entire cult and she revealed her identity.

That woman was his grandmother... and she was the one that began to poison his mother until...

Present Percy pushes his older self away as he screams " _No more!_ " His future self didn't say anything else for a while as Present Percy was about to puke, he threw the book at his older self " _I...I don't want to see that book ever again... and that woman... SHE IS GOING TO PAY!_ " He can feel the powers of The Darkness almost overflowing of his body, his snakes hissing with bloodlust until his future self touched his forehead again.

He then sees something that takes all of his anger away. Something that he would hold on to with all his might every time that he feels The Darkness trying to take over again...

He sees a ceremony, people he feels that are close to him all smiling at him, some with tears in his eyes as he walks closer to a platform of sorts, he looks up only to find the most perfect view he has ever seen. He saw four young women, all of them with tears in their eyes and a beyond than happy smile on them as they all offer their hands for him to take; he takes them all with one hand as he smiles.

Ruby... Weiss... Blake... and Yang...

All of them wearing a white wedding dress with flowers of different colors in their other hand as they slowly reach in to kiss him, he feels such peace in his heart as he hears the sounds of violins and angels in chorus, he no longer cares about anything else as he feels the sweet embrace of the women he loves.

Present Percy finally snaps out of it. The Darkness gone from his body and back into the seal. He slowly looks up to his future self who smiles at him " _That's how special they become huh?..._ " asks the present Percy with a smile " _Those four... they will make you the happiest man on earth... while embarrassing you every day and pissing you off in the same time... and you will love every second of it_ " he says as he begins to disappear " _It's time for me to go... remember that image if you ever get lost in the dark and don't be afraid... you have four people who will follow you to the ends of the earth... if you ever need me... I'll always be nearby_ " he says as the world around Percy begins to fade only for him to wake up back in the roof.

He holds his head in pain as he looks at his watch " _only two minutes?..._ " he says as he stands up trying to calm his aching head, he notices something in his hand. He looks down to see a handle of a broken blade, quite elegant in its design and really light. Percy could only stare at the craftsmanship and outstanding materials it was made of, he could sense a bit of Dust residue and the broken blade seemed to be recent.

He looks down to find a note along with the other piece of the blade " _Mom's sword. Treat it with care; I never got around finishing it after the war. On the backside is the map for the pieces on your time, get to work! -P_ " Percy was beyond shocked, now he knew why he was so familiar with the hilt.

He holds the hilt close to his chest as the vague memory of his mothers embrace comes back into his brain and helps him relax, he puts it all on his bags but decides to keep the hilt on his belt as he rushes to the cafeteria, he desperately was in need for a coffee or at least some toast.

The dark hallways almost seems to help him think, his mind asking many questions that he has absolutely zero answers to. He wonders about the sword of his mother, the girls, his father, the academy, his projects and the future. Specifically that woman... the images he saw of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were going to be haunting him for the rest of the day, especially those of Blake...

What was worse was that he couldn't stop blaming himself for all of them... he feels that it was his fault, they suffered so much and he was sure that his future self felt the same... ' _That book... how can one book cause so much pain in the world?_ ' He wonders as he holds his head in pain.

" _A bit early for breakfast don't you think?_ " A voice says behind him as he turns to look at a smiling Yang as Ruby and Weiss try to remain awake and Blake stretches her arms with a yawn. " _Well... I had a few unexpected surprises when I woke up so..._ " he says with a small blush that the girls easily noticed. They sat across him in the table and began to talk.

Percy chuckles as the girls were obviously still in their way to waking up, Yang was the first one out as she lays her head on Ruby's shoulder and goes back to sleep as the short red hair girl was also struggling to remain awake, Weiss and Blake were the only ones that seemed to be truly waking up but they were also being seduced into going back to sleep.

" _You don't have to wake up just because of me you know? Why don't you go back to bed?_ " Asks Percy. " _Without you what's the fun?_ " Asks Weiss rather shockingly with Blake nodding as Ruby and Yang once again wake up as Percy blushes red " _W-what?... we just met... you sound like you love me or something..._ " he says as the girls smile.

" _We do_ " they say in unison with a happy smile and a big blush on their faces. If Percy was red before he was now beyond the scale of color as steam could almost be visible from the top of his head and he feels like he was about to faint, the image of them in wedding dresses saying those exact words to him after being asked by a priest only made him even more red, making him faint and fall face first into the table.

The girls smirk in victory as they each got comfortable by his side, Ruby and Blake lay their head on his lap while Yang and Weiss lay theirs in his shoulders, they all join him back to the land of dreams for just another while until it was a humanly acceptable hour to wake up.

They all cuddle in the cafeteria enjoying their time together, the girls had spent a long time conquering Percy back in the original timeline and now that they have tasted the sweetness of his love they were not going to be fooling around anymore, they want their husband and they want him Now! Gone was their shyness as from then on they would be more aggressive in order to gain their Percy back into their arms.

They could read him like an open book and were sure that he feels the same for them but just like back then, he is confused about his feelings due to never having such kind of relationship before. They didn't blame him for being shy, they find it rather adorable actually, but with more than twenty years of marriage and a few kids they had become clingier than a Yandere, but that was to expect when you decide to share the rest of your life with someone you love.

Ozpin entered the cafeteria only to see the scene, he couldn't help but smile at the girls, he was quite impressed with how possessive they were behaving, back in the original timeline Percy was the seductive and teasing one but it seems the roles were reversed this time. He just hopes his son would be able to handle it, as they had quite the hungry stares back in the ceremony.

He figures that it's only fair, his son used to be quite the pervert with them, it was only a matter of time for them to become as perverted or at least as teasing as he once was. He walks slowly to the group in order to not wake them up and uses his Scroll to take a picture of the group while they sleep; he knows that there would be many opportunities to tease him once they sit down and talk.

He decides to give them some time alone but places an alarm next to Yang and Percy, ' _nothing like a little scare to start the morning right?_ ' He thinks with a smile as he walks away, taking his son's cup of coffee and giving it a sip " _figures..._ " he whispers " _he likes the same flavor as me_ " he smiles as he walks back to his office while trying to ignore the perverted mumbles that team RWBY were making about his son in their sleep.

The girls smile in their sleep. Once again being able to cuddle with their husband was something they were looking forward even before being sent to the past. The war had really made everyone busy and on edge, it didn't helped the fact that Percival would stay up day and night to try and find a solution to the Colossal Dragon or reorganize the surviving teams to constantly defend the perimeter.

The day the dragon attacked was also the day that the girls lost their loving husband and got instead a general of an army. They weren't going to let this opportunity go to waste; they would protect and enjoy their Percival this time. No amount of time would be enough for them, they made the vow once to never leave his side and they had no plans on breaking it now or never.

The thought of the Colossal Dragon came into their minds. They still weren't sure what they were supposed to do in order to avoid its awakening since the only one that truly saw it rise was Percival and he was never the same ever since... it was an entire week before he spoke again to anyone at all, he would just hug them and the kids as tight as he could, almost afraid of letting go.

Ruby has begun to form a plan on her mind, maybe fighting it in its earliest form or make sure the seal is undisturbed would be a good idea as well. She lets out an irritated sigh and decides to cuddle up closer to his chest.

Weiss was wondering if perhaps some files on her family's archive could contain any information about Grimm Dragons at all, she was the one that nursed Percy the most when he was in the comatose state and she wants to make sure that this version of Percy is mentally prepared for facing one of them. She looks up and smiles as she hugs him tighter.

Blake has similar thoughts as she purrs out of comfort; she wants to appreciate all the things that she could no longer do without her eyes. She has been reading her favorite books while also looking for any info about the legend of the Grimm Dragon, maybe the answer was in a good book. She pecks Percival's cheek and snuggles closer to him, remembering how she used to cuddle with him while He read out loud for her.

Yang was pretty much drooling while keeping a tight grip on him; she wants to be the one to protect him this time around. He always went around sacrificing himself for others, so she wants him to accept her as his support; she wants to be his rock.

Even though this was new for Percival, a smile slowly made his way into his face. For the first time in his life since his mother died, he felt truly loved.

The peace he felt thanks to the girls finally allowed him to relax and the fact he was in the same building as the man he despises more than life itself didn't seem to matter anymore.


	3. The Friends and Enemies of a Gunslinger

" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ " The alarm goes off as the five teens jump into a battle stance out of panic. The girls were still hanging on to Percival as he looks around for any possible enemy, only to notice the alarm clock ringing loudly as the entire group lets out a sigh of relief. Yang is the first to react as she stomps on the clock, breaking it in pieces. Ruby yawns adorably while Weiss fixes her hair and Blake stretches her back like a cat. It took Percy a few seconds to remember what happened just a few hours ago. He blushes once more and slowly tries to get some distance from the girls, only to fail miserably as they all pull him closer to them by his cloak.

" _Whoa!_ " He lets out as he falls back into the floor, he turns to see Blake holding his glasses and slowly placing them back in his face. Percy stares into her golden eyes, admiring the shinning orbs that are filled with nothing but love towards him; he is almost hypnotized by them as the memory of her losing them comes back into his mind. He feels his heart sink into sadness and guilt as he slowly reaches her cheek with his hand, rubbing it softly as he keeps staring into her eyes while she stares back into his.

Blake smiles as she softly purrs from his loving touch, a blush rushing to her face as she looks into Percival's beautiful blue eyes, she could feel her heart beating faster as she slowly starts to get closer to Percy. She slowly begins to close her eyes as their lips gets closer and closer together, the world was completely gone for the two of them as they could only hear their hearts beating in unison to a loving beat.

" _AHEM!_ " Coughs Weiss snapping Blake and Percy out of their trance. Blake glares at her team as Percy takes a few steps back with a massive category three blush on his face.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss return Blake's glare as Percival takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself, not noticing the sparks flying from the girls. He turns to look at them only to be shiver from the tension that had suddenly formed around the girls " _u-um..._ " he says as the girls turn to look at him " _Weren't we supposed to have an initiation today?_ " He asks as the girls snap out of their anger.

" _Oh Crap! We are going to be late!_ " Panics Ruby as she remembers how angry Glynda was at them last night " _Glynda is going to kill us!_ " She screams as the rest of her team panic as well. Percy looks around for his bags only to notice his weapons lay on the table that they were sleeping in, he figures that Ozpin must have already taken his things to a dorm room. He sighs, not liking to be away from his tools as he puts his weapons on their designated place in his coat.

" _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! SHE IS GOING TO SHAVE OUR HEADS_ " Yells Yang with tears on her eyes and holding her hair lovingly as she thinks of what Glynda would do to them " _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RUBY!_ " Weiss yells while blaming Ruby who has tears on her eyes and jumps to Percy's arms to escape Weiss and her rage.

" _WHY DO_ _YOU ALWAYS YELL AT ME?!_ " Cries Ruby while hiding her face on Percy's chest " _BECAUSE THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE BETTER IF WE REMAINED AWAKE!_ " Weiss yells again. Percy chuckles at the shenanigans of the two girls and turns to see Blake shivering in the table " _S-she'll burn my books and... remove Tuna from the school menu..._ " She shivers with a tear on her eyes.

Percy was slightly in shock at the true fear in the girl's eyes. Just what did Glynda did to the girls yesterday to scare them so much? " _Ok, enough!_ " He yells getting their attention and putting Ruby back down " _We still have a few minutes, if we hurry we can make it in time but only if we do it together! Like hell am I letting my god-mother mess with your beautiful hair or taking Tuna of the school menu, but we can only do this as a team!_ " He says as the girls calm down, thinking rationally on the situation.

" _He's right! Come on girls! We've taken things worse than an angry Glynda! We can do this!_ " Says Ruby, jumping with excitement as everyone shares a determined look in their eyes " _Everyone! RUN!_ " Shouts Percy once again only to be impressed by the girls speed as they rush past him rather easily, " _Can't be left behind now_ " he smiles as he runs after them, remembering that they were the ones that knew where they were all supposed to meet.

The group bursts out of the door of the academy, making their way thru the campus noticing another group of teens also looking lost " _Hey! We are heading to the meeting point! Follow us!_ " Yells Percival as the other teens nod and run after them as well. The one on front got closer to Percival " _Thanks! We weren't sure were to go, what's your name?_ " He asks as Percy smiles at him " _Percival! But you can call me Percy! What's yours?_ " He politely asks as the blonde boy smiles " _It's Jaune! Jaune arc!_ " Jaune says as the rest of the group introduce themselves.

" _I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie!_ " Shouts a small orange hair girl with extreme happiness while grabbing the hand of a quiet boy with black hair, a streak of purple in it and green clothes " _This is Lie Ren! He doesn't talk a lot but he is my Bestest Friend in the Universe!_ " She screams happily while pulling on Ren's arm in order to make him hurry " _Just call me Ren_ " he said with a serious face that was the perfect opposite of what Nora has on her.

' _How are this two not a thing yet?..._ ' was the general thought on everyone's minds as Nora was pretty much bouncing around and Ren was being dragged around by her overly happy nature.

" _Nice to see you again Percy!_ " Comments a red head at the end of the group much to everyone's surprise " _Pyrrah! I would give you a hug but we have to keep moving!_ " He says with a smile as Jaune turns to look at Pyrrah " _You two know each other?_ " He asks as Pyrrah smiles " _He custom made my weapons back in Sactum; he was also my partner back in the regional's!_ " She recalls happily as Percy smiles " _You didn't need me back then Pyrrah! They didn't stand a chance!_ " He replies with an embarrassed chuckle.

Everyone stare at them with surprise, they continue a small chat and it was clear how strong the bond between the two of them was. Everyone keep making small banter as they make their way to the cliff, Percy smiles when he sees how open the girls were with Jaune and the others, it was like they had known each other forever!

They eventually reach the cliff. Glynda holds a small pocket watch and has, what must be consider, the scariest face that any of the young teens have ever seen any adult do. Her evil aura seems to instantly fade away as she sees Percival and the remaining students running with all their might to the meeting point.

The teens all try their best to recover their breath as Percy walks closer to Glynda " _Did we make it?..._ " he asks while panting for air " _Three seconds to spare! I must say, you broke my own record there Percy!_ " Says a voice behind the group that makes Percy freeze in an instant.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all turn to look at Percy with a worried look in their faces as he slowly turns to give a cold glare at Ozpin as he tries his best to not punch him in the face. Ozpin notices this as he remains in silence, giving Percy enough time to calm down, he knew Percy wanted nothing more to do with him but this time He wants to take responsibility for all the pain he has brought to Percy and this was the first step to fix the bond he broke all those years ago.

Glynda looks at Percy with worry; she knows that he was close to having a breakdown. She was about to take a step closer to him and try to calm him down. Percy could feel his emotions going haywire but his eyes widen as a sudden wave of peace washes over him, he turns to see Ruby holding his hand with a smile as Yang hugs him from behind, Weiss places a hand in his cheek and Blake rests the back of her head on his chest.

The sudden act of love makes everyone stare at the group with either shock or strange looks, Percy blushes hot red due to all the attention but smiles getting closer to the girls as he feels his rage disappear as fast as it build up inside him. The girls smile in victory and relax in the arms of Percy who takes a deep breath and looks at Ozpin much calmer this time.

" _Won't be the only record of yours I break... Father..._ " he speaks with slight disgust, making the rest of the students gasp in shock and begins to mutter among them. Ozpin smiles at his son " _We'll see about that_ " he says making Glynda smile as the look of Percival's eyes changes from a cold and distant stare to a determined look and a small smirk that was being share by Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

" _Enough!_ " Yells Glynda getting everyone's attention back to her " _Now that everyone is here we can Finally begin!_ " She says while glaring at the entire group of teens, making them shiver as she begins to hand instructions " _You will all gather pieces of a relic, whatever piece you collect will also determine what team you will be placed in!_ " She yells looking directly at Percival, who was looking at the forest below the cliff.

" _That team will be with you for the rest of your time here, So take this_ _ **SERIOUSLY!**_ " She yells louder directly at Percy in order to try to get his attention, She fails miserably as he keeps looking at the forest while his senses many life forms in the deeper woods as well as multiple objects hidden all around the forest. A single object seems to be calling for him from the deepest part of the forest, he senses stronger life forms near said object, and they seem to be protecting it.

Glynda's eyes were focusing a cold glare at Percy that he completely ignores; a black murderous aura was rapidly increasing its size around her as every single student was shaking in fear at the gaze of the teacher. Not even Percival's friends were able to stand against such an angry aura as they all hide behind Percy with fearful looks in their eyes.

Ruby and Weiss are hugging his arms as tightly as they could while shivering like a scared girl hugging a teddy bear. Blake is holding onto his back while peeking above his shoulder trying to stay hidden from view. Yang was holding onto his legs and shivering while staring at Glynda's eyes, only to hide her face into Percival's body to avoid her. Jaune couldn't look away as he can't stop shivering behind Percy, holding onto his back and peeking out of his other shoulder. Pyrrah got closer to Jaune and hugs his arm while trying to regain her composure but failing miserably as she joins Jaune shivering. Nora hides her face on Ren's chest while softly whimpering in fear, hoping to be spared of Glynda's wrath. Ren holds onto Nora protectively, stepping behind Percy and in between Jaune and Pyrrah, his eyes were more serious than before, a bit of fear visible in them as he tries to keep his composure in order to protect Nora. The rest of the students were taking a few steps away from the group, some even were whispering goodbyes to the group.

Percy blinks as his eyes turn back to the class, noticing how they all were looking at him with fearful looks. He looks down to notice the girls all holding onto him tightly as well as Jaune and the rest, he blushes a bit from the attention and turns to look at the source of their fear. He notices immediately the glaring face of Glynda while his father slowly backs away from her, the angry look on her eyes directed completely at him.

Glynda's aura instantly vanishes; everyone stares in shock as her gaze immediately turns from her death stare to a regretful look as she stares into Percival's face. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the others all turn to look at Percy, only to look at a hurt look on his face. His eyes show a lot sadness in him as well as a hint of weakness that was deeply affecting the girls and Glynda.

The girls were about to try and cheer him up but Glynda beat them to it as she softly begins to pet his hair, his sad face slowly turns into a smile from being treated so nicely and he smiles brightly at his godmother who replies with a gentle smile of her own.

Everyone has shock written all over their faces as Percy goes completely immune to Glynda's wrath by just looking at her, Ruby and Blake start to pat his head as well, earning a giggle from Percy that only makes them pet him even more with happy smiles in their faces. Weiss coughs with embarrassment as she tries to decide to pet his head as well or avoid public embarrassment, as shy as she was, she could not resist her urges to join the petting when Percival began to softly purr. Yang stands up and dusts herself off, she smiles at Percival only to notice him being pet by Ruby, Blake and Weiss, his soft purrs slowly spread a blush thru anyone that hears him, she is unable to control herself and glomps him immediately, hugging his back tightly as he continues to purr.

Jaune and Pyrrah share a chuckle at how clingy the girls could be as the idea of petting him as well crosses their minds. Nora turns to look at Ren who notices and looks back at her, Nora has a curious look on her face that only confuses Ren " _Something wrong Nor-_ " he is interrupted by Nora's hand as she begins to happily pet his hair as well with a bright smile on her.

Percy snaps out of it when Glynda coughs irritated about the girls stealing him over " _As I was saying..._ " she begins " _The forest bellow you is the home of many Grimm, you must collect the relics within the time limit, and those of you who fail to do this will be immediately expelled!_ " She says scaring most recruits

" _U-um... how are we supposed to get down?_ " Asks Jaune as Ozpin smirks " _Get into position kids!_ " He says as they all look down to a series of gray pads in the ground, most of students enter the pads with excited smiles on their faces as they pull out their weapons, Percy notices Jaune still wasn't sure what to do and steps closer to him " _Try to not fall on your head_ " he says with an honest smile that only unease's Jaune even more " _Um...What sort of landing strategy should we use?_ " He asks Ozpin who smirks more " _Your own_ " he replies as Percy prepares his gear and stands in the middle of the pads where all his friends were, smiling with determination at the girls who reply with a similar smile and a few winks.

Jaune looks around " _oh ok, where are the parachutes?_ " He asks only for Percy to turn and move him closer to Pyrrah, who blushes enough for Percy to notice as he smiles at Jaune " _Hang onto her_ " he says as the pads activate and all the students are send flying towards the forest, battle cries and laughter fill the group of friends except for Jaune who screams in panic as he holds Pyhrra's hand while she blushes even more. Percy pulls out twin revolvers out of their gun holsters in his belt and aims at the ground.

They seem like normal revolvers as they do not have a transformation in them but this two were Percival's pride, his favorite weapons and by far the ones that he spent the most time working on, from adding silencer, loudeners, extended magazines, scopes or amplifiers capable of shooting down helicopters.

The simple design of the revolvers made them a delight to work around in order to make them more complex, the rounds of the weapon were pure energy extracted from the Dust crystals in the secondary chamber allow him to use elemental ammunition to whatever he feels fit for the situation. Unlike normal Revolvers, the ammunition it use on its main chamber was an intricate design of batteries that allowed its energy to be charged by holding the trigger, the energy would then pass to the second chamber activating the selected Dust crystal and finally fire the designated energy towards the enemy dealing a good amount of damage depending how much the round was charged.

Percy turns both of the secondary chambers and smiles when they both stop in the Wind crystal, he pulls on the trigger making a bright light slowly form in the tip of the barrels and it slowly starts to build up.

They all start to fall down into the ground as Percy aims his guns to where they would all fall down, he releases the trigger as two giant gusts of wind come out of the barrels generating a small tornado that catches his friends and lays them on the ground safely, the knockback of the revolvers sends him flying forward deeper into the forest.

" _LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN!_ " Complains Jaune as he moves from on top of Pyrrah, who was in cloud nine with a giant blush on her face and a perverted smile. " _Suck it up Jaune! It wasn't that bad!_ " Says Yang as she pops out from nearby bushes with twigs and leaves on her hair " _Not that I don't appreciate it, but Percy REALLY needs to find more gentle ways to land!_ " Exclaims Weiss as she climbs down a tree she landed on " _Where is Percy anyway?_ " Asks Blake while dusting herself off and looking around the group " _He must have been blasted further into the forest, Come on guys! We need to hurry, there's a time limit remember?! We can find Percy on the way!_ " Exclaims Ruby making everyone stand up.

" _Lets all split in pairs! We'll meet back here when we find our relic!_ " She says as she pairs up with Weiss, everyone follows her instructions while dividing into teams, Nora and Ren, Jaune and Pyrrah, Blake and Yang. They all smile with determination, feeling quite pumped to jump into action " _Try to find Percy as well! But if I know him, I'm sure he has a relic by now. Let's go!_ " She smiles as they all dash in different directions thru the forest, their weapons ready for any Grimm that may stand in their way.

The future brides have no trouble at all to find their corresponding relic pieces, working as a perfect team and steam rolling any threat in their way; their past years of living prove to be useful in their quick thinking and devastating strategy. When they fight, they fight as one being, an entity composed of their will to keep on going, this kind of instinct could only be developed with lifelong partners, which luckily for the girls, they always were and their bond only got stronger with the Invasion and their wedding to Percy.

The other students are awestruck at the girl's path of destruction; some have even lost count of their kills. The girls were proud of their abilities, but once the adrenaline leaves their bodies they could feel their bodies getting tired and they began to breath heavily " _Wh-Whats going on?... why am I... so tired?..._ " asks Ruby while using a nearby tree as support to rest.

" _W-What the hell?! This is mere warm up yet I might throw up!_ " Yells Yang while laying on her back on the ground and gasping for air. Blake sits next to her sweating just as much while trying to relax her sore muscles " _Our minds and memories came back to the past... but our bodies stay the same... so basically-_ " " _We are out of Shape..._ " interrupts Weiss while tossing a few bottles of water to her team and chugging them like there was no tomorrow " _Didn't realized I was this low on stamina back then... we only truly started to train after our pregnancy..._ " she continues while sitting next to Blake.

" _WELL ISN'T THAT JUST FUCKING WONDERFUL?!_ " complains Yang as she drinks half the bottle of water " _DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED FOR THOSE MUSCLES?!_ " she yells at Ruby who slowly walks to her using her scythe as support " _You kept waking Percy every morning at four of the morning to train with you_ " says Blake as she splashes some water in her face " _It was truly annoying to lose his warmth so early_ " she ends as she lays on her back as well.

" _Ok girls! We are taking five and then we go find our husband!_ " Says Ruby trying her best to keep an autorative tone on her voice but failing miserably as her natural high pitched voice was revealing just how tired she is, she sits next to Weiss as they take a moment to recover their strengths.

They all look at their wedding rings, the gems shinning on the light of the sun as memories of their time together with Percy come back to their minds, they all have a small blush on their faces as they remember the embarrassing moments they share with him both private and with the other girls. Ruby was the first one to break the silence as her eyes have small tears that she fights to keep in " _I want my husband back... I want to be His Little Rose again..._ " she says making the girls smile " _I want him to call me White Queen one more time_ " says Weiss honestly as she hugs the ring close to her chest " _I want to lay down on his lap and have him pet my head... I want to hear him call me Kitten..._ " she says while petting her own hair like he used to do. Yang is the toughest one to break as the girls stare at her waiting for her to share, she sighs " _FINE! I WANT TO CUDDLE IN HIS ARMS WHILE HE WHISPERS THAT IM HIS GOLDEN SUN! THERE, HAPPY?!_ " She asks annoyed.

" _Wow Yang, Usually its Weiss the one to be embarrassed easily and yell, didn't expect that from you!_ " Teases Blake only to receive a glare from both Weiss and Yang " _Grr... I just want Percy to love me again!_ " She yells sharing the feelings everyone has " _Me too..._ " Ruby, Weiss and Blake say in unison while staring at the rings.

They all sigh once again in unison and stand up slowly " _Alright!_ " Yells Ruby in high spirits " _Let's find our Percy and help him out!_ " She says making the girls nod with determination in their eyes " _Let's prove why we are the best! Let's prove our love to him! Let's go team RWBY!_ " She charges forward with the girls following close behind into the forest, looking for Percy while their own relics were hanging on their pockets as they run.

They didn't run for long until they were able to hear the sounds of multiple gunshots as well as inhuman cries, they could feel a dark and cold feeling suddenly grip their hearts as their eyes grow wide " _PERCIVAL!_ " They yell at the same time beginning to sprint towards the source of the noises, fearing in their hearts for the well being of their husband.

Their hearts stop when they reach a clearing on the deeper part of the forest, where they see many corpses of beowolves with bullet holes in their chests and head all laying around two alpha beowolves that were attacking a bloody Percy who was desperately trying to shoot them and reach for a weapon in the back of his waist.

Percy manages to push one of the alpha's away but the blood on his eyes made it more difficult to see what he was doing as he doesn't manage to see the second alpha charging at him, he screams in pain as he uses his right arm to block the incoming bite, feeling his bones breaking on impact, luckily he had activated _The Diplomatic Approach_ just in time to shock the creature away before he truly lost that arm.

The girls manage to take a good look at Percy, his snow white hair was now a crimson red from a head wound that bleed towards his face, his coat has many cuts all over the torso and back and some were deep enough to cut his skin, his now broken right arm had parts of the coat burned off due to excessive use of the Gauntlet, his legs have multiple bite marks on them, it was a miracle that they still worked at all.

The girls didn't understand it; Percy was one of the best fighters they have ever met! He was always tactical in his approach and he NEVER lets himself open for attacks, so why was he this injured? The answer came when they turned to look at the large tree that a lot of the beowolf corpses were laying on. An injured Jaune is being protected by Pyrrah and Ren as Nora performs first aid on him, they didn't had many cuts in them but it was clear that Percy was fighting to protect them.

Ren and Pyrrah were about to jump in and fight alongside Percy but more Beowolves began to charge at them, The Alphas were letting out such a murderous aura that they seem to say to the other Beowolves " _THIS IS_ _ **OUR**_ __ _PREY!_ " as they kept on attacking Percy with murder in their blood red eyes.

Percy was on his lasts, all the blood loss made it difficult for him to see and he was having a lot of trouble raising his arms to either attack or counter the alphas, he could no longer use his right arm and he feels like he is about to collapse. " _ **Use me...**_ " Percy froze as he hears a dark voice in the back of his head, the sudden burst of emotion allows him to jump out of the way of an incoming claw and kicking an Alpha away.

" _ **You can't win... Not on your own... Use. ME...**_ " Percy holds his head in pain at the demands of the voice " _Go back in the seal... Get out of my head!_ " He whispers as he clears the blood from his eyes, only to notice the furious Alpha's charging at him as well as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in the distance with horrified looks on their faces just like Jaune and the others who were fighting normal Beowolves.

" _ **You are too weak... You can't save them... You can't even save yourself...**_ " the voice kept mocking him as anger starts to boil inside him, only to be replaced with worry when he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang charge at the Alpha's " _GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!_ " they yell in unison in blind rage. Percy's eyes grow wide from the sudden declaration as a small blush appears on his face. Only to be smacked back into reality when both Alphas tackle him to the ground, he manages to hold the snout of one of the Alphas as it tears off his coat, but the second one bites him on the neck, making blood spray out of Percy as he screams in Agony.

His screams broke the girl's hearts, their eyes wide as everything slows down for them. They could see the Alpha biting onto his neck with the ferocity of a true mindless beast; Percy's blood was spraying out of his wound like a fountain as he slowly starts to lose that light in his eyes that kept him fighting.

All in slow motion, Percy closes his eyes as his hand falls to the ground defeated. Everything turns black for the girls, time still stopped as they still try to process what just happened. Their hearts broken bringing tears to their eyes as they see the only man that they would ever love, dead on the ground.

The thought of everything that was taken from them started to poison their judgment. All the beautiful moments that they would have with Percy, all the self discovery they made with him, all the moments in which he easily took their breaths away, all the nights in which they would go to bed holding his arms as the last thing they hear before they fall asleep is " _I Love You_ " from him, all those mornings where they would wake up to the smell of a delicious breakfast and the first thing they hear is yet another " _I Love You_ ". The family that they would build together as well as the memories it carried with it, the joyful birthday parties, the naughty anniversaries, the fun filled holidays... their babies... All that taken away by a couple of mutt's right after they just got him back...

They snapped.

Their eyes gone dark, their visions almost locking on to the one Alpha with a bloody snout that was about to take another bite out of THEIR husband, everything else was a blur as they were only focusing on the one Beowolf that took Percy from them, their weapons at the ready with the desire to hunt, Their bodies moving on their own due to their broken state of mind.

A dark aura around them, increasing at a violent pace as blood lust and pure hatred were the only things capable of describing it. A dark voice on their minds was the only thing they could hear as it slowly whispers " _ **Kill**_ "

Their eyes turn from a devastated look to one of pure anger and rage; they glare at the one Beowolf imagining all the ways to destroy it as their own desire for blood starts to scream " _ **KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!**_ " their hearts and minds were screaming for vengeance as time slowly starts to resume.

Tears fall down their cheeks as they let out a crying scream that makes everyone turn to look at them in shock as the almost demonic aura around them makes them seem like monsters " _ **YOU KILLED MY PERCIVAL!**_ __ _ **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!**_ " Yells Yang, her demonic aura only increasing due to her anger activating her semblance as fire covers her gauntlets and she uppercuts the Alpha Beowolf after a series of furious punches that broke various bones in its torso, launching it several feet in the air.

Blake suddenly appears in the air next to the ascending Grimm, her yellow eyes shining with her rising anger and tears like those of a predator in the hunt " _ **NOT HIM! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE! ILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!**_ " She yells as in a series of flashes she starts to cut the Beowolf with her blade, her natural speed and agility making her almost invisible to Grimm as she uses her semblance to create several clones to keep torturing the Grimm, cutting it all over her body only to finish by jumping off his chest and kicking him back to the ground as she screams in rage.

The Alpha began to fall towards the ground with the speed of a meteor, just as he was inches from the ground Weiss stabs it with her rapier stopping the fall, her eyes red from crying and rage as she starts to stab it multiple times with such a speed that the beowolf remains in the air " _ **HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY KING FROM ME?! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND BURN YOUR CORPSES LIKE THE MISERABLE ANIMALS YOU ARE!**_ " She screams stabbing the Alpha so fast that her arm was an after image of itself and her rapier couldn't even be seen, she screams using her semblance to once again launch the Grimm into the air with a kick the force of a speed train.

The Beowolf flies once again the air, suddenly stopping by the force of Ruby suddenly appearing out of thin air and hitting it with her scythe, a deep cut suddenly appearing in its chest. She was still crying, sobbing as black rose petals follow a trail behind her " _Percy..._ _ **MY PERCY!**_ " she screams launching the Alpha upwards and once again disappearing in a trail of black rose petals, her anger rising as she once again uses her semblance to instantly appear next to the Beowolf and swinging her scythe at it " _ **BRING**_ __ _ **HIM BACK TO ME!**_ " She screams again as yet another deep cut appears on the Alphas chest " _ **YOU STUPID DOG! BRING HIM BACK!**_ " More and more cuts started to appear on the creature's chest as it bounced back and forth as Ruby keeps torturing it with her Scythe " _ **I WONT LET YOU DIE! NOT UNTIL HE IS BACK IN MY ARMS! ILL TORTURE YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU KEEP BREATHING!**_ " Gone was the sweet childish girl and so was her smile as she stabs the chest of the Grimm once more and slams it in the ground breaking whatever bones it still had left intact.

The girls all fell next to Ruby, their anger only rising as they turn their weapons into their gun modes and aim at the head of the creature " _ **WE'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, JUST DIE!**_ " They scream in unison, their eyes red from crying and with a never ending rage that increases by the second. They began to fire their guns as they scream, taking away anything that was left of the now unrecognizable pile of flesh and bones that once belonged to an Alpha Beowolf.

Pyrrah, Ren, Nora and Jaune were out of words at the display of brutality that the girls showed. They could feel the pain they were in and couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship did they shared with Percy, whose body was just a few meters away, laying in a pool of his own blood.

Their thoughts shift to Percy, Pyrrah was devastated, tears escape her eyes as she just saw her very first real friend die in front of her... and she couldn't do anything to stop it... After all her years training to be the best, all she did was watching her best friend die...

Ren feels an anger he had not felt in a long time, Percival sacrificed himself in order to save them, yet if he had killed the lesser beowolfs faster, he could have saved him... but he failed... he failed everyone...

Nora was sobbing while holding on Ren's sleeve; she was supposed to be strong now! She didn't need anyone to save her! But here she was. Once again holding onto Ren for comfort as another person suffers for her weakness...

Jaune was taking it the worst of all. If only he hadn't been so reckless... If only he hadn't tried to prove that he could be the hero... that he didn't need the help of anyone else... It was his fault, Percival was dead and it was his fault...

The four of them stood up, helping Jaune as his body was still sore. They make their way towards the girls, losing the count of how many bullets have they fired at the now dead Alpha " _That's enough..._ " Pyrrah says as she places a hand on Yang's shoulder, which she pushes away in her rage as she keeps shooting with her team.

" _IT'S ALREADY DEAD! STOP IT!_ " Pyrrah yells as she and Ren pull on the girls along with Nora and Jaune. The girls struggle trying to break free from their friends grip as they keep screaming at the Beowolf, begging to let them finish it as they try to aim back at its body with their weapons.

They fall to their knees defeated. Their rage slowly disappearing as it's replaced with sadness as the air is escaping from their lungs in one final painful scream that echoes thru the entire forest.

Silence remains as the girls look down at their blood soaked hands, tears falling to the ground as they sob uncontrollably.

They stand up, their hair hiding their eyes as they walk to Percival's body. Yang kneels down next to his head, laying it softly in her lap. Blake kneels in front of Yang, brushing some stray hairs off Percy's face and cleaning his glasses with a small napkin before placing them back on his eyes and holding his cheek gently. Weiss grabs his left hand tenderly, holding it up to her face with both hands as she cries into it, kissing the palm as she places it above her cheek. Ruby collapses on his chest, soaking her own dress with his blood, she cries hiding her face in his chest as she kisses his wounds over and over again.

- _Nowhere-_

Percy opens his eyes; all he can see is endless white while feeling how he was floating in thin air " _W-Where... Where am I?... Am... Am I dead?..._ " he asks to no one in particular. He turns around and his eyes grow wide at the giant yellow seal that seems to go on forever, countless symbols and digits from many languages and magic systems he couldn't comprehend were there, constantly changing into infinite factors in the seven circles that made the seal, and in the other end of the seal, was a completely dark room in which there stood a reflection of Percival, staring at the real one with those black irises and yellow pupils that kept haunting Percy's dreams ever since he was a small kid. In that moment he knew, that he was talking to the avatar of The Darkness

" _ **Killed by a bunch of mutts... Pathetic...**_ " it says as it stares down at Percy, who smiles and relaxes " _You say that yet here you are. The most chaotic force in the universe, the elemental being of Chaos, the being in constant war with the light, the one that terrifies men, women and child. Trapped inside a seventeen year old with abandonment issues_ " he says with a triumphant smirk.

The Darkness turns into a hideous being, bigger than anything Percy has ever laid his eyes upon " _ **SILENCE!**_ " It yells with its giant maws trying to scare Percy, but he doesn't even flinch. The Darkness goes back into being Percival, glaring with a giant intensity towards its jailer. Percy glares back just as hard " _I'm done being a slave to my fear... I am no longer scared of You..._ " he says with a conviction that surprises The Darkness. For once, one of its users has the guts to stand up to it.

The Darkness smiles, feeling new found respect for Percival and deciding to test his courage " _ **You should be... because I'm taking control now...**_ " Percival's eyes grow wide as he could feel his body being taken over by anger as the Darkness slowly tries to make him go into Berserk mode.  
" _N-no!... I won't... let you hurt them!_ " He says while struggling for control, until he saw it.

His vision went back to the real world and he could see the remaining Alpha slowly beginning to charge at his friends. His vision shifts to the girls all crying over his body, they wouldn't be able to react on time.

" _N-NO! I-I have to save them! I have to... get up!... I have to... WAKE UP!_ " He screams trying to regain control of his body and push the Darkness away. The Darkness only smiles as Percy's body was slowly being covered by Dark tendrils that wrap themselves all over his body " _ **You will always be... My Puppet**_ " it says as it closes its eyes with a devil smile " _NEVER!_ " he screams while glaring daggers at The Darkness. Percy could feel his consciousness fading away; he was helpless against the influence of the Darkness. He closes his eyes and was beginning to accept his fate, wishing for a way to save his friends... his wives...

Suddenly, it all became clear to him.

And The Darkness could only stare in shock as Percy raises his head looking at a bright light slowly covering him.

" _Mom..._ "

- _Back in the forest_ -

Everyone hears the roar of a Beowolf just a few feet from them; they all turn towards the sound of the beast only to see it jump towards them, its claws inches away from them and its maws wide open for a bite. It all became slow motion as Pyrrah, Ren and Nora try to reach for their weapons in time to counter the beast. Jaune froze in fear at the gigantic beast about to kill them; a sudden rush of courage goes thru him as he takes his shield and tries to guard his friends. The girls all jump to protect Percy, closing their eyes while holding onto their Husband as tightly as they could, but they no longer could feel his body.

They all wait for a strike that never came, the girls panic from not finding Percival's body under them, they all turn to look at the creature only to gasp in shock seeing it being held back by none other than Percy himself, a powerful aura covering him from head to toe as he holds the beast by its maws with his left hand.

A heavy silence falls on the group as the red eyes of the Alpha look down in shock at Percy. The girls shiver in fear thinking The Darkness has taken over Percival's body, until he began to talk. " _Do you see those eight humans back there?..._ " he asks the creature in a low voice as the eyes of the Beowolf shift from looking at him to looking at the group behind Percy.

" _Those eight... they are my friends... You tried to hurt them... do you know what that means?..._ " he asks as tentacles slowly wrap themselves around his arms, the girls grew worried at the familiar tentacles only to gasp in shock at their color, instead of the Black and Red pattern the tentacles had in the original timeline, this tentacles were a pattern of White and Black.

" _W-whats happening?..._ " asks Jaune as Ruby and the rest stand up " _Percy... Percy is in control..._ " whispers Ruby in shock " _H-How... How is it possible?..._ " asks Yang with her mouth wide open " _I-Is that?!_ " Points Blake at Percival's right hand, everyone gasps noticing him holding the broken sword his future self gave him earlier that morning, his mother's broken sword. The Sword of The Huntress Queen, Aria Lambert.

Everyone stares at the sword in shock, you couldn't call yourself a hunter without knowing the story of The Huntress Queen, she was a Huntress said to kill the very first Grimm Dragon all by herself, she was fabled to have a semblance so powerful it was possible for her to resurrect the recently deceased, Purify any darkness and even turn wild Grimm into faithful companions. In her last battle she was rumored to have died slaying the Grimm Dragon, preventing it to spread its evil in the world and create a war. But it was now clear what had happened to her in reality, she was Percival's mother.

This was of no surprise to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, as Ozpin revealed the truth to them the night Percival proposed to them. What surprises them is the fact that Percy had it already! In the original timeline Percy started to look for the pieces of the sword when the Colossal Grimm Dragon woke up, yet here it was, shinning a white energy that spreads around Percival and fights the Darkness like a virus.

It then made sense to them, the sword was purifying Percy, eliminating any kind of corruption The Darkness was trying to pass to Percival, allowing him to keep his sanity as well as letting him think without being possessed by The Darkness.

The Beowolf growls at him, who shakes his head slowly, almost understanding what the Alpha was saying " _No, I'm not going to kill you... You don't deserve to be spared with death... You tried to harm those I care about..._ " Percy points with his right hand at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, not turning his head from the Grimm " _You made THEM cry... and for every tear that escaped their eyes... I'll make you wish for Death one thousand times..._ " he whispers the last part, launching an uppercut at the Grimm as his tentacles start to stab all over the Beowolf's body as Percy grips harder on the broken handle of the sword, looking away from the group as they stare at the Grimm being tortured in mid air by Percival's tentacles.

Two snakes burst out of Percival's back only that instead of the Black red eyed Snakes that Percy was used to, now there were two white snakes looking even more ferocious, with sharper teeth and longer jaws, as they let out a blood chilling roaring scream that echoes thru the forest.

The snakes turn to look at Percy with a look in their eyes of a loyal familiar expecting a command; He doesn't bother with looking back as he simply makes a gesture with his head towards the Alpha. The snakes turn in an instant and gaze upon the Grimm, they once again let out their hellish screech as they bottom jaw splits open in two, revealing various sets of razor sharp teeth in the insides of its mouth that are meant to tear the flesh of its victims apart before consuming its remains down their throats, two small bone hooks on the end of the jaw keep it together as one and hold their prey in place as they torture it.

The snakes shoot upwards with the speed of a whip as a small whack can be heard when their speed breaks that of sound halfway towards the Grimm. Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora could only see the after image of the speeding predator while the more trained eyes of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang can clearly see them making their way towards the Beowolf.

Percy raises his hand as the tentacles and snakes raise the Beowolf higher into the air to avoid his friends the nightmare that it was to see his companions feed upon a prey. All they could hear were the nightmarish sounds of the Snakes tearing flesh and breaking bones as they eat the remaining parts of the Alpha while the tentacles hold it in place and break its remaining bones to make it easier for them to eat.

The tentacles retract back into Percival's body, disappearing just as they had arrived. The snakes slowly came back to Percival, their heads soaked in crimson blood from their latest prey as they remain in front of Percival, staring into his eyes like the loyal beings they are, awaiting praise from their master as well as his next order.

Percy slowly pets their heads, making them nuzzle up to his palms searching for affection " _That's enough for today... go back into slumber..._ " he says as they bow their heads to him before retracting once again into his back. Percy keeps looking away from the rest of the teens, not daring to show his face to them as he knows they are afraid of him.

" _This is what I am... What I'll always be... and why I'm always alone... I'm a monster... A living Nightmare spawned from hell... and I won't blame you if you all decide to keep your distance from me... I'm used to it by now..._ "he looks down, clenching his fists at the painful memories of his childhood as he holds onto his mothers sword as tight as he could in order to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes, his fear of abandonment once again torturing him.

Silence was the only reply Percival receives, he closes his eyes in shame and begins to walk forward, hoping to either reach the academy or a hole to die in. His eyes grow wide when he feels five pairs of arms crash into him, holding him close as he could feel multiple people sobbing on his back.

The arms turn him around in order for the people to crash into his chest, he looks down to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrah all clinging to him as they sob " _Dumbass... You scared me back there!_ " Yells Pyrrah as she punches his arm as hard as she could before stepping back and smile at him " _Next time don't jump into action without a plan! You were the one that taught me that, you Dolt!_ " She complains as she wipes her tears away with a smile full of relief.

" _THAT. WAS. SO. AWESOME!"_ Yells Nora as she gets closer to Percy, stars in her eyes from the destruction she just witnessed. " _You were all like 'DEAD!' And the Beowolf was like 'RAWR IM GOING TO EAT YOUR FRIENDS!' and you were like 'NOT TODAY BITCH!' And then your snakes were like 'RAWR!' and then the Beowolf died and it was soooo AWESOME!_ " She rambles on while squealing with glee at all the carnage and at Percival's powers.

As Nora keeps squealing around Percy, Ren walks forward with a smile giving him a pat on the back with a look of both respect and relief " _Glad to find you well, You are quite the fighter Percival! I hope we can spar together someday, maybe trade strategies_ " he says happily making Percy smile and nod happily.

Jaune was trying to desperately catch his breath, holding his knees for support as he was shaking all over " _I think I saw my grandmother... I saw all my life flash before my eyes!_ " He says trying to get a hold of himself " _Thank god you were here Percival! I could smell that monster's breath! I've never been so scared in my life!_ " He says as Pyrrah pats his back, Percy didn't know what to say to the panicking Jaune.

Percy looks back down at the four girls pouring their hearts out as they cry on his chest " _I...I thought *sob* I thought You... Oh God! I almost lost you! *sob* Don't you even THINK about scaring me like that again or else... *sob* I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Mars!_ " Screams Yang in fury while hiding her face in his right shoulder under the crook of his neck " _I love you... but you make me want to kill you sometimes you know?_ " She whispers in his ear with a gentle smile and goes back to Sobbing in his shoulder.

Blake was crying the hardest of the girls, her nails digging into Percival's naked left shoulder " _Don't... Don't do that me *sob* My heart can't...*sob* It can't continue beating if you aren't next to me... Why do you always have to be so impulsive? *Sob*... you always get hurt when you do... What do I have to do for you to think before you act?..._ " she asks as she hides her face on his left shoulder, kissing a few cuts and bruises he had around there " _*Sob*_ _But... as long as you come back to me... I can always forgive you... *Sob* no matter how much of an Idiot you are... I *Sob* will always love you..._ _My Romeo..._ " Blake whispers as she continues to kiss any bruise or cut she could find in that section of his body she keeps holding on to.

Weiss starts to hit his chest with both of her hands, gentle enough to not harm him yet hard enough for him to feel her frustration as she cries " _YOU FOUR EYED DUMBASS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! YOU ARE A JERK! A MEAN, CRUEL, AIR HEADED JERK!_ " She screams before hugging him closer by his waist, his tall form that he inherit from his father only allows her to hide her face on the middle of his chest " _What am I supposed to do if I lose you?... How am I supposed to go on... without you giving me the strength to do so?_ " She asks with quiet sobs pushing her face deeper into his naked chest.

Ruby holds onto Percival as tightly as her arms allow her, the real fear of losing him again if she lets go was clouding her judgment as she looks upon into the surprised eyes of Percival. They stare into each other's eyes for no more than a few second, Percival could see the desperation and anxiety in Ruby's eyes as tears run down her face and multiple sobs escape her lips "You are ok... *sob* *sob* My Percikins... You are ok...*sobs*" she couldn't control herself, she reaches up to his face, holding his cheeks with her soft hands, making the blush he already has on his face quite brighter.

Using all of her strength, Ruby pulls Percival's head low enough for them to be in eye level before giving him the most passionate kiss her little self could give him. Wrapping her arms around his head as she pushes herself into him as she closes her eyes and gives in to the heat of the moment.

A loud series of gasps can be heard around them as Ruby starts to lick Percy's bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth which she quickly forces herself into, exploring his mouth with her tongue while battling his for dominance in a passionate French kiss.

Once the need for air becomes too much for them to bear, Ruby slowly breaks the kiss, opening her eyes to stare into Percival's as a small trail of saliva still connects their mouths " _Promise us you won't scare us like that again... Promise Me that you'll be more careful from now on..._ " she pleads as the tears keep falling from her cheek, Percy can only nod his head slowly recovering from the shock of receiving his first kiss.

Ruby smiles at his answer and slowly goes for another kiss only to feel Yang pull on her hood violently " _Wah! Yang! What was that for?!_ " She complains only to see the glares from her sister and best friends " _Oh, Don't you dare give me that look! You were planning to kiss him as well! I just took the initiative!_ " She yells, making her team blush a bit more.

They finally let go of Percy as they begin a heated argument. Percy takes a few steps back, shock all over his face as not only did he received his first kiss, but his friends almost paid no mind to the fact that he had such power ' _Are they still in shock?..._ ' he thinks while taking a few steps back.

" _Nope, they are just as weird as we are_ " a voice says behind him making Percival turn around in an instant, only to be greeted by the calming smile of his future self. " _You again..._ " Percy whispers while relaxing his stance " _Surprised to see me?_ " His future self asks while Percy notices that time was stopped around them.

" _To be honest, I expected you... What happened back there?... How did I gain control?..._ " he asks while his future self walks to the girls " _You proved your worth_ " he says with a happier tone than usual as he takes Percy's hand and drags him to the group " _You wanted to protect your friends and girlfriends above all else and doing so you proved your worth to Mothers sword_ "

Percy was taken aback as he stares at the handle of the sword " _I wonder if mother would have been proud of what I just did... regardless of the reason behind it... I still used The Darkness for my own means..._ " he whispers as a solemn falls on his eyes.

" _She would have accepted you no matter what_ " a new voice says behind them, in shock, Percy turns to look at the newcomer as he remembered that time was supposedly stopped around them, his shock only increased when he saw his father walking towards them as he feels the hand of his future self rest on his left shoulder.

" _What is_ _ **HE**_ __ _doing here?_ " Asks Percy with malice and hatred evident in his voice. " _I figured we needed to tell you the truth_ " replies his future self with a relaxed tone on his voice as Ozpin walks even closer to them, his cane in hand and a serious look in his face.

The confusion in Percival's face was more than apparent, making his older self chuckle as he ruffles his younger self's hair " _Don't worry so much, after all, the sooner you realize what's going on the better you will be able to prepare yourself for what is to come_ " he says as he lifts his hand and three chairs appear out of thin air, a really comfortable recliner, a proper office chair and a simple school desk chair " _You may want to sit down for this_ " says the older Percival as he jumps into the red leather recliner and pulls on the lever to the side to lift his feet up in a more comfortable position.

Ozpin sighs at the older Percival's antics and sits on the office chair, hiding his nervousness from both of the Percival's.

Percy stares at the older white hair men in shock for a few seconds only to sit in the desk chair and wait for an explanation. " _Percy..._ " his father begins as Percy turns to him with a disinterested look on his eyes that show no love for the man " _Your mother... she wanted me to hide this from you for as long as possible... she didn't wanted you to walk the same path she did when she was young... she wished for you to find your own path and become a person of your own... to not live in her shadow and to be whatever you wished to be..._ " he continues despite the glare of his only son intensifies at the mention of his mother.

" _When you got your title as a weapon engineer... When you won the championship and when you were acknowledge as the best in the world... I couldn't hold back my tears of pride... so young and not only did you become someone world famous... but you also found your passion and fulfilled your mothers dream..._ " Ozpin looks down at the ground with a smile full of pride, yet his eyes also hold regret " _I only wish... she... That I... had been there for you... to see you get your title... but I leave you alone... and that's something I will always regret... to miss such an important moment of your life..._ " he hides his face from Percy as tears roll down his face.

Percy was taken aback by his father's kind words; he always figured that Ozpin hated him. Yet here he was, muttering " _I am So Sorry_ " as he tries to control himself and his tears " _If you feel that way... Why did you abandon us?... Why did you never came back?..._ " he asks only to feel the hand of his older self grasp his shoulder. He turns to look at him as his older self, who only replies to him with a serious look, which only confused him more as he was used to see him with the same happy smirk.

" _It's time for you to know the truth... The truth about Mom..._ " his future self says with the same serious look on his eyes.


	4. Prophecies and Relationships

There are very few feelings in the world that can compare to relaxing in a comfortable bed after a stressful day. Many would say that it's the best feeling in the world. Being able to close your eyes and forget your problems exist for an hour or two.

For Percival Lambert, the youngest person to ever reach the rank of Master Engineer at the astonishing age of 16, current keeper of the title of "Legend" amongst weapon builders while often being considered the best in the world, a respected member of high society with a vast list of powerful contacts that constantly beg for him to join their individual companies such as the Schnee and even the Atlesian military, and also the son of the fabled Headmaster of one of the most prestigious Hunter schools in all the world, was a whole different story.

Right now Percival was in the middle of an emotional crisis. Not only did he escaped the cold grasp of death from two angry Alpha Beowolves, but he was also told of his true heritage by his father and his future self that decided to reveal this information in order for Percy to begin preparing himself to stop a calamity like it had never been seen before.

What made it worse was the fact that his most powerful weapon (no, his only weapon) against the upcoming catastrophe was one that he had never in all of his years of living thought that he would ever use:  
His voice.

Yes, it was a complete shock to him that the only way to stop this calamity was not to use weapons and fire power, but instead, the only way was doing something that he absolutely hated to do in public or even by himself.

 **Singing**...

Percy lets out a stress-filled sigh as he stares into the darkness of his dorm room.  
The window above his bed has its shutters closed to avoid any possible light from coming into the room. He turns his head to the side to look at the alarm clock his god-mother had given him as a welcoming gift and on the artifact front the "2:43 am" sign flashes in the dimness. He sighs once again and turns his head back up, going back into staring at the infinite nothingness.

It has been a week since the initiation and while The Darkness healed his most lethal wounds, he still had to stay in bed for several days as he had several broken bones and many bruises and cuts as well, along with some nasty scars on his chest to add to his collection.

His thoughts drift back to the talk he had with his Father and his future self, as well as what was revealed to him that day.

-A week before-

" _It's time for you to know the truth... The truth about Mom..._ " his future self says with the same serious look on his eyes.

" _What are you talking about?!_ " Percy asks with an anger " _What truth?! What's going on?!_ _I still have yet to understand why you are here!_ _How is it even possible for YOU to be here?!_ " He asks his future self.

The future Percy sighs, he knew this would take a long time to explain, especially to himself but now was not the time to show all of his cards in the table. With a heavy heart he decided to tell Percy only what he needed to know for now. Keeping quite a lot of secrets to himself until the time was right.

" _You want to know why I'm here? Because I failed, Because YOU failed_ " Future Percival begins " _We failed everyone..._ " Percival's anger was replaced with confusion as he stares at his future self, only to see deep regret on his face " _Percy... When you see this four girls... What do you see?_ " He asks as Percival turns to Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss, their bodies frozen in time while they were arguing about the stolen kiss Ruby gave him just a while ago. The memory made Percival blush a bit.

As Percy stares at them he can feel his heart slowly starting to beat faster as he states at the individual traits of each one of them and gets lost in their individual beauty. He could feel himself getting out of breath.

" _Imagine_ _them in a pain so horrible, that you won't be able to look away from ..._ " says his future self. Percival suddenly felt his heart grow cold, for the memory of them being tortured by his grandmother came back to his mind. Percival placed his hands on his ears, covering them as he could somehow hear their screams of agony.

" _Now imagine the rest of the people you love... being tortured right before your eyes..._ " says his future self as Percy froze in place. New memories came into his mind, he could see all the people he had learned to love and respect, dead on the ground, their bodies all laying in front of him as their screams could be heard on the distance.

His uncle James, the first to give him a roof to stay under after his mother died and discovered his talent with weaponry. His body lays broken in pieces, both the metallic and the human horribly beaten and scarred beyond any repair as blood and oil leaks out of him.

Then, he saw Qrow, the man that taught him how to fight, how to stand up for himself and stop being a coward, to stop weeping for his dead mother and instead live up to her name. He saw his spirit broken as he held onto the corpse of a white haired woman that looked similar to Weiss, who had his own scythe stabbed thru her chest.

Then he saw his master... the man that taught him all that he knows... the man that made him the legend he is today... The man he considered a father, along with his five children that he considered his brothers and sisters, all dead from a stab thru the heart.

His eyes widen horrified when he saw Glynda, the woman he saw as a second mother and the only one he truly felt safe with, her head lays on a broken pillar as blood falls from her mouth, her glasses cracked and outfit torn, countless cuts across her body as a pool of blood slowly forms under her.

Percy covered his eyes " _ENOUGH!_ " Ozpin screams as the vision fades out and future Percy takes a few steps back. Percy falls to his knees as he has trouble breathing, Ozpin rushes to his side and grabs his shoulders, lifting his head as he examines his son's face with worry.

After a few minutes and Percy reassures Ozpin that he is able to stand again, Ozpin turns to future Percy who stares into the faces of the women he fell in love with.

" _Percival..._ " says Ozpin only to get ignored by the time traveler " _Look at me when I'm talking!_ " Ozpin scolds him in a fatherly tone that Percy wasn't aware he had. The future Percival turns to look at his father with a look of emptiness in his eyes " _That wasn't your fault... any of that... There was nothing you could have done..._ " says Ozpin trying to comfort his son.

" _You can say that all you want Dad..._ " the future Percy begins as his eyes slowly start to glow in a red light and he looks down at his gloved hands " _I still feel their blood on me regardless..._ " he closes his eyes and clenches his fists in an attempt to control his rising anger, once he opens them again they are back at their natural color and he looks at his younger self.

Percy returns the stare of his older self; a heavy silence falls upon them as they see each other eye to eye, the confusion in the younger one being apparent to the future one. He sighed and decided to at least address his curiosity " _I cannot tell you how my powers work... At least not yet... Elder knowledge is not meant for humans to even comprehend... the fact that I did is the reason why we have this chance... this chance to make everything right..._ " he takes a few steps to his younger self and grabs both his shoulders with a tight grip " _To make it right for everyone... That's why I need your help Percy..._ " he says as he only confuses Percy even more.

" _If you can travel through time... Why aren't you just going back to the date everything went to shit?... Why restart everything?..._ " he asks making Ozpin interested as well to hear this as he failed to understand it as well.

" _Because the future doesn't exist_ " he replies making their eyes grow wide " _To prevent the repetition of the timeline in vicious cycle of what if's... Yog-Sothoth, The Elder God of Time and Space, destroyed the cycle by completely erasing all the events that happened after our wedding with the girls..._ " Ozpin covered his mouth in surprise as Percy was frozen in shock " _I exist outside the timeline... that's why I can change whatever I want without repercussions... because there is no future to protect, everything is a huge blank after our wedding day. There is no need to keep the balance in the time stream, because there is NO balance in the time stream!_ "

Ozpin looks horrified as he realized the implications " _What about Your children Percival?!_ " He asks shocking the younger Percival.

" _They are safe, they are with me outside the time stream, I managed to save a few things before Yog-Sothoth destroyed the future reality_ " he says calming Ozpin enough for him to let out a relief filled sigh.

He turns back to his younger self " _Percy... Do you know what made mom so special?_ " He asks to his younger self, Percy could only shake his head side to side as the future Percy sighs " _Mom had a task... a task that's left to one hunter every five million years... that task, is to keep the seals of the five Grimm Dragons, the first of the Grimm, from breaking and awakening them..._ " Percy begins to see the image of a giant dragon attacking the academy " _But Mom didn't want that task... because once all five dragons are sealed... the hunter must die to keep those seals for the next five million years..._ " Percy could feel his body grow cold as his older self explained.

" _Mom wanted to get rid of the curse that has plagued humanity since the dawn of time... and she broke the rules... when she was getting ready to seal the first Grimm Dragon... she decided to kill it instead... she was successful and the first dragon fell... that kill gave her the name of "The Huntress Queen" and she was seen as a hero... but she quickly realized why no other hunter has tried doing this before... each Dragon... is bigger than the last... and to kill one means... to give more power to the remaining ones... and the fifth one... the biggest of them all... Is now big enough that its wings can cover the entire globe_ "

Percy could feel himself ready to faint as the air on his lungs faded away, Ozpin was remembering his late wife and how devastated she was when she found out the truth.

" _And so... she made a deal... a deal with a being that its powers could outmatch said Dragon... an elemental being that required a host to stay in this plane... she called for... The Dark One... Or as you may know it... The Darkness_ " Percival's eyes almost came out of its sockets when he heard this as a hand out of instinct reached for his heart.

" _In exchange for the power to stop the Dragons from rising, The Darkness requires a sacrifice, a host he could live inside of and remain in this world until the time was necessary... Mother accepted this and the deal was sealed, father tried to stop her but... her stubbornness wouldn't let her let this go until she killed all the dragons... but that's when she discovered the true intention of the Darkness... to possess a Grimm Dragon... the only creature capable of reaching an elder god and then... infect him with the Darkness..._ " future Percy could hear Yog-Sothoth calling for him but decided to ignore him as he could feel Percy in the middle of a struggle with himself.

" _Mother was terrified of this and... tried to eliminate the Darkness... by killing herself... Father stopped her but..._ " he stops to stop himself from tearing up " _Only then she realized... That she wasn't the host of the Darkness... that same day she discovered... She was three weeks pregnant..._ " Percy started to shake his head at his future self as tears fall down his and Ozpin's eyes.

" _And that she had just cursed... the life of her unborn child... to contain the most destructive creature imaginable..._ " the three men could hear the screams and cries of denial of a woman in the distance, screams Ozpin knew too well...

Percy broke down in tears " _She... She did this to me?..._ " he asks as he could almost feel his heart ripping itself out of his chest while The Darkness laughed maniacally at him from inside the seal.

His future self sighs at the sight of his younger self's world collapsing in itself " _Yeah... I reacted the same way when I found out the truth..._ " he says only to be shocked by Ozpin who kneeled down next to Percy and hugged him as tight as he could.

" _Then I'll say what I said back then..._ " he tells the older Percy while embracing the younger one " _Your mother... She Loved you..._ _It was never her intention to hurt you... back then, we had been planning of having a baby for quite some time, we didn't know you were on the way already... you were a true blessing to our lives... Your Mother wanted the world to be safer for you to live in... She didn't want to die by the hands of fate... just as she didn't want you to be a pawn of fate either..._ "

Percy listened to his father, but his emotions were getting the best of him. " _DOES IT EVEN MATTER?!_ " He screams " _LOOK AROUND YOU FATHER! MOM IS DEAD ANYWAY! THE GRIMM DRAGONS ARE STILL COMING! THE DARKNESS STILL TORTURES ME! MOM DIDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING! ALL SHE DID WAS PASSING HER RESPONSABILITY TO ME!_ " He stood up. Dark tendrils slowly coming out of him as his anger keeps on growing " _EVERYTHING THIS FAMILY HAS EVER DONE TO ME IS BRING ME PAIN! MY OWN GRANDMOTHER KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU ABANDON ME WHEN I WAS SEVEN! MY MOTHER SEALED INSIDE ME THE VILEST CREATURE IN EXISTANCE!_ " Ozpin had no words as he could feel his guilt crawling down his back, the future Percy turned to look at the tantrum his younger self was making, a bored look on his face that soon turned to an annoyed one as he starts to walk towards Percy.

" _I THOUGHT MOTHER LOVED ME! BUT ALL SHE DID IS BE THE MAIN CAUSE OF MY PAIN!_ " he screams once again to the top of his lungs " _SHUT. UP!_ " Screams the future Percy as he grabs hold of his younger self's throat and lifts him up from the ground " _WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TRUE PAIN?! YOU HAD THE DARKNESS_ _ **SEALED ALL YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!**_ " The voice of the time traveler turned darker the more he screamed at his younger self.

" _ **I HAD TO BARE WITH IT WITHOUT ANY SORT OF WAY TO PROTECT MYSELF! IT CORRUPTED MY BODY TO THE POINT OF CANCER! IF I HADNT CAME BACK IN TIME TO GIVE**_ __ _ **YOU**_ __ _ **A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST FATE, I WOULD BE DEAD! AND IN ALL HONESTY, MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR THE BEST!**_ " He threw Percy against the ground with enough force for him to break a few bones, he then walked towards him with the same red glow on his eyes as before and stepped on his throat hard enough to prevent him from talking.

Percy was shocked by the actions of his future self, he was surprised by the amount of strength he had as he tried to move his boot away from his throat only to fail miserably as it was like trying to move a wall

" _ **DO YOU KNOW WHY FATHER LEFT?! THE DARKNESS WAS KILLING HIM AS WELL! MOM DIDNT WANTED HIM TO DIE IN ORDER FOR HIM TO TAKE CARE OF US IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER! BUT WE COULDNT GET ANYWHERE CLOSE TO PEOPLE WITHOUT THE DARKNESS SLOWLY KILLING THEM!**_ " Percival's eyes went wide in shock as he turns to look at his Father, his eyes didn't lied and he knew what his older self was saying was indeed the truth.

" _It wasn't until we met THEM that we learned to control this..._ " he whispers pointing at Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah and Ren. " _But if you truly believe YOUR life is nothing but pain... You are severely mistaken... You had people that cared about you every step of the way... I pushed them all back as far as I could and looked only after myself... And if you think mother hated us... that she would cause us pain deliberately... I can assure you that she suffered the most out of everyone_ " he removes his foot from his younger self throat.

" _I'm sorry..._ " whispers Percy yet his future self won't listen " _Tell that to mom, who must be rolling in her grave from you spitting on her name_ " he glares with fury at his younger self and turns back to stare into the faces of the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Ozpin rushed in to help Percy up, the teen winced in pain as he grabbed his chest, feeling the broken ribs moving around inside him " _Next time you DARE to speak about mother like that... I'll do more than just break a few ribs_ " the threat of the time traveler froze Percy in shock, but he realized that it was what he would say to people that dared to speak wrong of his mother.

" _What am I supposed to do anyway?... I'm only good at building weapons, I'm barely a fighter! I got my ass kicked by two Alpha Beowolves just a few minutes ago..._ " he looks towards the ground in shame " _How am I supposed to face the Grimm Dragons... When I can't even defend myself without the Darkness?_ " He asks only to hear a chuckle from his future self.

" _You think I was born strong?_ " He asks turning to Percy " _No one is borne being the best, you are quite good right now, but that won't be enough... That's why you are in this academy after all, to get stronger_ " he takes Percival's hand and drags him closer to Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang " _these four girls They are our strenght Percy, They are the Balance that slays the Demon inside of us... Don't be afraid to use The Darkness anymore, because in the end... it's never just the light you need and when balance between mind, body and spirit slay your inner demons, you will find Peace_ " he smiled as he took the hands of the girls and made Percy grab them with both of his hands.

When his hands touched theirs, Percy felt a warm feeling course thru his entire body as a feeling of serenity slowly started to sink in as his mind little by little started to become clearer only proving how easily The Darkness could influence his emotions, even through the seal.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, his hatred for his mother completely gone just like his anger. A smile slowly worked his way to his face, his eyes slowly close as he relaxes on the feeling of peace, overcoming him as he lets his guard down for once in a really long time " _I guess it's true... I do love the four of you... And I want to stay by your side... for the rest of my life..._ " he confesses his feelings with a real smile as he pulls the hands of the girls to his face and lays a kiss in each one of them.

" _OH. MY. GOSH!_ " Percy turned to hear the growing squeal of a Nora as she blushes along with Pyrrah from the sweetness of the scene " _Ren, Did you see that?! I TOLD YOU THEY LOOKED GOOD TOGETHER! THAT WAS SOOOO SWEET!_ " Nora kept rambling while Ren chuckled at her antics and gave Percy thumbs up. Pyrrah kept on blushing while imagining a similar scene with Jaune while the blond boy was slightly depressed about Percy winning Weiss's heart before he could even truly begin courting her.

Percy was shocked looking at them, at first thinking that they had somehow stopped time as well, only that he noticed that his father and future self were nowhere to be seen and he could feel the breeze of the wind hitting his face.

" _Uh oh..._ " he thought before slowly turning his head towards the girls. Their hands were shaking nervously on his grip while their faces all held a different expression.

Ruby had her entire body shaking out of control as a giant smile only seems to grow bigger across her face and tears fall down her cheeks, she was giggling like crazy as she cries with happiness marking this day in her mind as not only the day she stole Percy's first kiss, but also the day he confessed to her. This was truly turning into one of the best days ever in her life with the exception of the fact Percy almost died.

Weiss at first had a shocked look on her face that slowly was overcome with a giant blush as she started to sob in happiness and cover her mouth with her free hand, her blush was way more noticeable than the girls due to her fair complexion and white clothes, it didn't took much for her entire face and ears to be covered in a bright red blush as she tried her best to hide her face from Percy's eyes.

Blake was smiling the brightest, as she was truly fighting her Faunus instincts that were screaming at her to jump her husband and have her way with him, her bright yellow eyes were leaking tears of joy as well as she could feel her ears twitching happily under her bow and a tingling sensation going thru all of her body when she felt Percy's lips in her hand as it became even harder to control herself.

Yang was crying the hardest of the four girls, as many times as she had heard Percy confess his feelings for her out loud for her it always feels like the first time she hears it, she could feel her heart going a hundred miles per hour yet all she could do was stare into her husband's eyes and smile with all the joy of her beating heart, glad to finally hear those three words coming from her husband's mouth again.

The girls all turned to look at each other, just looking at the happiness that spread among them and smile even more as they nod at the same time into an agreement and turn back to look at him.

Percy tried thinking on ways to dig himself out of embarrassment as his face went three colors of red from his confession and his instincts went into high alert when he felt the girls all grabbing his hands making sure he wouldn't escape. Percy could only shiver at the hungry look mixed with happiness that the girls shared among them.

" _WE LOVE YOU TOO PERCY!_ " The girls scream in perfect synchronization before leaping into his arms with a gigantic smile on their faces and tears falling down their eyes.

Percy managed to catch them all in his arms, lifting them in the air while spinning around to recover his balance as they hug the life out of him.

With the inertia of the girls falling on him Percy recovered his balance by spinning them around on his arms, the girls were sharing a giggle in happiness while tears fell down their faces as they hang onto his body with all their might, afraid that as soon as they let go of him he would disappear.

Percy was reaching the point of glowing with his blush, he had only experienced affection of his master's daughters but never before had he felt the love only a lover could give. His heart kept beating harder with each spin; the softness of their hands, the warmth of their bodies, the loving nicknames they called him and how they all look at him with nothing but love and adoration without any hint of doubt or hesitation.

" _I can get used to this..._ " Percy thought as a smile slowly forms in his face and he starts to hug the girls back and chuckle softly along with them.

The moment was truly something sweet, and they all wish it could have lasted longer than it did, but they were all reminded that not only did Percy just faced two Alpha Beowolves, they also remember that he was quite hurt by them. It all came back to their minds when an audible " _ **CRACK!**_ " Came out of Percy's spine.

The girls opened their eyed and looked at Percy's face that showed an expression of abysmal pain and regret.

" _P-Percival?..._ " Calls Pyrrah with concern for her oldest friend " _W-Was that your back?..._ " Percival nodded very slowly as his face was stuck in that very same expression of horrible pain, obviously holding back a scream.

" _Hospital?_ " Asks Ren with the same worried expression as another loud crack comes out from Percival's chest, right above the rib he had broken.

Percy couldn't respond as he fell backwards into the ground with the girls on top of him.  
" _OH MY GOD, NO NONONONONONONO PERCY PLEASE SAY SOMETHING TO ME!_ " Screams Ruby as she starts to inspect Percival's chest only to feel the fractures in his ribs " _HIS WOUNDS ARE REOPENING! I THINK I CAN SEE A BONE COMING OUT OF HIS ARM! SOMEONE GET ME SOME BANDAGES!_ " Screams Weiss as she notices the blood that started to stain her dress as she pressures on his wounds with her hands " _HE IS LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! SOMEONE CALL GOODWITCH!_ " Screams Blake at team JNPR while she tears off pieces of Percy's coat in order to use them as bandages " _DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD! NOT AFTER LAST TIME! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!_ " Screams Yang as she holds on Percival's face and tries with all her might to keep him awake as he slowly started to pass out.

" _OH JESUS, OH JESUS, OH SWEET MERCIFUL GOD! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!_ " Jaune began to panic along with the girls, kneeling next to Weiss in order to help bandage his wounds " _WHATS THE NUMBER?! WHATS THE GODDAMNED NUMBER IN THIS STUPID THING?!_ " Asks Pyrrah as she starts to press every button on her scroll while trying to contact Goodwitch or anyone who could help, normally she would keep a cold head while facing a problem, but right now her best friend was dying right in front of her and she didn't had time for calm.

" _PUSH HIS BONES BACK IN! GIVE ME SOME ROOM, IM A DOCTOR!_ " Screams Nora as she takes out her hammer and charges at Percy only to be stopped by Ren " _OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF MEDICAL SCHOOL THE FIRST DAY! THEY TOLD US TO NEVER COME BACK!_ " Nora wasn't having it " _THAT COUNTS AS A GRADUATION!_ " They started to argue about Nora's medical expertise while Ren holds her by the waist in order to stop her from breaking Percy even more.

Percy could feel his vision slowly fading away as he looked around at his friends, their panicking faces as they began freaking out was a bit amusing to him, but once he saw the faces of the girls he truly started to worry " _Just how bad are my wounds?..._ " he asks as he slowly close his eyes and fell unconscious.

-Sometime later-

Percival slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by a bright fluorescent light he was very familiar with " _Second_ _day here and I'm already in the infirmary... new record on my part! At least nothing exploded this time_ " He thought as he slowly began to move his sore body while trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

" _How often are you planning to wake up here?_ " Ask a familiar voice as Percy turns his sight to his left only to see his father sitting next to him, his favorite mug on his hand and a book resting on his lap.

" _You really are quite the jackass sometimes Father..._ " replies Percy earning a chuckle from his father. He slowly sits up in the bed, his sore body aching him with every move while he feels a considerable weight on his chest.

" _I know, kiddo, I know_ " Ozpin smiles and sips on his coffee " _Careful though, they stayed all night with you, I wouldn't be surprised if they glomped you if you wake them up_ " he finishes with a smile confusing Percy.

Percy looks down at the bed only to see the sleeping forms of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all cuddled up around him, sharing the bed as they sleep while hiding their faces on his chest and hugging him tightly.

Percy was too tired to panic but he still blushed a bright red as he stares at the sleeping girls. He noticed the tear marks on their cheeks as well as the wet marks on the bed sheets, he smiles gently at them as he starts to pet the heads of both Ruby and Blake as he gently kisses the foreheads of the four of them and relaxes back in the bed.

" _Enjoying yourself?_ " Asks his father with a teasing grin as he prepares a small camera without his son noticing. Percy chuckled softly as he sighs in relief " _Can't complain, if that's what you are asking..._ " he replies as he feels Yang snuggling closer to him and lays his head on hers to bring her comfort.

Ozpin smiles seeing his son enjoying himself as he takes a couple pictures of the scene, adding it to the folder for teasing later on.

" _How long have I been asleep?_ " Asks Percy still not noticing the camera " _Couple of days, the girls haven't left your side one second_ " he smiles even more while sitting back down after taking enough pictures

Percy sighed " _I guess I failed the Initiation then, huh?..._ " he asks depressed seeing all the bandages in his naked chest and arms as well as feeling the ones in his legs. Ozpin smile and shook his head " _Quite the contrary Percival, You confronted two alpha's on your own and survived, your leadership towards your friends made you all come back safely, if those aren't the qualities I look for in a student for this school, then I have failed as a teacher_ " Ozpin spoke with the pride only a father could have for his son. Percy was surprised by this as he stares back at his father.

" _But I didn't_ _found a partner... or even a relic..._ " he reminds Ozpin

" _But you protected your friends and made those woods a little safer_ " he says with a smile.

" _I didn't do anything... The Darkness did all the work, as well as the girls... all I did was barely scratch them and get my ass kicked..._ " Percy clarifies with a depressed tone " _I'm not meant to be a hunter Father, I can't even look after myself_ "

Ozpin got closer to his son and laid his hand gently on his shoulder gaining his attention " _Percival..._ " he spoke in a gentle fatherly tone " _What makes a good hunter isn't the number of Grimm he kills. It's the times he puts his life on the line to protect those in need, to give everything he has, even his life, to give others the chance to live another day_ " he smiles proudly at his son " _I'm sure that if your mother had seen you, she would be beaming with pride! And worry... Mostly worry, now that I think about it_ " he begun to remember the times Aria used to freak out for the most simple of things when Percy was young.

Percy couldn't hold back his laugh as he also remembers a particular time when his mother couldn't find him when they were playing hide and seek. She ended up destroying an entire forest after he was missing for five minutes longer than she expected to find him, only to realize he was still inside their house.

Ozpin smiled seeing Percy still remembered his mother fondly, he expected him to at least remain mad at her for some more time but that didn't seem to be the case.

Percy relaxed back in bed as his thoughts went back to his conversation with his older self and his father, he sighed as he turns to his father " _What am I supposed to do now?..._ " he asks his father with a tired expression " _You tell me I'm supposed to seal the Grimm dragons but I don't even know how Mother even stood up to them..._ "

Ozpin sighs and holds his son's hand keeping him calm " _My older self says that these four girls are the secret to my strength... but what does that even mean?... I feel something for the girls, that much is true, but how will that help me?_ " He asks once again only to notice the smile on his father's face.

" _Your older self asked me a similar question once_ " he clarifies as he relaxes back in his seat " _He could not understand how he seemed to force himself to always be there for them, no matter how hard the situation got_ " he started to chuckle as he stares out the window " _He wasn't even aware of their feelings for him, yet he still stood up to them against anything that meant them harm. He was their shoulder to cry on, their light of hope when everything turned dark, which believe me, it turned very dark in the future..._ " he sighs and turns back to Percy

" _You won their hearts by just being yourself Percival, They accepted you with all your flaws, traits and quirks_ " his smiled grew brighter " _That's why they are your strength, and they took hold of your heart and never let it go. They made you realized that you were no longer alone, that you had people that cared for you even with The Darkness inside of you_ _and by that action, they became Immune_ "

" _Immune?..._ " asks Percy confused making Ozpin sighed and prepared to explain.

" _The Darkness is a natural destroyer, one way or another it tries to destroy as much as possible regardless of the method to does so_ " Ozpin explained as Percy began to fear what this could mean.

" _The reason I had to leave all those years ago wasn't because I didn't love you or your mother, quite on the contrary, I have made so many mistakes in my life that I have lost count. But you and your mother... you two made me so grateful for all of those past mistakes, because they all led me to the two of you... Believe me when I mean that I tried my best to remain by you and your mother's side, especially when she became Ill... But I had no other choice than to leave..._ "

" _What do you mean?... You were forced?... by who?..._ " asks Percy on the verge of tears as he was not ready to receive this information.

 _"...Your Mother..._ " Ozpin says shocking Percy to the core as his eyes go wide, trying desperately to find any hint of his father lying to him, hoping to all the gods above for it to be a lie, but when he found no trace of dishonesty, his heart almost stopped " _W-What?..._ " were all the words that were able to leave Percy's mouth.

Ozpin raised his hand in order to stop the train of thought and depression that Percy was having as a solemn expression set on his face.

" _Don't get me wrong, She didn't wanted it either, If there had been any other way we would have taken it without caring about the consequences_ " he sighed and fixed his glasses as he could feel Percival's gaze begging him for an answer

" _The Darkness was killing me Percy..._ " Percy felt his heart stop as his eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

" _Without the seal or you controlling it The Darkness started to corrupt everything around you, in the lightest of cases it meant a high fever or an increase of irritability by two hundred percent, on more extreme cases, sudden muscle paralysis or even insanity_ " Ozpin moved his hand to his son's shoulder in order to calm him down.

" _None of this was your fault, You were too young to even hear The Darkness influence_ " he says with a small smile that seems to calm Percival down " _Your Mother was Immune because of her semblance, Purify, this ability allowed her to remove such things as poison and toxins from any kind of body to even the corruption of The Darkness_ "

Ozpin smiles fondly remembering the smile Aria used to give him when treated him every time The Darkness attacked him.

" _Her control over her semblance was only matched by the power it had. She was able to even turn the Grimm into faithful companions, she would remove their lust for blood as well as their rage against humanity and replace them with the will to protect others and loyalty. Their eyes would change blue and their once black and white patterns would change to whatever your mother thought it was fitted for them. She called these creatures, The Revenant, reborn from the most Hostile of Grimm to faithful allies against them_ " Ozpin chuckled seeing the face of face his son was making, one of pure child-like interest. It was like when he used to tell him bed time stories.

His face set back into a serious tone as he continued his story " _Your mother couldn't keep using her semblance once The Darkness started to focus its attacks on me, she was so tired that it even started to affect her health as well, so we tried to think of any solutions. But knowing that if anything were to happen to her, it would be best if I kept on taking care of you, even if it was from afar, so I leaved... With the promise that I would learn how to seal The Darkness or at the very least, be immune to it..._ " the tone of Ozpin's face grew darker as he reached this point on the story, Percy knew what he would say next as his expression grew darker as well.

" _But when I learned that she was murdered by The Cult of The Dark One... I searched for as many of the bastards as I could and made them all pay... Only to find out that your Grandmother was behind it all threw me deeper into my mindless rage and desire for revenge to the point of me even forgetting about the White Fang in order to annihilate as much of the cult as I could..._ " the hatred of the cult was shared between father and son as the temperature of the room seemed to slowly decrease.

Percy could feel his rage slowly build up as he clenched his fist as tight as he was able, he could already feel The Darkness flowing out of him until he felt Ruby snuggle up to him looking for warmth, he looked down at the girls who had a small frown on their faces from the killer intent that Ozpin and him were letting out. He sighed and started to pet the heads of both Ruby and Blake while snuggling closer to Yang and Weiss.

" _...How many are left?..._ " he asked with a much calmer voice but a hint of malice was still noticeable to Ozpin. " _I eliminated most of the henchmen and generals, James and Qrow wiped out the bases in the rest of Remnant... based on my calculations I would say that only a small group lead by your grandmother still remains in Vale, she must have around four hundred cultists with her_ "

" _Then We have four hundred targets to hunt..._ " whispers Percy surprising his father when he heard the word "We" on his son's statement " _You want MY help?_ " Asks Ozpin remembering how his son preferred to be tortured than ask him for anything in the original timeline.

Percy sighed not noticing Blake purring at his touch " _Father... Ever since I was little I wanted to find you and ask why you abandoned me... I would often blame myself, thinking you didn't loved me or that you saw me as a disgrace... every time I tried to come here you would send me back with my uncle James or with Qrow instead... They taught me how to fight, how to read and how to stand up for myself... and when they introduced me to my Master, he accepted me as a son even thought he already had six other children to look after... He made me what I am today... and with a little of talent and a lot of hard work I surpass his children and even himself and became the best weapon builder in the world when I was sixteen..._ " He turns to look directly into Ozpin's eyes " _All of my accomplishments drew me closer to the truth and now... not only did I found out I'm a missing link in a prophecy... but I'm also married to Four different girls and my Father was hunting my Mothers killers..._ " he sighed as he looked at the now saddened Ozpin " _You missed all of my childhood... even my adolescence... I am seventeen now... and there is no way to correct the mistakes of the past..._ " Ozpin lowered his gaze depressed but still listening to his son speaks.

" _But..._ " Ozpin raised his head with a hopeful look " _I suppose making mistakes runs in the family..._ " Percy smiles softly as he looks directly into his father's eyes " _And if mother taught me something... it was to let go of my grudges and keep moving forward... I can't say that all is forgiven... but... I can't do this alone... and if you are willing to work to repair the damage you caused all those years... Then I would be spitting on mother's grave if I denied you of that chance_ " the smile on Percy's face grew larger as Ozpin remained motionless and in shock.

" _I'm not saying I forgive you... but I'm giving you the chance to fix your mistakes... we both carry a heavy burden of our own... but we are family, and I want to carry our burdens together, as Father and Son_ " Percy stretched his hand to his father but was shocked to receive a bone crushing hug from his father.

Percy didn't know how to react as he could feel his father sobbing in silence as he hugged him, he simply wrapped his arms around him as Ozpin started to whisper " _Thank You_ " over and over again.

Both men weren't aware of the fact that Glynda was listening from outside the door, she had many questions regarding the prophecy and Percy's marital status while she was already preparing to skin the girls alive for trying to steal the boy she saw as her own son but she was too busy crying in happiness as she heard Percy accept his father back in his life. She could no longer control herself as she bursts though the door and runs towards her grandson's bed and joins the hug.

Percy started to panic for different reasons, the first being the fact he was not used to people touching him, much less hugging him or giving him affection, but he also panicked at the fact that there were four sleeping girls hugging him in their sleep and Glynda had just burst into the room and was now hugging him as well, he only hoped the girls had time to escape before Glynda noticed them.

Luck wasn't on their side as the girls started to wake up.

" _Geez.. What's with all the noise so early?..._ " asks Weiss as she rubs her eyes and looks up to see her husband " _PERCY! YOU ARE AWAKE!_ " she jumped into his arms breaking the hug between Percy and Glynda, which was the first mistake.

" _Hmm... Weiss~! Don't be so loud! You are going to wake... Oh My God, PERCY!_ " Yells Ruby jumping as well like a red haired missile to hug her husband as she started to kiss his left cheek over and over again not noticing the shocked Glynda, which was the second mistake.

" _*yawn* Seriously? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?! If you woke Percy up I swear I- PERCIVAL!_ " Blake stopped mid sentence when she saw Percy alive and well and she jumped to join the hug as well, hiding her face in his chest as she cried in happiness while whispering " _You are ok... Don't scare me like that..._ ", that was their third mistake.

Yang was the last to wake up with a heavy yawn as she rubs her eyes, she turns and her eyes widen when she saw Percy " _P-Percy..._ " she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't control herself as she tackled him down to the bed and smashed her lips into his, shoving the girls out of her way. That was their final mistake.

" _YANG! WHAT THE HELL?!_ " Yells Ruby with fire in her eyes as Yang shoves her tongue into Percy's mouth.

" _GET OFF OF HIM YOU BLONDE AIR HEAD! YOU ARE GOING TO REOPEN HIS WOUNDS!_ " Yells Weiss while holding onto Yang's waist trying to pull her away from Percy.

" _YANG! YOU ARE CRUSHING HIM! GET OFF NOW!_ " Yells Blake with a feral growl as she helps Weiss pull Yang from the waist away from Percy as her Faunus instincts were making her hiss like a cat without her control.

Yang had an iron like grip on Percy's neck as she lays on top of him as she kissed him, resisting the pulling from the girls as she was in her own little world glad to be in Percy's arms, she didn't noticed that she was indeed suffocating Percy that had now turned blue from the lack of air.

Ozpin was doing his best to control his laughter at the situation until he saw Glynda as the room temperature grew even colder than before, he was already planning to jump out the window when he saw Glynda raise her hand as an aura of pure evil seemed to come out of her.

Glynda felt a rage she had never felt before as her glasses cracked from her killer intent alone, she desired blood when she saw the girls hugging her godson but when she saw Yang kiss him, Hell was breaking loose. She raised her hand and out of nowhere her riding crop seemed to materialize from thin air as she started to tremble in her anger and the aura of evil grew larger, she then directed the killer intent straight to the four girls.

The entirety of team RWBY shivered violently and froze as Yang broke the kiss and stood up next to her team, the four girls started to sweat and shiver in fear when they saw Glynda holding her riding crop while staring at them with the coldest glare they have ever seen the woman do.

" _P-P-Professor G-Goodwitch?..._ " the girls whisper at the same time as they stare into the cold emotionless eyes of Glynda as they got closer to the door. Glynda took a step closer to them with such might that the floor under her heel cracked and a small earthquake occur, Glynda stared directly into their eyes making the girls shiver more as they saw fear itself stare back at them.

" _Prepare for Divine Punishment..._ " Glynda whispers as she takes another step towards the girls and the ground cracked even more under her hill.

The girls all turn to Ruby in fear as they were all taking steps towards the door, using all of her knowledge and skill Ruby came up with the best plan of action as she saw the incoming danger and decided to share it with her team.

" _ **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_ " Ruby screams from the top of her lungs as the four girls all ran as fast as they could out of the room, Glynda's green eyes shined with a predatory spark as she began chasing the girls as the girls ran as fast as they could from the blonde devil " _GET BACK HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!_ " Screamed Glynda as the girls scream in fear as they ran through the hallways away from Glynda.

-Back at the infirmary room-

Percy and Ozpin stared at the door that Glynda and the girls had just burst out of for a few seconds. Ozpin couldn't hold himself anymore and burst out laughing as Percy face palmed in embarrassment still feeling Yang's lips on him, not only had he received his second kiss from his wives but also he was about to lose them to his god mother.

Percy sighed along with Ozpin knowing it was best to not get in between Glynda and her prey. Figuring this was as good of a time as any Percy turned to his father "How am I supposed to seal the Grimm Dragons anyway?".

Ozpin turned back to his son and smiled expecting this question " _You have to sing at their altars to keep them sleeping for the next millennium, think of it as singing a lullaby to a baby_ " he smiled as Percy froze in place

" _S-S-Singing?!_ " Yelled Percy as he could feel himself close to fainting " _I-I can't sing!_ "  
He started freaking out hoping his father was pranking him or something.

" _I know, I know_ " Ozpin said calming his panicking son down " _We can worry about training your voice later, besides, Your future self assure me that he would get the best singer in history to train you!_ " He spoke with confidence.

" _Tom Jones?!_ " Exclaimed Percival with a hopeful tone and an excited smile as he could barely hold his excitement.

" _God, I hope so_ " Ozpin chuckled at their shared music taste and smiled once his son calmed down and continued talking " _but for now we have other business to attend to, you sure you can walk?_ " He asks as Percy starts to get off the bed.

With a little of a wobble Percy regains the balance in his legs and smiles at his father who handed him his clothes and weapons and exited the room for Percy to change in private.

Percy looked at his weapons and clothing for a few moments then looked out the window to see team RWBY still being chased by his godmother all over the academy while screaming bloody murder.

He couldn't help but let out a giant stressed filled sigh and rub his head in pain, he still couldn't get his mind around everything that was happening; Time Travel, Elder Gods, Wives, Prophecies, Dragons, Singing... it was all still strange to him, he was only an engineer for god sake! The best in the world but an engineer either way! But...

He turns once again to look at the running girls and blushes remembering the kisses and hugs. Maybe it wasn't that bad to not know what was going on...

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he continued dressing, he now had a target in The Cult of the Dark One and if he wanted to kill them and avenge his mother he would need more than just heavy weaponry, he needed to be strong on his own and this academy was his chance to do so.

He finished dressing only to see his coat ripped in several pieces but remembered that the girls used it to bandage his wounds so he didn't complained much but was still irritated none the less, he decided to remove his coat and keep it on his tool bag.

He leaned on his cane as his wounds were still sore as he walks out the door next to his waiting father.

Ozpin smiled and started walking, showing all of the academy to his son " _As you know, from now on You will be staying here in the academy from now on, consider it your home for the following years you will be staying, you will eat, sleep and train in determined schedule from Monday to Friday, for recreation, you are free to go to Vale like any other student in your free time but for try to return early, Glynda gets worried_ " Ozpin chuckled as Percy groans a little at the mention of his godmother, she could be way overprotective sometimes, as made evident from the running girls in the horizon fleeing an angry Glynda.

" _However, Your title in engineering does grant you a few advantages_ " Ozpin says as they walk past the dorm building much to Percival's confusion as they continued walking towards a large two story building.

Ozpin couldn't hold back his smirk " _You will be sleeping here along with two other teams_ " he said pointing at the top doors and handing Percy a key " _Your dorm is the middle one_ " Percy's gaze turn to the large garage doors in the first floor, each under the three dorms, he turned to look at his father only to see his smirk " _You didn't think I wouldn't give you some work space did you?_ " He asked as he pressed a button in a black remote that he also handed to Percy as the three garage doors opened to reveal a giant garage that the three were connected to.

Percy saw paradise as he saw all the tools he could need to make the strongest and deadliest of weapons, from simple hammers and screw drivers to high precision lasers and plasma instruments.

Percy marveled as he stares at the multiple tables in the room: drawing boards, work bench, router station, Dust testing station even a forge for both steel and Dust!

But Percy really started to drool when he saw a platform for vehicles in the far left of the garages under the first dorm as well as a power armor station in the far right under the third room.

His legs started to wobble when he saw multiple crates full with a variety of Dust Crystals, Powder and even Vials from the local Dust shop in Vale as well as distribution papers from the Schnee Company and Atlesian military on his work desk in case he required more or in Percival's case, WHEN he needed more.

" _H-How?..._ " was all that Percy could say as he was still in shock.

" _The Dust? Well, when it was public that you would start to come here the local shop wished for you to use their Dust in your future projects and the Schnee company along with your uncle James wished for you to reconsider your options about working for them as lead engineer when you graduate from Beacon, so they will be supplying any materials you need, be it Dust or weaponry, with my permission of course_ " Ozpin said with a chuckle as he noticed his son was still in shock from all of this " _What are you waiting for? Go on!_ " He said giving Percy a little push, making him stumble into the middle in the garage as he slowly looks around the garage with a sheepish look.

Ozpin waited a couple seconds only to see the smile in his son slowly increase as his creative juices were already thinking wonders in his brain. He started to chuckle as he dropped his tool bag next to his new work bench and his hands went slowly over the wall where all the different tools were hanged.

" _Before you start building Percy_ " Ozpin began talking getting his son's attention " _let me show you the rest of your dorm_ " he said opening the only door in the Garage that reveal a stairway up. Ozpin started to walk being followed by Percy as he opened the door at the top of the stairs " _This is your Dorm_ " Ozpin spoke as he entered the room with Percy.

He was once again shocked as he saw the size of the room, it was almost a high class apartment! Living room, Kitchen, Bathroom and Bedroom.

The living room consisted of a large couch in the shape of an L that ran across one of the corners of the room with a small coffee table in the middle and a plasma TV in the opposite corner.

The kitchen had every tool and necessity Percy could need to build a gourmet worthy meal along with a large table fit for eight people along with a large fridge and oven.

The bathroom was large enough for a couple of people to fit in comfortably with a large tub and shower along with a toilet, sink, mirror and washing machine.

Finally the bedroom was what Percy enjoyed the most, a large king size bed fitted for multiple people laid in the center next to nightstands in both sides, to the right was a rather large closet that contained a few uniforms fit to his size, above the bed was a rather large window that showed the beautiful Cliffside and sunset of beacon, to the left were a couple of drawer for the remaining of Percy's clothes as well as a mirror on top of it.

Percy turn to one of the nightstands were he saw multiple picture frames along with a camera, the only frame that had a photo in it was one of Ozpin and Aria holding a baby Percy in their arms, Percy stared at the picture for a while and his gaze shifted to the camera " _I figured you would like to capture all the special moments that happen to you now_ " he heard his father say as he looks at the camera.

" _Dad... I... Thank you for all of this... the room, the workshop, it's all great! But..._ " Ozpin was surprised to hear a but " _I don't want other students to think I'm getting a preferential treatment just because I'm your son... the tower to your office is literally a few steps away!_ " Ozpin chuckled actually expecting this " _Percy... Don't worry about it ok? These Dorms were made for you by order of not only me, but your Uncle James and Glynda as well. We don't want you causing a fire in the normal dorms so consider this more of a precaution_ " the thought calmed Percy and smiled as he kept on exploring the dorm only to see two large doors in the main hallway opposing each other, he walked to the one on the left and used his key to open it only to be greeted by another door, he walked to the door on the right only to be met by the same result " _Father? What are these doors about?_ " Asked Percy making Ozpin smile.

" _The dorms are connected with each other Percy, it's in order to strengthen the bonds between the team_ " he smiled while Percy looked at him confused " _Team? But I didn't even found a partner in the initiation_ " asked Percy even more confused.

" _True_ " began Ozpin " _But you also proved to be crucial in the survival of two entire teams, so, as this is a special case and we have an irregular number of students anyway, I'm going to make you collaborate with two other teams_ " the expression in Percy was priceless " _Think of it as a unique giant team of nine members_ " he smiled as Percy sat down on his bed.

" _I still don't understand... why?..._ " asked Percy making a sigh escape Ozpin.

" _While it's true you have an amazing skill to make weaponry and you know how to use them like a true master, you still have much to learn, your hand to hand skill against humans is excellent but against the Grimm you are sloppy, you panic, you make mistakes, you fear what The Darkness could do if it gets a hold of your body and with good reason... But that's why you will be put with two other teams, they will support you, help you with training and study as well as how to control your dark side. It's what you need if you want to become a great hunter_ " Ozpin spoke without a hint of lies in his words which brought calm to Percy.

" _You should know I'm not exactly a sociable person father... I don't work well with strangers..._ " Percy reminded his father.

Ozpin once again let out a chuckle " _I don't think you'll have problems with your new team, in fact, I think you'll rather like them!_ " He said as he pat his son on the back to give him some confidence.

" _Alright, when will I be meeting them?_ " Asked Percy with curiosity in his voice.

" _Right about... now!_ " Exclaimed Ozpin while looking at his watch, a large explosion could be heard somewhere near the academy and four bodies crashed into the window only to collide with Percy, who managed to stop their fall with his own body as he now lays on the ground.

In pain due to his wounds he looks down to the four people on top of him only to widen his eyes in shock at the familiar faces on top of him " _Oh Boy..._ " was all he could say.


	5. Roomates and Bed Problems

-Still a week ago-

"Right about... now!" Exclaimed Ozpin while looking at his watch, a large explosion could be heard somewhere near the academy and four bodies crashed into the window only to collide with Percy, who managed to stop their fall with his own body as he now lays on the ground.

In pain due to his wounds he looks down to the four people on top of him only to widen his eyes in shock at the familiar faces on top of him "Oh Boy..." was all he could say.

Above him were the entirety of Team RWBY, bruised and in pain from what he could guess was his godmothers "Divine Punishment"

With swirls on their eyes the girls were knocked out cold and barely responsive besides the groans of pain and cracking limbs. Percy turns to look at his father who was barely trying to hold back his evident chuckle "Guess they found out the hard way what Glynda's rage is like" he said helping his son lift the girls and lay them on his bed.

Percy sighed irritated as he walked to the bathroom looking for a first aid kit "However I doubt that will hold them back at all regarding you romantically" his father said now not holding back on his chuckle "Don't remind me..." said Percy as he sat next to Blake in the far right of the bed and began to treat her wounds "Don't lie saying you dislike them now! You confessed to them just a while ago!" Exclaimed Ozpin while preparing some coffee.

"It's not that!" Groan Percy with a visible blush "It's just... I'm still not used to the idea of marriage!... I know very little of them, yet... I want to know everything... this feelings... they confuse me! I barely talk to people and now I have four girls kissing me and touching me like it's no big deal..." he continued as he cleans the bruises of the girls and starts to put bandages in them.

"Percy..." Ozpin laid a hand on his son's shoulder as the coffee maker started making noise "I won't lie, marriage... it's scary as hell, but believe me when I say that, these four girls... they will make you the happiest man you could possibly be, just give them a chance" he pat his son on the back and walked back to the coffee maker.

Percy once again sighed and continued patching up the girls for a couple of minutes, he blushed at the thought of him having girls in his bed, but put the thought back into his mind and walked to his father who was serving himself some coffee.

"And, what about the second team?" Asks Percy leaning against the counter next to the coffee maker "They have class, shouldn't take them too long, especially with their teacher chasing around your wives" stated Ozpin as he sips on his coffee

"That's going to be an often event isn't it?" Asks Percy making Ozpin nod "You better believe it" he said with a chuckle that only made Percy sigh in irritation.

"Well, I better get going and let you settle your belongings, your scroll already has my number as well as Glynda's on speed dial in case you need anything" Said Ozpin as he walked to the main door "The girls dorm is the left one and the other team should be back in a few hours at most, Any questions?" He asked with another sip of his coffee

"What should I do now?" Asked Percy as he sat on his couch "According to the medics you should rest for at least a week, take your time and don't do a lot of stressful work, allow yourself to heal. I have already informed the girls so they should be looking after you so don't worry about it much." Ozpin smiled "Use this time to maybe get used to the idea of singing, maybe practice a bit?" He chuckled as his son hit his shoulder with an annoyed look, he gave Percy one last smile "You know where to find me if you need me" he pat his shoulder and left the room.

Percy sighed closing the door behind his father gently and walked to the couch where he sat and began to think.

So many things were happening around him and he felt like he was driving out of control, normally he would be extremely displeased by this, but he looks at the girls and remembers what his mother told him when he was young "Sometimes my baby, You just have to go with the flow..." he smiled remembering the sweetness of his mother's voice and decided to take her advice.

Standing up, Percy walked to his closet and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, a simple blue T-Shirt and darker blue yoga pants, he headed to the bathroom where he changed from his usual clothes and set them away to wash later. He remembered he would need a new coat as his other coats were for more special occasions or important events, he texted his uncle James to send him a spare blue one he had back in his apartment in Atlas.

He stepped out of the bathroom and turn to look at his sleeping wives, he decided to at least place a blanket on them to prevent them from getting sick, he couldn't help but chuckle when Ruby cuddle to his touch but smile seeing their sleeping faces.

As silently as he could he head back down to his new workshop, he couldn't help himself as he was smiling like a kid in a candy store, he pressed the button for the garage door to close and grin at his new found privacy. He then unpacked his old tools and organized them on the wall with the others as he placed his broken weapons on the work bench.

he grumbled as he inspected his busted revolvers as well as his broken Gauntlet "Great..." he thought "I finally finish building The Diplomatic Approach and a pack of mutts break it two days later..." he sighed once more seeing that the only thing that survived the Beowolves beating was his trusty cane, Percy took it from the workbench and swing it around, it seemed like a normal cane until Percy slammed the bottom of the cane on the ground making serrated teeth pop outwards from the frame of the cane shaping it like the edge of a saw blade, Percy swinged it around like a long sword until he pressed a button on the top of the cane, making it collapse in itself making a deadly looking serrated whip.

Percy placed a single piece of wood on the far end of the workshop and began to practice.

Percy swung the whip multiple times, each time a loud clashing sound like that of a lightning bolt came out of the whip when it broke the barrier of sound, the serrated teeth made deep marks on the wood.

Percy knew that this wouldn't keep the Grimm for long but smiled as he yelled a command "Fire!" In an instant the serrated teeth of the whip shined in a bright red light before catching on fire, this time the strikes of the whip were followed by a trail of bright flames that slashed on the wood along with the whip making parts of the wood turn to ash.

"Water!" Percy yells again as the flames immediately die down and the teeth turned a deep shade of blue, each time Percy slashed the air a stream of water burst out like a spear and crashed towards its target leaving a large hole in the center of the piece of wood.

"Wind!" Percy yells once more rolling up the whip around hid hand as the teeth turn a bright green, he swung the whip forward causing a blade of wind to move forward towards the target and like a sharp saw, it cut the wood in half with a clean slash, sending the top half flying in the air.

Seeing the flying target, Percy decided to test the whips most powerful mode, although a bit hesitant since it was still in the testing phase and had yet to work properly.

Deciding to go against all safety measures as the wood gain altitude he felt his eyes change and everything around him go in slow motion as he felt a surge of power go thru his body as his semblance activated the final form of the whip on its own.

The teeth of the whip changed to a electric shade of blue as the lights of the room began to flicker, a current of electricity started to build up in the whip as a bright blue light made it impossible for anyone to see the teeth or body of the whip, for any other person watching, Percival was holding a lightning bolt with his bare hands.

With a flick of the wrist, Percy launched the whip backwards preparing to strike, the lights flickering like crazy as objects in the room begin to shake violently on the sheer power the whip was building, "CRY THUNDER: LIGHTNING MAGNUM OPUS!" Percy yells his attack as he launches the whip forward, the whip soars thru the air sounding like an angel screaming with the sheer power of the lightning that kept building on the whip, Percy's eyes allowed him to look in slow motion how the whip started to burn the wood before contact only to completely disappear in a flash of light.

As soon as the whip touched the wood a loud explosion followed the second after the flash, Percy was launched backwards towards the wall due to the knockback still being too high, he felt the whip beginning to shock him back but he managed to dropped it as he flew towards the wall.

As he crashed against the far wall of the workshop, he could feel The Darkness burst out of his back and form a shield that hit against the thick layers of steel and cement but Percy was surprised that it managed to stop him due to him normally crashing thru several walls whenever he was launched back with this mode.

The Darkness slipped back into his body, this was one of the very few features that he enjoyed about The Darkness as it avoid him many broken bones and concussions, his eyes immediately went to the door as he was afraid that he had woke the girls up, he hurried upstairs only to find them cuddling with each other in their peaceful sleep.

Confused by this he looked back at the doors that connected his room with the workshop and noticed the thickness of the heavy doors as well as the padding in the staircase between them "Soundproof workshop huh?... I like this Hunter deal more and more each day" he thought to himself with a smile as he turns back to the girls.

Ruby had her mouth open and somehow her hair was a total mess even though they had been sleeping a couple of minutes, she looked adorable as she mumbles in her sleep "Percy... Cookies... Zwei..." Percy chuckled at her senseless ramblings as she seemed to be having a good dream based on the big smile on her face and the slight blush across her cheeks.

Weiss was sleeping like a proper princess, laying perfectly still while an aura of elegance seemed to come out of her, Percy was quite astonished as Weiss truly seemed to be straight out of a fairy tale, the Illusion was broken however when she started to snore... rather loudly... Percy had to place both of his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from bursting in laughter, he could already tell that Weiss was the type to deny that she snores like her life depended on it, making her that more adorable in his eyes.

Blake was on the other hand was in another scale of cuteness, the sounds she makes asleep were truly bringing a blush into Percy's cheeks, from soft purrs to her whispering his name, Blake looked downright angelical yet Percy found it strange how her body was curled up in a ball with her legs close to her chest while the rest of the girls were stretching across the bed.

Yang had to be the most comical in Percy's eyes, she had her mouth wide open like Ruby, but unlike her, she was drooling all over the bed, her mumbles included Percy's name, multiple puns and perverted giggles as a blush was glowing in her cheeks that assured Percy that whatever Yang was dreaming wasn't suitable for children or young adults below eighteen years of age.

Percy sighed, something that he felt he would be doing a lot in a foreseeable future, and chuckled at the four girls that were capturing his heart and decided to give them more time to rest, he fixed the blanket so all of them were warmly covered by it and he flicked the light switch down turning the light bulb off before heading back to his workshop.

-Two Hours Later, Back upstairs-

Ruby felt her bones creaking as she started waking up, she groans in pain as she slowly sits up, trying to not bother her team mates beside her as her body screams in pain at her every move.

"Anyone wrote the number of the fire truck?..." she asked to no one in particular as the memories started to come back to her "I have never seen Glynda so mad before..." she said noticing Blake waking up as well

"Well, we know who to blame for that at the very least!" Blake said as she starts to rub her wounds only to notice them all being patched up.

"Oh, cry me a river would you?!" Replies Yang "Why is it always my fault?!" She asked noticing the bandages around her arms and head.

"Because you have the thickest of all skulls yet somehow you manage to sometimes be a bigger airhead than Ruby!" Complained Weiss sitting up along with her family noticing as well her body properly bandaged up yet ignoring Yang's glare

"Don't start with me princess! Anyway, where the heck are we? And more so, who patched us up?!" Yang asked as she slowly tried to stand up the bed.

Blake began to sniff the air as well as using her senses to try to determine where they were "We are definitely still in beacon but... I'm not familiar with this place at all... at least we are not at the infirmary near Glynda" she said while shivering remembering the demonic Glynda chasing after them.

"What's even going on with her?! In the original timeline she wasn't this aggressive or this emotional! When we started flirting with Percy all she did was give us extra homework or very difficult exams along with the occasional glare!" Complains Yang once again.

"Hmmm... well, future Percy did said that he would seal the Darkness in himself at a young age, maybe that's why things seem a bit off, maybe this version of our husband kept a close relationship with Glynda. Don't you remember what she was screaming as she chased us? 'Stay away from my baby' 'you'll rot in the depths of hell for trying to steal him for me'? "Weiss asked shivering as well as she could feel the patched up bump on her head from a desk that Glynda threw at them in the chase.

"Honestly I was too busy trying to dodge all her strikes when she started to throw part of the ceiling at us to notice her saying something besides 'Die Die Die!'" Confessed Ruby as she finally managed to stand up the bed and began to look around the room only to be amazed at the space it had.

"Well isn't that just God Damned wonderful?! Our only way to help Percy along the way and now we don't know how much has changed from him being sealed!" Grumbles Yang as she walks to the bathroom and inspects herself

"Future Percy wouldn't allow the timeline to be changed so drastically, maybe he just wanted a happier beginning for himself, Remember how his lust for power and hate of people made us despise him at first?" Mentioned Blake as she looks around the room finding the bed quite comfortable.

"I'm still worried about that detail..." said Weiss as she inspects the kitchen "No matter how much of a horrible person he was when we first met him, the time each of us spend together with him, either in group or individually, was what changed him into the man I'm proud and delighted to call My Husband..."

Ruby, Blake and Yang all got closer to Weiss who was looking at her ring with worry in her eyes "Can we really replace that Percy with this one? Are we replacing or adapting? Will he love and look at us like the other one did? This one is clearly a different Percy, will he even like us? Love us even? And will we love him just as much if not more than the other?"

The more questions that Weiss asked, the more the girls were worried about their mission, it was an obvious truth that the Percy they fell in love with was a diamond in the rough that they shaped to their liking with time, patience and lots of love. It wouldn't be possible to simply erase those memories with the ones they made with the new Percy.

Seeing the confusion of the group around her, Ruby felt her heart give her the answer already, she smiled happily as the warmth feeling of love for her husband and family seemed to spread thru her entire body "I think we can do this" she says making the rest of her team turn to look at her.

"I mean... It's Percy! Regardless of how he grew up this time or how many new things change on the past and future, it's still OUR Percy!" She turns to her sister with a smile "You kissed him just like I did! There were still all those sparks and magic that seemed to ask us for more! All the shy hesitation on his part that seemed afraid to hurt us but only make us kiss him more! It was still there!"

Yang smiled with a blush catching the idea her sister was throwing at her "Him and I haven't kissed like that since our anniversary... I could still feel my body shaking with excitement when I touched his tongue with mine... regardless of anything, I'm one hundred percent sure that this man IS our Percy, and I'm Seven Hundred Percent sure that I already love him!" She said with a proud smile as her blush deepened but she didn't seem to care.

Blake thought about it for a second until she remembered that moment in the cafeteria when they both stared into each other's eyes, she smiled "He still looks at me with that same gaze I love... Curiosity mixed with Acceptance and genuine desire to help me and be close to me..." the girls were surprised she remembered all of that considering she was blind for a majority of their time together.

"I never told you this but... back in the original time line... the first time he looked at me with those exact same eyes... I fell in love with him so deeply that he was all I could think about for the following weeks..." her smile grew as she placed a hand over her heart "To see him look at me like that again... It has to be the greatest gift I could have ever asked for..." a tear escaped her eyes along with the rest of the girls who smiled happily at the fact that she could finally see again.

Her eyes turned from a happy and emotional look to one filled with Determination "That's all the evidence I need to KNOW that man is still OUR husband... MY husband! And I don't know about you three, but as a Faunus I'm VERY Territorial! And I'm NOT going to give up on MY husband and let someone else have him!" Blake said with an even bigger determination that the one visible in her eyes along with a small blush and her cat ears perked high under her bow.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all shared a look of understanding as they already made their decision to stay and love this Percy, because they knew that regardless of how much the timeline had changed, Percy was still Percy, and they would love him just as much if not more than the old one.

They all turned to Weiss who still had a few doubts in her head, she sighed in frustration as she tried her best to control herself, and she still feared that this new Percy wouldn't love her.

"Hey, Ice Queen..." called Yang with a small smile as she places her hand on her shoulder gently "This isn't the first time you had doubts about Percy, remember when we all started this? Many told us that it would never work, that we were wasting our time in a teenage fantasy... Even you weren't one hundred percent sure about this... but when we all looked at him, walking down the aisle even more handsome that we had ever seen him... Late for our own wedding because of the approaching Grimm, with a goofy smile that hid the fact that he was just as scared as we were of what the future would hold... I turned with my teary eyes and blushing as crazy face to see you" she reaches behind her and lays her arm around her head as the girls all smile at the memory "I had never seen you cry of happiness so much as you did that day, you were sure of yourself, of all of us... We all were sure that this was our place in the world, with a really bizarre family, but probably the one filled with the most love"

She gave her a friendly squeeze before letting go and stepping back to see her three best friends with a smile as Ruby decided to finish the speech for her sister "We all made a vow that day... an eternal one that we all hold close to our hearts... We vowed to be by his side, in the Good and the Bad"

"In Wealth and Poverty" continued Yang with the same smile

"In Sickness and In Health" continued Blake with her same look of determination and longing

"Till Death do us Part..." concluded Weiss, whispering with a small smile as Ruby continued

"Are you really going to give up on that? On all of those good times? Those fun filled moments we shared together as a family? Because we aren't death yet! And even if we were, we wouldn't leave him either! We are all here for eternity! We are Lamberts!" The smile on Ruby, Yang and Blake grew as Weiss began to feel herself getting her confidence back.

"You are right..." Weiss said as the fire came back to her eyes and a proud smile filled her face "He is OUR Husband! He is OURS! AND I WONT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE HIM! IF HE DOESNT LOVE US NOW, THEN WE WILL MAKE HIM LOVE US LIKE WE DID BACK THEN!" The determination in her statement was shared between the girls "MY NAME IS WEISS SCHNEE LAMBERT! IM THE PROUD MOTHER OF ALISTAR SCHNEE LAMBERT. I'M CEO OF SCHNEE DUST COMPANY, AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, IM THE WIFE OF PERCIVAL LAMBERT, RUBY ROSE LAMBERT, BLAKE BELLADONNA LAMBERT AND YANG XIAO LAMBERT!" The confidence that Weiss was known for was back in her eyes

Blake stood proud next to Weiss and removed her bow, showing he cat ears to her best friends with pride "MY NAME IS BLAKE BELLADONNA LAMBERT! PROUD MOTHER OF YUTO AND KEI LAMBERT. IM THE HEAD OF THE FAUNUS ACCEPTANCE AND PROTECTION MOVEMENT, I'M A PROUD CAT FAUNUS AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, I'M THE WIFE OF PERCIVAL LAMBERT, RUBY ROSE LAMBERT, WEISS SCHNEE LAMBERT AND YANG XIAO LAMBERT!" The Determination and confidence in her voice only spread thru the room as it wasn't often that Blake screamed or raised her voice.

Seeing what they were doing Yang stepped forward next bumping her fist in her chest "MY NAME IS YANG XIAO LAMBERT! SISTER TO RUBY ROSE LAMBERT, PROUD MOTHER TO RINA XIAO LAMBERT. I'M THE HEAD OF THE STRIKE DIVISION OF THE ATLESIAN ARMY AND THE STRONGEST MELEE FIGHTER IN THE WORLD! AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, I'M THE WIFE OF PERCIVAL LAMBERT, WEISS SCHNEE LAMBERT AND BLAKE BELLADONNA LAMBERT!" Her aura of happiness spread around like a fire mixing with Weiss's Confidence and Blake's Determination.

They all turned to look at Ruby who in turn smiled back "MY NAME IS RUBY ROSE LAMBERT! SISTER TO YANG XIAO LAMBERT, PROUD AND LOVING MOTHER TO SUMMER ROSE LAMBERT! IM THE TOP HUNTRESS OF VALE AND FASTEST WOMAN ALIVE! AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, IM THE WIFE OF PERCIVAL LAMBERT, WEISS SCHNEE LAMBERT AND BLAKE BELLADONNA LAMBERT!" Her aura of love spreading along the girls.

The four auras of the girls all mixed into one; Ruby's Love, Weiss's Confidence, Blake's Determination and Yang's Happiness.

The four auras gave them the resolve they needed to not only support their husband, but to win his heart back by being the most loving girlfriends and wives they could possibly be, and hell would froze over before they allowed ANYONE to get in their way of Percival's affection.

"As much as I'm glad we all sorted this out... where the heck are we?!" Asked Yang bringing the girls back to reality as a door behind them open and white steam burst out of the small corridor before coming out from a vent in the ceiling specifically made to receive such things from that room.

The girls turned to look at the incoming figure that was slowly emerging from the steam, and they remembered at the same time one of the many reasons of why they fell in love with Percival in the first place.

Out of the steam came Percival topless, covered in sweat as he uses a small towel to dry his face as his naked torso continues to tease the girls. Percy was a healthy middle between thin and muscular freak, his body was marked by his muscles giving him a strong figure yet not exaggerating it to the point of a body builder, he had what could only be described as, An Olympic Swimmer Body, and the girls were quite enjoying the sight.

Ruby's face had turned the color of her hood as drool escaped her mouth and blood came out of her nose like a firefighter hose, her mouth couldn't form any kind of word as she mumbled incoherent phrases as she could feel her legs wobble without control.

Weiss was no different as her color of clothing and natural pale skin made the blush even more noticeable as it spread through her entire body, steam coming off her head as blood squirted out her nose like Ruby's

Blake could feel all of her animal instincts suddenly perk up in a wave that seemed to scream at her to "Jump him! Mark your territory! Make him come to Momma!" This along with her own perverted thoughts brought a heavy blush on her face as she couldn't help but to stare as blood came out her nose just as hard as Ruby and Weiss.

Yang was no better than her three best friends, drooling without control as her mind overfilled with all the naughty things she wanted to do to Percy, her desire to jump him and have her way with him was one of the top things in her mind as she had taken her scroll out of instinct and began to take as many pictures of her topless sweaty husband as the memory would allow her.

Of one thing the four girls were certain, if Percy had came in with only his underwear on, right now they would be either howling like a cartoon wolf or on top of him making children much earlier than they anticipated. They had expected of themselves at least a month without their "midnight cuddles" before they even started to have thoughts like that, but now they were really doubting their self control around him.

Percy sighed as he passed the small towel on his face one more time "Why do I keep putting the fire crystals next to the water ones? I had a damned note on the compartment from Uncle Ironwood!" He mumbles annoyed at himself.

He turns as he feels several stares on him along with the feeling of incoming danger "Oh!... You girls are awake" he said noticing the drooling and blushing faces of his future wives "Sorry about the partial nudity, I turned my new workshop into a sauna by accident" he said with an embarrassed chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, not realizing how he was practically posing like a model in their eyes, flexing his muscles while giving fuel to the perverted minds that his future self created in them.

The blood stream from the girl's noses increased as they were truly fighting with themselves in order to not jump him and give him a crash course of female anatomy and sex Ed.

Percy began to walk closer to them as he started the clean the sweat off his torso and arms, once again oblivious to the fact that the girls were really considering on raping him.

"You probably are wondering where you are, after you crashed from being punished by my god-mother you all lost consciousness, so I patched you up and laid you on my bed for you to rest" he smiled with a small blush, already feeling as if he knew the girls "You are in my room, yours is next door to the left, I'm sure my father already informed you of our nine member team so I'll spare you the details" he chuckled as he walked to his closer and grabbed his bag, putting on a white undershirt, much to the dismay of his future brides.

"Y-Yeah... Ozpin did mention something about that..." said Weiss as the rest of her team still had their brains fried by topless Percy.

Not wasting time Weiss walked forward in order to clear some thoughts in her mind, but that didn't meant she had calmed down at all "B-But, What about you?! How are you feeling are you hurt anywhere?!" She asked lifting his shirt as she noticed he wasn't wearing any of his bandages and a small part of her wanted another peek of his torso.

Percy smiled at her worried self, the vague memories that his future self had given him granted a basic idea of the girls personality, and he was glad to know he pretty much nailed Weiss "Yeah, I'm ok, The Darkness took care of my must urgent wounds, I just have to remained calm and not put my body in a lot of stress" he placed his hands over hers in order to slowly put his shirt back down, but neither of them wanted to let go of the others hands as they stare into each other's eyes, the blush in Weiss's face increased as she saw those bright blue eyes she fell in love with all those years back. Percy smiled gently with his own blush as he felt like he was truly seeing a princess of snow.

Weiss broke eye contact out of embarrassment "G-Good... Don't scare me like that again... got it?" She asked trying to get a grip on herself, which proved to be useless when she heard the following words "Sure thing, White Queen" said Percy making all the girls turn to look at him in surprise and rush to Weiss's side as she trembles in joy.

"Y-You... You **Know**?..." they all asked hopeful only to see a smile grow bigger in Percival's face "My future self gave me some of my memories... I **Know**..."

He turned his head to look at Ruby in the eye before placing a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it lovingly "My Little Rose..."

He moved his hand right and softly removed Blake's bow and gently pet her ears "My Kitten..."

He moved his left hand to the left towards the crying Yang, moving away of the stray hairs from her face with loving a look "My Golden Sun..."

He finished by placing that same hand back on Weiss's cheek and smiled with glee "And My White Queen..."

He spread his arms wide in a Very special way for the girls as his smile grew even more than before "I still need to get used to the idea but... Would you give your Future Husband one of our Special Hugs?" He asked with a way more noticeable blush and honesty in his eyes.

The girls stood frozen for a few seconds, their heads slowly lowering to the point of the bangs of their hair covered their entire face, their bodies shook a bit as very quiet sobs and tears falling from their face became noticeable to him.

He was about to ask what was wrong and lower his arms, fearing that he had somehow messed up or said something wrong, but suddenly, the girls all lifted their heads in an almost perfect synchronization, their faces showing a look of pure happiness, love and relief. Their tears of joy completing an image that would remain in Percival's memories as the first moment he had with the girls.

His smile came back bigger than ever as the memory of them waiting for him in the altar came back to his mind, he stretched his arms even more waiting for the hug that would mark the start to the rest of his life.

What he did not expect was to suddenly be launched into the couch.

He opened his eyes once again only to see his four future brides jumping in the air with huge smiles in their faces along with tears running freely from their eyes, their arms opened wide as they all crash on top of him, assuming their positions to envelop him in the tight hug that have not only became a staple of their relationship, but also one of the foundations of their family.

Ruby and Weiss in the middle due to their smaller size, Ruby on the right while showering his lower chin with kisses while she wraps her arms around his torso and snuggles closer and closer to him.

Weiss on the left while hiding her face on the crook of his neck while occasionally kissing his neck tickling him, her hands clinging to his shirt as if she was afraid he would disappear if she lets go.

Blake and Yang on the sides due to them being the taller ones, Blake hugging his right arm tightly next to Ruby, pulling herself up from time to time from resting her head on his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek and purr in his ear.

Yang holding on to his left arm as tight as she could, holding it between her breasts as her hand interlocks fingers with his and she whispers sweet nothings in his ear and occasionally nibble his earlobe with a teasing and kinky manner.

And Percy in the middle of all this love, blushing up a storm as he couldn't help but to chuckle at the girls antics, the hug being exactly as in the memories his older self granted him.

"So this is what being married is like huh?... I think ill like this" He said only bringing smiles to the girls as they all share a look of Determination with each other and nod as they all pull back to look at Percy.

"You said our dorm was next door right?" Asked Ruby while getting Percival's attention as the rest of the girls sit comfortably around him in the couch

"Yeah, you guys will be sleeping in that side while the other team sleeps on the dorm to the right, I'll be sleeping on the middle and this whole place will act as our dorm lounge" he said pointing out once again of the large space of his living room while the girls dorm was a normal sized dorm room, but mysteriously, theirs was the only one without a bathroom.

The girls smirked at this as they remember to thank Ozpin and his planning skills, he may be a crafty old man, but he definitely deserved a hug for this one.

They look back at Percy's room, the amount of space in the closet and multiple drawers along with the huge bathroom and the bed fit for multiple people was enough for the girls to know that Ozpin was definitely looking after them.

"It's Decided then!" Said Weiss standing along with the rest of her team before rushing to their dorm and closing the door behind them.

Percy was confused by all of this as he started to hear loud noises of stuff being thrown around the room, he stood up and walked to the door only to jump back to avoid being knocked down by Yang as she kicked the door open.

The four of them had gathered all of their belongings and with bright smiles they walked into Percy's room and began to fold their clothes and put them in the drawers and closet.

"W-What are you doing?..." Percy asked as he noticed his brides grabbing his bags and folding his clothing in the drawers and closet as well.

"Isn't it obvious silly? We are moving in with you!" Said Yang shocking Percy, it all became obvious to him when they placed their toothbrushes next to his along with other lady products that he didn't dared to mention in the cabinet behind the mirror.

Percy began to blush like crazy as the words got caught in his mouth "B-B-But where are you going to sleep?!" He asked giving a reminder to the girls of how oblivious he used to be in the original timeline from time to time.

The four of them smiled evilly at him, he felt a shiver down his spine as they all sat on his bed finishing to pack besides a brown messenger bag that Ruby had strapped on, one by one they grabbed on a part of his white undershirt and with a strong pull they dragged Percy into the middle of the bed as they all took turns to kiss his cheeks.

"O-Oh..." was all Percy could say from his shock as he blushed an atomic red, the girls giggled at him and cuddled around him "There isn't any way to convince you otherwise is it?" He asked only to feel them grab onto him possessively and smirk

"No way in hell!" They answered in chorus only to hear him chuckle "No complaints here" he smiled and decided to relax with his new lovers "But if Glynda were to see this, she is going kill you in a slow and painful way..."

Silence was the only thing that followed that statement as Team RWBY began to shiver and snuggle up to Percival's embrace.

Percy decided to calm them by planting a sweet kiss on their foreheads "You know?... I came to this school figuring I would spend my days being ignored by father, building things for my uncle and rejecting job deals from multiple companies... While ignoring anyone that tried to get close to me due to the Darkness..." the girls turn to pay proper attention at him "But look at me now... being snuggled by four beautiful girls that came back in time to help me stop a calamity that could end the world if not the universe..." he started to chuckle yet his eyes held something else that made the girls uneasy.

"Dragons... Freaking Dragons?!..." he placed his hand over his face in irritation "And I'm supposed to sing at them?! SING?! HOW WILL THAT HELP?!" He asked finally letting out the burden of keeping himself together off his chest.

The girls looked at their stressed husband with concern, of course something like this would bother him, Percival was always and will always be a man of logic, of science and reality. He always found himself stressed out whenever he saw something he couldn't understand and would spend as much time as he could to try figuring it out.

They all shared a sigh and sat next to him, pulling his arms up for him to sit as well, Yang got herself behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his back slightly for him to rest in her chest, earning a small blush from Percy as he felt two soft round objects press on his back.

"You can't control it all Percy..." said Blake as she sits to his right and moves some streaks of white hair off his face "It took you a lot to understand it in the other timeline too... you would spend days and nights trying to come up with the best plans, studying every detail of the battlefield and every outcome of every battle..." her gaze grew sadder the more she remembered those times.

"But it was never good enough..." she whispered as she began to tremble in fear, something that Percy became worried of as he felt her grasp on his hand tighten before she eventually couldn't take it anymore and hide her face in his chest as Weiss decided to continue, moving to sit to his left and hold his other hand lovingly.

"You wanted to save as many lives as possible... but you also wanted to cause the most damage... For the longest time... You were..." she began to tremble as well while Yang snuggled closer to Percy's back, also remembering the man he once was.

"Now... I want you to understand that the man that you were in that timeline is NOT you! You WON'T become him! We WON'T allow you to become him! No Matter how bad the situation gets, we **WON'T** allow you to do what HE did back then!" Weiss yelled while holding Percy's chin, making sure he was looking at her and paying close attention to all of her words. Percy could feel the rest of the girls all sharing her feelings which only worried him even more.

"W-What Did HE Do?... What Did I... Do?..." Percy asked only to feel the girls snuggle closer to him, he wasn't sure if they were looking for comfort or... They were preparing to comfort him.

Weiss remained quiet for a while, looking at the eyes of her friends only to see them each slowly nod, giving her their support to tell him the truth. She sighed heavily before looking up and placing her left hand in Percy's cheek, staring into his eyes as she tries to gather enough strength to speak her mind.

"He... He Released... **IT**... For one entire battle... In the most populated city in the world... To defeat an evil beyond our expectations... He decided that... The needs of the many outwit the needs of the few... And just as it destroyed thousands of Grimm... Along with giving a powerful strike against the forces of White Fang... He also took the lives of half the people that lived in that city..." she said with a somber voice and a sadden look in her eyes.

Percy was frozen in place from shock he grabbed his chest tightly thinking for a second that he was having a heart attack as the world began to spin around him, he felt out of breath as well as disgusted to the core. The girls all hugged him at the same time, all trying to calm him and themselves down as the girls could still hear the Darkness laughing at the carnage.

Blake immediately jumped to calm him down "Percival... We understood what you did back then... and we knew what the costs of war meant, It was the best course of action..."

The look of disgust and horror on Percival's face made it clear for the girls that this wasn't an answer he wanted to accept

"What sort of monster am I?... To even consider letting The Darkness out... To deliberately use it against human beings..." his eyes slowly gained a more depressed look that was shattering the hearts of the girls

"I really am useless... no matter how many weapons I build... how much I train myself to exhaustion... I will never be strong enough to control it... everyone will see the monster I truly am and..." he shivered at the memories of his childhood, when The Darkness wasn't sealed

He closed his eyes shut as he could still hear the screams of the innocents in the back of his mind, haunting him and making him remember his sins. Out of instinct he started to shiver as he tried to hug his legs into his chest in order to calm himself down.

He froze went he felt the soft skin of the girls as they slowly and gently pull him back down into the bed, resting his head on Yang's chest as she snuggles closed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly kissing his hair over and over.

Blake wrapped his right arm around herself as she lays her head above his shoulder, holding his hand lovingly as she snuggles closer to him, kissing the back of his hand as she purrs and giggles, feeling herself blushing at the memories this brought to her.

Weiss following Blake's steps wrapped his left arm around her waist, remaining seated as she moves some stray hairs out of Percival's eyes and slowly descends to kiss him on the lips before smiling and sitting back up, interlocking his fingers with hers as she stares into her beloved with a caring and accepting look in her eyes as well as a comforting smile.

Ruby was the last to fill her spot as she laid on top of Percy, making sure to not hurt his healing ribcage, she laid her head just above his heart with an innocent smile, already feeling relax from simply hearing his heart beat after so long.

Suddenly, all the doubts of Percy seemed to slowly tone down, the voices in his head finally silenced as he felt bewildered by this new feeling he was experiencing, his eyes widen when he felt himself do something he didn't thought he could ever do.

He relaxed.

The girls smiled feeling The Darkness slowly dissipate around Percy, they had felt from the beginning the influence of the cursed being tormenting their beloved and in group decided to show it who was top dog around Percival, They smirked in victory when they felt The Darkness go back into the seal, hoping that it could see them smirk in order to rub their victory against it on its face.

It indeed could, and it was glaring cold daggers at them from inside the seal.

Yang snuggled closer to Percy "Don't punish yourself so hard... Back then none of us where prepared for an attack of that magnitude, there wasn't much we could do against a full scale invasion and your future self didn't had the rules about the Darkness that you do" she said kissing the top if his forehead and showing him a loving smile.

"Not only that but thanks to that action your future self made that day, the armies of the world came together and finally agreed to treat White Fang as a global threat, making an alliance between countries to form an elite task force against them, with resources from all around the world!" Weiss stated with a smile as she softly kisses Percy's hand

"Sure, the methods from your future self could be rather ruthless sometimes; even cruel thanks to his constant use of The Darkness, but that didn't meant you were a bad man Percy! On the contrary! With the alliance, you pretty much created World Peace between the nations! You always looked after everyone you cared about! You were there for us when we needed you the most, with a smile on your face and a friendly hug" Blake said with a proud smile, her ears perked up high as she remember how exactly their weird relationship started.

"You think that we will consider you a monster for using The Darkness That we will leave your side when we see what it can really do" said Ruby with a calmed tone "Well, you couldn't be more wrong Percy!" She exclaimed while the girls nodded with determination "We have seen the absolute worse that The Darkness can do and we are still madly in love with you! No power in this universe will be able to change that! We've been married for almost thirty years! And all that you have gave us in that time was lots of love and the best moments of our lives" she ended with a bright smile as she snuggled closer into Percy.

The girls shared Ruby's smile and decided to follow her example by snuggling closer to Percy as well.

"You can't control it all; you can't know it all... But know that even if the whole world loses all sense of logic... all you have to remember, is that no matter what happens, You are not alone anymore... And you'll never be again..." Yang said with a smile as she reached out to grab Percy's hand.

"No matter how hard or confusing it gets, we'll make it through this together, as a family. A quite unique one sure, but surely the most loving one!" Weiss continued as she reaches for the same as Yang and places a sweet kiss on Percy's cheek.

"Sure, there will be many difficulties from here on out" Blake jumped in the conversation, her cat ears twitching happily "But no matter what the future holds... We are going to face it all the very same way we started this in the first place, together" she speaks with clear determination before reaching as well for Percival's hand, sharing the same smile as the girls.

"We've been given another chance Percy..." speaks Ruby "many would kill for something like this... for a way to right all the wrongs of the past and forge a better future for us and our children" she reaches for Percival's hand like the rest and looked directly into his electric blue eyes with her silver ones "You don't remember what it's like... to have to explain your own children why they can't play outside... Why must they learn how to hide and use a knife... how to effectively take the life out of a Grimm or a human... to ensure their survival... when they are still barely learning how to multiply... Please Percy... Help us save this world... if not for us... do it for them to have a future they can grow happy..." tears started to appear in the girls eyes as they remember all the lives their children suffered because of the war.

Percy's eyes widen as he slowly sit up, feeling how the girls latched onto him for comfort as they try their hardest to not cry, he could feel them hide their faces on his chest and neck, squeezing his hand tightly, looking for a sense of reassurement.

Percy was at a lost, his thoughts were in shambles as many new ideas and emotions that he was unfamiliar with started to fill his brain.

He looked down towards the many hands holding his, all of them happened to be the hand their wedding ring was on, he stared at the jewels for a second, all of them with the respective color of the girls, shining brightly while being tied to the white gold band that wrapped around their finger.

He once again felt the presence of his future self, Percy already knew what the time traveler was there for, he was waiting for his definitive answer. This was the last chance he had to back off from this destiny, his older self would most likely reset the timeline and make Percy grow up differently, looking for the version that would accept this responsibility.

Percy imagined what it would be like to have a normal life, away from this, away from his father, the Grimm, the academy, The Cult of The Dark One, The Darkness... And the girls... He imagined what it would be like to simply be an average engineer, with a simple house, an average wife and family, with simple life problems like late taxes or a busted tire.

The illusion he created seemed so much easier than dealing with all of this... A murdered mother, a cultist grandmother, a headmaster father, an overprotective god-mother, an elder god with a hidden agenda, a terrorist organization, a primordial being of chaos that wishes to corrupt everything in the universe, and four teenage girls madly in love with him.

He thought for a bit what kind of life he would have preferred to live until he felt his future self push yet another series of memories into his brain.

The first one was of him and the girls running in their wedding outfits towards the battlefield as soon as the ceremony concluded and they all shared their first kiss as husband and wives.

The second one was that of the girls all comforting him after he released the Darkness, he was crying desperately, calling himself an abomination of the gods, yet their eyes didn't show any less love than the one from the previous memory.

The third one was of them all struggling to give birth at the same time as the doctors make him wait by their side as the rest of his friends guarded the perimeter outside.

The fourth one was of him, receiving blow after blow of Grimm in order to give his five four year olds a chance to escape from the horrid beasts, before one of them sneaked up behind him, ready to gut the kids alive only for the creature and its brethren to be slaughtered by the power of an angry father.

The fifth and final memory was that of his entire family and friends, all gathering around him as he lays down on a bed, their eyes letting countless tears run down their eyes, his wives yelling, begging him to stay awake, to not leave them alone as many injuries cover his body, his five children sitting gently on top of him as they yell for him to open his eyes and start breathing, to not go into the light and to stay with them and their mothers forever.

Those memories gave a whole new perspective to Percy, one he never thought he would ever have.

They made him... Happy...

Happy to be alive.

Happy to be who he is.

Happy to have this fate upon him.

Happy to have The Darkness inside him.

He felt alive, He felt loved, He felt wanted, needed and appreciated.

He felt...

 **Complete**

A tear escaped his eye as a smile slowly formed in his face, he looked at the rings once again and he finally understood their meaning.

The white gold band was him, to the outside solid and beautiful yet on the inside hollow and empty. The girls were the gems, beautiful on their own yet easily lost if left alone. Together, they form something far more valuable than anything money could ever buy.

He is their haven to never get lost again and their place to stand out the most, while they are his purpose of existence as well as his shining reminder to never lose hope and to keep the Darkness away.

Their bond is one to last forever as one is useless without the other.

His smile grew at his epiphany and he made his decision.

The girls all turn surprised when they finally felt Percy's hand squeeze back, pulling them to his chest and landing a soft kiss on the back of their hands.

"I am a coward" he said, quickly continuing before the girls could protest "I am terrified of all that is going on... I feel so... confused and hesitant to go on... And the fact that... Now I know of the atrocities I've committed in a past life... They make my fear for what my powers can truly do... Even greater than before... but... I don't want to live in fear anymore...I've hidden behind the excuse for far too long...and as a result... I've missed out on a lot of chances for me to be happy... and I don't let it control the way I live my life again... Because all of you are right, I can't control it all... no matter how hard I try to... The Darkness will always be a part of me... It's my burden to carry... and if I keep letting it control me through fear... I'm sure it will absorb me..." he sighed irritated; he stared back at his wives, all looking at him with anticipation for what he would say next.

"If I'm to become a man capable of controlling The Darkness as well as fight Grimm Dragons... I'll need way more that any weapon and ammunition I could build..." he smiled reaching with his free hand to softly caress Blake's soft ears, which twitch happily at his touch "I already have the four of you, which I'm sure you girls will become my greatest strength... But if the five of us are going to stand against the armies of our foes... we are going to need to become strong... more than what we could become in this academy..." he said to which the girls nodded in determination, the fire back in their eyes.

"I can handle myself against humans... but you girls have already seen how easily I can fall to the Grimm... those creatures... they remind me so much of what lurks within me... It scares me... I freeze... make mistakes... and well... you know how it ends..." he said obviously ashamed of himself and his performance in the tests.

"Hey! Enough with the long face!" Demanded Yang while hugging Percy tighter against her chest, making him blush when feeling her ample breasts on his back "You had a bad hunt, It happens to the best of us, cotton hair!" She smiled even more when she noticed Percival's blush increase due to the nickname

"You were outmaneuvered by two Alphas near their entire pack, any hunter or huntress would describe that as a worst case scenario Honey, don't be so hard on yourself" Continued Weiss with her own nickname that brought another level to Percival's blush, making her smile triumphantly.

"Besides, as you said, you are not used to fighting Grimm at all Percikins! You didn't train as a kid to be a hunter, you are an engineer! And the best and most handsome one there is!" Squealed Ruby as she snuggles into Percy in a childlike fashion with an innocent look on her eyes that was able to lighten the mood quite a lot.

"It would have been a difficult mission regardless of anything Percy" said Blake, not comfortable with calling Percy by his nickname due to the clear teasing the girls would surely give her, yet also dying to know how he would react by calling him 'Purrcy'

Yang's smile grew even more as the heavy mood was finally gone, giving her enough confidence to freely be her loud self again "Yeah! And if its strength you are worried about, I'll help you train! I want to go back to my future body anyway! And with my help you'll be lifting mountains in no time!" Her smile grew into a more perverted one "and we can have LOADS of a different kind of training once we are all sweaty and hot, if you know what I mean~" she said while licking Percy's neck and leaving a rather noticeable hickey on his neck.

Yang's sexual advances were met by Percy going five shade of red once again as his whole body was now turned hot pink from embarrassment, freezing from utter shock as his imagination went wild with what the words truly meant.

Her rather direct approach was also met by three fists colliding in her head "Ah! What The Hell Man?!" She screamed at her best friends only to be met by their cold glares as they remove Percy from her grasp and holds him defensively by hugging him tightly, with Ruby still on the front in between Percy and her sister, while Blake and Weiss hugged his right and left side respectively.

"You really can't control yourself can you Yang?" Asked Weiss while sharing the same cold glare as Blake and Ruby, Yang sheepishly smiled "My bad! I'm used to him having an even dirtier comeback" she chuckled to which the girls shared a collective sigh.

Weiss sighed in exasperation as she uses her Glyphs to cool down Percy "I swear to gods Yang..." she was not at all surprised by this, mostly because she was sure herself and the rest of the girls were about to flirt back before Yang beat them to the punch line.

It took Percy several minutes to calm down and the girls noticed he was looking rather tired.

"Anyway, as Yang was saying before she went all Yang on you" Blake began gaining a chuckle from everyone but Yang, who poked her tongue at her with a small frown "It's not a bad idea, we were meaning to get back into shape anyway, While Yang helps you with your strength, I'll keep you flexible and agile! You'll be giving professional free runners a run for their money in no time! Plus, it gives me the excuse to have you all to myself once a day!" the smirk on her face and her statement was quite shocking for everyone in the room who simply stared back at her.

"What?" Asked Blake "No use acting all shy and mysterious now, he knows I love him and I know he loves me too! If I want to be Lovey-Dovey with my husband, I am going to be as adorable as I damn well please!" She proudly stated as she snuggled closer to Percy with a blush on her face.

"Anyway..." Weiss began deciding to change the subject as Blake kept blushing on Percy's arm while he chuckled and kissed her head "It's only logical that I help you regarding your grades, even in the original timeline you were terrible when it came to study and over my death body will I allow my children to use you as an excuse for bad grades!" Her strict tone was enough to make Percy understand that Weiss wouldn't accept a no for an answer "A-And... I guess Blake had a point about having you all to myself for an hour or two" the blush that adorned her face as well as the sudden change of tone made Yang and Blake burst into a fit of laughter, making Weiss blush even harder, while Ruby was trying her best to not in join as well.

Percy could only smile at Weiss as her blush got darker and darker; he reached over for her hand and holds it lovingly "I promise I'll try my best to be a good student... Miss Schnee" he teases her, easily making her blush harder, from the ideas coming into her mind, and making Yang and Blake laugh even harder with Ruby finally joining in too.

Weiss tackled Percy in order to hide her embarrassed face, ignoring the complaints from Ruby for taking her spot in his chest.

Once Weiss calmed down all the eyes went to Ruby, waiting for her to say something as well.

"Then I'll help you with-..."she stopped as her mind was a big blank, She thought as hard as she could in what way she could help her loving husband, she started to pout and whimper when she couldn't think of anything else he needed help with, as his strength and agility/speed were already covered and she didn't consider herself capable enough to help him study.

Seeing her pout the girls and Percy started to worry, knowing she wasn't having any ideas at all, Percy couldn't bare the thought of seeing her sad, much less to not spend as much time with her as he did with the rest.

"How about you help me in my workshop little rose?" He asked with a happy smile that quickly became confused as the four girls gasp loudly in surprise

The jaws of Yang, Blake and Weiss were almost hitting the ground while Ruby held her hands over her mouth, tears slowly appearing in her eyes as she trembles in excitement

"N-No way... A-Are you serious?" Asked Ruby confusing Percy even more than before "Sure, Why wouldn't I be?" He asked only for Ruby to tackle him as well, recovering her spot from Weiss who yelped in surprise at being removed on force

Ruby held onto Percy as tight as her tiny teenager arms could allow her "Thank you... I-I don't know what to say... I love you so much Percy..." she whispered while kissing his entire face over and over again.

Hugging her back as she starts to cry in happiness, Percy looks around at the rest of the girls, who still had a surprised look on their faces, except for Weiss who was glaring at Ruby and trying to reclaim her spot.

Percy turned to Yang and Blake "Um... what's going on?" He asked making the girls snap out of their shock and smiled warmly at him "Y-Your older self never allowed anyone to be near him while he worked on his workshop, he used to tell us that he would never allow anyone to do so... that it became obvious what kind of monster he was when he started building something... Not even our children were allowed to enter the workshop..." answered Blake with shock still evident in her face that was slowly turning into happiness.

Percy immediately realized what they were talking about and considering what he knew about his older self, he couldn't blame him for refusing to show the girls. His older self seemed to be more in tune with The Darkness, not to mention that it seemed to him that his older self used it deliberately not only in combat but as a daily tool too, Percy couldn't help but shiver in disgust at the thought of giving in to the dark beings ways, but at the same time, he couldn't blame his older self for it since he didn't had a seal to prevent the corruption from spreading and infecting those he loved. He still had to fully understand how his wives were immune to The Darkness at all, while he was sure that they love him in a possibly scary/Yandere way, could true love really be strong enough against an immortal representation of chaos? Hell, it took the power of an Elder God to seal it on his mindscape! And he could easily tell that the seal was barely holding on at all, easily leaking its corruption whenever he felt anger, sadness or fear, luckily it wasn't enough to control his actions and emotions, but it was enough to take a toll on his body, weakening it while slowing down his thinking and reasoning skills.

He looked at the girls once more, their bright eyes all focused on him with excited smiles waiting whatever he would say next.

He smiled once he felt the undying love that they sent towards him with their eyes alone, for a moment he felt hypnotized by the individual beauty that his wives possessed, the same individual beauty that got his heart racing and his lungs to suddenly be out of breath, he couldn't help but blush and look away from embarrassment, he wasn't much experienced with love and the fact that these four girls were drowning him in an endless stream of love didn't helped at all, but he was enjoying himself quite a lot, he hadn't felt anything like this since his ex-girlfriend.

He quickly shakes his head in order to push all thoughts of his ex from his mind and decided to change the subject "W-Well, that rule doesn't apply in our family anymore" the girls couldn't help but to internally squeal in delight when he called them his family "If we are really going to give this a shot, then I don't want any sort of secret or mistrust among us" he slowly stood up from the bed and helped the girls stand as well "I don't know how "He" used to handle the relationship, but from what you've told me, I have to make some improvements in myself" he walks them to the metal door that lead to his workshop "And the first thing I'm going to change, is to not only show you my workshop, but also why my older self refused to show you in the first place"

The girls were internally screaming they latch onto Percy's body as if their life depended on it.

Ruby was bouncing up and down while gripping onto his shirt, being the gun maniac that she is, she couldn't help getting excited about seeing the workshop of the greatest and youngest weapon master in the world, she was glowing with delight when she remembered that not only did she now had full access to said workshop, but she was also his new assistant, which meant she would be working on very powerful projects in the near future.

Weiss was quite curious to see Percival's Dust collection, he is quite famous for his use of Dust infused weapons along with being of the few capable to use raw dust as a weapon in itself, thanks to his 'Activation' semblance, that allowed him to use any kind of dust be it from at a distance or up close. But in reality she was more excited about knowing more about her loving husband.

Blake on her part, was more interested in knowing why his future self was so persistent on keeping his workshop a secret, she was happy that Percy was trusting them with something like this, proving the sacrifices he was willing to make for their relationship, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder what exactly would they encounter past the door on the end of the stairs.

Yang on the other hand, was happily following the group, happy to know that Percy didn't planned on keeping secrets from them, she took a second to remember how angry she felt at all the secrets that his future self kept from them, she knew he did so to protect them, but Yang wanted to be strong enough in order for Percy to not feel like she needed protection, she couldn't help but to feel slight frustration at the out of shape state her body was in once again.

Percy sighed nervous as he opened the door to his workshop, the steam still present from his accident with the fire and water dust, he reached around the door and pressed a button to lift the garage doors, instantly the room started to clear and he opened the door for the girls to see.

While to Percy's eyes it was just a rather damp garage, the girls stood marveled at the room, sharing a feeling of wonder and curiosity, as if they were entering a whole new world.

They slowly walked into the workshop, while most of his equipment and incomplete projects were due to arrive from Atlas in a few days and he still had boxes to unpack, the mere memory of all the things Percy built without a workshop the girls could only feel excited to see what kind of inventions would this place help Percy bring to life.

Ruby and Weiss rushed to his desk and drawing board, with Ruby squealing in delight at all the different tools and working stations while Weiss stared amazed at all the designs of weapons, vehicles, armor and beyond.

Blake opened a few of the Atlesian Dust crates, marveling at its high quality and quantity, she couldn't help but to think about her time in White Fang and how they would KILL for Dust like this, she grew worried when she remembered that Cinder and her lackeys would end up coming to Beacon for a while and with Percy being a constant receiver of such quality Dust, he surely would become a target if he wasn't on Cinder's Recruitment/Kidnapping list already, her over protective senses were tingling as she wanted to make sure her husband was safe.

Yang walked to Percy and wrapped her arms around his right arm, making sure to bury it in between her chest while she leans her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with a small smile before gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

He turned towards her with the usual pink blush adorning his cheeks, but he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, enjoying her warmth "What was that for? Not that I am complaining or anything" he asked earning a giggle from Yang and her beautiful smile

"I'm happy you chose to share something like this with us... We know this is your space and we respect that!... but to know you are happy to share something so dear to you... It reminds me why I fell in love with you in the first place..." he smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope I can live up to your expectations, I don't have much experience with romance" he admitted a little embarrassed. Yang smiled more as he walked her to his workbench "You are doing an excellent job so far, do what comes natural and be yourself!" She kissed his cheek once more and let go of his arm in order to give him space to work.

Percy nodded happily and turned to look at the table, grabbing one of his broken revolvers and gathering the tools he would need to repair it. The girls gathered around him anxious to hear what he had to say next "Well now, if all of this about time travel is true I'm sure that by this point in our marriage you girls know that my mind is all over the place while I work, right?" He asked with a gentle smile still feeling quite nervous at what he was about to reveal.

The memories of Percy always struggling to organize himself brought a warm feeling to the girls, they always enjoyed the face he made once they helped him calm down by either giving him a quick peck on both the lips or the cheeks, a quick hug that turned into an hour long snuggle/cuddle, or by literally making all of those ideas disappear from his mind by giving him a quick peek of their breasts and butts which quickly turned into spontaneous sex in whatever room they were currently in once they were properly married.

The trail of blood coming from their noses as well as the lewd and perverted smiles in their faces gave Percy enough of a hint to decide to move on in his explanation with fear of what they would do to him if he let them fantasize a moment longer.

"W-Well, for some reason whenever I'm building, repairing or designing something my desire to still complete the tasks I have in mind... materializes in a weird way without me even noticing" he rubs the back of his neck still not sure how to explain this to them.

The lewd look on the girls faces was replaced with one of confusion "So... you get things done even if you are unaware you are doing it?" Asked Weiss only to receive a nod from Percy "Oh! So it's like sleep walking! Only that unlike Blake, instead of walking around aimlessly in the middle of the night you do chores!" Exclaimed Ruby only to receive a smack across the head by Blake while everyone else chuckles "I told you to stop telling everyone about that!" Yelled Blake embarrassed as she remembered the times Yang had to drag her back to bed before she left the house, which wouldn't be a problem if only she hadn't picked up the habit to sleep Naked once she married Percival and the girls.

"Well, I guess that's the easiest way to explain it, Good job Little Rose" he pats her head lovingly making her glow in happiness for being praised despite the bump on the back of her head.

"But what's the problem about that? You do chores without noticing, I don't see the big deal" said Yang folding her arms under her chest, still getting used to having her real arm back.

"If only it were as simple as that..." Percy sighed and pressed the button next to the door once more in order to guarantee their privacy "It's... It's best if I just showed you..." he sighed and turned back to the gun.

"P-Please don't be afraid of me after you see this... many people had already fled while calling me The Devil and other names alike" the girls could see the hurt and nervousness in Percy's eyes, looking with worry at each other they nodded at each other and hugged him tightly, making him turn in surprise.

Ruby smiled innocently, standing on the tip of her feet in order to reach his nose to give it a small kiss on the tip "We have seen you in way worse situations Percikins, we won't run, I promise" her smiled increased "Together forever! Good or bad, we are your problem now!" She giggled happily

Weiss blushed a bit as she thought of what to say to give him confidence "Honey, we understand if this is too much for you and you are welcome to stop this if you honestly don't feel ready to show us, just knowing you are willing to do so is what makes us happy!" She smiled and cuddled closer to his chest.

Blake had a dominant stare as she squeezed Percival harder "You are Mine" she stated while her ears were perked up in alert "You accept every part of me, and in turn I'll accept every part of you" her firm tone suddenly changed to a nervous one as the gentle blush came back to her cheeks "I... I wished for so long to be able to see your face again... Nothing you do could make me leave your side..." she quickly hid her glowing face on his chest, making everyone chuckle by her cuteness.

Yang laughed the hardest at the scene as she snuggled Percy "Kitty over there does have a point" she says as Blake glares at her but didn't had any intention to let Percy go any time soon, they all giggled once more and Yang continued "You've fought against entire armies for me, even when I didn't asked you to or even told you to save yourself" she places another loving kiss filed with happiness on his cheek "You could show me anything and I would still accept you, No way you are getting rid of me without a fight!" The fire in Yang's eyes never leaving

Percy smiled and softly placed a tender yet sweet kiss on each of the girls lips before gently pushing them back "I'm not afraid anymore, I have you all now" he said with determination at his strengthened resolve as he prepare his equipment "Try to not touch anything, I am still not in full control of this" the girls all nodded at the same time, the smiles on their faces not leaving as they all step forward to give Percival a quick kiss on the cheek as he begins to concentrate on his broken weapon

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "There is currently, more than a dozen and a half boxes of raw Dust materials left to properly organize in its containers, my tools and luggage are yet to be properly set up, the power armor station is dusty and the automatic door of the garage is doing a squeaking noise that irritates me" he took another step towards his work station, tracing his fingers around the guns, getting to feel the cracks and the energy inside them.

"Hmmm... Mostly frame damage on the first fun... the compartment for fire and earth Dust are loose, the wind compartment is missing and the trigger is jammed" he then proceed to analyze the second gun "Hmmm... the chamber for regular bullets was completely crushed by the Beowolf's bite... the energy cylinders are leaking and the gravity crystal is cracked... I think I'll have to replace the crystals in each of them anyway..." he hummed as he then reached for the gauntlet.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He exclaimed with a pleased sigh of relief "Seems like The Diplomatic Approach only suffered damages on its frame, the Dust circuit and runes seem to function properly and the main disk is in perfect conditions if not for a few scratches" he smiled once more as he relaxed his body, opening his eyes and turning at the girls who had excited smiles on their faces "Ready?" He asked only to receive furious nods and smiles.

He took a deep breath and focused, he then placed the first gun closest to him and as he began to reach for his tools he lets the air out from his lungs.

The girls eyes widen in surprise and took a step back as he breath out, they froze in surprise thanks to the multiple tentacles that bursted out of Percival's back, the two white snakes that Percival used against the Beowolf were coming out of his shoulders, moving to grab other tools and materials for Percival to work as he tentacles went on with the rest of the chores he had just stated.

A set of ten to fifteen tentacles were opening the boxes and carefully setting the Dust crates one by one in their respective spaces in the storage area, handing the snakes the crystals Percy would need for his weapons.

Another set of five to ten tentacles focused on the rest of the garage, setting up the different power tools and instruments, heating up the forges and foundries for steel and Dust alike while also running safety test on all laser, plasma and dust tools.

The tentacles even handed the girls some protective eyewear, which they did not hesitate to take, as the garage soon turned into a light show, the multiple noises from all the machines and Percival's work brought a certain comfort to their souls as they smiled and closed their eyes, when the War got out of control, Future Percy had almost completely abandoned engineering in favor of leading the resistance with Ozpin and all those noises that the girls had learn to fall asleep over were long gone. It was good for them to not only hear those sounds again, but to also watch their husband do what he loves with a big smile on his face.

He seemed so at peace when he was building, his hands were moving at lightning speed grabbing the tools from his tentacles and snakes while his eyes were fixed on the gun.

The girls marveled at the scene as they saw the many black and white tentacles diligently work to turn the garage around. The first set to finish was the one of the Dust boxes, who quickly proceeded to assist the other tentacles in cleaning and organizing the equipment.

It took close to half an hour and the Tentacles were done they all lunged to assist Percival building but he raised his hand making them stop "I'll do this by myself, I have a week and I want my new assistant to help" he turned with a smile to look at Ruby, who's smile grew tenfold as she rushed to his side and kissed him on the lips making him blush and chuckle as he hands her some extra pair of leather gloves and an apron.

Ruby was quick on her feet and rolled up the sleeves from her dress in order to put the gloves and apron. She started to inspect the guns, marveling at their design as she had never been able to see them this close to being raw materials.

Percy let out another chuckle as he saw the compact bundle of love and cuddles that was his wife Ruby and then turned to look at the rest of the girl's "Want to help too? We can call this our first family project!" He said as the girls were close to squealing and rush to him, each taking another pair of gloves and an apron as they divided the tasks to repair the guns.

In the middle of their organization, Weiss was the only one to notice the picture on Percival's drawing board "Hey, Honey?" Called Weiss "Why are there so many pictures of Pyrrah and You?" She asked also noticing the ones on the living room of their combined dorm. The rest of the girls turned to notice as well as Percy seemed confused by the question "Well, she is my Best Friend of course" he answered with a smile "Wasn't my future self friends with her too?" He asked still confused

The girls blinked in shock while staying silent for a few seconds "Well... You guys were friends but at first all you did was push her away, you really didn't started to have friends until Jaune and Ren" replied Blake still in shock "Not to mention that even with them you were quite cold and indifferent at first" concluded Yang.

Percy was rather surprised "Seriously? Wow... I can't imagine my life without Pyrrah... Sure we met in Sanctum a few years ago but we have been like bread and butter since!" He explained while the girls were somehow getting a bad feeling from his story "She was almost my first everything! my first scroll contact, my first best friend, my first sleep over, my first book club member, my first shared milkshake, my roller coaster and theme park buddy, my late night burrito buddy, my first Girlfriend, my first assistant which sometimes went poorly due to her magnetism going crazy when she got startled, my first sparring partner, my first dance partner, hell, we even threw each other our first surprise birthday parties!" He said only to notice the girls frozen with a dark look on their eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, the girls had just gotten an immense desire for blood, specifically for a certain redhead's blood "I-I'm Sorry Percikins, what was the middle part?..." asked Ruby with a rather sweet tone that made Percy shiver in fear "M-My late night burrito partner? Y-You see, sometimes we got a little hungry and we escaped our dorm room to go for burritos at three in the morning and-" he stopped when he saw Yang bend over the metal wrench in her hands in half as if it was made of clay while she gritted her teeth in rage while tears build up on her eyes.

There was a red glow in their eyes as the same dark aura from before was building around them, the reason they were so mad at the red head huntress? In the original timeline, Percy had experienced all of those things for the first time with them, they were part of the founding's for their friendships that would later on turn to Yandere-like love.

But there was another, more specific reason they were angry "The **Other** part, MY Sweet little Cotton Hair" demanded Yang with a murderous tone making Percy curse his big mouth as he finally realized what they were wanting to know.

"M-My first Girlfriend?" He mumbled only to feel yet another increase in pressure; he shivered as the red spark in the girl's eyes increased "S-She isn't my girlfriend anymore!" He yelled trying to calm them down "W-we decided to just remain friends after the tournament, it was hard at first but we had been friends for a long while and we didn't wished for us to stop being so after our break up, thankfully it ended on peaceful terms and after a short break we were able to reconnect"

The red spark had died down a bit but it was still present in their gaze "She said you only helped her with her weapons!" Yelled Weiss, still clearly upset "You don't tell people you just met your life story!" Percy explained still panicked.

The murderous aura toned down yet the girls still looked upset "For how long were you two dating?" Asked Blake with a cold, dominant voice. Percy was afraid to answer as he felt the girl's predatory gazes on him but he knew that if he didn't respond it would only be worse for him and Pyrrah in the end.

"A year..." he sighed when he felt the murderous aura increase once more and decided he had enough, he stood up straight and looked at them dead in the eyes before bringing them into a hug, noticing how stiff they were at first he decided he needed more than just a hug to calm them down.

He proceeded to plant a soft kiss in each of their lips as their aura of murder slowly faded away "look... I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know if my feelings for Pyrrah are completely gone, but now I have all of you and that's what matters now" he pulled back in order to look at their faces "I know it must be hard to know that I loved another woman once, but I'm sure you loved another man once in your previous life" Weiss and Blake looked down at that "But I promise I'll remain faithful to all of you" he smiled as the murderous aura finally dissipated.

"You girls and Pyrrah are all that I have... Please don't make me chose between the two of you" he begged and pulled them back in the hug, one by one they hugged back and smiled in return.

They broke the hug once they all calmed down and shared a kiss with each other "Sorry Percy..." Blake was the first to apologize "I trust you but still... knowing that you loved another woman before us is still... well... I guess you'll have to tell us more about your life just as we have to tell you about ours" Percy gently pat her head and she started to purr making everyone chuckle "I'm looking forward to that" he said with a pleased smile.

Ruby giggled at the scene but grew quiet "Hey guys" she called for the rest making everyone turn to look at her "Now that we are on the subject of relationships, how are we going to explain ours?" She asked concerned.

"I mean, I don't care in the slightest for what other people think about our relationship, but how are we going to even explain this? To our parents and classmates specifically?" She asked with fear in her eyes making Weiss and Yang freeze in fear while imagining their family members freaking out and trying to murder Percival.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance" said a familiar voice as time started to slow down with the machinery freezing in time, everyone turned to be greeted by the familiar sight of Future Percival accompanied by a cloaked figure.

"Percy!" Everyone greeted until he raised his hand to stop them "I go by Henry nowadays" he clarified as he took a few steps to his younger self "rather sudden for a change in name isn't it?" Asked Percy confused making his older self chuckle "Time moves a lot slower outside the nexus of time, I have adopted that name centuries ago" Henry explained as he looked around the workshop with a smile on his face.

Percy stared at him in shock as the girls inspected the hooded figure with a glare as they could already tell it had to be a woman.

"And exactly what do you do outside of time and reality? I can imagine sitting around for centuries must get pretty boring and lonely" Percy said only for the hooded figure and Henry to share a chuckle, making the girls glares more.

"Run errands for Yog-Sothoth, learn the secrets of the universe, train my powers and my student's, occasionally live a lifetime or two and observe your timeline while making a few changes here and there" said Henry making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean by that?..." asked Weiss confused as Henry smiled more "No need to worry, Yog-Sothoth maintains this timeline free from any sort of changes that he does not approve of, anything that could alter your knowledge of the future about our enemies is kept from affecting this timeline, meaning I can change anything I want from the past and it will not affect this timeline at all" he explained with a proud smirk on his face as the cloaked woman reached to hug his arm making the girls glare at her even more, meanwhile Percival was fascinated by the subject "Amazing... so, only the changes that Yog-Sothoth and you approve can pass through the barrier?"

Henry let out a pleased laugh "That's one of the advantages of having an Elder God as an ally" he cracked his knuckles "As for your predicament right now, I already took the liberty to make a small change in the timeline that should prevent Percy here being hunted by The Schnee family or worse, Taiyang and Raven" he then handed the girls a slip of paper and they started to read through it only to blush an atomic red and immediately glow in joy, just as Percy was about to read it as well Henry stopped him "Sorry Percival, but I need your reaction to this to be as real as possible in order to avoid questioning, I have already set the chain of events along with Ozpin so the rest of the plan should come along smoothly" he said with a smile to which Percy only nodded a bit frustrated to be left in the dark again.

"I'll explain everything later but right now, just do what the girls say ok?" Henry said as he holds Percy's shoulder with a confident tone. Once again Percy could only nod slowly, deciding to trust his older self.

He then turned to the cloaked figure hugging his older self's arm "Who is that by the way?" He asked as he felt the woman stare at him with a smile while Henry chuckle "I'll tell you the details later, but let's just say that she is someone quite important to me and to you too" he then backed away with the woman still snuggling in his arm to the much ire of the girls.

"I wish we had more time to talk but I'm afraid we have other appointments to attend to, best of luck for this following months" Henry said while opening a portal to the outside of time "And Percy" he called for his younger self's attention with the same confident smile "I'm always one call away... take good care of them ok?" He said while turning to look at the girls, Percy smiled and nodded as the girls moved to hug him from behind also saying goodbye to Henry.

"Oh! Before I forget, I am still working on that singing teacher for you, I'm sure you'll like it, best teacher in the whole damn multiverse!" He said while giving his younger self a wink and a thumb up, to which Percy only replied "Is it Tom Jones?!" Making his older self face palm "God, you really are me... No! It's not Tom Jones!" Henry sighed and disappear into the portal everyone shared a laugh as the cloaked woman turned and smile at the girls, the light coming from the portal giving them a clear look on her face as her calm and seductive voice spoke "See you around~"

The girls eyes widen in shock and fear "Wait you are-!" They tried to reach for anything that could be used as weapons but the woman was done before they could charge and the portal closed and time resumed its normal pace.

Percy stared at his wives for a moment still confused at what had just transpired "Someone you knew?" He asked to which the girls couldn't respond.

He quickly reached for Ruby who was still shaking from just seeing that woman, she quickly latched himself on him and soon the rest of the team followed, hugging him tightly while shivering and confusing him even more.

"I'm guessing it wasn't a face you wanted to see" he said as he hugged them back helping them calm down.

It took a few minutes before they let go and just as he was going to ask who was under the cloak a knock could be heard on the garage doors causing all of Percival's tentacles and snakes to disappear back into his body except for one which quickly pressed the button to raise the gates before joining its brethren.

The doors were halfway open as a young woman with vibrant red hair crouch under them with a relieved look on her face "South Pole!" Yelled Pyrrah as she rushed towards Percival who smiled in return "North Pole!" He yelled as he rushed to meet her in a loving hug that made the girls froze.

The rest of Team JNPR was coming through the now opened gates and smiled at the scene "Hello everyone!" Yelled Nora excitedly as ever "This place is huge!" Exclaimed Jaune as he admires the garage and all the different machinery in it "Good to see everyone is alright" said a pleased Ren.

Pyrrah broke the hug as she frenetically started looking at Percival's body while looking for any sign of injuries making him chuckle "Calm Down, Pyrrah! I'm fine, the doctors gave a week to recover" explained Percy allowing Pyrrah to let out a sigh in relief "Thank Goodness, you were looking close to death a few days ago, we went to visit you after class but when they told us you leaved with the headmaster we went looking everywhere for you!" She said with worry still present on her face.

"Sorry about that, I kind of had a sudden wake up call and my father wished for me to get to the dorm as soon as possible" he explained looking at the girls who chuckled shyly.

"I'm just glad you are ok, please don't go scaring me like that, I can't bare to see you that badly injured..." Pyrrah once again hugged Percival as tight as she could while hiding her face on his shoulder.

Percival smiled as he reached for his back pocket once again oblivious to his bride's rising anger. "Hey, Pyrrha" Percy called making her look up to his face, her eyes widen in surprise when he pulled out a piece broken magnet, the blue south pole to be exact.

Tears welled up in her eyes yet she smiled as she reached for her own pocket and pulled the north red pole of the same magnet "You kept it all this time?..." asked Pyrrha as they join the magnet back together "A promise is a promise, right? I said that as long as you had your piece, we would surely meet again, the magnet pulled us back together" said Percy with a bigger smile that Pyrrha soon shared as well.

The rest of the people in the room were either, rather happy at the tender moment the two shared or downright pissed, and it was easy to figure out who was feeling what.

"Pyrrha!" Exclaimed Yang with a fake smile that Pyrrha couldn't notice to be such, as she rushes to get herself in between her future husband and the red headed magnet "So good to see you again! You look dashing! Have you done something to your hair?" She asked as she broke the hug between the two and proceeded to hug Percival's arm.

Pyrrha was rather confused by her question as they had seen each other the very same morning while waiting for Percival to wake up "It's **so** nice of you to pass by! I'm sure you have many things to tell **My** Percy but I'm sorry to say we are waiting for the rest of the Team to arrive and we wouldn't want to keep them waiting!" Joined Weiss as she reached in and grabbed Percival's free arm.

Blake wasn't one to be left behind, she sneaked behind Percival's back and wrapped her arms around his stomach while glaring at Pyrrha as she peeks from Percy's shoulder while muttering "Mine" and "Don't Touch" over and over again.

Ruby was the last to join in as she dashed with her semblance to Percival's front, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her, he quickly reached for Percy's hands and held them lovingly as she wraps them around herself comfortably making sure to not pull too hard, she then proceeded to look at Pyrrha straight in the eye and give her the trademark innocent and bashful smile yet her actions seemed to say "This is not for you! Go Away!"

The aura around the girls clearly gave the idea of "Back Off! He Is Ours!" Yet the red headed magnet unlike the rest of her team member with the exception of Nora was unfazed by it due to her lack of experience with situations like this other than her time as Percival's girlfriend.

"It's wonderful to see you all alright, we were rather surprise when we saw you being chased around by Professor Goodwitch, I hope she didn't hurt you" Pyrrha spoke honestly with her adorable smile still on her face "Damn! She is good!" Cursed the girls in their heads as their aura of evil was nothing to Pyrrha.

Ren quickly stepped in before it got out of hand "actually, we are here because apparently we are to be sharing rooms, the Headmaster already explained to us the situation and we agreed on his terms" he spoke with a smile while Percival was doing his best to maintain his balance.

"I guess we are a big family now huh?" Asked Percy with a chuckle making the girls hug him tighter at the word family.

"U-Um... Percival?" Called Jaune making everyone turn their attention to him "Just call me Percy, Jaune, no need for formalities if we are going to spend four years together" Percy said with a smile that Jaune returned "O-Ok, Percy, Um... If you don't mind me asking... what's your relationship with the girls?" He asked making the five of them blush as Percy remembers everything that happened after the Beowolves attack, including when the five of them confessed to each other.

"W-Well!... Y-You see, they are my...uh..." Percy tried his best to think up an excuse but the girls all share a smile as the flame of determination shined bright in their eyes.

"We are his Fiancée's!" They stated proudly making everyone else in the room froze in shock, especially Percival.

"Well, Henry did say they were Yandere-like sometimes" Percy thought.

"FIANCEE'S?!" Yelled Jaune with horror at the chance of courting Weiss being taken from his hands before he could even begin to properly do so, Pyrrha with surprise at the sudden revelation and Nora with stars in her eyes wanting to know how such thing happened while Ren simply widen his eyes in surprise.

Percy once again sighed in his mind, this was going to be a **LONG** week.

 _Apologies for updating so late, depression and stress from school gets us all eventually doesn't it?_

 _I'll try to keep the Author's notes to a minimum but I wanted to let you all know of a few things._

 _First: I already planned all arcs so hopefully the story should set sail easily if my self esteem issues and sudden depression burst can give me a break for a while ((I really need a hug sometimes))_

 _Second: starting next chapter the series will count with little Omakes or versions of the RWBY Chibi episodes with Percival and other character of the story so I hope you look forward to it._

 _Third: please go to the tumblr of CSLucaris_

 _He is an amazing artist and I would really appreciate if you gave him some support, due to economic problems my family is going through right now I am not able to show him my support with a commission, so I thought the least I could do was give him a shout out, he is my favorite artist in all of tumblr and I really think he will go very far! He does commissions and parts of my story are inspired by some drawings of him, tell him I sent you and say hi! Honestly, he is so good you might even ask him for a commission yourselves!_

 _Thank you for taking the time to reach this far and I hope you like the story so far, I'll try to tone down the fluff and focus more on both the shows plot and the stories original plot, but every review is greatly appreciated , you guys keep me writing and honestly, it's what keeps me going each day._

 _From the bottom of my heart._

 _Thank you_

 _-_ _ **Kami-Nii-Sama.**_


	6. Morning Shenanigans and Disco Flashbacks

**_I am SO SORRY for the delay with this chapter! to make up for it, I made it twice as long as usual along with an omake in the end! enjoy a more than 20k chapter ((not including the Omake)) that took FOREVER to make! :D_**

* * *

"Percy… Can you hear me?" a voice asks and Percy opens his eyes, he was in a different place than where he remembers falling asleep on, he looks at his surroundings and saw himself on a flower field that seems to extend infinitely, he looks up to see himself sitting under a large oak tree.

He looks at his hands only to notice a white almost fluorescent version of his normal clothing that he definitely remembers not going to sleep with.

"Percy!" the same voice snap him out of his thoughts, he turns to look at where the voice came from but as soon as he blinks the whole world fades away and he is falling from the sky.

He screams as he sees a world on fire under him, everything was destroyed, the forests burnt to a crisp, the oceans dry with its animals being nothing but mere bones, the skies having a giant crack in them where horrifying creatures kept pouring out of.

He sees a very familiar pair of giant red eyes on the horizon, covered in smoke the creature launched from the shadows many tentacles to attack Percival, the tentacles each having a countless set of maws and eyes as well as pieces of flesh stuck between their teeth, Percy prepared for impact, but he once again heard the voice.

"You are not alone..." the voice whispers as a ray of light manifests in front of Percival, the light dissipates and his eyes grow wide as he admires the pieces of his mother's sword, all floating in front of him waiting to be grabbed.

He grabs the hilt of the blade and in a flash of lightning the pieces all come together to form the blade, only when the blade is complete Percy notices that he wasn't falling anymore, but instead he was floating in mid air.

In his confusion he managed to notice the tentacles still lunging at him, out of instinct he reaches for one his revolver as well but as he reaches for the grip and pulls it to aim at the coming danger he notices this wasn't one of his usual revolvers.

The long barrel of the gun reaching that of a Magnum 500, at least ten shots on the pistol each chamber with a different element of Dust: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Gravity, Ice, Raw Energy, Steam, Force and a single normal casing for an actual bullet, what caught Percy's attention was that the size of the gun could only mean there was also another chamber on the middle that seemed to draw power from all of the chambers.

In an instant, the blade materialized tied to his waist as his other hand almost automatically reached back for the other gun, once he pulled it out he saw an almost exact same copy of the previous gun, the only difference was on the color design.

The gun on the left was a metallic black with traces of white gold adorning the edges, on the grip the Initials for W and B were each on one side while on the barrel the drawings of a white snowflake and a black flame were covering the entire barrel.

The gun on the right had a similar design, a metallic red with traces of bright gold adorning it, the initials R and Y on each side of the grip each and the drawings of a red rose and a yellow flaming heart adoring the entire barrel as well.

Percival was almost drooling at the beautiful design of the guns, he then turn to take aim at the creature, the revolvers collapsed on each other scarring Percy at first until the pieces came back together in the form of a double barrel shotgun, the four colors, red, white, black and yellow all adorning the weapon, the drawings of the emblems adorning the barrel and on the grip the name RWBY carved on it in white metallic letters.

Percy was in awe at the weapon, he could feel the power emanating from it, and didn't know what sort of genius would be able to create something like this.

His eyes widen in surprise when the saw the bottom of the weapon where a single cursive "P" was hidden, Percy knew that signature, it was his! He made this weapon!

His attention turned back at the charging beast, he took aim directly at its head, the rounds of the revolvers were red hot and Percy fired.

It was like a symphony for him.

The way the gun fired had to be the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes upon, two multi colored orbs made of energy from his aura fired, around them were twenty individual bullets of a single element forming two rings of ten bullets each before combining all into a single giant blast.

Percy could swear he was hearing angels singing as the blast hit the beast, making it roar in pain and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The shotgun then disarmed back into the individual revolvers and Percy twirled them around like a cowboy before blowing at the barrels to clear the smoke.

He then looks around wondering how the knockback of the gun could not harm him, that's when the color to his clothing came back to him.

His gauntlets reach his elbows and were pure black, in the palm of each was a new version of "The Diplomatic Approach", the guards on his wrists showed two screens that had different functions, on his left was his Scroll and the status bars of several different people, the names of the bars were of his new friends and family; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Glynda and his father Ozpin along with a few others. On the right there was a command screen with the status of mechs and power armors.

The gauntlets seemed to consume the knockback from the gun and use it as energy to power up the systems.

As he keeps admiring the handiwork he turns to his feet only to see strange white shoes emanating energy, he moves his legs to watch the soles, his eyes widen for yet another time as he saw a pattern of energy made from Gravity crystals along with other circuits and a propulsor. He stares at everything on him and what shocks him the most of all was the fact that he understands perfectly how everything works.

He understands what is making the boots fly, how his gauntlets were making kinetic energy into actual energy without shattering his bones in the process, how could the revolvers form together to create the super powered shotgun.

His smile just widened as he sees four figures flying to him at high speeds while four other figures approach to him by land.

He smiles excited, if the approaching objects were as amazing as the rest have been so far this day would get from awesome to legendary rank!

Yet Percival's fantasies never last long...

He turns when the echoing roars of another beast distracts him from his thoughts, he grabs the handle of his mother sword on instinct and begins to charge at the beast.

With a battle cry Percy while leaving a purple trail of energy behind, his mother's blade on his right hand and on his left a revolver, he takes aim and begins to fire away at the creature.

The closer he gets the bigger the creature becomes until the clouds and darkness around it start to clear and dissipate, only to completely disappear leaving him confused.

Percy could feel the power the sword had against the Dark; he turns around expecting a surprise attack from The Darkness but almost drops his weapons when he sees the incoming object.

Percy almost has a heart attack when he sees the giant figure of a dragon, its maws big enough to swallow him like a grain of rice. The vibrant red dragon was staring back at him with its gigantic bright green eyes. It took Percy a second to calm down from the initial shock as he begins to inspect the creature.

In all his years of living Percy has never seen such an amazing and majestic creature, its mere presence was like that of the king of kings, it demanded respect and you had no choice but to obey.

As Percy admires the creature his eyes go wide when his eyes met the dragons, instead of the hateful or even the predatory gaze that Percy was expecting from such a fabled being he was prophesied to face in combat, all he was able to see in the giant eyes of the creature is a deep sadness, along with a sense of weakness and even worry

"Art thou the next in line to put chains around our necks like those merciless jailers… or to spill the blood of another of my siblings?!" a disembodied voice asks, Percy looks around trying to find the source only for it to speak again.

"Who art thou?!"

The question catches Percy off guard and he struggles to find an answer "I-I…" "Answer my question, Murderer!" the dragon interrupts him with an angrier tone.

Percy's eyes go wide as he shivers "I-I'm not a murderer! I don't even know who you are!"

"Lies! Lies and Slander!" the dragon cries

"It's the truth!" Percy yells with determination "I've never hurt anyone that didn't deserved so and I'll never will!" Percy couldn't stop himself from shivering, he could hear The Darkness chuckling in his brain, was this an illusion? A trick to torment him? This and many more questions rushed his mind but the beast continue with its rant

"I sense within thee the blood of my brother's killer! Thou carries the sword that brought the end to his life, I saw it with my own two eyes and you dare tell me it's not the truth?!"

Percy finally understood what the dragon meant "I am not my mother!" he yells with a fire in his eyes "I don't want to fight you! I don't wish to kill or enslave anyone!"

The dragon was slightly taken aback but soon responded "Then what does thine heart desires, Child of the Murderer?!" the dragon asks while staring right into Percival's soul.

Before Percy could respond he heard another person calling him.

"Percy!" the voice yells once more as the world once again disappears around him only to be arranged into something different right before his eyes, Percy tries to reach for the giant dragon but it soon proves useless as in the blink of an eye he finds himself sitting in the middle of a place he didn't recognize at all.

He looks around only to see a rather homey house, pictures on the wall of people he couldn't recognize yet they somehow look familiar, crayons and multiple toys both for girls and boys were scattered across the red rug on the floor, he could hear noises coming from upstairs as several footsteps were all rushing down to meet him.

"Remember what we are fighting for" the voice speaks again as multiple people come down the stairs.

He freezes in place as he sees four older versions of his fiancée's all with their casual sleepwear as they reach the bottom of the stairs to envelope him in hugs and kisses.

He was about to say something until he hears even more steps coming down the steps in a hurry and a series of delighted giggles "Papa!" "Father!" "Daddy!" "Dad!" "Dad!" he hears five voices say as he is suddenly tackled to the ground by five little bolts of lightning that all cling to his waist in a tight hug.

And before Percy could take a proper look at his little assailants, he opens his eyes.

Percy jumps forward in a cold sweat as he finally wakes up, his chest shirtless as he shivers due to the cold air of the room.

He looks around his surroundings and sighs once he recognizes the room to be his dorm room at Beacon Academy.

He has been living in the walls of the institution for more than six days and tomorrow his first day of proper school would begin. He rubs his eyes in stress as he once again had the same dream about the children and the wonderful inventions.

He normally would scramble to his desk in order to get his notebook to write all the first drafts of schematics to start building, but thanks to the fact that he's been having the very same dream night after night it gave him enough of an opportunity for Percy to draw blueprints for each of the equipment he saw on the dream.

He sighs and tries to stand up only to feel something holding him back, he immediately knows what or in this particular case, Who was keeping him down on the bed.

He looks back at the king size bed, four batches of hair were still under the sheets and blankets of the bed, he moves the covers a bit only to see his wives all holding him down as they cuddle closer to him like a teddy bear they were really fond of.

He moves the covers just a slight more and sighs in relief when he sees them wearing clothes. He remembers the first two nights that the girls and he began to share the bed. The girls were beyond joyful at first but they forgot that Percy had to still get used to the fact that he was a married man now.

So naturally they greeted him each in bed completely naked and a few candles lit for ambiance. It was their natural way to meet their husband in bed and Yang was halfway undressing him, Percy on the meantime did the only thing a cinnamon bun personality like himself could do in such a situation, he fainted with a heavy nosebleed.

When he recovered consciousness he was somehow able to convince them to wear clothes to bed, the next night they promised he wouldn't see them naked on bed which he didn't, instead they were wearing quite naughty lingerie that leaves VERY little to the imagination and while he did not faint this time, it took quite a long time for him to unfreeze from shock and for three hours straight he was rigid as a statue. The girls were so worried as they tried their best to make him snap out of it, but eventually they had to call Pyrrha for help, which ended with a long night of explanations as to why they were wearing such outfits, Jaune and Ren being locked in the closet by Nora only to be forgotten there until morning and the girls receiving a smack on the head from Pyrrha for almost shocking Percy to death.

Back in the present, Percy smiles as he feels Ruby tug on his chest "Percy~...lay back in bed..." she mumbles while tugging on his arm gently. He turns his head to look at the clock "3:56 am" he sighs and lays back down, he stares at the ceiling in the dark trying to recover sleep.

He smiles as he feels the girls cuddle up to him, Ruby and Weiss on his sides and Yang and Blake resting on his arms next to them respectively until they both move at the same time in their sleep and roll over Weiss and Ruby in order to lay down on Percival's chest, resting their heads at the crook of his neck while smiling in victory.

Weiss and Ruby only frown at the usual tactic being applied but continue to cuddle closer to Percy anyway.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around all of them, bringing the smiles back to their faces as he dozes off to sleep some more, he tries to think back on the voice of the dream but it's no use, he can't seem to recognize the voice no matter how hard he tries, yet he knows it belongs to a woman.

His mind also drifts back to his discussion with the dragon, his voice sounded so tired and the creature seemed so… weak…

It was clearly upset about the dragon his mother killed, something Percy understands perfectly.

"What does thine heart desires?" the question plays in his head as he tries to come up with the answer, only to smile once he felt his heart give it to him as the girls snuggle up to him.

"I wish… for Peace… for all of us… Even for you…" he whispers quietly hoping the dragon somehow hears him.

He slowly closes his eyes and relaxes as the girls snuggled even closer looking to steal his warmth and as he falls victim to the comfy bed, he can't help but feel like he was being watched.

* * *

 _ **-A few hours later, still in the dorm room-**_

Morning arrives, the sun shines brightly on the sky as the alarm clock reads "7:59 am" the girls find themselves snuggling to each other in the bed, enjoying the feeling of being able to have a night's rest next to their husband without having to each get up at a certain hour of the morning to try and convince him to come to bed or being awoken all at once by an alarm, an explosion or their children having a nightmare or hearing a noise outside.

In fact, their dreams were centered around that similar subject, their children; Ruby saw herself running with a three year old Summer around their living room, Zwei giving chase along with Percy, who was wearing an inflatable Grimm dinosaur costume that Ruby bought from eDust, the giggles from Summer and Ruby filled the room as Zwei barked and Percy roared while running after them, flailing his arms in a comedic manner for their entertainment until eventually smacking his leg against the glass coffee table and yelling in pain. The girls can't help but chuckle as Percival jumps around in pain trying his best to not let out a curse by accident until Ruby finally helps him remove the costume and treat his bruise while Summer rushes to the kitchen to grab an ice pack and some ice cream for all to share. The girls sit on Percy's lap while he rests his leg on top of the coffee table and they all share the tub of strawberry ice cream with big smiles on their faces.

Weiss on the other hand saw herself seated on an auditorium trying her best not to squeal as she hugs Percy's arm and they both watch their son Alistair, who was dressed in a beyond adorable lion costume for a school play, they were all singing about the creatures of the animal kingdom and the circle of life but all that Weiss wanted to do was grab Percy and Alistair and hug them as tight as she could until they fainted. Percy chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as his other hand was holding a camera that was filming his son. Weiss was a bit sad her parents couldn't make time to come spend some family time with them, something Percival easily noticed, he simply pulled her closer to him to gain her attention and whispered in her ear "I'd rather keep them back in the office if all they'll think about is money while our son is having his big night, You and Alistair are all I need to make every night perfect already". Weiss felt herself relax as she snuggled even closer to Percival with a bigger smile "You are one romantic dork… But You are My Dork… Right?..." she asked only to hear him chuckle "My butt doesn't say 'Property of Weiss Schnee' for nothing you know?" he said reminding her how he tattooed each of their names, each with the same saying, for their tenth anniversary. Making her chuckle rather loudly as she did the same with his name days later, much to her later on embarrassment when the rest of the girls found out.

Blake on the meantime was seeing the dreams out of a third person view thanks to Henry who asked Yog-Sothoth for a favor once more, she was seeing herself sitting on Percy's lap while holding a baby Yuto and Kei as she breastfeeds them and he reads them a bedtime story. Blake wanted them to be avid readers as soon as she found out she was pregnant so she always asked Percival to read them books above an infant's level. This day's book was one that brought Blake close to tears, it was the first book her parents gave to her when she was just a child, living hidden from the abuse of humanity, who could have guessed that in the end, and she ended up marrying a human herself? One that would bring her so much joy for that matter too? She saw herself smile and rest her head against his shoulder and under the crook of his neck as he kept reading the rather large book; it was a the story of princess isolated in a tower by an evil dragon and the knight that came to save her, Blake loved and still loves that story to this day, not caring how simple the setting is, All through her life she saw herself as one of the characters in it. When she was a child, she saw herself as the princess, waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and sweep her from her feet. When she worked with White Fang, she saw herself as the dragon, a monster that brought nothing but pain and suffering to others. But when she fell in love with Percival, she saw herself as the Knight, in her way to protect her beloved from the demons he was forced to carry. Nowadays, she sees herself as both the Princess and the Knight, having Percival give his everything to protect her and her doing the same in return when The Darkness gets to him instead, but even with all the problems still present in the world, she was sure she had finally obtained her Happily Ever After anyway.

Yang was also in the middle of a pleasant dream. She saw herself helping her daughter Rina bury Percy in the sand on a beach in Vacuo. She giggled along with Rina as Percy was chin deep buried in the sand, Rina started to build a sand castle around Percy's head while Yang gently kissed her beloved husband on the nose and applied sunscreen on his face. Percy smiled and acted as the dragon of the castle, Yang as the evil wizard and Rina was the beautiful princess, some idiots that had yet to spot Percival started complimenting Yang's ass and breasts, something that was easily making Percival's blood boil as he saw the annoyed and uncomfortable look on Yang's face, however, it was when they noticed her missing arm and then looked with disgust at her lump what really pushed him on edge, especially when he saw the hurt look on Yang's face as she noticed them doing so too. He spawned two of The Darkness tentacles underneath the sand that quickly bursts upwards to wrap themselves around the two idiots before throwing them half a mile into the sea. Yang looked at the flying men in shock before turning back to Percival, who simply smiled and said "No one makes my Golden Sun doubt her sexiness!" to which she only replied with a touched smile, her real smile, the smile only Percival and Rina could make her have, and just like the first time he made her show him that smile, she enjoyed every minute of it.

The girls all smiled in their sleep as they turn to look at Percy in their respective dreams, they all share the same bright smile filled with nothing but love towards their white haired idiot "...I love you… regardless of what timeline you are from" they say before closing in for a kiss, Percy chuckled and got closer as well, the girls all grew impatient of the slow trail to their husbands mouth, they closed their eyes already feeling the soft lips from Percival as they open their mouths just a little with the hopes of adding tongue, their heartbeats increase as they felt their bodies grow hot with anticipation and a certain lower region of theirs was demanding some attention too as-

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP"

Their eyes open in a flash and they almost jump off the bed from surprise, They blink a couple of times as they look around the room and at each other "Percy dream?" asks Blake with a blush on her face, "Yeah..." says Ruby with a giant smile and blush while Weiss hides her atomically blushing face in both of her palms and mumbles in embarrassment and Yang simply places her hands close to her beating heart with a happy smile as she blushes with hints of tears in her eyes.

They all share a dreamy sigh and relax back into the bed "I Love that boy way too much" says Yang to which the rest nod in agreement with pleased smiles.

The girls all turn to see each other and giggle as the exchange morning kisses and hugs. They start to get up only to stop when each feels a familiar cold sensation on their pants; they all slowly look under the covers "DAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!" They yell in unison.

 ** _-A quick change of underwear later-_**

The girls make their way to the kitchen. Ruby was rubbing her eyes with a yawn while Weiss was trying to comb the wild mess that was her bed hair, Blake on the other hand was stretching her arms with a soft yawn that sounded more like the meowing of a cat and Yang simply scratches her head while her hair was still a wild mess that she decided to fix later on the shower.

Ruby was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a heart shaped Beowolf's head and white pants with multiple roses across them. Weiss on her part has a simple white sleep dress and her hair was flowing freely down her back. Blake has her usual elegant black kimono minus her normal bow which she only put on as soon as they left the dorm to get to class as she didn't found it necessary to hide from her team. Lastly, Yang has a bright orange sleeveless shirt and some tight black shorts that hug her figure rather nicely

They all sit on the dining room only to see that Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were already fully dressed in their uniforms and sitting on the other side of the table waiting for breakfast.

"HI GUYS!" yells Nora with a bright smile "Good Morning~" greets Pyrrha with her usual happy-to-see-you tone, Ren simply waves happily and Jaune chokes on air seeing Weiss on such cute pajamas even though he has already seen her in such for a week now it still managed to make him blush.

"Oh hey everyone!" greets Yang happily as the girls take their corresponding places on the table; Ruby in front of Nora, Weiss of Ren, Blake of Pyrrha and Yang of Jaune. They took turns on who would get to sit next to Percival as both teams agreed that he should sit on the end of the table as he was the one to always sit last, this time Blake and Pyrrha would be sitting next to him which draws a smile on both of their faces.

"So, we finally get to go to class with Percy! I bet you girls are excited" says Nora with a knowing smile "I would be more worried if I was them though" added Ren to which everybody in the table turn to look at him "Why's that?" asks Blake while crossing her arms.

"Well, for one, some students of the school carry massed produce weaponry made, designed or inspired by Percival, not to mention those who lean more for the weapon building areas that consider him a living legend. It wouldn't be a surprise if you had to fight off a few fans or he couldn't concentrate due to people bugging him and distracting him" Ren says bringing a good point to the table.

"I don't think that's really the issue though..." comments Pyrrha "Yeah! You girls will most likely break the legs of anyone who bugs Percy too much, which I wholeheartedly support you in doing so" Nora adds in one of those 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tones that soon turn into a chuckle "Besides, you girls are probably going to be the ones both distracted and distracting him thanks to how long you tend to stare at him!" as Nora laughs Pyrrha and Ren can't help but to slowly nod in agreement once they have a second to think about it.

While Ruby, Blake and Yang simply chuckle along with a small blush, Weiss stands up with a fierce blush and a big frown "I DO NOT STARE!" She yells only making Nora laugh even harder while Ren and Pyrrha tried their best not to join her "Oh, come on Ice Queen! No use denying it now!" Yang says with a teasing smile "You TOTALLY stare when he isn't looking" continues Blake while covering her mouth with her hand as she tries her best to not laugh along with Nora "I even caught you drooling while staring at his butt once!" adds Ruby which earns her a smack across the head from Weiss "SHUT UP YOU DUNCE!" Screams Weiss as Ruby squeals and grabs her head in pain making everyone in the table laugh.

Jaune sighs and rests his head on his palm while looking away from the group. Lately he has been under a lot of stress, not only did he now realized the difficulties of entering a hunter school with zero experience whatsoever, he also had as much trouble understanding the classes as he had with Cardin, his new bully, but to top it all of the girl of his dreams was head-over-heels with a guy he has come to consider a friend in the short time he has known him.

He hasn't told anyone about the fact that he has cheated his way to enter Beacon, he felt so happy with the group of friends he had created and he didn't wish to disappoint them when they got to know the real Jaune, he would just have to work twice as hard in order to make up for his flaws. Yet even so, he couldn't help but to feel envious of the dream life Percival lived… If only he knew what was like to have something like The Darkness inside, he wouldn't be envious of him again and probably thank the gods for the life he lives now.

The group kept chatting among each other, bringing silly subject after silly subject until they heard multiple plates being moved in the kitchen, they all smiled as they saw the man causing such commotion and why, out the kitchen door came out Percival with a gentle smile and several different dishes being carried by him and the helping hand of his two white snakes and tendrils/tentacles.

"Breakfast is ready! ~" he yells with an almost motherly tone as everyone cheers. In the short time both the girls and most of team JNPR have come to know this version of Percy he made one thing very clear to them, he was an awesome cook. While a shock for the girls at first, apparently Percival's desire to build things didn't limit itself with machinery, even in the previous timeline he always enjoyed and respected the culinary arts but never had time to cook unless it was a special occasion, but this new version of Percival makes sure to always cook for his teammates, something they have come to love while it gave his wives more fuel for their Yandere-like adoration towards him.

"Alright, we have an order of Crepes with grilled peaches and crème for Ren" he says while handing him a plate of three nicely folded crepes bathed in a thick layer of syrup and five pieces of peaches grilled to perfection, Ren gives a shaolin bow to Percival who gladly reciprocates "You have brought joy and honor to my taste buds" Ren says with a smile that he shares with Percy as well "Just make sure Nora doesn't get to them first" Percy says only for Ren to turn his head in lighting speed just in time to catch Nora about to poke his food with her fork, he glares at her and slowly pushes her fork away with his finger as she chuckles nervously "Speaking of Nora!" continues Percy.

"An order of extremely fluffy raspberry pancakes with a side of French toast topped with butter and Atlesian maple syrup!" one of his snakes takes a plate of at least fifteen nicely stacked pancakes and places it in front of Nora, tears in her eyes as she pulls the snake into her arms to hug the lights out of it, adding more and more affection to it only to eventually make the snake pass out with a loud cracking noise coming out of its back "THANK YOU, THANK YOU THAN- oh..." she stops her ramblings to notice the limp snake "I broke another one..." she hands the snake back to Percival as the other snake cowers behind him making everyone chuckle "Still, thanks for the Pancakes!" Nora exclaims about to dig in until Pyrrha stop her and told her to wait for everyone to be served.

Due to the energetic, innocent, perverted, serious and Jaune personalities of their particular group, Pyrrha had to sometimes step up as the mother of the group. Especially around team RWBY and Percy since they would most likely jump him in public places and perform acts not appropriate for those under the age of eighteen to know about. Glynda even gave her a spray bottle that people would normally use on pets to punish them but it worked just as well with the girls in order for them to let go of Percy, she wasn't completely sure what was in the bottle, but by the way Glynda wore an evil glint in her eyes when she gave it to her, all she could hope for was that it wasn't some kind of poison or battery acid. Her fears proved to be too much for the kind hearted huntress, as soon as she arrived in the dorm, she dumped whatever were the original contents of the bottle into the sink and replaced with icy water, only to be thankful she did so when she saw whatever it was in the bottle slowly eat through the metal sink, she still wonders to this day how it didn't eat through the plastic bottle as well. The spray bottle method, as Glynda called it, probably could be even more effective if only Pyrrha didn't apologize before and after each individual spray, but that's the cute red magnet we all know and love, right?

Percy proceeded to hand Pyrrha her plate with a smile as he saw the look of pure joy on Pyrrha's face "You remembered?!" she asks as she stares at her favorite dish with a big smile. "Of course I did silly, you are my best friend! And you have rather specific tastes!" he says with a smile and a small chuckle at the last part as he hands Pyrrha a traditional healthy Atlesian breakfast also known as her favorite dish. Two slices of whole grain bread each spread with one tablespoon of homemade ricotta cheese and sprinkled with basil, kosher salt and freshly crushed pepper along with two slices of fresh tomatoes. Pyrrha pulls Percy into a hug as she giggles excitedly, earning a cold glare from the four girls in front of her that she fails to notice.

Percy chuckles and hugs back and proceeds to give Jaune his plate "Cheer up, Jauney-boy! We'll make sure that guy Cardin doesn't bother you anymore" Yang says with a smile that everyone share as they nod "Yeah! I already traced the perfect plan to break both of his legs, I'm just waiting for your signal!" cheers Nora while holding a mysterious controller with a big red button on the middle, this only makes Jaune sigh "I don't need your help, I can handle it all in my own" he says staring at his new favorite, Waffle PB&J sandwich, Percival's take on a normal PB&J but replacing the bread with waffles and adding a coating of sugar and fresh strawberries. Even Though he was feeling rather stressed right now, Jaune wasn't going to let something so delicious and ingenious go to waste, he almost/totally shed a tear when Percival presented him the dish for the first time. Ren sighs and presses his own red button controller to deactivate Nora's trap "if you say so Jaune… just remember we are here to help if you need us, we are your friends after all" he smiles and pats him on the back as Percy proceeds to give their breakfast to his wives.

Percy heads over to Weiss and plants a small kiss on her head that brings a smile and a dim blush to her face " we have a bowl of Berry Yogurt Parfait for my queen of the snow" Weiss's face lights up as her smile increases, stars in her eyes "How did you know I love this stuff?!" she asks making Percy chuckle "A little bird told me your favorites and I couldn't help myself, I do like to please my crowd" he says as Weiss hugs him lovingly "Well, you are still missing something" Weiss says making Percival's brow raise in confusion "Truly? And what I'm supposedly missing wouldn't perhaps be-" Percival couldn't finish his thought as Weiss pulls him by the arm and smashes her lips against his in a passionate manner "Perfect…" Weiss whispers as she breaks the kiss with a smug smile while watching Percival's face go red in embarrassment before turning back to meet her teammates surprised looks as she only grins in victory. Percy coughs in his hand and he tries to reorganize his thoughts, he then proceeds to smile and give a small peck to the top of Weiss's head before continuing serving breakfast.

He then heads to Ruby who is almost bouncing on her seat excited to see her plate "close your eyes Little Rose" he says making Ruby smirk "What will you do to make me?" she asks leaning her head back on the chair to look into Percy's eyes, he sighs with a smile and softly holds her head gently moves it in order to place a kiss on her lips upside down, making her blush an intense red, once they broke the kiss she hides her head with her hands making everyone chuckle "No fair! You can't just give me a Man-Spider kiss out of the blue like that!" she says referencing a scene on the original trilogy of the Man-Spider movies as Percy hands her a plate of homemade cookies with a sly smile "I'm learning from the four best teachers, I'm bound to have a few tricks of my own too" he says as he moves to give Yang her plate next "Damn! He's catching up!" the girls share the same thought, this only inspire them to step up their game as well, as they wouldn't allow themselves to be defeated so easily without a fight!

Yang turns with a smile already closing her eyes for a kiss only to receive a small peck on her nose as he hands her a plate of eggs, breakfast sausages, tons of bacon and a bottle of hot sauce "awww, what, No love for Yang?" she asks with a pout "Last time I gave you a kiss I ended with my underwear missing" he stated with a poker face while Yang pretended to be insulted "And why do you automatically think it was me?!" she asks puffing up her cheeks as everyone freezes and Percy simply raises an eyebrow "You still have them on your back pocket and your hand is already on my hip Golden Sun" he crosses his arms with a small smile as Yang freezes as well, everyone else burst out in laughter. Percy shakes his head and plants a quick kiss on her lips, earning a radiant smile from her.

He finally proceeds to hand Blake her plate, planting a kiss on her lips that she happily returns "You wouldn't think I'd forget about you, did you Kitten?" asks Percy as Blake chuckles "well, you were taking your sweet time, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting you know?" she replies while giving him a teasing and playful look with her eyes. "Let's see if this fixes that" he smirks and uncovers the plate only to hear her gasp in surprise "Smoked Salmon Frittata!" they both say at the same time as the rest of the group smile and try to peek at the plate "nothing like some smoked salmon and cream cheese, garnished with fresh herbs and avocado slices for a good looking breakfast and to please my cat-lady!" Percy says clearly proud of the dish "took me awhile to find the salmon as this is a traditional dish from Vacuo but I managed to find one in time" Blake didn't hesitate on grabbing Percy by the collar and pull him into a passionate French kiss, a traditional thing on their family whenever he cooked any kind of fish or water creature for her.

After a few minutes and several sprays of cold water from Pyrrha that were replied with a hiss, Blake lets go of Percy who finally sits down on his side on the end of the table, still a little dizzy from his future wife exploring his mouth without permission. He shakes his head to regain focus and chuckles along with his team "Alright then!" he smiles as he takes his own plate that contained a simple yet still good looking BLT sandwich "Let's eat before my godmother gets here" he says as everyone thanks for the food and begin to dig in, letting their individual moans of pleasure as the food takes over them make Percy smile from being appreciated.

Half an hour into their meal along with their casual group banter, Percy was done, a light knock comes from the door, Percy checks his pocket watch as he stands up from the chair "Just in time" he whispers to himself while throwing the edges of the bread and loose pieces of ham on the air for his snakes to catch and opens the door while grabbing a medium size brown bag and a thermos from the table just next to the door.

He is immediately pulled into a tight hug by none other than his beloved mother figure, Glynda Goodwitch. He chuckles as he hugs her back "Good morning to you too, Professor" he says as she finally lets him go while having a faint blush on her cheeks "F-Forgive me Percy, I know you are not used to such an affection burst b-but my god, you look just like your father did with that uniform! Only fifty percent more handsome, and two thousand percent less stupid and irresponsible of course" she says with a smile and a chuckle as she takes a step back to get a proper look while Percy chuckles nervously wondering if she should say such things about her boss in public.

To her eyes, it was like looking at a window to the past, the only difference was in his electric blue eyes and the fact that he was wearing his basic tool belt along the uniform. A few days ago, Glynda ((purposely)) forgot to pick up Percival's uniform in order to have some alone time with her son figure as he tries on uniforms and while she couldn't bend the rules for him to bring his usual coat/armor/secret toolbox, she allowed him to bring a basic tool belt due to the fact he was still working for Ironwood and the Schnee company in a few designs and projects thanks to a few favors he owes them.

"No need to apologize" Percy says while pulling her back into a hug "I am learning to be more affectionate after all" Glynda was rather surprised but decides to enjoy the moment and hugs him back even tighter than before. He breaks the hug once again and hands her the bag "made your favorite too" Glynda's eyes shine as she grabs the bag and tries to take a small peek at it "how did you know I was dying for some Croissants?!" she asks excitedly.

"You helped raising me! Why wouldn't I know when your sweet tooth aches?" he smiles and hands her the thermos as well "Father asked me to make his morning coffee, could you get it to him?" he asks only to receive a nod and a smile from Glynda "of course Percival, he wanted to see you and..." her smile fades when she takes a look inside the dorm room and glares at Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, who in turn try to hide from her gaze by either avoiding eye contact or hiding under the table "...he requested you also brought THOSE THINGS with you as well…" she adds with an extra amount of venom in her voice that one could easily choke on the atmosphere alone.

Like Jaune who froze midway swallowing and was now desperately coughing, trying to unstuck the giant bite he took from his sandwich. Which proved difficult thanks to the peanut butter and the fact Pyrrha was pretty much punching him in the spine to try and get the obstruction out.

The girls can't stop shivering and start to nervously sweat, having Glynda's hate and jealousy being directed straight towards them was definitely much scarier and nerve wracking than having to face the Grimm Dragon head on back in the future.

Ren and Nora have long gone into hiding thanks to Ren's ninja skills before things got any more tense, Ren in no way trusts to leave Nora anyway near a raging Glynda. He had before, earlier in the week and it took Ren and the rest four hours to find the crater Nora landed on after Glynda launched her into orbit from the dorm when she tried to buy time for the girls before Glynda caught them peeping on Percy in the shower. It took only one comment for Nora to become visible by radar thanks to how high and fast Glynda threw her with her Semblance, he dreads to imagine what she would do if Nora talks out of place again.

"I trust you are not participating in any sort of… forbidden extracurricular activity with such… PERVERTED PIECES OF HOMEWRECKING GARBAGE..." Glynda speaks with a rather serious tone yet a seemingly calm smile that looks way too unnatural and forced thanks to the murderous aura she was emitting as Percy chuckles nervously. When Glynda found out about them living in the same building as him, let alone the same room, Ozpin went missing for a couple of days only to return with a collar and a broken leg as well as countless bruises and cuts on his body, when asked about what happened to him, he would start to shiver nervously and would simply respond that he fell down a long stairwell and used this as a lesson for the other students to always be alert of their surroundings, but most who knew of Glynda and Percy already had the real answer and it was clear that even if you had godly levels of awareness, nothing could escape from Glynda and her wrath.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I promise" he smiles, Glynda analyzes his face with her eyes looking to find any sign of a lie or dishonesty, when she found none she sighs in relief and pets his head lovingly, making his smile grow "If they ever cross the line again… you know where to find me" she says before turning back to the girls and increasing her killing intent aimed at them "I'll Destroy Them if they even try..." the girls kept shivering in fear.

While they were not going to give up their feelings for Percival, no matter what kind of hell Glynda could put them through, she was definitely fifty times scarier than she was on the original timeline.

Percy lets out a nervous chuckle and proceeds to hug his godmother one more time, who in turn turns back to her happy motherly self "See you in class then, Professor Goodwitch!" he says making her nod happily "You kids better not be late! Including you four~ WORTHLESS SCUM..." she tells everyone with a clear good mood that quickly turns back to a cold one when she refers the girls, she eventually proceeds to go back to Ozpin's office. Percy begins to gather the plates from his teammates with the help of Pyrrha as Nora, Ren and Jaune walk back to their side of the dorm in order to finish getting ready after Jaune finally spit his stuck breakfast and recovers from possible spinal damage caused by Pyrrha

Ruby sighs in relief as Blake comes back from under the table to finish her breakfast, Weiss was trying to calm her beating heart while Yang was counting her blessings. The girls had too many encounters with Glynda during the week. The worst one gained them a severe beating and ended with Glynda taking Percival to sleep with her for the night and if there was one thing they hated more than Cinder or The Grimm Dragons was not being able to cuddle with Percy as they sleep… while not being capable to feel their legs and arms for two days straight after being slammed against the walls, ceiling and floor multiple times with telekinesis… that sucked too… A lot...

"I swear to the gods above, that woman just gets more and more terrifying every time I see her!" yells Yang as she tries to calm her shivering body "Hopefully her attitude will change in time" continues Blake with a wishful sigh "we just need to prove to her that we truly love Percy and I'm sure she will calm herself"

"How are we supposed to prove our love when she throws parts of buildings at us if we even stare at Percy for too long?! Asks Weiss not realizing her mistake as Ruby grins "So you admit that you Do stare!" she yells as Weiss freezes in realization and her face goes bright red once again "YOU DUNCE!" She yells while smacking Ruby across the head over and over once more as Blake and Yang laugh while Ruby squeals in pain and tries to shield herself in any way she can from Weiss's wrath.

"Girls" exclaims Percy from the kitchen as he washes the dishes with Pyrrha, making his four brides-to-be to turn to look at him "Not that I mind if you stare or anything, but shouldn't you be getting ready for class? Our first class is at eight after all" he asks making the girls eyes widen as they turn to look at the alarm clock "7:35?! Crap!" they yell as they hurry to the bathroom, Ruby and Yang using the one in their room with Percy while Weiss and Blake hurry to the one on their previous room, who was now being used by Percival as a weapon storage area where he displayed his creations in case he wanted to change his combat style, both pairs making a mess as they hurry to get ready.

Percy shakes his head with a smile at the girls antics as Pyrrha giggles "They have quite unique personalities don't they?" she says "how are you holding up with all of this? I can't imagine what it's like to wake up one day and discover that your father had set you up to marry someone before you were even born, much less multiple people!" she continues as Percy chuckles nervously.

After the big reveal the girls made in their jealousy it was up to Percival to come up with a way to explain such a thing, Luckily, Henry expected an outburst like this and his plan smoothly took action.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback, a week ago-**_

"FIANCEE'S?!" Yelled Jaune with horror at the chance of courting Weiss being taken from his hands before he could even begin to properly do so, Pyrrha with surprise at the sudden revelation as Percy, her best friend, had never told her about it and Nora with stars in her eyes wanting to know how such thing happened while Ren simply widen his eyes in surprise.

Percy smacked the girls on the head using his tentacles in order for the rest to not notice as he struggles to come up with a lie "W-Well, you see-" began Percy only to be interrupted by an incoming voice.

"Allow me to explain" speaks Ozpin making everyone to turn at him as he walks to the garage with his usual mug in hand, Percy was mentally thanking his father for coming in at the right time, already suspecting Henry would be around to send him a few deus ex machina's if the situation called for.

"I'm glad to see the team all formed up but I believe it's time I explain something to Percival, something I've been keeping from mostly everyone since the day he was born"

 _ **-Meanwhile, a few hours ago-**_

Four letters were delivered to a very specific collection of characters. Each of them in a red envelope along with a bright gold wax seal in the image of a dragon that seemed to shine with an unnatural glow.

The letters arrived at the Desk of the director of the Schnee Company Jacques Schnee, who was accompanied by his wife, Willow Schnee. The house of one Tai-Yang who found it among the pages of the current newspaper. Scrambled along with other reports to one of the secluded bases of White Fang where the one known as Raven Branwen resided; and finally the home of two cat Faunus, Ghira and Kali Belladonna who were worried sick about their daughter's well being.

Each of them inspects the strange envelope along with its even stranger seal. Carefully, one by one tear off the seal to open the letter and at the exact same moment the eyes of the six adults went wide and drop the letter to their feet, their eyes shining in a bright white light as their brains all give them the exact same memory, one of much simpler times.

They were each sitting in what seemed to be a disco night club, the outfits of their youth proving to be a relic of the past.

Leisure suits, flower patterns, skin tight clothing, giant medallions with the symbols for peace and love, multiple patterns of color, Chest hair, polyester, butterfly collars, platform shoes, sandals, sideburns, tennis headbands, low cut pants, high cut boots, bandanas along with horrible/amazing hairstyles and facial hair, depending on who you asked.

They were all dancing along with a group that they quickly recognize as their friends, the floor was lighting up in different colors that allowed them to see their faces along with the giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

The more the memory kept playing, the more the pieces fit together in their brain, convincing them that the memory was their own.

They were… celebrating; Ozpin was wearing a black leisure suit with a green dress shirt underneath, the color scheme of his casual modern outfit along with a long white mullet that reached past his shoulders, platform shoes and round blue sunglasses much like the one he uses to this day. He was dancing like crazy with a huge grin on his face

"Awww Yeah! The Oz-man is getting into the Boogie!" spoke Tai-Yang as he dances with Raven. He was wearing an orange leisure suit, but unlike Ozpin's, the get up consisted of a bright and electric neon version of the color, a huge belt buckle with the word BAMF written in golden letters and a rather large afro along with visible chest hair that might as well could be a thick fur rug glued to his chest.

"Can you blame him sugar cube? Our little Ozzie is getting married!" yells Raven staring with animalistic lust at her fiancée's chest hair and dancing just as vigorously and happily. Her outfit consisted in a skin tight dress with a low cut skirt, the color patterns were her usual black and red along with a bright white belt and white boots that reached to her knee with huge ring earrings and a peace medallion hanging from her neck "You are sooo lucky! I can't wait for the day I become a mother myself! I can already see us planning our kid's birthday parties!" she exclaimed while holding her own engagement ring that Tai-Yang had given her a few months ago.

"I can barely believe it ma' self, man!" spoke yet another voice that gets closer to the group.

"I mean, Can you guys all Dig it?! This is the most Dyno-mite thing to like, ever happen to our group of dudes and dudettes! It's just... Cosmic! This rivals the time we got the entire school organized and protested naked against the abuse of Faunus in my father's company ball!" spoke the future patriarch of the Schnee family, Jacques Schnee, with a tone of relaxation and inner peace that was almost contagious and one that you could make you easily assume that he was high off his ass, which in this circumstances was most likely to be the truth. He was wearing something out of his present self's very own nightmares. A real hippie uniform through and through, bellbottom jeans, a rainbow colored t-shirt that seemed to have been splattered with multicolor neon paint, a polyester brown vest and an even bigger golden medallion with the symbol for peace and love along with long slightly dirty hair that reached past his shoulders being tied on a ponytail and a bandana with a funky design, thick sideburns and a praiseworthy twirled mustache/soul patch combo.

"Yo, Jackie-boy is in the houze!" screams Tai-Yang making everyone in the group cheer, Ozpin stepped up to give Jacques the group secret handshake "what's up my man?! I thought you and Kali were going to today's protest for Faunus rights!" just as he finished saying so, a female figure emerged from the dancing crowd and stood next to Jacque.

"We were on our way to meet with Ghira but when we heard our little Aria got herself a big baby to tie her down for the rest of her life we just couldn't miss it!" spoke Kali with a friendly yet teasing tone as she pulls Ozpin into a tight hug. The proud Cat Faunus wore a similar outfit to that of Jacques, a long sleeve shirt with a multicolor pattern that seemed like someone splashed multiple cans of neon paint all over it, a dark brown polyester vest, light blue bellbottom jeans, a medallion of a cat's head, a bandana with cat paw prints and flowers all over around her forehead, long hair that reached her lower back like her that of her daughter, sandals that allowed anyone to see the cute flower pattern paint job in her nails and a single flower brooch clipped gently in her right cat ear cutely along with her usual earrings. Everyone in the group laugh at her joke as Ozpin simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny Kali, Buzz off" he replied in a sarcastic tone but with a genuine smile and broke the hug "but seriously now, I am so happy for you! Jackie and I were freaking out when Aria gave us a call in our scrolls" she said pulling from her purse a giant brick like object, a predecessor to the modern scroll one could only call from it and other than hunters, not a lot of people had one as they tended to be expensive for the normal public and due to their large size one needed to find ways to transport it around, on the flipside, it was so thick, durable and heavy it could easily be used as an improvised blunt weapon!

"Hey! Isn't that the new model?" asked Raven as she greeted Kali with a hug only for her to nod happily "Jackie here got for me for my birthday! I know his dad is an evil corporate tyrant but this guy sure knows how to treat a lady!" she spoke with a loving tone as she hugged Jacques arm lovingly "nothing's good enough for my Foxy-mama or in this case, Kitty-mama!" Jacques replied pulling her into a proper hug and earning a joyful squeal from Kali as she snuggles closer to his arm happily.

Everyone in the present was shocked as they "Remembered" how Jacques not only used to be quite an important activist in the fight against his father's company treatment against Faunus and their rights in general. He had also been Kali's long time boyfriend and even was the one to help properly organize the different lone activist groups that would then become "White Fang" along with Kali and Ghira. But all of that was before "The Incident" when the entire group made a move on the Schnee Company so big, that it forced Jacques's father to pull him away from his friends and essentially brainwash him Clockwork Orange style until he turned into the cold headed businessman he is today.

Kali was devastated, as was the group and many times they had tried to bring him back only for all to be for naught as his father kept pushing his ideals into his mind and didn't allow them to even see him until he was finally the head of the company. Eventually Kali moved on to Ghira but she missed the days she spent with the Schnee heir and in the bottom of his mind-controlled heart, so did he.

 _ **~Meanwhile, at The Edge of Time~**_

Future Percival, now known as simply Henry, was sitting in a deep meditation, using his powers over time and space that he had gained by being the avatar of Yog-Sothoth to work on the alterations to the past of the multiple adults with the cloaked woman close behind him, a giant ball of energy allowed him to see into the past and he slowly built the image with his mind that Yog-Sothoth would later on implant on the timeline.

"Ok, I understand you changing the past in their minds for them to suddenly remember they arranged their daughters to marry Percy, but why the extra detail with the Schnee?" asked the hooded woman as she sit behind Henry and wrapped her arms around his chest lovingly along with laying her chin on his right shoulder, on her left ring finger was a white gold wedding ring with similar design to that of the girls rings only that the unique diamond was a bright red that constantly shifted colors to a just as bright turquoise. Henry simply smiled as he kept working "Blake and Percy will need all the help they can get to change people's attitude towards Faunus, what better way to do so than by having one of their main oppressors suddenly change hearts when he remembers a past he was forced to abandon?" he responds with an even bigger smile as he could see his ex-father in law freaking out as more memories resurged of his time as an activist and freedom fighter but it quickly faded when he saw his ex-mother in law crying in silence as more memories of her time with Jacques began to fill her brain. He felt like the worse of scum for making her cry, but he knew he needed her for it all to work as he had planned.

"Why not just go back in time to make Faunus accepted by everyone? We have changed so many realities across the multiverses that to simply change a races opinion of another can't be that difficult, right?" asked the cloaked woman making Henry sigh and shake his head "all of these millennia doing this job and you still make questions like that? Guess that's why I'm the master here" he chuckled as she puffed her cheeks annoyed only for him to reach back and plant a soft kiss on her lips that brought back her good mood "If I did that, my love, the White Fang would never have been created, Cinder would never had made contract with Salem and Blake would have never become a hunter or even met me or the rest of the girls and two of my children would disappear. There's too many variables that come from changing an important piece of the past, instead if I stick with the individual memories of those tied to Percival and the girls, slowly working from there to change the past on everyone's minds until I am ready to make the permanent change on the timeline, the minor changes wouldn't affect the continuity of time so much, especially if I made them "forget" those memories until they touched the letter, that way I can still make everything just like in the past timeline until I deem it worth of change"

The explanation still confused the woman to this day but once she gave it some thought, she found it logical as well, as the past wouldn't be changed until they touched the letter or whatever object Henry and her decided, once they did, it would slowly start to change everything by making the people around those affected suddenly "remember" and once they all were convinced of the planted memories, Henry would change the timeline in order to give the people evidence of all the memories they had planted. That way, no one would suddenly notice the changes in time as everyone would believe to have just forgotten about it, like when you suddenly remember something you did years ago out of the blue. She opted to pay close attention to her husband's work as she was still learning to be an avatar of Yog-Sothoth as well.

"Alright, I am starting to see where you are going with this… But why are you making the bird edge queen over there a closet pervert?" asked the woman as Henry's lips twisted into an evil smile.

"I am planning on bringing Raven back to Yang's life, but I also want to punish her for making Yang cry all those years she was missing!" Henry chuckled as he kept adding memories to Raven that would easily destroy her reputation as a badass and mysterious anti-hero if they were to be found out.

To be fair with his ex-mother in law, he made sure that most of them included Tai-Yang. Yet that didn't mean he wouldn't exaggerate on the fetishes she was into, if the animalistic lust towards her husband's chest hair didn't gave any clues.

The woman had to step in and stop him before he truly made Raven a freak. Especially when she started seeing whips, latex outfits and pink unicorns on the memory he was building.

 _ **~back in the memory~**_

A white blur rushed through the crowd only to crash itself into Ozpin, wrapping itself around him in a loving hug, that blur was none other than Willow, the groups rich girl and Ozpin's best female friend besides his new Bride to be, Aria.

She was wearing an entirely white get up. A white skin tight dress along with round gold earrings, knee high white boots and a designer's purse. She had been friends with Ozpin ever since they were young, thanks to their fathers working together in the military. She was the one that, along with Kali, began to truly push Ozpin to pursuit a relationship with Aria and he has been grateful to her ever since.

"OH MY GOD, OZZIE! IS IT TRUE?! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU FINALLY PROPOSED?!" Asked the future matriarch of the Schnee family, breaking the hug completely out of breath from clearly running so much.

Ozpin let out a chuckle and nodded only to receive a squeal in return "OH MY GOD!" yelled Willow once again which ended with Ozpin being hug by her once again, he was already turning blue from the strength that Willow was choking him with.

"I saw Aria, Glynda, Summer and Qrow rushing to go tell Ghira and James when they told me the news! I just had to hear it from you to know it was true! I can't believe it! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Willow asked as fast as she could before finally catching her breath and started to punch Ozpin in the arm mercilessly over and over again until the mark of her fingers were imprinted on his arm and clothing's.

Kali couldn't help but laugh at the scene "This Idiot can barely control himself from blushing when he is just thinking about Aria. I'm surprised he didn't chicken out in the end! The people call her 'The Huntress Queen' for heaven's sake! I bet she's been having marriage requests ever since she killed the Grimm Dragon!"

"Probably by more handsome and cooler men than Ozzie too" replied Raven only for Ozpin to hit her in shoulder "Ow! Don't look at me like that, you are the one who fainted in your first date with Aria!" she yelled only for the rest to laugh while Ozpin blushes in embarrassment.

"Thank you all for your loyalty and support" said Ozpin with a sarcastic tone that everyone replied with a teasing smile and a laugh "No problemo Oz-man!"

Ozpin sighed with a smile only for his face to turn an uncharacteristically serious for him "But you guys are right to a point…" everyone perked up at this.

"Oh, come on Ozzie! Rae-Rae was just pulling your leg a little bit" said Tai-Yang while giving a confident pat to Ozpin's back "You have a lot to give to a girl like Aria that no other guy can! Like… Um…" he quickly fell short of words as his mind drew a blank, annoying Ozpin.

"You have excellent grades in the academy! And… Uh…" Kali tried to continue but his mind was also blank, which in turn make Ozpin's left eye twitch.

"You have the second highest score on Triangle Wars in the arcade, man! I bet none of those bratty princess or whatever can't even reach top twenty! Even if they got their butlers to play for them!" replied Jacques in his relaxed tone making the rest nod with supportive smile while Ozpin simply face palm out of annoyance "Just what type of person do you guys all see me as?..." he muttered under his breath yet shook his head to clear it from those thoughts.

"No, you boneheads! You have a point about the other thing!" he yelled and let out an exasperated sigh as he walked to the gang's usual booth at one of the corners of the dance floor with everyone following and sitting along with him.

"I talked to Aria's father... He says that due to her reputation as The Huntress Queen along with the fact that she is the next in line to keep the Grimm dragons asleep for the next hundred years, a lot of political figures have asked for her hand in marriage…" Ozpin confessed which severely dropped the mood of the group.

"I'll break their legs and make them swallow their own silver tongues if those scumbags think they are laying a hand on my baby Aria…" spoke raven as she cracked her knuckles with an evil glare that was shared with Kali and Willow as Aria had always been the baby of the girls group along with Summer.

"It is tradition for those with the Power of the Bards to have multiple children in hopes to keep the bloodline strong… but when Aria refused to accept any proposals besides mine… The Order will be forcing our son or daughter to take her place instead…"

The group all shared a horrified look at what they were hearing. Aria's ability to turn savage Grimm into loyal companions was no secret, what was a secret was the part about her being part of an old order that kept the Grimm Dragons asleep since the beginning of time using that very same ability to keep them sealed in their stone tombs. Aria had come up clean to everyone of them in secret as she didn't wish to keep lying to those she considered family.

The group took a few seconds to analyze what they just heard, looking at the table in shock and anger "Unless we have an already established arrangement to marry our future offspring, the order will choose them for us…"

They all turn to look at Ozpin "That's why… Aria and I have a favor to ask of all you…"

-Back in reality-

The six adults all snapped out of their trance as they remembered their "past" each of them remembering how they all agree that same day the arrangement of their daughter's wedding to Ozpin and Aria's son, Percival Lambert.

At first everything seem to go so well as thanks to this, Aria and Ozpin were free from the traditions of the order and in all honesty, everyone was delighted by the idea as it meant they would truly be able to become best friends forever…

Then "The Incident" came to their minds…

With Jacque's brainwashed to turn into a cold hearted CEO, the group slowly fell apart, each going their own way and even forgetting about some of the bonds they had with each other.

They were horrified...

Disgusted with themselves even, especially Jacques. Jacques became the one thing he absolutely detested more than anything else in the world and became a symbol of oppression for the very beings he once helped represent and defend.

He looked up at his wife. Willow clearly had worry plastered all over her face as she stares into her husband's eyes "You remember her… don't you?..." she asked only for him to stand up and pull her into a tight hug, something rather unusual from the CEO that made his wife's eyes grow wide like saucers in surprise.

"My heart still belongs to you… even if my father changed who I was, you were the one who stayed by my side… I love you, Willow… I'll always will" he said bringing much needed calm to his wife who hugged him back just as tightly while tears ran down her eyes.

Things weren't much different at the Belladonna household as Kali held her husband as tight as her arms could allow her "Ghira… You don't have to worry" she said yet noticing her husband still wasn't calming down she proceeded to kiss him all over his face. "I love you with all of my heart… nothing's going to change that, I promise!" Kali said as she hugged him even tighter until he eventually hugged back.

Once the six adults managed to calm their racing minds enough, they reach for the envelope to properly see the letter and its contents.

Their hearts ached as they saw it was a letter from Ozpin, yet all that contained were pictures. Some from their time together in the academy and others of their daughters.

Two in specific claimed their attention, they were basically the same picture, and one of them had all of their gang hurled over Ozpin in an infirmary bed. He had been badly beaten on a mission and he was smiling at the camera with Aria on top of him, asleep with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest, while the rest of the gang ((the six of them, Summer, Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda)) were sitting in chairs around them or in the bed as well posing for the camera, all with big smiles in their faces.

The second photo was of Percival, asleep in the infirmary bed with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang cuddled up on top of him while smiling at the camera with Jaune and Ren sitting in chairs close to him and Pyrrha and Nora sitting on the bed as well, everyone smiling and posing for the camera.

The adults all smiled as a tear ran down their eyes, they turned the picture to read the message behind "I want you all to meet him; I want you all to be part of his life… It's what we had agreed on… and what Aria would have wished for... -Oz." their smile grew as they looked at the fondness their girls were holding him, deciding for themselves they wished to properly test the boy and see what he was made off.

They all agreed in one same thought, they needed to contact Ozpin and the rest right away. There were many repressed feelings and errors that needed to be cleared up and not to mention they wanted to properly meet the young man soon to be their son-in-law.

But also they wished to chew Ozpin's ear out for leaving Percival alone and in care of strangers and Ironwood for most of his childhood and adolescence, in order to go on a witch hunt. Even Raven had the excuse that she at least leaved Yang with someone she trusted.

* * *

 _ **-Back in the present-**_

Percival shudders at the recollection of the memory. The look on his father's face as he told them the anecdote was one deep embarrassment, yet it somehow managed to make the others understand his situation with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang, and while it did made the situation easier to handle as the girls would be able to be romantic with him in public. ((Something that they were more than excited for)) It also brought its own individual problems.

And as they all walk towards the academy for their first class of the day. Percival was reminded of one of those problems…

"Whoever is cupping a feel of my butt, better knock it off" he says in an embarrassed yet serious tone as he tries to avoid noticing the many stares from the rest of the students.

"Sorry" reply four different voices yet Percy jumps in instinct when he feels the four hands giving him a tight squeeze of his lower region, making him blush red as more and more people begin to stare "Stop It!" he yells while trying to free himself from his wives grasp to no avail.

He sighs and settles to just keep walking until eventually the girls get the message and settle to just hug him as they walk. The smiles on their faces never fading as memories of their school days flood their heads.

Percival couldn't help but stare at the building in awe. He couldn't really appreciate the structural design last time he walked the steps to the academy thanks to the many ways he was planning to avoid any interaction with his father.

But now that he truly has a good view of the building he would be spending four years if not more of his life, it was truly as breathtaking as the publicity of school made it out to be.

Pyrrha approaches him once she is done spraying the girls who were ready to cup yet another feel while Percival was distracted "So, how does it feel to have your first day on a new school?" she asks with a curious smile as the rest of the gang get closer to him only to hear him chuckle.

"I thought I wouldn't be wearing another uniform for the rest of my life after I graduated two years ago and look at me now, wearing yet another blazer!" he sighs in annoyance as he struggles with the tight tie that wished to strangle him "Can't say it doesn't suit you at all though" Pyrrha says with a chuckle as she remembers how Percy was more used to using scarf's like his father rather than a tie.

The girls send out yet another evil glare at Pyrrha ((who once again replies with a gentle smile as she is not affected)) while hugging Percival's body in a possessive manner "Knock it off!" yells Percy to no avail as the girls simply smile at him and snuggled even closer.

"You sure it's wise to be walking around like that?" asks Jaune as the gang enters the building along with the rest of the students. Blake simply smiles with her nose held high "We are just making sure to mark our territory" she says before planting a kiss on Percival's lips, making sure to make it passionate enough for everyone to see. Yang laughs and pats her back

"Kittens got claws!" she laughs before pulling Percival by the blazer "Don't hog him off!" she says before planting her lips on his, causing his blush to go even redder as Ruby and Weiss follow their example. By now, every student has their eyes on them as many were starting to spread the rumors of what they've just seen along with the girls glaring at anyone that dares to stare at Percival too much.

Percy starts to cover his face with his hands as he feels the stares of the students like daggers, each embarrassing him more and more.

"Whelp! You guys go on ahead while we go see what the old man wants" says Yang with her usual happy tone "we already made sure that Cotton Hair has the same schedule as us so we'll see you back at Port's class!" ended wise while wrapping herself around Percival's arm.

Pyrrha was having her doubts about leaving Percival with the girls "just refrain from anything above PG-13 ok? I won't be around to stop Glynda from destroying you and Percy is too embarrassed to even look up from his hands" she pleaded only for the girls to act insulted "oh Please! When have we ever-" they stop death in their tracks when they feel a shiver go down their spine.

Ruby was the first to slowly turn her head only to meet face to face with Glynda's FURIOUS glare as she hides around the corner of the wall while staring daggers at them, muttering things along the lines off "Mine…" "How dare you?..." "Fiends…Harlots...Succubi..." "My Baby…" "I'll kill you..." "They'll never find your body..." "You can't take him away from me…"

Once the four of them notice Glynda, each of them jump into Percival's arms with a scream, making him catch them out of reflex "GRACIOUS RETREAT PART TWO!" Ruby yells, making Yang reach down and slap Percival's butt and in turn, making him run as fast as he can, clearly confused of what was going on as his wives hang on to him for dear life, each hiding their heads in his body, with Weiss and Blake going as far as to somehow hide under his shirt as he carries them

Glynda in her absolute hatred for the girls, mistook this as them taking advantage of her poor baby boy, forcing him to carry them and even going as far as to humiliate him by slapping him on the butt like they would a horse, and like the overprotective mother figure she was. She went Ballistic.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren could only stare frozen in shock and fear as Glynda let out a monstrous roar like that of an insane demon and sprinted after the girls and Percy like a madwoman, flailing her riding crop around while yelling about how she would protect her Percival from their wickedness and how she would remove the skin from their bodies as soon as she caught them, leaving a path of destruction behind her as she started to tear doors and pieces of concrete from the walls to hurl at the girls heads with deadly accuracy. Nora meanwhile, was too busy laughing out loud while rolling on the floor holding her stomach and about to take off after them in order to watch the chase, only to be stopped by Ren

"Ren! Come on, let me go! I wanna see the bloodshed!" she protests while Ren holds a firm grip on the back of her uniform, ignoring her wailing arms and protests while dragging her to class along the rest"I-Is it really ok to leave them like this?..." asks once again Jaune only for Pyrrha to grant him a solid piece of advice that he would be sure to remember if he wanted to survive as a hunter "Jaune… Don't go pick up fights you have absolutely Zero possibilities of winning…" was all she says as she bows at the way the girls went running "It was a pleasure knowing you" she finishes only for the two males to do the same, after wrapping Nora in duct tape in order to prevent her from escaping, and continued their way to class.

"Percival…" thinks Pyrrha as her heart has been feeling uneasy for quite a while now "I know I'm into Jaune now, but…" her eyes go fonder as the thoughts keep invading her head "Will you forget about me and our friendship as well as our past as a couple now that you are engaged?..."

* * *

 _ **-Twenty minutes later, Ozpin's Office-**_

Ozpin checks his watch once again. Where was his son? He called for him an hour ago now and there was still no sign of him! Was he still angry with him? He could understand if he still did not wish to see him as there must be a lot in his mind, but he has requested this meeting as his principal and headmaster just as much as his father so he shouldn't be taking this long.

Ozpin stops his train of thought as he sees the door of the elevator open, only to freeze at what he sees as the elevator doors open

"HOLY MOTHER OF DUST, SHE IS STILL AFTER US!"

"SHE IS ON THE FLOOR! SHE IS MAKING A HOLE ON THE GODDAMNED METAL FLOOR WITH HER BARE HANDS!"

"SHE IS GRABBING MY FOOT! CUT IT OFF! FOR GOD'S SAKE, CUT IT ALL OFF! BLAKE, I'M TELLING YOU TO CUT MY WHOLE FREAKING LEG OFF!"

"THE DOOR IS OPEN! CUT THE WIRES! CUT THE WIRES AND SEND THIS MONSTER STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN FOR 5 SECONDS?! AND DON'T YOU DARE THROW AN ELEVATOR ON MY GODMOTHER!"

"SHE IS NOT GLYNDA; SHE IS THE DEVIL IN BODY!"

"*insane monster-like roars and horrifying screams of inconceivable anger that demanded a sacrifice of skin and blood along with the dead of the four girls in order to preserve the innocence of the precious little boy* "

Ozpin almost drops his coffee as he sees in the now open elevator his beloved son holding in his arms a crying Ruby Rose, a panicking Weiss Schnee and a fearful Blake Belladonna, who was  
trying her hardest to compose herself in order to find a way to cut off the leg of her partner, Yang Xiao Long. Who in turn, keeps screaming in fear while smashing Percival's head into her chest trying to pull herself free from Glynda's grasp on her left leg, whose body was halfway through a hole on the elevator floor. Her eyes red in blood thirst while mumbling and growling incoherence's at the girls that clearly promise death while also pulling herself up the hole using Yang's leg.

It takes Ozpin a moment or two to fully register all that was happening before sighing and standing up to help.

 _ **-Forty five and a half minutes filled with Death threats from Glynda later-**_

Percival sits in the middle of a really tense room, to his right sit his wives, the four of them with large bumps on their heads while silently crying anime tears, each hiding their faces on his body. To his left, his mother-figure Glynda, who keeps a firm yet loving grip on his left hand and an angry scowl on her face that shifts targets from the girls to his father, who was sitting on his desk like usual but now with an even bigger bump than the girls along with angry red marks on his face where Glynda unleashed her fury on with her riding crop.

The reason for this being Ozpin forbidding Glynda from attacking the girls in school property as she made way too much collateral damage to even be properly measured by the insurance company or the school's budget. This was a decision that was met with absolute delight from the girls and animalistic rage from Glynda.

The only reason Glynda is not continuing to punish Ozpin with her riding crop was Percival, who is holding her hand lovingly and smiling at her, managing to calm her down enough to have a proper conversation, yet the killing intent leaking from Glynda that was aimed at everyone in the room, with the exception of Percival, makes it hard to do so.

-Twenty more minutes of angry debate later-

Glynda finally agrees to leave the room in order to go back to teaching her first class of the day, who was already about to end anyway, before reminding Percy and the girls that their last class of the day was with her and that today they would be testing Percival's combat abilities as she did with the other students when he was unconscious.

"More ways to embarrass myself in public I see" Percy says once again reminding everyone in the room of his impeccable self esteem. He lets out a worried sigh only to turn when he feels Glynda lovingly patting his head "You'll do great Percy, I have seen you fight before and fighting a human is much easier to a Grimm, especially since you won't be cornered and like all students, will get to plan your equipment ahead of time" she says trying to rub on some confidence into her son figure but to no avail as he still feels nervous.

Glynda smiles and kisses Percival's cheek before whispering into his ear "I believe in you" she then proceeds to give the usual death glare at the girls, who were still hugging him tightly, not allowing her access to hug Percival herself before leaving the room.

Once she's gone everyone minus Percival lets out a tremendously heavy sigh in relief, with Ruby and Weiss trying their best to control their shivering selves while Yang and Blake kiss both of Percival's cheeks thanking the gods that they are somehow still alive, Ozpin wasn't too far behind as he dropped his head on his desk, hoping to not be suffering from permanent brain damage from the multiple times Glynda made his head bounce on his office's floor like a basketball.

"That woman… Is… Is... "Weiss mumbles in between her gasps for air, failing to find the appropriate words to describe Glynda Goodwitch and her overprotective mother side.

"The Colossal Dragon in human form…" replies Blake only for Ozpin to shake his head "No… The Dragon at least knew when his victims were done for… Glynda just keeps attacking even if we are unconscious!" he says making the girls agree and shiver violently in fear, hugging Percival and each other tightly in the look for comfort

Percy shakes his head "you know, she wouldn't try to kill you as often if you weren't playing with my ass in public or pulling me into a French kiss in the middle of the hallway out of nowhere among other things that she might consider inappropriate" he says trying to make the girls see the logic behind his statement, only to fail spectacularly as the girls somehow recover all of their energy and look at him with a burning passion in their eyes.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE OFF THE MARKET UNLESS WE PROVE YOU ARE OURS TO EVERY HARLOT THAT EVEN DARES TO TAKE A SLUTTY GLANCE AT YOU?!" Yells Weiss with a burning passion in her conviction, hugging Percival's left arm with all of her might

"YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T BE SHOWERING YOU WITH OUR LOVE AFTER WATCHING YOU ALMOST DIE SAVING US ONLY TO LATER CONFESS TO US?! YOU ARE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN AND I GET TO KISS AND TOUCH YOU AS MUCH AS I WANT!" Yells Ruby in an almost childlike tantrum while wrapping her arms on his chest. The puppy dog eyes on her face made it hard for Percy to resist her natural cuteness.

"I ALMOST LOST YOU A WEEK AGO PERCIVAL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT AFTER SPENDING MORE THAN TWENTY YEARS OF MY LIFE WITH YOU, I WOULDN'T BE CONSTANTLY SHOWING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?!" Yells Blake in a firm way, her ears perked high up as she wraps herself on Percival's left arm.

"DO NOT BLAME ME! I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU AND YOUR ASS IS IN THE PERFECT BALANCE OF FIRM AND ROUND THAT IT BEGS TO BE GRABBED! AND BESIDES, YOU SAID IT WAS FINE TO SHOW AFFECTION SINCE EVERYONE NOW KNEW OF THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE THING!" Finally yells Yang as she wraps herself on Percival's back, pressing her breasts against it on purpose in order to make him blush, which works perfectly.

Percy sighs as he knows he needs to have this conversation with the girls sooner or later. "look girls, I love you, that's not in question or doubt" he begins calming the girls a little "from the memories I have from Henry and the knowledge of the future he has given me, the feelings I've been developing as we spend time together and the new memories we have been forming since I met you. I can safely say that I am really falling in love with you" he pulls the girls closer to him, kissing them each on the lips before continuing his speech "but I feel like we are moving at light speed! I don't mind the kisses and I won't lie and say I don't enjoy when you try to touch me in private places or the cuddles at night, hell, I love sleeping in the same bed as you!" he yells making the girls blush.

"I'm not going to lie and say I dislike the idea of the polyamorous relationship we have, but please understand that the most romantic experience I have are a few pecks with Pyrrha! They were so quick and we were so embarrassed after them I really can't count them as my first kiss comparing them to the ones you give me!" he sighs relaxing back into the chair "I don't want that to end so PLEASE" he hugs them even tighter "try to not make the woman who has taken care of me since my mother died hate even more the very existence of my future wives!" he says bringing an even bigger blush to the girls faces.

Slowly, the girls begin to smile and one by one, they give a huge kiss to Percival's lips and cuddle up to him in the chair, their spirits back to their cheerful and madly in love selves as they speak in unison "We'll try our best, Darling~" they say in an tone full of love and adoration towards him making Percival blush in return at the cute nickname.

"Ahem!" Ozpin clears his throat recovering the attention of his son yet clearly only getting half of the attention of the girls as their minds were still replaying what their beloved husband just said.

"Not that I'm hurt or anything that my own son is flirting while my brain may be leaking out of my left ear, but I believe it's time to get back to the business at hand" he says with a sarcastic tone at the beginning making Percival chuckle bashfully "My apologies father, why did you call us here for?" asks Percy.

Ozpin stands up from his chair while trying to endure his now sore body as he gets up with the help of his cane. "Now that we have cleared up your relationship status with the girls with both the public eye and her parents, I believe we must now take the next step in our plan"

"What exactly will you have us do Old man?" asks Yang by the usual nickname she uses on her father-in-law.

"You five will do nothing for now, I want the four of you to help Percy get up to speed with the rest of the students and train him for what is to come, as well as getting to top condition yourselves. Lots of our enemies will be taking their turns to strike soon but we now have the advantage of knowing exactly the ways to counter them. I'm already setting up the detail's about Percival's singing teacher but for now, he will need to practice on his own." he uses his scroll to display a map of the entirety of Remnant in the screen of his desk "First thing of the agenda is taking care of White Fang and The Cult" as soon as he says those words, everyone in the room has their full attention on Ozpin.

"And in order to spoil a major part of Salem's plans is canceling the aura exchange plan I used to have with Ironwood and keep the Fall Maiden in a safe place" he says making the girls remember Cinder's horrific use of Amber's powers.

"Is there really such thing a place for Amber to be safe from Cinder and Salem, Ozpin?" asks Blake incredulously making Ozpin smile.

"Henry is already working on moving her body into the edge of time with his wife and Yog-Sothoth, he had to cash in a lot of favors with the Elder God but at least that way, Cinder won't be able to steal all of her powers like last time. Without the full power of a Maiden, her attacks will eventually lose strength as the previous chosen Maiden still lives. While I doubt that it will eventually make her powers disappear, it may just be the advantage you girls need to take her down earlier." he says making the girls clench their jaws at the word "Wife" they didn't blame him for looking for company after spending so many millenniums outside of time but what they couldn't stand was that he chose HER of all people he could have met in the multiverses…

Ozpin continued his exposition as various markers appear across the maps "step two will be to reunite the pieces of Aria's sword and forge them back together, if we have a weapon capable of taking down the Grimm Dragons, it could give us an even better margin to win in case we can't unlock Ruby's silver eye powers in time" his face took a serious turn as the girls remembered how was it that Ruby unlocked those powers in the first place while Percy froze at the idea of killing the Dragons as he remembers his dreams. "We won't lose any friend's this time…" whispers Ruby while burying her face into the chest of a confused Percival, who did not understand why everyone has a solemn look on his face out of a sudden. The rest were terrified on how Percy could take the news of how his best friend died in the future only to return as one of Salem's minions, they decided not to tell him until they felt he was ready to take the news.

"As I was saying" continues Ozpin after regaining the train of thought "once we start to assign the first graders into missions, Your first missions will be to look for the two missing pieces along with team JNPR and possibly team CFVY if the places Aria left the pieces prove to be too dangerous or too far apart, so I need you girls to have Percy combat-ready by then" he said only to receive determined nods from team RWBY "There is nothing we cannot overcome as long as we are together" speaks Weiss with confidence making Ruby, Yang, Blake and Percy smile and pull her into a loving hug, making her blush.

Ozpin chuckles at the scene and continues his explanation "I will be returning the memories of the future to Ironwood and Winter in hopes of fortifying the school before the tournament. Percy, I need you to start designing the plans of the defense systems along with transferring your entire armory into one of the vaults of my tower, I've already begun with the paperwork and I'll need your signature later on" Percy nods at his father's idea, already letting his mind fly freely with defensive weapon designs.

Weiss was happy knowing that her sister would soon remember all that they have been through, she had lost her in the war and she was more than happy to know she would be able to truly reconnect with her soon enough. She was only fearful on how it would affect her sister to see Qrow without him remembering any of their past/future together and back into drinking. But she knew it was probably for the best to keep him out of this, since none of them were sure how Qrow could react with all the emotional guilt he had accumulated since the war started.

"And to conclude, we have the cult…" Ozpin says as the map turns into the logo of The Cult of The Dark One, a horned black demonic skull with long fangs sitting atop a golden chalice with the words "Vereor Nox" engraved in it. As soon as the logo was on, the temperature of the room dropped as everyone glare at their logo. Percival pulls the girls closer to him to comfort them and in turn they try their best to bring him comfort as well.

"With Henry tossing their corrupting spell book into The Edge of Time, we have managed to set them back a lot for the time being, but that doesn't mean they won't try other ways to corrupt Percival and bring him pain, so as I look for their bases, I want you all to be vigilant and stay alert" everyone nodded with determination and venom in their eyes "I will make them pay… For all they did to my wives and my mother…" mutters Percival with everyone sharing the same feeling but including a desire to avenge all the pain they have caused to Percival as well.

"We'll get her buddy… We'll get The Witch no matter what it takes, I promise you" he pats his son's back and turned off the map.

"That's basically the plan so far. Right now, we can only prepare our pieces and wait for the opportune moment to strike, I am counting on all of you to make this all work… we don't have another shot after this, so we better make it count." the girls and Percy stand up nodding at their father/father-in-law with burning passion in their eyes that brings hope into Ozpin's heart.

"now, enjoy your life as students." he says with a smile that turns serious "cause things are only going to get interesting from here on out" he says before dismissing his family, who walk all clinged to Percy towards their second class of the day with Professor Port.

Ozpin sighs and goes back to his coffee, his body begging him to sit back down as the meeting with Glynda later in the day would surely prove to be Hell on earth.

He was about to have a quick nap until he heard his scroll vibrate, only to feel his eyes grow two times wider when he saw it was several messages from Tai-Yang, Ghira, Kali, Willow and Jacques, along with his open window receiving a message from Raven from her bird, the subject of all of them being the same

"WE HAVE TO MEET… ALL OF US..."

Ozpin stares at the messages dumbfounded, before agreeing it would probably be the best course of action and picking up the phone and a new note to write to Raven and send it via her bird.

He places a hand above his heart, truly hoping to be able to make peace with all of them. Even when he knows that the memories are the cause of his son altering with the past, he can't help but to close his eyes and remember more and more adventures with his gang of friends that truly bring hope to his heart.

Even when he knows this were all memories from another him in a different past than the one he grew up in, they were far happier than the ones he really has from his own timeline, in the end, he decides to take this memories as his own. Coming to terms with the fact that this was his life and it was his turn to enjoy it as well.

The first step? Opening his heart to his friends and those who worry about him, helping them make peace with each other.

* * *

 _ **-The Edge of Time-**_

Once again in the borders of time and space where the multiverses collide, we find Henry and his wife in what looks to be a Victorian mansion with its walls made out of glass, dancing together to the slow melody of a waltz while staring into each other's eyes with nothing more than full-blown adoration. The kind that could make Morticia and Gomez Addams proud.

"Seems like things are about to get more and more interesting, you sure that he will be alright with everything that awaits him, Henry?" asks the hooded woman as she wraps her arms around the neck of her husband.

They were dancing in the middle of what seemed to be a study, the walls all made of crystal, each playing an image of a different universe, with a large full body gold framed mirror next to a rustic looking fireplace and many bookcases of endless height and contents being the one playing their original universe.

"This is only the beginning, my love" he replies with a small smile "trust me, from here on out, things will only get more and more confusing for Percival. He still has a long way to go before he's ready for the Dragons"

"What do you think he will choose? To put them to sleep or to kill them like you tried to?" asks the robed woman only to smirk as she traces her hands all over Henry's body until he spins her around before gently leaning her over almost touching the floor as they took a pause from dancing.

"You know there is no right answer in that question, babe" he leaned down to passionately kiss his beloved "If what I saw in him was correct, he will find a way to bring peace to as much creatures as he finds" he says breaking the kiss.

"What should we do until then?" asks the woman while pulling Henry into yet another kiss while pushing herself back to a full upright position and flicking her wrist towards a multitude of glass instruments that were playing the music in order to make them stop

"Simple, my little piece of heaven" he says making the woman blush and giggle "We play our part. Move the Maiden over here, keep her safe from Salem, transfer her powers to you behind my father's back, train you with her powers while continuing your training over your Eldritch powers as well, and jumping in and out of the timeline when we are needed or feel like going on a date" he chuckles as his wife pinches his butt.

"Can't wait for that last part, you handsome devil" she chuckles while laying her head on his chest.

"Honey, there is something I've been meaning to ask you" says Henry as he spawns a chair out of thin air for him to sit on while his wife sits on his lap "What is it babe? You know you can ask me anything" replies the woman while snuggling closer to Henry.

"I know you love the mysterious aura that your cloak brings to you, but must you really wear this at home?" he asks only to hear her giggle "worried you are not seeing my killer legs as much as you want to, you pervert?" she asks knowing of her husband's newly acquired fetish for legs.

"Among other things, yeah" he replied honestly "It's hard to even see your face when you keep covering yourself so much my love" Henry says while slowly tracing his hands on the body of his wife.

"Maybe I'm doing it just to tease you~" the woman says while slowly pulling up her cloak in order to reveal her beautiful slender legs and black high-heels.

Henry smirks before slowly moving part of her hood in order to plant a hickey in her neck, making his wife moan in the process "Have I not suffered enough, Cara Mia?" he asks, speaking with that old foreign accent that always managed to make her feel weak in the knees and make a shiver run down her spine, increasing ten times her desire for him. Henry was quite the pervert on his previous life, and he loves to remind his wife on all the ways he could make butterflies appear in her stomach and turn her on at the same time.

"Oh, Alright" she chuckles and gets up "but only because I just can't resist you when you talk to me like that, Mon Cher" she speaks in the same old accent she knew he also adores before flicking both of her hands to make her robe disappear, giving her Henry a glimpse of her naked body before her new clothes appear.

Henry can't help but to stare at the natural and radiant beauty of his wife.

Short ashen black hair that fell forwards to cover her left eye, violet eye shadow that made her amber eyes stand out along with her red lipstick that made her lips even more than desirable for Henry.

A mini dress with a dark turquoise color scheme and black designs, along with separated sleeves that end in a triangular shape and wrap around her middle finger with a black design taking over from the wrist, was held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow. On the upper part of the back of her dress was a baseball diamond shaped keyhole at the same height as her chest showing the skin on her back, where a tattoo in big cursive letters read "A Slave To None" above a drawing of a broken chain and just below that, a chibi drawing of Salem's head with red crosses on her eyes. Just above her waist, a black belt carrying a small black pouch with its own pocket dimension inside to store her belongings completed the outfit.

Her black high heels matching with her belt only served as the icing on the cake along with the ankle bracelet on her right foot being a little extra she loves to have noticed by Henry as it was one of the first gifts he ever gave her many millenniums ago.

"So? What do you think?" asks the woman noticing the out of words expression in her husband's face with a pleased smile.

Henry chuckles and rubs his eyes as he can't believe what he was seeing "no matter the universe or timeline my love, you are still the most attractive woman in all of existence. And being someone who has seen all universes and existences, I know what I am talking about" he says with an honest smile while standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist as the fire in the fireplace was the only thing illuminating the room.

His wife chuckles at the compliment with a bashful look on her face and a big blush "Look at what you did! Now I am all red because of you, Mr. Lambert!" she says while covering her cheeks after punching him in the arm playfully, earning a grin from him.

"Well, Well, Well! The great and powerful Cinder Fall is once again defeated by my charm and wits!" he speaks in an exaggerated tone of voice that only makes Cinder chuckle even more while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't get so full of yourself now, I don't like men with a bigger ego than mine" her smile disappears however, turning a little serious "and how many times have I told you that I am no longer Cinder Fall?! Fall is the name of a woman who accepted an old prune to walk all over her instead of standing up on her own! Fall is the name of a Slave!" she says while her eyes burn with determination as she speaks. The name "Fall" coming out of her mouth with as much venom, disgust and hatred as she can muster.

"I don't want anything to do with a woman who would sell her soul to the devil instead of finding strength of her own. I am Cinder Lambert! Your loving wife, the woman of your dreams, avatar of Yog-Sothoth and the most powerful woman across the multiverse!" her voice beaming with pride and confidence as Henry smiles and chuckles at her introduction "I am no longer that weakling of a woman, I have told you all of this before!" she complains as Henry pulls her closer towards him.

"I know, I know, Angel Eyes, I'm sorry" he says only for Cinder to look away clearly angry "Hmph! You say that you know, yet it seems you keep forgetting!" she crosses her arms and tries to break away from the hug only to fail thanks to Henry's iron grip.

"I promise this won't happen again, cross my heart even!" he says with no effect "Pretty Please~ I'll do anything you want my love!" he continues only for a smug smile to appear in Cinder's face "maybe I'll forgive you in a millennia or two" she says only to make Henry chuckle and whisper in her ear "I'll accept any punishment my love… But to live without you, only that would be torture." he says softly making the blush reappear on Cinder's face "A day alone, only that would be dead" he spoke once again while wrapping his arm under her chest and kissing her neck "I beg of you… Cara Mia…"

With the blush in her face at full bloom, Cinder is Swept off her feet by the man who saved her all those lifetimes ago once again "Oh, Mon Cher~" she says with burning passion in her voice as she turns around and crashes her lips into Henry's, forcing him to sit back down on the chair as she wraps her legs and arms around him possessively.

Henry chuckles while returning the kiss, spending several minutes making out and rubbing against each other until they are both all hot and bothered ready to jump into bed.

As the two continue kissing, Henry's mind can't help but to wonder about what his beloved Cinder had just said. Was Percival truly capable to face The Dragons? And an even more important question, was he capable of facing against The Darkness?

Even with the seal and his mother's sword acting as a catalyst to use the most basic attacks from The Darkness without corrupting his mind, could it really be enough to face against one of the three primordial beings?

Henry had lived countless infinity in his journey as an avatar of Yog-Sothoth, along with his research on the arcane arts and The Darkness. No matter what universe he traveled to in all of the multiverse, traces of The Darkness could be found all over the galaxies and planets that inhabited those universes.

Either by placing a terrible creation in them or a threat that would require The Light to create a mean to stop it, in order to maintain the balance.

What made Henry even more curious was the fact that The Darkness, seemed to be fighting something else besides The Light as it traveled the multiverse. Evidence of this was that in his investigations across different universes he could sometimes feel The Darkness getting stronger or weaker without The Light being present there at all yet!

This brought back memories of his time as The Darkness host. He remember sometimes dreaming of creatures, people, voices and places he has never seen or heard about before in his life, the girls would even often tell him about people appearing around him whenever he fought using The Darkness for too long.

The more he remembers, the more questions come up. Now, Henry and Cinder are trying to go back to the beginning of the universe, when The Light, The Darkness and Azathoth were all that once lived in the entire infinity, when Time had yet to be invented and the multiverse had yet to exist.

Easier said than done, of course. Mainly for the fact that they have to travel through all of the multiverses and time itself, a task even troubling for the all-mighty Yog-Sothoth, Elder god of time and space itself. They were opening gateways between the universes in the search for the source or a way to travel to the beginning of it all.

This proves to be an even more difficult task thanks to the errands Yog-Sothoth has for them in his infinite thirst for knowledge as they travel, along with the need of keeping an eye on Percival and their original universe as well in their task to protect their future and to keep The Darkness in one place for good.

Yet one question keeps haunting Henry in all his waking moments. A question that seems to be eating away at his thoughts and bring fear for the first time in a long, long time to Henry.

'Could it be possible…' he thinks as Cinder removes his shirt "That there is… SOMETHING… sealed inside The Darkness?" he asks himself only for his eyes to widen at yet another memory.

Just when he had unleashed The Darkness upon Atlas in his previous life, he remembers hearing a voice, a tiny whisper that at the time, he had no time to pay attention to, as he was too busy attempting to control the raging beast inside him. It was the voice of a little boy that in a ghostly tone said.

"I beg of you… Free us… Awake… Our Queen… Break… The Curse of The Light... Only then… Will the creature… The Guardian… Obey your command…"

Henry's eyes were wide as the memory replays in her mind over and over again…

He needed to talk to Yog-Sothoth and Percy…

Cinder was quick to notice her husband's bewildered state as she was halfway through removing his pants and her dress "What's wrong?" she asks with worry as Henry was frozen in shock.

"We need to hurry to the origin…" was all he says before pulling his wife on a hug, clearly scared and in shock, something Cinder hasn't seen in Many Millenniums, making her nervous as well as she hugs him back trying her best to calm Henry.

"Just what is inside of Percy?" Henry asks while feeling the same dread he used to feel back when he was the one carrying The Darkness.

"A Primordial being, my love" replies Cinder as softly as she can "The Primordial Being of Chaos…"

Things were just getting started for our heroes. And The Grimm Dragons were the least of their worries.

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

 _ **-Omake 1-**_  
 _ **RWBYQUEST: THE LEGEND OF THE JRPG PARODY: Part 1.**_

In the old land of Remnant, there exists the legend of a beautiful princess, whose beauty is told to be able to make the flowers bloom. Not only that, but she is said to posses the key to awaken an ancient evil, that is prophesied to return one day and destroy the world as we know it.

So, her father, the king of all of Remnant, locked his daughter up in the highest tower of the castle in an attempt to keep her safe. But it all proved to be for naught, as the evil witch of the land has attacked the castle and in the chaos, has captured the princess.

Now, the king has summoned the legendary warriors, in an attempt to rescue his beloved daughter before it is too late.

This is…

RWBYQUEST!  
THE LEGEND OF THE JRPG PARODY.

PRESS START.

A fairy stands before a group of four brave adventurers in a thick forest, to the distance; a castle could be seen, with a familiar tower at its center.

"Howdy! I am Velvet, Velvet the fairy! I will help in your quest!" Speaks the brown bunny-eared fairy in a shy yet determined tone of voice.

The four adventurers look at the fairy before screaming at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"IS THAT A BUG?! IT'S HUGE!"

"DON'T LET IT GET IN MY HAIR! KYAAA! DON'T LET IT GET NEAR ME AT ALL!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" the four adventurers all start to freak out, waving their weapons in the air in an attempt to kill the flying being, who was screaming for her life while trying to avoid the giant weapons trying to squish her.

"KYAAA! PLEASE STOP! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! I DON'T WANNA BE A SQUISHED BUNNY! I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL!" The fairy yells making the adventurers stop after recognizing her voice from her screams.

"Velvet?!" ask the adventurers only to hear her yell as she cries in fear "YES! AND I AM NOT A BUG! I AM A FAIRY!" she shivers while trying to calm her beating heart.

The first adventurer steps up, removing their hood to reveal a young girl with black hair ending with red tips. Wearing shining steel armor dyed a dark red while carrying on her back a giant claymore "I'm sorry Velvet, we didn't hear you well at first" says Ruby while holding the panicking fairy in her hands as gently as she could "Where are we?"

The second adventurer steps up, wearing a white cloak with a red design on the edge of the cloak, arms and hood, that she removes as well in order to reveal her white, angelic hair and just as pale skin "And what the hell are we wearing?!" asks Weiss while inspecting her outfit along with the wooden staff in her hands "Where is Myrtenaster?!" she asks with panic in her voice.

"Calm down Weiss" steps forward the third adventurer to reveal a woman with black ebony hair that fell freely down her back adorned by a pair of adorable cat ears and bright yellow eyes, wearing a set of light leather armor built for her dexterity, carrying a set of twin daggers, each hanging on her belt for easy access "We first find out where we are and we can find our stuff as later" speaks Blake trying to calm her panicking best friend.

"Yeah! But first of all, have any of you seen Percy? I can't find him anywhere!" speaks the third adventurer, revealing a beautiful woman of shining purple eyes and a beyond beautiful golden hair that fell freely down her back with a single strand on the top of her head standing proudly in an arch like an antenna. She was wearing what seemed to be a karate uniform, a black belt tying closed around her waist, trying to not show much of her ample breasts that were being hugged rather nicely by the uniform, along with a small headband of the same color, on her arms were twin iron knuckles that had clearly seen some use.

The small fairy sighs exasperated "that's what I have been trying to tell you!" everyone turns to look at the small girl on Ruby's hands.

"You have been summoned by the king from another dimension! He has called for the legendary light warriors in an attempt to rescue his daughter from the evil witch of the west! Only the most courageous Party can even dare to travel to the forbidden lands of Vacuo, cross the evil Atlesian Empire and reach the lost tower of the Witch and free the princess!" Velvet explains only to receive the confused stares of the girls.

"uh… look Velvet, you are really cute in tiny fairy form and all but we are not really in the mood to play pretend right now, can't you tell us where the exit is or at least where we can find our husband?" asks Blake while trying to sound as kind as possible.

"I am not playing pretend! I am a real fairy!" Velvet complains in a high pitched voice.

"Right~" speaks Yang with sarcasm "Of course you are, but can you tell us where Percival is or not?" she asks trying to reason with the little girl while trying to look for whatever was projecting the image of the tiny girl.

"I already told you! Princess Percy is being held captive by the evil witch of the west and her legion of orcs, kobolds and goblins!" Velvet Yells to the top of her lungs. The girls all turn, putting their full attention to the tiny bunny fairy "HE IS WHAT?!" They scream in absolute fury, already increasing their killing intent to absurd levels, once again scaring the poor Velvet.

Shaking in fear at the furious stares of the girls she simply casts a spell that a small hand mirror where the girls see the image of their husband in a beautiful and extravagant blue dress along with a diamond Tiara.

He notices the small portal from his cell and tries to approach it as much as he can before being stopped by the collar and chain around his neck "GIRLS! GIRLS, WHERE AM I?! WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS?! WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?! OH GOD, I THINK I'M WEARING PANTIES AND A BRA, HELP ME! I CAN'T EVEN USE THE DARKNESS AND THEY ARE USING ME AS A GIANT BODY PILLOW TO CUDDLE WITH! THEY ARE MAKING STRANGERS TOUCH ME ALL OVER AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MEETING NEW PEOPLE! HELP ME!" Percy screams to the top of his lungs, easily drawing attention of the guards.

"PERCYKINS! HANG ON TIGHT, WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU!" yells Ruby in panic while holding the mirror for everyone to see

"DON'T YOU FIENDS TOUCH MY HUSBAND! I'LL EVISCERATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I AM COMING, JUST HOLD ON HONEY!" screams Weiss angrily at the coming guards before turning and blowing as many kisses to her husband

"PERCY! PERCY, LOOK AT ME, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! DON'T YOU PANIC! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!" Blake screams while trying to calm her husband, who kept struggling with the chain on his neck, as much as she tries to calm Percy, she can't help but to panic herself

"BY THE DUST, I AM GOING TO FUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF YOU WHILE YOU WEAR THAT DRESS! I AM BUSTING YOU OUT, I'M ON MY WAY!" yells Yang, being turned on by the way Percy looks in drag and already picturing the night of passion that would soon follow, before snapping out of her daze and yelling to give hopes to her husband as her semblance activates.

The image on the mirror fades away as a hand covers his mouth to keep him quiet, the girls anger only rises when they realize the hands that were now restraining and TOUCHING their husband were in fact Women's ones.

The girls remain frozen in their anger, the worry on Velvet's eyes was apparent as she slowly approaches the girls "W-Warriors? A-Are you-" she is interrupted as she is catched by the lightning fast hands of the girls, who slowly pull her closer to their faces, the desire for blood in their scowls along with evil aura around them make the poor pixie almost faint.

"WHERE?..." The girls ask at the same time with a scary precision, almost as if they were one entity speaking alone in a chorus with an evil tone of voice.

"T-T-The K-K-Ki-Ki-King can give y-you a map to get to the witch!" Velvet screams in panic while pointing at the castle with her free hand.

Blake breaks the fairy free from the grasp of the rest of her friends before shoving her in one of the many pouches in her leather armor where she could rest comfortably and hide.

The girls let out a furious roar before sprinting towards the castle, annihilating any and all obstacles that dare to cross their path. Poor Velvet couldn't stop screaming in fear at both the brutality that the girls were attacking the monsters with and the speed that they were moving.

-End of part 1-

* * *

 _ **Guess who is back! Your beloved Nii-Sama is back!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sorry for such a long Hiatus. After the holidays I got so busy that this chapter took FOREVER to make. Especially with my editor seemingly abandoning me and college getting harder and harder.**_

 _ **But that's no excuse. I'll try to publish more chapters sooner but do try to understand I am trying my best to bring you quality content. I've never done such a long story but I am pumped to see where this leads to!**_

 _ **Some people have asked me several questions about the story as a whole, so I'll answer a frequent one I received in my private messages.**_

 _ **We WILL have some Whiterose/Bumblebee/Freezerburn/Ladybug moments between the girls as they are not only married to Percival, but to each other as well, so I hope you'll like what I have in store for future chapters.**_

 _ **Another thing I have to talk about is that I have yet to properly show just how much of a Yandere the girls truly are, expect more scenes proving that in the next few chapters! Because I made them crazy jealous and they have yet to prove just how crazy they can be! :3**_

 _ **Also! I am working on a Dark Souls 1 story similar to this one, so if you enjoy my work I hope you read that one as well when it comes out!**_

 _ **And by the way, have any of you played the new Persona? IT'S AMAZING! I'm in loved with every single thing about it! From the soundtrack to the style to the battle system and all of the characters! ((My Babies QwQ)) what I especially loved about it is that the appearance of the protagonist is exactly what I imagined Percival looks like! ((with white hair, blue eyes, round small glasses, a light blue scarf to mimic Ozpin's green one around his neck, a blue trench coat instead of the black one he uses that has many pockets for tools and weapons and a tool belt)) so if you were wondering how exactly does Percy look like, there you go! XD a friend made some fan art of him for my birthday and I honestly cried out of happiness XD**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of my rambles! I'll do my best to bring you the next chapter sooner, I promise!**_

 _ **I know I said this last time, but please visit**_ **CSLucaris** _ **tumblr page! He is an amazing artist and his RWBY content is excellent! Say hi and tell him I sent ya! You won't regret it ^^ he is one of my favorites!**_

 _ **Another great tumblr page I recommend if you want more RWBY for your phone gallery is**_ **fjtiko** _ **. Two artists who besides making great images and comics about RWBY they are also making a comic based on the daily adventures of Summer, Raven and the rest of the older generation in their days at Beacon! Its great and I love it!**_

 _ **The final tumblr artist I completely recommend is a girl by the name of**_ **Saskyang.** _ **I just absolutely love her! She has the most adorable drawing style and her personality makes me want to give her the biggest of hugs! ((And that's considering I'm insanely shy with people I don't know!)) If that doesn't convince you, she draws a hilarious comic about the RWBY moms ((Summer, Raven, Kali and Willow)) as soccer moms coaching the girls and their soccer team! Go check her out and tell her I say hi! And that I love her work ((too shy to tell her myself and not look like a dweeb QAQ I can't talk to people one on one properly without almost suffering a panic attack))**_

 _ **ANYWAY :D shameless advertising of tumblr artist I don't know personally aside.**_

 _ **Please leave a review of what you thought and any constructive criticism you may have for me, And as always!**_

 _ **From the bottom of my heart**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **-Kami-Nii-Sama.**_


	7. Sins of a Sister, Prowess of an Engineer

The halls of the military base in Atlas were as cold as they have ever been, the over use of pristine white on its walls and floors truly show the dedication towards their quest of perfection and cleanliness only to be rivaled by those of the Schnee family. The technology along its walls containing designs by many of the greatest minds of their time, Percival included.

And one of its many rooms contained the eldest daughter of the Schnee family, who moves in her sleep violently as her mind was plagued by a horribly real nightmare.

 _Her surroundings were burning in red flames._

 _On the distance the cries of the innocent were slowly and painfully being silenced._

 _The growls of the beasts soon overpowering as they feasted on their prey..._

 _And she was in the arms of someone… someone she loves with every fiber of her being… someone she couldn't recognize, yet… found so familiar._

" _Q-Qrow…" she lets out a name in silent whisper._

 _She was in pain… Yet at peace…_

 _At least until she looks into the eyes of her lover…_

 _And the peace is replaced with even more pain…_

 _She broke him…_

 _She betrayed him…_

 _She chose duty instead of love…_

 _And now she paid the price…_

 _She couldn't bear to see the man she had gave herself in mind, body and soul look so devastated…_

 _She knew he would forever have to live with an even deeper scar on his heart… A scar she planted there…_

 _Yet… Even when she played him like a fiddle… she truly loved him… and she was sure he loved her too…_

 _He was her only chance…_

 _Her chance at a life she never knew she wanted… yet now desires more than anything…_

 _A life away from military bases, guns and soldiers…_

 _A life where she could truly be happy…_

 _But she threw it all away…_

 _And pushed away everyone who trusted her… in order to follow the orders of an empire whose rulers refused to work with the other nations against a greater threat just to obtain the power that her brother-in-law possessed…_

 _They say Karma is a vengeful bitch… It was a saying she now knew to be nothing but the cold and harsh truth… Their plan blew right in their faces… Atlas was the first to fall when the beasts came since The Dark refused to help them…_

 _And from the ruins, she was tasked with one more mission…_

 _ **...To kill those who refused to aid the empire...**_

 _And she tried…_

 _...But she was never a match for them…_

 _And now here she lays… with a mind free from the lies and deception she had tried so hard to convince herself that was the truth…_

 _Finally at rest and without the need to clutch herself to the old world she once knew…_

 _They say that when you are dying and you have accepted your fate, your mind seems to clear itself of everything and you get to see the world from a brand new perspective, for as little as it may last… but for her..._

 _With all this clarity in her mind, she now could truly see the damage she caused to those she loved…_

 _And there was no one else to blame but herself…_

 _But that was not what Qrow was thinking…_

 _She looks on with horror as he grabs her broken blade, slowly placing it against his neck as tears run down his eyes. The weight guilt too much for him to keep carrying…_

 _She tries to stop him… She HAS to stop him!_

 _But the world around her soon begins to fade away… She was reaching her end…_

 _She tried to scream…_

 _She tried to move…_

 _She tried desperately to do anything to prevent the death of the only person she has ever truly loved… To make him understand that this was all a burden for her to carry alone and that he shouldn't blame himself for what she had brought upon them..._

 _...But she can't…_

 _Was this her punishment?_

 _To watch the man she fixed and later on destroyed kill himself because of her?_

 _...To be witness to the death of all the light in her world?_

 _She knew she deserved the worst of hells for everything her actions and the ones of her superiors had brought to the world…_

 _And she would gladly spend an eternity burning away in the deepest circle of hell, a circle made specifically for the Traitors, like her…_

 _And she knew she deserved it all, she accepted that fact a long time ago…_

 _She would gladly endure any punishment they had ready for her in the dark pita of hell..._

 _But not this…_

 _Anything but this!_

 _The world keeps losing its color as Qrow slowly starts to cut his throat, each millisecond that her blade touched the neck of her beloved husband is an eternity of torment…_

 _And she can't do anything but watch…_

 _And know that this was all HER FAULT…_

 _And hers alone..._

 _No…_

 _No…_

 _NO!_

" _OH GODS QROW, PLEASE STOP!"_

…

 _And the world goes dark…_

Winter lets out a scream of pure terror mixed with agony as she practically jumps out of her bed, her hands stretched forward in an attempt to stop her husband only for her to realize she was in a bed.

Her heart beating far too quickly for it to be healthy, she slowly comes to terms with what she has done.

She looks down into her hands which couldn't stop violently shaking in fear. You couldn't find a single speckle of dirt in them no matter how hard you looked thanks to the Schnee's high standards for personal hygiene yet to Winter they felt dirtier than they have ever been before… She could almost see and smell the blood in them… The blood of people she killed that more than likely did not deserved it...

Tears start to run down her eyes and she soon finds herself sobbing into her hands feeling sick and disgusted with herself.

She killed him…

Her husband was dead and it was all her fault…

She runs to the bathroom, not even stopping to look at herself in the mirror before she starts to throw up violently into her toilet, it wasn't until a couple of minutes later that she stops hurling whatever remain in her stomach that she stands up, feeling a very familiar presence behind her.

She remains quiet as she stares into the void, the image of Qrow slitting his throat still fresh in her mind and slowly driving her into insanity.

"I killed him, Percival…" she whispers to the man behind her "I killed… the only man to ever love me…"

Henry remains quiet as he stares at the breaking form of his ex-sister-in-law. "Yes, you did" he replies "and you tried to kill me and your own sister too..."

Winter slowly walked towards her sink, grabbing onto the cold steel and staring down at her feet.

"Why?... Why didn't you save him?... I betrayed all of you… why didn't you let me die?... when you know I deserve that and more?..."

Henry remains silent, his darkest side enjoying the sight of the traitor suffering. "I did" he replies with the same cold tone he used when speaking to those he despised.

Winter turns around to look at the white haired man in confusion "What?"

"Make no mistake, after the stunt you pulled at our home, neither me nor the girls had any intention of helping you in any way, shape or form" his words only added salt to her wounds "so we didn't" he pulls out a cigarette from his trench coat pocket and ignites it with a snap of his fingers "we let you die on that hill with Qrow's scythe halfway through your chest for any Ursa or Beowolf to devour… Ruby even suggested placing your head on a pike and throwing it at the survivors in Atlas" he takes in some smoke from the cigarette and blows it out right into her face. "And if I'm being honest… after you raised your rapier against my children… I was already imagining the perfect spot to crucify you while hanging you at the same time with your own intestines…"

Winter was more confused than ever until an idea crosses her mind that makes her slowly lean into the sink with a look of grim acceptance on her face "So this is Hell then?… Or has The Darkness consumed my body and soul for it to torture them eternally?"

Henry shakes his head and takes another breath from his cigarette before tossing it into her toilet "Neither" he replied making her confused look return to her face "trust me when I say this, Winter. After everything you've done, way too many people kept asking why I didn't use you as an example and fed you to The Darkness… But I don't give a damn what happens to you… In my eyes, you are already living hell and I can happily go on with my life knowing you'll have endless nightmares of what you and Atlas have caused to the world… And to my uncle..."

Winter glares at Percival who keeps looking at her with that same bored yet potent glare that challenged her to say something against his claims… but she knew she couldn't… "Then why am I still alive and what are you doing here?" she asked with a glare.

Henry took a step backwards and snap his fingers in order to materialize a chair for him to sit on out of nowhere, leaving Winter shocked at the use of his power "Don't be mistaken, if there was any other option I would avoid having any contact with you… but you are an integral part of the plans of both Yog-Sothoth and I, so I don't have much of a choice"

He lazily raises his hand and gestures at her mirror "Take a look for yourself…" Winter hesitates at first but slowly turns around only to gasp at what looks back at her, her younger self when she was in her prime!

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" she asks while slowly touching her face.

"We are currently in the past… around the time Weiss and I started at Beacon and you met Qrow" he pauses for a moment to allow her mind to process this "In the final confrontation between the Grimm Dragon and our forces, I used the Necronomicon to summon four elder gods to fight against it. The battle started to destroy reality and I made a deal to become the Avatar of one of the gods, Yog-Sothoth, in order to send the memories of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and my father Ozpin back into their younger bodies in order to prevent the rise of the Colossal Dragon, he has allowed me to give their memories back to a few others in order to prepare a better fight against the Salem and my grandmother"

Winter remains stunned "T-Then… why give my memories back?" she asks only for him to look at the ground and sigh "I've spent millennia outside of time planning this… I need someone in Atlas in order to spark a revolution when they inevitably search for the power inside my younger self. This version of me has a lot of ties in this city and has even become a constant contributor of many of the technologies used in the daily lives of the population and even its military weaponry… I must say… I am very impressed with all he has accomplished... There is barely any electronic that doesn't have his mark anywhere in its circuits left… but I still need someone to keep my father and the others informed of what is going on"

"Then, why not choose Ironwood instead? He is way more reliable and connected to the city than I am, along with him leading the chain of command" Winter asks still confused making Henry sighs.

"I cannot trust Ironwood… his military mind would crumble if he were to find out of the horrors that await for us in the future… who knows what he would end up doing in order to protect this city… that and…" he fell silent as he stares into the wall

"And?" Winter asks once again curious to know his answer before hearing him sigh in frustration once more

"Whatever you may have done… And even with how hard you hurt Weiss and Qrow… You are still family… And all my family gets a freebie in my book… I already began with your parents, for that matter…"

Winter freezes in shock, not believing what she was hearing, Henry stands back up and glares directly into Winter's eyes with ferocity "now listen here… I am giving you something millions of people would KILL for! I am giving you a second chance… at life…" he took a step back "what you do with it is your choice, but know that if you betray me… and go back to sucking the dicks of those old bastards at the empire council in order to rise higher in their ranks… I won't just kill you… I'LL _**ERASE**_ YOUR VERY EXISTENCE OF THIS REALITY AND LEAVE YOU ROTTING IN THE LIMBO BETWEEN MULTIVERSES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" His threat causes everything in her room to shake violently due to the killing intent he was leaking out.

She is beyond terrified as she backs away as far as she can before hitting the sink.

He lets out a sigh and composes himself "But I know you've already seen where that path of blind obedience will lead you… I am giving you the chance to form a family with Qrow like I know you've always wanted… in a world where the dragons stay in storybooks and having children isn't pretty much forbidden…"

Winter relaxes a bit, her gaze lowering back down into the floor with shame "after everything I did… you still go out of your way to help me?"

Henry gently lays a hand on her right shoulder, making Winter look back up into his eyes "Well… That's because I understood…" he says making her eyes go wide "The world was changing way too fast and not for the better… Many were still trying to act like nothing had changed, pretending like they were still in control of their future and the world… You tried to fall back into what you knew, what you believe in, which was Atlas and the empire, but when that failed… You tried to live from its ashes instead of moving on… And that's normal Winter… We all try to cling to the past rather than facing the future, especially when that future includes a giant Grimm invasion lead by a colossal dragon, the fall of all civilizations and the resistance being lead by a loose canon with the power of a primordial being living inside him"

Henry slowly turned to look out of her window just above the bed, an amazing view of the city of Atlas on the distance along with some trainees doing drills around the base bringing him memories of better times "Everything dies… Everything has an end… And that's normal Winter… Death is normal, what is not normal are our reactions to it" he once again stands up and walks closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking her right in the eyes "I understood what you were going through because we all were going through the same thing…"

Winter looks down to her feet, ashamed of all she has done "I… I will never be able to make it up to you…" she says trying to find the words to say next "And you'll never be able to" Henry replies with his now characteristic cold tone of voice "You will have to live with that mistake, with the choice you made that day when you carved another scar on Weiss for the rest of your life"

Winter sighed and sits down on her bed, placing her head on her hands as she tries her hardest to understand all of this while also holding back the tears forming on her eyes "I… I suppose you want me to stay away from Qrow now too, don't you? You need him at his best for what is to come…" she asks with fear evident in her voice, yet knowing full well she didn't deserved to be part of his life anymore.

"Not at all" Henry says causing Winter to raise her head and look back at him in shock "I told you before, I don't give a single damn what happens to you as long as my plans come to fruition and if to do that means allowing you to pursue a relationship with Qrow, so be it. I'll even assist you if that's what it takes" Winter could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly once she heard she was allowed to see Qrow.

"While I admit, Qrow is another factor in our end goal and having him at his best would be the most ideal of scenarios but..." he began making her gaze go back to the ground in sadness "I… I don't think I have ever seen Qrow… as Happy as when he was with you…" her eyes go wide and tears slowly leak out her eyes "B-but… what about Summer?..." she asks making Henry sigh.

"Qrow and Summer… well… It was a love that never came to its full fruition, she wanted to settle down and Qrow wanted to be free and an action hero. He will always punish himself for missing his chance to be with her and have a normal life just as much as Raven does with Tai-Yang… the two left and it was up to Tai-Yang and Summer to pick up the pieces" his tone of voice changed to something far more human, the part of Henry that still remembered to feel empathy and sorrow for those he considered family, it was a tone that Winter was happy to know he still had in him, even if it was deep within.

"And that's where I come in" he says making her raise her eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean?..." she asks making him let out the smallest of smiles "This timeline already has my fingerprints all over it and I plan to mess with it even more, if it wasn't for Yog-Sothoth and My family retaining their previous memories I'm sure things would just go into chaos" he lets out a small yet noticeable chuckle.

"Basically, I made Qrow to not fall in love with Summer in the first place" he says making Winter stand up with a scandalous gasp "W-What?! How could you do such a thing?!" she begins to question him only to receive a cold glare from Henry shutting her up instantly "I did it to help you form a relationship with him faster, you Idiot!"

"How is taking away something that defined Qrow's life like Summer helping anybody?!" she asks once more only to annoy Henry even more than he already was.

"Because it took you about three years to get him to even open up to you! And even more to get him to actually care about you! And we don't have the time to sit around and slowly play your mind games with him again!" he yells back making her flinch at his statement.

"Besides, it's not like I completely erased the feelings Qrow had for her, rather than that, I made him fall in love with something else" he says back in his cold tone of voice.

"And what exactly have you done to traumatize my husband instead?" Winter asks with just as annoyed tone yet not even nearing the coldness that came out of Henry's.

"I made him fall in love with the idea of having his own family" he says making her eyes go wide again "I made him want to have a family of his own, to settle down instead of roaming around the world looking for trouble like some sort of aggressive drunk hobo. But by the time he finally realized this, Tai and Summer were already expecting Ruby and when Summer died, he adopted a stupid mindset of him wasting his time and not being worth of love. A mindset that YOU are going to change" the seriousness on Henry's voice along with the nonsense coming out of it only served to confuse Winter even more.

"Why?..." Winter mumbles, all of this only serving to confuse her more and more "You are asking me to… to take what was years of effort forming a beautiful relationship with Qrow… and just rush it until he falls in love with me?..."

"to be fair, those 'years of effort' were mostly based on a lie, a lie that ended with Qrow slicing his throat open with your rapier, so I really don't think you are in the right moral high ground to question my decisions" the glare directed a Winter is more than enough to shut her up. "Look… I wouldn't dare do this to him if I had a choice… but I'm running out of options here Winter! And…. I won't lie saying I wouldn't like to see Qrow happy… you do owe Weiss a niece or nephew of her own after all"

Winter's face erupts in a scarlet blush as she begins to imagine getting pregnant by Qrow's child "H-How is she and the rest handling this whole time travel business by the way?" she asks desperate to change the subject.

"Unsurprisingly well for the most part, it's my younger self the one I am more worried about" he says with a heavy sigh

"How come? Is he treating them poorly? Giving them the cold shoulder?" She asks already imagining ways to punish him if he were to break her poor sister's heart.

"Quite the opposite actually… He knows most of what is going on and after a few memories I shared with him, he is willing to try and give all of this a shot but… he isn't prepared for the girl's "affectionate nature" and such…." Winter's eyebrow rises in confusion as she listens to his explanation "what do you mean?" she asks.

"Well… after your dead, things got… complicated… More and more attempts at our life were made; increasing in frequency when the babies turned six and the Colossal Dragon emerged… I've lost count on how many times I have given the girls a good scare when either my transport was hijacked or I went M.I.A. and that goes for them giving me a scare as well! They became so scared of the idea of one of us dying that... our minds and psyche took a heavy toll for it… We all became overly attached, extremely jealous, over protective and so much more… To even think about another person… Became pretty much a sin among us… And if anyone dared to try and harm us… Well… you already seen what The Darkness can do against my enemies…" the grimace slowly appearing on Winter's face as she remembers the horrors of the war tells him that she does. "Well… That paled in comparison to what the girls… did on a regular basis…" the noticeable shiver on his shoulders is enough to give Winter a clear idea of what he refers to.

"I-It couldn't have been that bad… right?" she asks fearful of the answer she is about to receive.

"Remember Adam's obsession with Blake and how he cut off Yang's arm?..." he asks making Winter nod in return "After Weiss pulled out his horns from his skull with her own hands, Blake cut his legs off before Yang broke both of arms… they had him dancing in pain in front of the remaining of his remaining forces and teammates, before Ruby took her scythe and decapitated him… After we finished eliminating the rest of that camp, the girls removed his face from his head and placed it on one of the survivors, sewing it to his own face after I removed his arms… They later released the poor bastard into Cinder and Salem's main base of operations… Safe to say, they all started to see us as a major threat from then on… specially after the girls started mailing them parts of Adam's body one by one each time they made a move…"

Winter's face goes pale at the horrific description of the events, covering her mouth in horror as simply trying to imagine all the barbaric actions they did was enough to freeze her on place in fear. "I-If they are so… Protective… Why are you so worried?..." she asks still unable to imagine her sister doing something so inhuman, something that could lead them to be court martial for war crimes if they did so today.

"It's not our enemies I am worried about, if they were to attack one of us in the open, the girls would annihilate them in ways that I really shouldn't discuss unless I wish to traumatize you…" he rubs his eyes while letting out a stressful sigh "What I worried about is my younger self dealing with all of this. Now since your memories are slowly mixing with the ones from you had from this timeline, so it may be confusing drawing the difference between my current self and my younger self, but don't worry the differences will soon become obvious to you"

"It's not really a problem, your younger self is a really nice boy… a bit on the shy side but overall someone I approve Weiss of dating. You on the other hand… Well... sorry to say this Percival but… You have always been kind of an asshole…" She says with a small chuckle only to shut up after seeing the dark glare on Henry's face.

The glare was piercing a hole on Winter's skin "... I go by Henry nowadays… Percival is my younger self… it avoids confusion… Understood?..." he asks with a cold tone, making Winter nod slowly, shivering a little bit at the dark aura he was leaking.

He lets out an annoyed sigh "But yes, Percival has a quite… lack… of social skills in general, especially with women… And now he has four women who are overprotective, borderline psychotic and overly attached to him and each other all over him… So you can imagine how worried I am about him getting overwhelmed by them. He is basically the protagonist of a harem anime where all the girls are the Yandere option."

"It can't be that bad" replies Winter 'Can it?" she asks after noticing the deadpanned look on Henry's face.

"Woman, did you not hear what I just said?!" he asks "They cut pieces of Adam's body as if he was a cake and kept mailing them at the White Fang headquarters piece by piece! Not to mention that they have developed as sexual deviants! But I'll admit that was my fault…" he ends with an embarrassed tone as it was Winter's turn to coldly glare at him "Don't you judge me! I had a dark entity whispering at me twenty four hours a day, seven days a week! It taught me the Kamasutra and how things reproduced by the time I was four and made me develop too many kinks to count and it was a miracle I didn't become an actual sex maniac!"

"Now you are just making excuses!" yells back Winter with an increased glare "And I don't need to know the details of your sex life with my little sister, thank you very much!"

"But that's the reason I am worried!" yells Henry as the shouting match escalates "I have a socially awkward version of myself surrounded by four close-to-insanity killing machines with rather specific kinks!"

"And I still fail to see why I have to know all of this!" Winter yells back as the shouting match goes on. It took them a second to realize what they were doing, eventually stopping with embarrassment, here they are, one of the most powerful women in all of Atlas discussing like a child with one of the most powerful men across the multiverses, who fails to play the part of the mysterious and cryptic emissary of an Elder God. A few seconds of awkward silence passes and Winter is the first to crack up, only to be followed by Henry.

They start giggle, and then slowly chuckle until eventually turning into a full blown laugh. They were laughing because even with all that they have been through; all the lies, the secretive planning, the betrayals and the traumatic future, their bond was still very much real, the bond between comrades that forms after many years of battle together, a bond that became stronger when they became family, the bond between an older sister and her little brother.

"hehehehe… Good to see you keep being you, can't imagine what it must be like to work for an Elder God" she says before casually leaning on her wall, trying to catch her breath after all that laughing "I am quite surprised myself… Here I was telling my… apprentice how I was fearing of losing what little humanity I had left" his smile slowly fades as he looks out into the city "I've lived so many lifetimes outside of time… all this eons learning… trying to understand why it all lead to this… trying to find a way to stop it all… To give my psychotic wives and kids a future where they can be at peace… And give them a husband and father that can actually express his love for all of them… and not just pretend it to not hurt them…" he lets out a heavy sigh as Winter listens carefully.

"I need you, Winter… There are very few people I can trust… People who I know won't betray me the minute they know about the future… People willing to take a stand against what's to come and not panic when they remember it… I need agents… I need to fix all of this and end what my mother begun… I need people who my younger self can count on, because he is ignorant of all that is going on behind the scenes… things that even if I want to tell him, I can't out of fear of messing too much with the variables in the timeline… He has yet to realize everything at stake… And even the girls have yet to realize as well everything he as well as they, represent on this timeline… So I'll ask this one more time… Can I count on you…? Big sis?" he asks with a small smile before offering her his hand.

Winter is a bit shocked to hear those words out of his mouth again, tears form in his eyes before she wipes them away "You had me at 'I need you' Little Brother" she shakes his hand firmly, returning his smile.

"But are you really sure that Atlas will try to make a move on Percy? He is one of our main engineers and has been considered an ally of Atlas for a long time! The military leaders along with Ironwood keep sending him request for weapon schematics and even job offers!" she asks with concern.

"I have no doubt about it" he replies firmly "They made a move on me and I was an unpredictable killing machine with a taste for blood, full access to The Darkness, years of experience using it to its full potential and was rather easily influenced by it. There is no way they won't try it when my younger self is a shy, socially awkward, famous engineer that see's Ironwood as his uncle and has a vast majority of The Darkness sealed away and is just now learning to control it"

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense…" says Winter as she begins to evaluate their options "so, what's the plan?" she asks trying to come up with a solution.

"for now, keep your eyes open, pretend you are still on board with Ironwood about the Maiden Plan but inform my father of any military activity you don't recall being made in the previous timeline, we need to evaluate how my younger self's reputation as a master engineer has changed the way the higher ups think, if their machines and systems are so advanced now thanks to him, who knows what else has changed because of it and while they are yet to make a move on Percival now, it can't harm us to be vigilant of any signs of them beginning to plan for it, along with any clues about The Order of The Dark One's location's along with Cinder's plans" he explains with a calculative look on his face.

"Can't you just appear among them and kill them all?" she asks still confused about how his powers work "I can't, anything that affects too much the timeline will make us lose our advantage of knowing what will be coming in regards to Cinder and Salem. And I can't get too close to my grandmother seeing as I don't know how much she was involved with the original timeline, I've already destroyed her book of Eldritch magic that helped me summon the Elder Gods in the future so now she and her group are a big question mark in my plans. Not to mention their use of Eldritch magic could help them detect me, I have no doubt that they already know Yog-Sothoth is back in the Multiverse from his exile and have changed their original plans because of it, so it's best to keep an eye on them from afar and see who they react"

"What should we do with Percival?" asks Winter once more.

"He must begin to work on his singing skills, our mother's blood flows through his veins so he is capable of using her magic when the time is right" he says making her eyes grow wide.

"You mean the powers of the Bard? I thought they were supposed to only appear once every hundred years!"

"Ideally they should, but since our mother failed to seal every single dragon, the powers were transferred to Percival in order to finish the job, he already is getting visions from the second dragon, if he seals them or kills them will be his choice but we must NOT let Salem acquire a Dragon!" he says with a stern face to which Winter agrees with.

"what do you think he will do?" she asks making Henry smile "He is a Lambert… So he will more than likely find some way or form to do things his own way, even if it means breaking tradition and since he is too much of a softy to kill anything unless it's on a life or death situation…" his smile grows "It will be very interesting to see what happens next"

Winter soon shares his smile "What is he up to now?" she asks as she moves to stand next to her little brother and look into the horizon from her window "Either about to blow himself up, get someone to knock him out, about to get raped by the girls or getting dragged around by Glynda or Pyrrha" he replies with a small chuckle.

Winter keeps quiet for a couple of second "Henry… What are we going to do about Glynda and Pyrrha?..." she asks with Worry only to see her little brother's eyes turn into a dark glare along with his hands which tightly clenched his fists.

"... For now… We wait and see… I don't plan on losing anyone in this timeline, but those two… We'll have to see how things play out… And if they'll be able to climb their way out of the hole they dug themselves into…" he says with a cold glare before Winter places a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him sigh once again, a habit at this point.

"The pieces have been set and the clock is ticking… It's a Cult, a Terrorist Group, a Military Nation and Three Sleeping Dragons pissed about the Death of the Youngest versus a Family, a School, an Elder God and a Primordial being…" Henry says before taking a deep breath.

"... Seems Fair…" he says with a smile, wondering how his younger self is dealing with all of this.

* * *

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

 _ **Back at Beacon.**_

Percival is doing what he was born to do, Build and Modify Weaponry. However, unlike most of his other times building something, he feels rather nervous. The reason for it being the fact that he was in front of a fully packed classroom with some students having to sit on the stairs between the desks or standing up behind them in order to make room for the rest to come in, some students even have to stay near the door and listen in from outside while others are recording him in order to transmit the video live for other students to see.

Now, even though the huge crowd is getting him incredibly nervous, he knows that as soon as his hands touch his tools and begins working he will zone out and focus explicitly on his work, he had this exact same situation when he was overcoming the trials of becoming a Master Engineer. The problem however, is none other than the Professor who asked him to do this live modification in the process. Something that could easily make him lose his concentration as

"Ho Ho! How exciting my boy! To have the famous Percival Lambert modify the old Blunderbuss to reach new untapped potentials for new heroic legends to come! Not only that, but to now have him as one of my own students and have him show his ways to his fellow alumni! What joyous occasion to show the camaraderie and spirit of Beacon, Don't you think so my boy?!" Asks Professor Port with a cheery tone of voice as his mustache twirls with excitement "And remember to stop every so often to explain to your fellow students about your work! Your technique of Runic Dust Augmentations into weapons or "RDA" is what took you to fame after all! And we should all help each other grow to new limits! Not to mention many of our more support role and engineering enthusiast alumni have been waiting for a chance to ask this of you, so you better not disappoint!" he finishes with a laugh bringing even more pressure into Percival's shoulders.

When he accepted to do a simple elemental modification to Professor Port's Shotgun-Battleaxe he did not expect to put on a live show for a crowd, he was already listing his ideas about what he could do to the weapon in the garage with the help of Ruby and Blake when the Professor announced the change of plans.

Speaking of which, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all the way on the other side of the classroom being pushed against the wall by the crowd of students along with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, who were also dragged to the back by the crowd. Percy couldn't even look at them for moral support as the only part he could see of them was Yang's little yellow hair antenna that helped him find them amongst the people.

To say the girls were not pleased had to be the understatement of the century, they were hissing and plotting the murder of multiple people who were blocking their way to see their husband, but they were not the only ones with a similar feeling as amongst the group on the back, was Glynda Goodwitch, who shared similar feelings with the girls, although perhaps not as psychotic, but instead of being directed at the students, they were directed at Port, as he overprotective mother instincts dictated that anyone that brings Percy any sort of discomfort is to be burned in the fires of hell, an ideal she often made quite clear to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Move, you giant meat roadblock, I got places be! I am his assistant so I got to be over there!" yells Ruby as she tries to push her way through the crowd only to fail due to her tiny muscle lacking arms.

"All of you have three seconds to make me a path before I really get angry!" yells Weiss as well trying to at the very least have some room to breathe.

"If this people don't move in five seconds I swear to god I am going to lose it and start chopping heads off!" whispers Blake at her wives loud enough for them to hear while pushing her way through the crowd

"You are telling me! People are going to start losing teeth if they keep pushing and I'll pulverize into a bloody pulp anyone that dares to mess with my hair!" yells Yang in anger as her eyes slowly start to turn red as people keep pushing her around.

Percival looks down at the weapon, all the designs going on his head were now blanks thanks to all the new attention, The Darkness was laughing and mocking him from within the seal but luckily the noise from the outside world was loud enough for Percy to not hear its insults. His loyal white snakes/tentacles, who were named by Blake as Ivory and Blanc, were cooing for their master and tried to bring him comfort from inside, outside the seal along with all the other tentacles and tendrils turned white after getting in contact with his Mother's sword.

"What are you waiting for you Dork, an invitation?! Get on with the show you Loser!" yells Cardin from among the crowd making the rest of his team laugh while calling Percy names. This makes the rest of Percival's friends get up and glare at them, though none as intense as his brides, who were flaring up with murder in their eyes "For your information, That 'loser' has a Doctorate's degree on Mechanical and Mechatronics Engineering and a Masters degree in Automotive and Microelectronic Engineering, while you and your stupid Neanderthal brain has yet to properly pass from middle school insults!" yells Blake as hard as she can, getting a boost from Jaune and Ren in order to properly glare at Cardin.

The rest of the class begins to laugh while Cardin glares back at the black haired Faunus about to reply to her comment only to be beaten to the punch by Yang "Middle school?! You are giving him too much credit Blake! His brain probably has yet to pass preschool if all he can think about to insult somebody is Loser and Dork!" she adds making the class roar in laughter once again and earning another glare from Cardin, she is getting a boost from Pyrrha and Nora as she high fives Blake and the both of them wink at Percy "You can do this Percy! We believe in you!" the both say with Ruby and Weiss jumping and hanging from their arms to smile at him as well and join them in their chant along with Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha while Ren slowly raises his hand to give him a thumbs up as he was supporting a lot of weight from the rest of the group as they climbed up to give Percy their support. Eventually it becomes too much for the green ninja and he ends up dropping the gang with a loud thud as they scream before hitting the ground, getting the classroom to roar in laughter once again before Professor Port steps forward to calm them down.

Percival is blushing up a storm and his heart skips a few beats at Yang and Blake's actions as no one had ever stood up to him like that with the exception of his best friend Pyrrha. Seeing the support from his brides and friends brings back the confidence to Percival as he takes his tool belt and proceeds to lay his equipment across the table, several tools are neatly laid across the tables surrounding Percival, from Normal steel to power tools, Plasma tools, Dust boxes and more all neatly placed in a specific order like that of the utensils of the surgeon.

Percival presses a button on the right rim of his glasses that instantly darkens the lenses while also updating him on the state of his target, with a virtual display along with accessing his database to search for schematics that could fit this particular build. Once he finds one he likes, he lets out a smile and puts on his leather work gloves and apron, handing his blazer to Professor Port and loosing up the tie, he takes a deep breath and reaches for his modified scroll, opening his music library in the process and scrolling down to find his building playlist, a playlist Ruby and Him now knew from memory. He casually presses play and waits for the beat to begin with a smile on his face before turning to look at his fellow students "Rule number one of Weapon building by Percival Lambert" he begins drawing the students attention with every word.

"Musical Accompaniment!" he yells as the music starts.

Not going to lie, a lot of people cringed, many of them expecting a cheesy pop song or to see him dance to the beat as he modified the weapon like some sort of cheesy eighties montage. They had a rather pleasant surprise when he sits back down, grabbing one of his laser tools and waits for the music to finish loading in before leaning forward into the weapon.

He stops however, thinking for a second before pausing the music before the first note burst out of its speakers, much to the confusion of his classmates.

"I am going to show you why you need musical accompaniment when you are carving dust inscriptions into your weapon, everyone please cover your ears" he says before taking a piece of scrap metal he used to heat his tools before hand, making everyone slowly cover their ears with their hands with the exception of Cardin who refuses to follow the orders of a dork. Percival gives a subtle signal to Glynda and his wives, who take out a pair of earplugs he had given them a few days ago if they were to ever needed to come into his workshop while he is working, with Ruby having a pair of heavy duty noise canceling earmuffs as she was his assistant and spent more time on the workshop. Weiss and Blake hurry to give the rest of their friends a couple of ear plugs as well. Even to Velvet and her team even though they had yet to properly introduce themselves to them, along with as many sensitive hearing Faunus around them as they could.

The students gently cover their ears at first, but when they see Percival pull from his toolbox what had to be the biggest and most professional looking earmuffs they had ever seen, giving another pair to Professor Port as he didn't think it was a smart idea to not protect the hearing of the man that would soon be checking and assigning his grades. Seeing the heavy duty earmuffs the students start to cover their ears as hard as they can, figuring that whatever was to come couldn't be good.

"Sorry about this guys" Percy says before activating the laser tool and starting to carve into the piece of scrap metal, the sound that came out of the laser meeting the metal could only be described as an unholy squeal of a dying fusion between an agonizing animal and an equally in pain little girl enhanced by the echo of the depths of hell mixed with the sound for hundreds of nails making their way down a chalkboard. everyone presses their ears in pain, those who failed to take earplugs or refused to cover their ears (Cardin and his friends) were now kneeling on the ground in pain as their eardrums are just seconds from bursting, the people wearing ear plugs were faring a bit better, but still felt a reduce pain from their ears, meanwhile Ruby and Percival didn't had any sort of issue as the earmuffs were successful in blocking out any and all noise, professor Port still could hear a bit of the noise as the extra earmuffs Percival has on him were not as good as the ones Ruby and him have, but just seeing the reaction from their students he could imagine the horrible sound coming from the tool as Percival carves into the piece of metal.

He stops just before he brought permanent damage to his classmates ears, everyone lets out a sigh of relief and the class takes a moment to catch their breaths, Cardin, clearly upset, marches up to Percival who is gently laying his tool on its holster to avoid the laser from firing up by accident and proceeds to wind up his arm to punch him across the face.

The world once again slows down for Percival, his enhanced senses allowing him to see the punch from a mile away, he was already leaning back to dodge when he feels Ivory and Blanc starting to emerge from his back, preparing to throw themselves at Cardin with Ivory targeting his neck and jugular while Blanc targets his arm with the desire to tear it of his body and to beat him to death with it. Feeling the murderous desires of his guardians, it takes all of Percival's will to force them back inside and prevent them from revealing his secret to the rest of his classmates, with all of his focus shifted to prevent the incoming murder of Cardin, Percival has no time to properly dodge the incoming punch, receiving it straight into his nose, pushing him backwards into the floor from the chair he was sitting on.

"TAKE THAT YOU JACKASS! I DARE YOU TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" he yells, his fist still up in case Percival stands up again.

From the corner of his eye he could see Professor Port about to yell at him until he froze in place as a dark feeling sends a shiver down Cardin's back before feeling a very strong and heavy hand clamping on his shoulder. He slowly turns around only to find Glynda Goodwitch staring down at him as a dark aura slowly grows in size around her, her right hand grabbing his shoulder as her nails are about to pierce through his clothing and into his skin, her left hand holding her riding crop with unprecedented force, shaking violently as she tries to keep herself calm enough as the somber expression on her face promises death.

"U-Uhm…" whimpers Cardin as the visage of Glynda's rage paralyzes the vast majority of his body in fear, making him unable to connect his thoughts with his mouth in order to come up with an excuse that might save his life.

"Well… It seems Mr. Winchester has just volunteered to my… _Special Reformatory Course_ …" says Glynda with a sadistic smile that sends shivers down the spines of everyone present, causing the students outside of the room to make a run for it to their respective classrooms in fear of what she might do to them for skipping class. Glynda's iron grip on Cardin slowly started to pull him towards her as she slowly turns around and drags him out of the room.

Cardin tries to scream and break free of her grip only to find himself on the ground and dragged by the leg, the classroom's door bursting open after Glynda blasts a telekinetic wave into it with her semblance. Seeing the destruction the pissed off teacher managed to do regardless of her own policy to not damage school property makes Cardin Panic even more, trying to grab the legs of any student that might help him stop her, only for the rest of the students to jump away from his grasp or kick his hand away to avoid being dragged to hell with him as well.

Even Professor Port refuses to help the poor lad, his magnificent mustache shivering as a sign of nearby danger in a way he had never felt before, the teacher had never felt such fear than what he was feeling for Glynda right now, not to mention that he has never seen her as angry as she is right now, so much so that he was considering of sending a message to Cardin's family about the untimely demise of the young hunter.

The last any of the students see of Cardin for the rest of the week is his screaming form as he desperately tries to cling to the floor by his nails, leaving a trail on the floor as he is slowly dragged by Glynda like the end of a horror movie.

As the rest of the students make a mental note to never misbehave in front of Glynda for as long as they live again, the members of team JNPR and CFVY however were all left questioning if whatever Glynda's punishment could be worse than whatever Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had planned for him, as it took the collective strength and effort of the eight members of the two different teams in order to subdue the four girls, who were about to scream bloody murder and jump/dash into the front of the class to more than likely murder Cardin themselves. The girls had made weapons with whatever they had nearby, from sharp pieces of glass that had burst out the window after Percival's demonstration, sharp pieces of wood they tore off some of the desk, and a few box cutters they managed to get their hands off earlier in the day in case some wench or asshole needed to be… _reeducated_ about Percival or their own marital/relationship status.

Even with Yatsuhashi using all of his strength to keep the girls from dashing out and committing homicide, they can all still feel the inhuman force that the girls are showing off right now as they whisper unintelligible phrases that more than likely describe the incoming murder of Cardin

Meanwhile, Percival slowly gets back up on the chair, holding his nose in pain in order to hide The Darkness healing it and snapping it back in place from the rest of his classmates eyes, he looks at the screaming form of Cardin and immediately regrets his decision to stop Ivory and Blanc of pretty much eating him alive, because whatever Glynda has planned for the jackass that dare to hurt her god-son right in front of her very own eyes just has to be included in one of humanities list of acts of unspeakable and unsustained cruelty from the sadistic face Glynda was showing, a face he didn't even know his godmother could make.

"Well… That is for the most part a normal reaction to using a high caliber laser against to make indentations on aura conductive metal" Percival says resuming the class and trying his best to change the subject before people were traumatized by what they had just witnessed.

"Like in many movies and books, what I do for my dust infused weaponry is create a series of schematics or "Runes" across the edges, center and handle of the weapon, creating a path for your aura to travel" he takes out a combat knife from his pouch that had the very same pattern of engraved Runes all over the blade "your Aura needs dust to activate and the dust needs a channel in which to travel and release in order to not explode on contact, depending on your control level and amount of aura, you can even activate different paths of runes in the same weapon! Creating different effects depending on the situation" he says with a smile as he activates his semblance, making some of the runes of the knife activate and in turn causing the edge of the blade to let out a small current of visible electricity that could easily be used as a taser, he then switched the runes he was activating to make the blade burst into blames, getting an amazed reaction from the audience. He then activated yet another set of runes to make the blade be surrounded by a small tornado before slashing at the air and creating an slash of wind come out of the blade and fly into the wall were a visible cut was made, making the audience give him a round of applause as they cheer at his demonstration, even Professor Port was impressed by the versatility the Runes could bring to any weapon if used properly.

"now don't get me wrong, the reason I can activate different rune sets has nothing to do with my control over aura, but mainly because of my semblance that allows me to activate Dust at short or long distances, so far I can activate Dust crystals, powder and runes even if they are over 60 feet from me, so what you are seeing is only a bastardized version of the rune activation, I am sure any of you could create even more impressive and devastating effects if you have a high enough control of Aura" he says with a smile seeing the interest of his classmates and Professor increase even more before handing the knife to the Professor who in turn searched for a target.

Port decides to try it out and opens the window, aiming at a nearby tree and getting used to the pattern and feeling of the runic blade before activating the wind runes and slashing at the air, creating an even bigger blade of wind that slashes well over half way through the tree. Port is shocked by the power of the runes and barely has time to bow to the students who were applauding him.

Percy smiles as the attention is focused back at him as he continues to explain "this is the very technique that I based my main thesis on, a technique so far only I have been able to use properly due to my affinity with Dust and my semblance that allows the powders and crystals to truly become one with the essence of the weapon and therefore the user, in shorter and romanticized words, I am basically sealing the weapon to your soul"

He grabs his laser tool once more "While I do have a basic way of adding my own aura into the process in order to make a basic preset for everyone to use, I prefer for the Runes to be built precisely for its user's aura, so I have them charge a constant flow of aura into the weapon as I create the runes" he turns to his left and proceeds to make a signal for Professor Port to grab the handle of Blunderbuss and start pumping a steady flow of Aura into it.

Percy turns once more to grab his Scroll, seeing that he was getting ready to work for real this time most of the class prepared their ears in order to protect themselves from the incoming sound blast only to see Percival tuck away his earmuffs back into his toolbox, seeing their confusion he decides to explain "No need to worry this time, through the years I have modified my scroll with many overhauls and military enhancements in order to create a way to overpower the sound of the tools reacting to Aura and Dust sensitive material, the speakers transmit sound in a way that manages to pretty much overpower any other noise besides the music it starts playing" hearing this, most of the alumni decide to trust him and remove their earplugs while the remaining decide to keep them at hand just in case he was wrong.

Percival once again goes through his small ritual of preparation, taking a final glance at the girls as they had managed to squeeze closer in their moment of hellish desire to strangle Cardin to death and lets out a genuine smile for them, earning ones in return from them along with Ruby and Weiss blowing him a kiss while Blake silently tells him "I love you" while Yang winks at him and makes the form of a heart with her hands. Their actions never failing to make him blush.

He shakes his head in order to regain his focus and begins to trace a few runic patterns with a marker on the scrap piece of metal "So far, no other engineer has been able to even come close to matching my technique and any machine they try to program to surpass me only ends up damaging the weapon itself. The key to proper Rune making is a combination of finesse, skill, affinity with Dust and a lot of patience" he says before showing the class a few of the more basic runes "notice how they all start and finish at the bottom? This is in order to make sure the energy follows a basic route as it travels around the weapon without overpowering an specific rune, although there are some weapons that require the runes to be overcharged, such as an earth rune on a mace or a club or hammer in order to create small tremors or even raise rock walls and stalagmites at your foes!"

He stops when he notices one of his classmates raising his hand "If you are the only one who can make these types of enhancements, why don't you just dedicate to make them? Wouldn't you be set for life if you made runic weapons?" his question was a valid one but it was one that reminded Percival of a certain burden of his.

"That's true, I won't lie to you, there have been many companies and military groups that have offered me nearly ridiculous amounts of Lien, amounts that would have made sure I never needed to pick up a wrench again and just focused on wasting away on a beach somewhere, Atlas and included, but…" his thoughts still linger on his dark burden. "Just because you have power, doesn't mean you should use it… If I were to produce these weapons in mass… whoever I started to work for would get an almost unfair advantage… one that I would never be able to truly know what they could use it for! Not to mention that this military grade weaponry sooner or later will fall in the hands of the people, you have all already seen what just a simple combat knife can do with a basic level 1 wind crystal rune set, try to imagine being mugged on the street by a guy with a pistol with a level 4 explosive powder rune set! Or have a terrorist group armed to the teeth with level 9 Fire crystal heavy assault rifles with a grenade launcher attachment! It's not possible to trace and protect all my weapons from falling into the wrong hands, even with my aura recognition and shutdown failsafe on the weapon, it would only take a skilled enough engineer to crack them open and have them ready for battle again!"

He lets out a heavy sigh "No… this type of power is not meant to be mass produced…. The only reason I keep putting them in my projects is thanks to the fact that I store them in a safe place near me and they are most of the time filled to the brim with explosive fail-safe's in case someone does try to use it without my permission, that is if I don't break them internally in such a way that they are useless until I take the time to repair them once again so unless I completely trust the person I am making a runic weapon for or I am looking to change my own combat style, most of the runic weapons I have made are in an useless condition and in display on my safe place"

He stops once more after seeing the same student raise his hand once more "And where is this place?" he asks only to make Percival chuckle "it used to be underground, but my nosy godfather managed to find it after orders from his superiors, so I moved it to an even more discreet location before he was able to break in or someone else managed to find it" he replies with a confident smile, wondering how Henry was taking care of his creations outside of time. A plan Henry himself insisted one in order to avoid Atlas and therefore White Fang to find the secret to his craft.

"But enough with the questions! You all came to see some magic, so here we go! Again, sorry if the music is a little loud but it's either that or permanent ear damage and I am sure which one you prefer the best.

He smiles and movers to press play on his scroll before once again shadowing his glasses and taking a small medical mask before hunching over Blunderbuss.

Again, the students didn't know what to expect with the exception of Blake, Ruby, Yang and Weiss, who sit back and relax into their chairs before staring at Percival with happy smiles and dreamy eyes as they cuddle closer to each other, some say that when married couples have been together for a long time they never find their partners more beautiful than when they are truly happy, just waking up besides them or being their true selves, and for them, seeing Percival work is seeing the man they absolutely adore without any shadow of a doubt be himself to the full extent of the word, a gigantic socially awkward nerd that gets flustered easily and is fun to tease but a god when it comes to build things. And seeing Percival happily hunch over the strange weapon of their professor with a look of child-like-glee only helps to fortify the scarily potent feelings they had for the young engineer, which was saying something considering they were all above psychotic levels of adoration towards him and each other.

"Straighten your back, honey!" yells Weiss in both concern for his posture and desire to see her husband-to-be flustered again, something that immediately happens as he sits back straight with a massive blush on his face that he tries to hide from them due to hearing one of his pet names being said out loud in public.

The music starts playing, a soothing melody of violins start to come out of the Scroll's speakers as Percival starves to carve into the metal with his laser tool, the students prepare for the horrifying screeching sound only to not hear it come, they are confused for a moment until one of them tries to ask Percy how was the scroll removing the sound of the tool only for not a single sound to come out of her mouth, the students marvel at the fact that as hard as they tried they weren't able to produce any sound whatsoever yet the music kept playing as if they were holding the phone right next to their ears.

That's when people started to hear the lyrics of the song as the almost angelic voice of a woman begins to sing, a voice Port had not heard in years and that Percival and now his wives, held close to their heart.

 _ **Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

By the time the students look back up, Percival's hand is off like a lightning bolt. The melodic voice of his mother ringing in his ears and inspiring him. Pyrrha lets out a gentle smile as she remembers how Percival used to play this song for her all the time before a match for luck.

 _ **Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Every move of the laser into the metal has the precision of a machine yet the finesse of a paintbrush by an artist painting with his very soul

Hallelujah

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

The girls close their eyes and relax into the chair, so many times had they heard this song being played for their children as a lullaby they now knew it by heart, most of the time it was Percival who sung it for them when he thought they weren't around. They start to sing along even though their voices can't be heard.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

Port could feel the shift in his aura as Percival starts to add Dust into the incisions he makes in the blade of his weapon, one of the axe blades containing wind Dust crystals while the other would contain fire as per requested. He wonders how long it has been since he last heard Aria's voice, let alone her singing she was so famous for.

 _ **She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

A rush of emotions hits Percival like a ton of bricks, a sensation that is soon shared with everyone else on the room as he starts to put more heart into his work, The Darkness long forgotten as the seal gets stronger for a moment.

Hallelujah

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

The students start to hear an equally harmonious voice of a man singing along to the song, they relax to the duet as they watch on Percival's work with interest while Port and Pyrrha look confused as they doesn't remember this song to be a duet

Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you

As the song picks up so do the voices of the singing duet, the members of team JNPR look on to their friend with amazement, his hand moving at an almost inhuman speed as the song continues, Jaune can't help but wonder if he would ever be as passionate with anything as Percy is right now with his art as Pyrrha looks at him from behind with a longing look on her eyes hoping to one day be noticed by the blonde while Nora and Ren unconsciously get closer and closer together soon intertwining fingers out of reflex

 _ **And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

The members of team CFVY are in a similar boat, Velvet covers her mouth in shock at the beauty she was seeing, the image of a man pouring his heart and soul into his creation, and she can't help herself but to take a picture to capture the moment. Coco slowly lowers her glasses in amazement, the feeling of peace being brought to her very core being enough to justify getting to classroom early on Velvets demand's. Yatsuhashi himself closes his eye; a calm smile is plastered across the face of the gentle giant as the feeling of Peace spreads to him. Fox on the other hand is simply lost for words as he tries to either relax or pay attention.

Hallelujah

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

An old feeling starts to slowly burn back in the hearts of two of the members of team CFVY, as both Coco and Yatsuhashi slowly turn their heads to look as the shy rabbit Faunus who is standing some steps ahead from them to get a better view of Percival's work, both of them feel their hearts slowly start to beat faster as the lyrics of the song reawaken an old flame they have tried to ignore for so long, wishing to be heard. They slowly get closer and closer to Velvet, not realizing the actions of the other.

I did my best, it wasn't much I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

The girls cover their mouths, smiles under them as tears begin to creep out of their eyes, they soon find themselves holding each other as they couldn't believe their eyes and ears, recognizing immediately the second voice of Aria's duet as the same voice of the man who sang their children and them to bed every night and now are is slashing away at their professor's weapon with a high caliber laser. Which they were certain he was unaware of him singing along at all himself.

 _ **And even though it all went wrong I'll stand before the Lord of Song With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**_

Percival's heart keeps on beating as the melody seems to reach into his very soul, his hand now following the melody as he feels the warm embrace of his mother's arms around him once again.

 _ **Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah, Hallelujah…**_

Out in the deserted hallway, Ozpin leans back on the wall next to the door with a small smile on his face, getting to hear the angelic voice of his beloved Aria once again brings back memories of the good times the two of them shared together as a couple and later on as a family when Percival was born, for as few as they were, they are the most precious moments the headmaster has. He pulls out from below his shirt a silver necklace where a locket is hanging from, the slick design of the locket had the only decoration of a heart carved into the silver, upon opening it he is met with a picture of himself, a two year old Percy and his wife, Aria, the three of them hugging each other tightly while smiling to the camera while Aria holds up Percy's little hand to wave at the camera.

On the other side of the open locket was yet another picture of his wife, in her combat armor with a loving smile on her face. Her short red hair and brown eyes showing pure joy and adoration in them were enough to make him fall in love with her all over again, her determination and lack of sophistication along with her sometimes crazy and hyperactive nature only being quirks that made her more attractive in his eyes along with her courage and passion for life and more importantly, music.

Her selfless compassion, adamant desire to protect others and desire to preserve life at any cost made her the perfect leader of the people and a symbol of peace for their generation, he was sure that she was the one that was meant to rule over the academy instead of him.

He holds the locket close to his heart, it's painful aching only remind him of the future that is meant to be save, a future where their son and grandchildren may be free from the sins of their past, whether it was Salem and her forces on his part or the Grimm Dragons on hers, his son now needed to face the future his parents left for him and this time, he would be with him every step of the way, as she would have wanted. He heads back up his office as his Scroll vibrates receiving a message from Winter, smiling as the plans were being set on motion.

As the song ends a few of the students want to cheer only to be stopped when the next song plays, again starting with a melody of violins but with a more upbeat tone, Percy still has work to do and he couldn't afford to stop now as the rest of the instruments start to join in to play _**"He is a Pirate"**_ the movement of his tools gets faster yet its precision does not falter in the slightest.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **-2 Hours Later-**_

Weiss and Yang jump into Percival's arms as their group of friends makes their way down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "Percival that was amazing!" the two of them yell as Percy smiles and hugs back with a chuckle "It was just a routine exercise, honestly I was worried you were all getting bored!" he says as he regains his balance only for Ruby and Blake to jump into the hug as well and hug his arms.

"Dude, by the time you finished people rushed behind Port as he ran to test his new weapon! I don't think anyone has ever been _That_ enthusiastic about something regarding Professor Port!" says Jaune before high fiving Percival.

"it was truly a work of art, I can see why you are considered a master in your field, Percival, you have earned my respect" says Ren with his usual calm voice and smile "Thanks man! I appreciate it" says Percival before fist bumping Ren.

"YOU WERE LIKE *SWOOSH*! AND WE WERE LIKE *WOW*! AND THE LASER WAS LIKE *BZZZT*! AND THEN PROFESSOR PORT WAS LAUNCHING FIREBALLS OUT OF HIS AXE! I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY WE DIDN'T FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE!" Yells Nora with her trademarked enthusiastic self

Percival chuckles once again at her antics "Sorry Nora, I get really hungry when I concentrate like that for so long, in fact, Ruby and I have a mini-fridge in the workshop for when we finish projects, although it's mostly filled with cookies or cookies and cream Ice cream most if the time"

His statement only makes puff her chest proudly "it's good for you to eat sugar after a stressful situation! I don't need to explain myself!" she says with a semi grumpy tone as she hugs Percy's arm

"that being said" interrupts the voice of reason, Pyrrha "It's a good thing we managed to break away from the group, with one quarter of the school gone to chase Port we'll definitely get the advantage in the cafeteria, hopefully they still have those little shortcakes I like" she says with a kind smile.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" Yells Nora "Ren, there is this _AMAZING_ Strawberry shortcake in the cafeteria you just HAVE to try it! You to Jaune! Come on guys we are wasting air, _LET'S GO!_ " Yells Nora once more before pulling Ren and Jaune by the arm and rushing towards the cafeteria. "Whoa, Nora! Slow down!" yells Jaune as they start moving at Match Nora speeds with Pyrrha close behind them trying to catch up to her friends and crush/obsession.

Percival lets out a laugh at the sight of his friends disappearing around the hallway and tries to move forward as well only to feel his Fiancée's stop him in his tracks and prevent him from doing so. He looks down only to see the dreamy looks the girls are giving him.

"what is it?' he asks with a smile only for each of them to take turn to kiss him in the lips before hugging him tightly. Percival was now a blushing mess once again and tried his best to hide his face only to fail miserably as Ruby and Blake hold his arms in place.

They start to move forward, making their way towards the cafeteria as the girls wear giant smiles of victory while Percy tries to control the color coming out his face and failing miserably as the five of them walk.

They were about halfway there when Percival's scroll started to vibrate "H-Hang on, I gotta take this" he says with a small stutter as he had yet to compose himself, much to the girls teasing pleasure.

As soon as he takes out his scroll and reads the message however, all color drained from his face "Babe?... Babe what's wrong? Is everything ok?" asks Yang bringing her concern to the rest who turn to look at him as he remains frozen.

The girls all look into the phones message and can't help but to glare and hiss as well when they saw the caller I.D. and the message below it.

 _Uncle Ironwood has left you a message:_

 _Come to your father's office, we need to talk._

It reads, the reason they were all so hesitant about this was because Ironwood was a man of business, a man who was always busy or had something to do and therefore would never contact Percival's scroll directly unless his uncle needed something from him.

Specifically a favor in regards of a new weapon schematic, a vehicle or in the worst case scenario, yet the most probable thanks to Percival's own luck.

 _Him using The Darkness…_

Things are truly, getting interesting...

 _ **-end of chapter 7-**_

* * *

 _ **Semi-Halloween Omake:**_

 _ **Gifts from The Middle of Nowhere.**_

"The time of reckoning is upon us" a dark voice begins as thunder and lightning booms in the background "The day all monsters come out from the shadows of the night in order to lurk in the world of the mortals and prey upon their flesh!" the lightning once again booms in the background lighting up the room to show the headless body of the man telling the story.

"Is that so? Because I don't think those girls dressed as slutty nurses can be considered 'creatures of the night' Jaune" says Ren looking from their dorm room window at some of the students making their way to the main hall of the academy.

"What the- Ren! Don't startle me like that! Especially not on Halloween night!" complaints Jaune from inside the torso of his headless horseman costume.

"Jaune, how many times do we need to tell you, it's not Halloween! We are just going to the school's costume party, it's October 26! Can you even see in that thing? I don't see any panel for your eyes" he asks as he himself wears a super sentai suit of the green sentai warrior.

"Ah! That's the secret to really awesome Halloween costumes my friend! Authenticity! I had commissioned Percy to help me make a full suit of armor that hides my head! Doesn't it look amazing?!" he says with pride that is visible even though the legit black metal armor plate that the armor is made of, though Ren has to give it to Jaune, it looks pretty nice.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to how are you planning to see" replies Ren with a sarcastic tone. "Pyrrha is going to be my eyes! She is going as a vampire queen and I asked her if she wanted to spend the whole party with me, I am still really surprised how quickly she agrees" says Jaune with an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Yeah, you are still an idiot" is all Ren can come up with before Nora bursts in the room "BWAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs maniacally while wearing a costume of the super sentai warrior's greatest enemy, Empress Repulsa "GREEN WARRIOR, WE FACE EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN!" She screams before jumping at Ren before he saw it coming, only for him to replace himself with Jaune at the last second.

Jaune doesn't have time to react and falls to the ground with a loud clank of his heavy armor. "Nice try Nora, good costume though" says Ren with a smile as he begins to treat Nora's pulsating lump on her head.

"Is everyone ok? I heard a commotion" ask Pyrrha from the other room before coming in to see what was wrong, Ren and Nora feel their breaths being taken away when they see Pyrrha in costume, looking like a regal lady with pale skin and an elegant red Victorian dress "Wow Pyrrha, you look amazing!" compliments Nora making her blush"Thank you so much! I didn't know what to wear so I asked Percy to let me in his costume trunk! I am glad it looks good!"

"why does Percy have a Victorian dress in his costume trunk?" asks Ren confused before removing his green sentai helmet "Oh, all he has in his costume trunk are dresses and other women's clothing" Pyrrha's answer only confuses the group more "He likes to dress in drag for costume parties!" the lack of surprise in Pyrrha's voice tell the rest of her team she has seen Percy in dresses far too often.

"Hey! Speaking of which, where are they?! They've been gone for two weeks now!" asks Jaune still from under Nora as the armor proves too heavy to lift on his own.

"Ugh! Jaune, how many times do we have to tell you?! Percy and the girls went to Mistral to visit his relatives for two weeks! They'll be back home any minute now!" replies Nora annoyed to Jaune's frequent question.

"Hey! It's not my fault the author writes this at three in the morning and can't think of a good framing device to get the readers up to date!" says Jaune before a bowling ball falls from the heavens and hits him on the armor plate where his head is located "OUCH!"

Pyrrha rushes in to aid him "Are you ok, Jaune?!" she asks desperately "Finland!" he replies dazed.

Before they can ask where the bowling pin came from they hear the door to the workshop open and walking up the stairs come Percy, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang "Guess who's back?!" asks Yang with a smirk before tossing her bags on the bed and jumping in the couch "ahhh, the comforts of home, how I've missed you!" she says happily as she cuddles her sofa cushions.

"Hey guys! How was the trip to the middle of nowhere?!" asks Nora excitedly "First of all Nora, cool costume" says Percival before giving her a thumbs up "Second of all, my grandparents don't live in the middle of nowhere! They live in the Now'here, Mistral!" Percy corrects her before beginning to unpack the food items his grandma gave him in the appropriate cabinets in the kitchen.

"That's what I said! Middle of Nowhere!" she replies making Percy's eyes roll before she turns to Ruby "anyway, how was it?!" she asks excitedly before Ruby smiles "Oh, it was great! Muriel and Eustace are such a lovely pair of old people!... mostly Muriel… And they have such a cute pink dog, I wish I had brought Zwei with me on the trip!" she yells excitedly before pulling from her bag lots of sweaters "look! She made sweaters for all of us! She also taught me how to sew and even gave me some of her happy plums as gift for my coming birthday! They are delicious though perhaps with a bit too much Vinegar" she points out before handing everyone their sweaters, each of them with their respective emblems.

"ah ah ah!" interrupts Blake before taking the topper of happy plums from Ruby's hands "those are for your birthday young lady!" she says making Ruby blew a raspberry at her before she kneels down to kiss her, making her smile once again "but yes, Muriel is such a kind soul, she even taught me the basics of Sitar playing, she is amazing with it! She even gave me her spare one!" she says before pulling from the mountain of baggage a black sitar case holding a beautiful looking brown sitar "though, Eustace could really work on that attitude of his!" she continues with a bit of an annoyed tone

"I am just happy one of Percival's relatives actually likes us and approves of us! I swear to Oum I was ready to meet another overprotective Psycho!" Yang chuckles only to see the members of team JNPR and Percy give her a look of "are you serious" when she mentioned overprotective psycho "That and I spent most of the time with Eustace and Percy trying to fix that old truck of his"

"Ah yes! That old truck" says Percy as he comes from the kitchen "I love fixing that thing every October I come to visit them, it's such a technological wonder how my grandpapa Eustace keeps it working despite everything he does to it trying to fix it" he chuckles with embarrassment, at least it was clear from which side of the family he got his engineering skills.

"Um, Percy?" asks Pyrrha making Percival turn to her with a smile "what is it Pyrrha, oh! I see you have been through my costume trunk! Lady Victoria Delanco the Fourth looks so good on you!" he says with a smile.

"um, yes thank you, but…" she begins trying to come up with the right words "Is Weiss ok?" she asks as Weiss hangs tightly on Percival's back with a look of total horror in her face "Oh! Weiss? Yeah, since she loves dogs she spent most of her time with my grandparent's dog Courage, don't know what's got her like this but she hasn't let go off me for the rest of the trip home" he says before starting to hang a picture on the wall that contained himself, the girls, Courage, Eustace and Muriel on the front of the family farm smiling at the camera as he wears his beloved grandpa's hat.

All of them were oblivious of the daily horror Weiss had to face with the help of Courage as the family spended the two weeks in high hijinx almost in the verge of death due to a ridiculous amount of supernatural creatures that tried to get them, she lost count of how many time she and Courage saved the rest of the family from certain doom, so much so that her new scroll photo is about her and Courage simply smiling at the camera after once again saving everyone. "The horror… all the types of horror…" she whispers before digging herself further into Percival's back.

Yang got a mischievous look on her face "you know, Eustace did give me something as a keepsake as well" she slowly says making the rest of the group pay attention to her "Hey Weiss!" she yells making Weiss turn her head towards her before being greeted by the horrifying visage of a green mask "BOOGA WOOGA WOOGA WOOGA WOOGA!" she roars making Weiss almost literally jump out of her skin in a scream before rushing off with Percy on tow thanks to her mighty grip and hiding under the covers of their bed. Yang starts to laugh out loud along with Nora before being smacked in the head by Blake with a rolling pin Muriel also gave her as she taught her and Ruby how to cook "Ow! Now what did I do?!" Yang asks "You know she hates that! If she has nightmares tonight you are sleeping on the couch!" Blake yells back making the rest of the gang chuckle at their antics.

"What about you Percy, did you get any keepsakes from your relatives?" asks Ren as he Nora and Pyrrha make a team effort to help Jaune back up.

"Hmm? Oh, not much, My grandpa gave me a spare of his hat that shall now remain as one of my most precious possessions, next to my shrine to Xena!" he says excitedly before opening his personal closet to reveal a shrine to the warrior princess and Lucille Frances Ryan/Lucy Lawless in general that contained the full series all signed by the actress, pictures also signed, replica of her chakrams, actual props of her chakrams sealed in a glass display case, and a set of armor actually used in the filming of the show, all of it centered around a picture of him and the actress smiling at the camera with her in full costume. He lovingly places the hat on a spare mannequin head before softly touching the signed photo of the warrior princess "I'm back my love" he whispers before gently touching a replica of her chakrams and closing the door to meet the gazes of his team who were looking at him with a mix of jealousy and surprise "I can be obsessive about something too! None of you have the right to judge me! I have the right to be a little weird just like everyone else!" he screams in protest.

"I-Is that all?.." asks Jaune trying desperately to change the subject before things got more uncomfortable.

"Not at all! He also gave me this!" he exclaims before pulling an ancient looking slab from his backpack, a slab that almost gives Weiss a heart attack when she sees it "apparently it's very old but grandpa couldn't sell it so he gave it to me! Pretty cool huh?!" he asks with a smile before Weiss runs to the window, where on the distance she sees a tall skinny figure looking back at them before saying in a ghastly voice.

" _ **RETURN THE SLAB~...**_ _**OR SUFFER MY CURSE~...**_ "

What follows is the blood curling high pitched screams of Weiss as this proves to be, a terrifying night after all.

- _Happy Halloween and Good Night!-_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I know, I know, I've been gone for pretty much half a year already and this isnt a long enough chapter to apologize. But please understand that I struggle a lot developing all of the plot, some ideas that I like are often replace by better ones and the end plot is still a big mistery even for me.**_

 _ **I am pretty much making this as I go but I can't say I ain't having fun and I hope you all do to! The ending has changed at least 5 times now and I still don't know where to take this story but i'll make my best to make sure we don't stumble too much out of context and end up losing the plot entirely.**_

 _ **Not to mention I had planned to released this chapter by June but ended up trashing and redoing the whole thing as it proved to be too much of a cringe fest! ((more than already ease XD)) I am still struggling to develop Percy as a character and I sometimes fear I am not doing the proper justice to Oum's Characters. Then again, I did add elder gods and time/multiverse travelling to his work so I suppose thats something I shouldnt worry about so much.**_

 _ **Anyway, this story has proved to be such a great training experience for me and I vow to see it to its completion! be it 30 chapters, 60 or hell, even 100! I swear to all of you that I will let you see this story to the end! I wont allow myself to quit!**_

 ** _But back on topic, have you guys seen RWBY: Combat Ready in kickstarter?! i am to late to get a signed copy of the game (T-T) but I am stil soooo backing at least one tier! I want that game and I want it now! especially since we unlocked the miniatures for both the girls and villains! (I LOVE MINIATURES!) go support if you want a kickass game featuring our favorite girls! Especially since we are sooo close to unlock Penny as a playable character! also, who else is pumped for season 5?! Ain't gonna watch a thing until all episodes are up as per tradition to binge watch the entire series once a season is over! now including Rwby Chibi as well!_**

 ** _As for the Omake, I didnt want to wait for Halloween/Dorky Waifu Birthday to post it so its not the scariest thing I could make as I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, but i hope it was enough to reawaken that old trauma we all suffered as children when we watched that particular episode, so you are all welcome for that! :D_**

 _ **As always, Please support CSLucaris and Saskyang on Tumblr, they are a strong motivation for my work and help me go through Writer's block with their amazing pieces! Tell em I sent ya! or Commision a Piece! you will not be dissapointed!**_

 ** _Also! Plese, Please, Please! leave a Review with your thoughts and opinions as I am still trying to perfect my craft, nothing makes me more happy than a review containing a nice comment and a constructive critisicm! but even if you hate the story, please explain why and what I can do to make it better! I really wish to become a better writer and bring you the best story I can give you!_**

 ** _But anyway, back to the narrator's voice!_**

 **What exactly is Ironwood after?! How is it possible for Percival to hold so many degrees at his age?! What sort of Eldritch Horror has Glynda unleashed upon the Poor and Idiotic Cardin?! What Will happen with the Love Triangle that Velvet still doesn't realize she is the main part of?! What sort of Tasks will Winter have to do now that she works as an Agent of Yog-Sothoth?! What will Henry and Cinder find in the beginning of Time?! What exactly lurks inside of The Darkness?! What are the powers of the Bard?! How will Percival deal with meeting his Wives Parents?! Why am I making so many questions you obviously don't know the answer to?! And most importantly, Will we be able to see even a little bit of Velvet in the upcoming season?!**

 **All this questions and much more will be answer in the next exciting chapter of:**

 _ **RWBY: Time Management!**_

* * *

 _ **P.S.**_

 ** _What would you guys like to see in the coming chapters?_**

 ** _-More Henry and Cinder?_**

 ** _-Flashforwards of the now inexistent future?_**

 ** _-more Percy interacting with his newly wed life?_**

 ** _-The Girls finally enacting Divine Punishment against an unsuspecting thot? (had to write it that way or a friend wouldn't stop bugging me)_**

 ** _-The Confrontation between The girls and their parents?_**

 ** _-Pyrrha trying her hardest to make Jaune notice her?_**

 ** _-The same but with Nora and Ren? (( I feel i am neglecting then a little bit))_**

 ** _-More of the Coco/Velvet/Yatsuhashi love triangle?_**

 ** _Leave any suggestion in the Reviews! Ill give closer attention to the ones including constructive critisicm or nice messages! XD_**

 ** _Well, I think that should be all, the next chapter is already 20% done so if I don't erase it due to cringe, I'll hopefully update before the year ends! ((No Promises))_**

* * *

 _ **Well, Thank you so much for your attention if you managed to read to the very end and even if you didn't, I hope you enjoyed my story and as always!**_

 _ **From the Eldritch Depths of my heart were The Ancient One slumbers.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Kami-Nii-Sama**_


	8. Hidden Monsters and Dark Powers

_The Screaming…_

 _I can clearly remember the screaming…_

 _Every time I go to sleep next to you, that is the memory that haunts me the most…_

 _Then I remember the bodies… And the gallons of blood that ran out of them…_

 _All the things We have seen…_

 _All of the suffering that we were forced to bare together…_

 _The faces of our friends and family with their eyes frozen wide in unspeakable agony…_

 _To see the people I loved one by one die at the hands of our enemies…_

 _To have some of them betray us and then find ourselves forced to take them down our by our own hands…_

 _I still remember that horror..._

…

 _To experience my mind break due to the all of that pain until I find myself deep within the deepest and darkest areas of Insanity…_

…

 _The horror of becoming a monster and then… lash out against you due to desperation…_

 _To antagonize and blame you… To then hate you and curse the ground you walk upon…_

 _To be ignorant of your own suffering that I know now that it was greater than anything I ever experienced… Because you started suffering long before we even met…_

 _To plan your death countless times in my head as you only wished to help me heal…_

 _To speak ill of you, both behind your back and right in your face, only for you to turn the other cheek and remain by my side even when I demanded that you went as far away from me as you could to die in a painful way…_

 _To have you face against countless enemies and put the weight of the world on your shoulders, while I add even more to that weight by insulting you every step of the way and question every decision you made… a burden rather than an ally or even a friend… Yet you never minded and just moved on… Never forgetting to bring me along for the ride and not once considering abandoning me, no matter how hard I made the journey for you…_

 _Only for you to still take me in and protect me… To help me recover the emotions that I thought were lost while you were not even capable of feeling them yourself…_

 _You did all of this and so much more… While I myself blamed you for it all…_

 _You brought us back together… Nevertheless, that only multiplied the burden we all became to you… Yet you felt it was worth it just to see me happy…_

 _And when I finally awoke and saw you for the wonderful person, you are… I found you in the edge of the abyss about to soon to be consume by it… And it was my entire fault..._

 _You pulled me away from that very same edge and by doing so; you took my place…_

 _You took all the blows meant for me as I healed and in doing so, you destroyed yourself…_

…

 _You got yourself broken so that you could fix me with your broken pieces…_

…

 _You fixed the four of us…_

…

 _In return… You lost all will to keep on living and allowed the beast inside of you to start consuming you…_

 _You casted away your sanity… your humanity… and even your soul…_

 _For me…_

…

…

…

 _I had to stop it…_

 _WE… had to stop it…_

 _It was our fault to begin with…_

 _You gave so much for us… for me… It took us too long to take notice of that… of your sacrifice…_

 _It was our turn to save you… It was MY turn to save you…_

 _We grabbed onto you and refused to let go…_

 _You were all we had left and we refused to let ANYONE take you away…_

 _You were and still are our only beacon of hope in this dark world…_

 _The love and support we found in your arms and within each other, being the only treasure we could not find ourselves without…_

 _You became our everything…_

 _That is when we found out about your "master plan"..._

 _For you to end it all with a bang and take as many as you can for us to finish the fight…_

 _How long did we screamed at you that it would be impossible to go on without you? I lost track of time once the sun went down and I started to lose my voice…_

 _I still remember the surprise in your face along with the confusion…_

 _We couldn't blame you for lashing out then; we had spent years hating your very existence only to then say that we are in love with you? All four of us? After all we put you through; it was your right to be upset… We were being giant hypocrites after all…_

 _However, that did not waver our devotion to you in the slightest; in fact, it only increased it…_

 _And after months of hard work, we finally breached the final barrier you put between us… the one we helped build in the first place…_

 _In that time we taught you how to feel, how to smile, how to cry and laugh, we taught you how to be the one thing the beast inside of you did not allow you to be…_

 _We taught you to be Human…_

 _And when the beast tried to reclaim its territory over you…_

 _We overcame it… We stood mighty against it and beat it into submission… our broken minds and devotion to you making us immune to its power…_

 _We dominated the universal representation of Chaos… A primordial being… Out of our love to you…_

 _After that, you did not resist; you couldn't…_

 _Not only had we cemented ourselves as the most powerful beings in existence by taking control of The Darkness… But you became infatuated with all of this new feelings and experiences you were living and the thought of going back to the soulless shell you once were was too much for you to bare, which made things all that more simple for us…_

 _Unlike you, who gained our hearts through selfless care, patience and a real desire to see us smile… We forced entrance into yours… In whatever way we could… Even if we had to rig the game in our favor and get rid of ALL obstacles..._

 _Soon enough you were as crazy about us as we were about you…_

 _Many tried to separate us…_

 _To tell us we were in the wrong… living a teen fantasy…_

 _That you were a soulless beast not capable of loving or feeling emotions..._

 _Nevertheless, they either learned to accept our love for each other…_

 _Or We went ahead and DISPOSED of them…_

 _We had suffered too much… and it was OUR turn to be happy… By ANY means necessary!_

 _They wanted to take away our happiness… They tried to take me away… To separate_ _ **US**_ _... so that is why_ _ **They**_ _ **ALL**_ _ **Had to**_ **DIE** _ **...**_

 _No one had the right to get in the way of_ _OUR_ _happiness! MY_ _ **HAPPINESS**_ _, WHICH YOU TOOK SO MUCH TIME INTO BRINGING BACK TO ME!_

 _I RATHER SEE THEM ALL BURNED AND MANGLED BY MY OWN HANDS THAN TO LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY OF US! THEY WERE ALL IN THE WAY AND I TORTURED THEM AS THEY PLEADED FOR FORGIVENESS! THEY SCREAMED AND SCREAMED UNTIL THEY WOULDN'T SCREAM AGAIN NEVERMORE AND I'LL MAKE SURE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE YOU AWAY SUFFERS_ _ **THAT**_ _ **EXACT**_ _ **SAME**_ _ **FATE! NO ONE WILL EVER GET BETWEEN US! YOU ARE OURS AND OURS**_ _ **ALONE**_ _ **!**_

…

…

…

 _Eventually there is a brief period of peace and we formed a family of our own, by the time we knew it we were a whole clan, big rocks in our fingers and kids to give us headaches…_

 _Parenthood really changed us… It gave us focus and made us thrive, but most importantly…_

 _It filled the final hole in our hearts… it completed us… but I knew… We knew… that the scars we help to create within you would always bring you pain from time to time... and we can never apologize enough for everything we have done…_

 _But now…_

Four figures all sitting up straight are turned to look down at the fifth figure in the middle of them, that figure sleeping soundly underneath the bed sheets that the rest don't dare to even move

 _Now we are presented with another chance…_

The figures have been staring at the sleeping figure for hours now, not moving an inch from their positions like a bunch of statues sharing the same psychotic look in their eyes.

 _A chance to make it up to you…_

The figures are obviously those of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, who have been watching their husband/fiancé, Percival Lambert, sleeping for the entire night once more. Monologuing to themselves as the night goes on.

 _A chance to rectify our sins and show you love and support in the times you needed it the most…_

They slowly, almost with a machine like synchronization, remove some hairs from Percival's face, fix the sheets for them to cover him properly and gently puff his pillow, all grateful he was such a heavy sleeper.

 _A chance to make these days of our youth our best memories… and to DISPOSE those who wronged us in the future in the most cruel and inhumane ways possible… The thought of it was enough to make us grin..._

One by one, they all lean down to lay a gentle kiss in his lips before slowly, in an almost ghost like way; get up from the bed and out the room.

 _But there is a problem for us to reach that happiness… a problem we had no issue in dealing with in the future but are now more restricted in options as we have to live by this societies rules…_

The girls split and walk in the darkness their separate ways, their eyes cold with a spark of absolute madness slowly overcoming them, in their hands each held a cooking knife they stole from the kitchen.

 _A problem we are not at all happy to have to be dealing with again and will not be able to ignore for much longer…_

They each take a stand at the foot of another person's bed, the spark of insanity now turns into a full fledge flame as they get closer to each individual person's face, the knife held tightly in their hands.

…

…

 _Competition…_

…

…

 _And having to share your attention…_

…

…

Ruby stands next to Velvet's bed, debating whether to do this quickly and simply slice her throat open or rejoice on her screams and bathe in her blood as she cuts and tears off her ears, perhaps she could force-feed them to her? Perhaps Zwei could use some rabbit in his diet.

Weiss stands next to Coco's, wondering how many stabs would it take to permanently ruin the rich girls pretty pajama set and the satin bed sheets and if it would be better to force her to watch how her beloved clothes burn before she does so too.

Blake stands right next to Nora; she knew she posed the minimum threat as she still was head over heels in love with Ren… Nevertheless, having her chirpy and hyperactive attitude distract Percy was as much of an offense deserving punishment as any other. Perhaps she should force her to watch him die by her hands first as an added torture.

Yang stands right next to Pyrrha, the biggest target for the girls right now. On one hand, she wanted to see her suffer as the rest of her wives, to have once dared to be intimate with her husband being enough for her to wish to kill her mercilessly but the fact she was Percival's best friend, a title that should only be reserved for them!, made it that much harder to eliminate her…

… _Do they ignore the fact that you are Our property?_

 _Do they have so great of a death wish to dare talk to you with us present and to take your attention from us for even just a second?_

 _...If so, we wish to please them and end their pitiful existence right here and now…_

The four girls all place their knives close to their soon-to-be-victims necks, their muscles already preparing for the quick pull that would end the lives of the four harlots.

 _It used to be so easy back then… to get rid of people like them…_

 _An accident here, attracting a large horde of Grimm or Raiders/Slavers there, "bad" aim on a shot or two from time to time and blaming the enemy, sending incorrect information to have them stumble upon an ambush… Poisoning their water supply… corner them away from base and cutting them open… stabbing them senseless until their lifeless husk remained and burying it with all the others in the battlefield..._

 _Feeding them to The Darkness while you were not in control…_

 _Framing them for murder or treason…_

 _It was so easy… After all we were in a War, there was never time to properly conduct an investigation and if they did, a few red herrings here and there were enough to lead them into either a different trap or to blame it on the White Fang and The Colossal Dragon or even The Cult of The Dark One…_

 _It used to be so simple but now…_

 _Now we have to play it smart…_

The four girls remove the knives gently from their "friends" necks, making sure to leave a microscopic cut in it that would certainly bring discomfort eventually for them and hopefully get infected, before disappearing into the darkness again

 _Especially against… HER…_

The four girls meet in the staff's dorm rooms, picking the door open to stand on both sides of their professor's bed.

 _Glynda Goodwitch thinks she holds any power against us? We could kill and dispose of her body in the same it takes you to blink… However, we cannot raise suspicion… We have to act helpless against her… no one can know, especially not you Percy… but do not think for a moment we do not desire to, especially after what SHE did to YOU…_

The four once again get their knives closer to the professor's head.

 _But…_

…

 _As much as it kills us to admit... You need her… At least for now…_

The four again take their knives away after leaving a microscopic cut in her face, making her turn in discomfort.

 _But do remember that your days are counted you old hag… the moment you show your true colors will be the moment we dispose of you… just like we did back then…_

The girls disappear with a dark giggle just as Glynda opens her eyes and reaches for her riding crop and glasses in a flash only to turn aimlessly in the darkness trying to find an intruder that was not there.

 _Off all of this hookers and harlots, you will be the first whose head rolls, you old backstabbing slut… And we will enjoy every glorious second of your Agony and Terror filled screams of pain… EXACTLY like, we did back then..._

The girls go back to the room to join their husband in the bed once again as if they have never left in the first place.

 _You'll never know how much we love you… just as this version of you must never know the lengths we are more than willing to go if not already there for you…_

 _We are absolutely insane Percival… That was our decision… Now we are yours in mind, body and soul… Just as you will eventually become towards us… even if we have to force it..._

They all snuggle up closer to the white haired engineer, the bed sheets over them as they prepare to properly fall to sleep this time.

 _But make no mistake…_

 _You are Ours…_

 _Everything you do… Everyone you meet… and Everything you think… Is monitored by us_

 _And if you ever think… of cheating on us… of leaving us… or stop loving us…_

 _We will look for you… We will Find you… and We will make sure you can never leave our side again… Even if we have to remove your legs and arms to do so…_

They get even closer to Percival, hugging him tighter and tighter as their individual craziness start to consume them

"You will ALWAYS be MINE…" They all whisper into his ears, knives still in hand.

"You Don't Have a Choice…"

The girls go silent as they snuggle increasingly tighter into Percival, to the point he has no room to move anymore. It was a good thing that he was such a heavy sleeper yet a feeling of dread and danger still made him feel uncomfortable as he shifts around in the bedsheets, not able to move much as the girl's iron grip prevents him to do so.

Seeing his restlessness, the girls hum a lullaby with their horrifying synchronicity once again, their eyes still wide open with the flame of insanity and desire looking directly at Percival, who while didn't have any nightmares thanks to the loving comfort from the girls, still was far from having any pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

A cloaked figure sits behind a desk; the room around them almost pitch black as somehow almost all light has been somehow removed. The only light visible in the room is coming from a runic circle the figure has carved into the desk and even then the light coming from the magical circle seems to irradiate an aura of malevolence and evil. The figure chants in a malevolent voice revealing to be that of an old woman, she chants in a dark tongue before stretching her old boney hand to the top of the circle, awaiting some kind of input from whatever lurks on the other side.

She does not wait for long as slowly thin black tendrils make their way out of the carvings and circle around her hand, which slowly starts to rot more and more. "I am here my lord…" the woman whispers "... No, the first plan did not seem to work… I know… I was sure I had him on my grasp by making myself look like his mother and I am completely sure that I saw him pick up The Necronomicon... No, I do not know how he managed to get rid of it. Not only did he get rid of it before it could cause a lasting effect on him, he also managed to find a way to destroy it or seal it somewhere in a way we can't summon it back…" the woman speaks in an apologetic tone before wincing in pain as she feels the grip of her hand tighten as more of her arm slowly starts to rot.

"Please my lord, have mercy! We have kept a close eye on him since he was born; there is no record of him being capable to commit such a feat in the past! Nor him interacting with any artifact!" the woman pleads as slowly the grip loosens up and she sighs in relief "The steps for a new way to corrupt him are being planned as we speak, do not worry, he will fall like all other that tried to oppose us…"

The woman shifts around in her chair as more questions are asked, "No, my lord, somehow he has joined forces with his fool of a father, in the steps of forgiving him even… I do not know how, his hatred and resentment for him were pretty much what used to define him but-" she goes quiet "...yes, my lord, we have already infiltrated agents amongst the Atlesian government and the White Fang, both the faction working for the White Witch and the ones working under the Faunus Council in Vacuo. They will each provide us with a weekly report and are wired with suicide pills if they somehow get caught…" the woman speaks with pride only to shift uncomfortably in her chair as the next question arrives.

"No, my lord, we haven't been able to infiltrate any agents into Beacon Academy… No, I have no explanation for this. Somehow, all of our agents have managed to be discover, kidnapped or even killed before even reaching their base or properly gathering information that suggests its location… Yes, I am sure foul play is involved, for the injuries on our agents cadavers show marks only a dimensional beasts or an Eldritch Blast could create… No, we have not found any news of any resurgence of cults for the other Elder gods. The planets are nowhere close to be aligned for Cthulhu to begin his rite of awakening, Shub Niggurath's cult is still recovering from our last assault and barely has members left, Dagon still hasn't shown desire to rise the forbidden city and Nyarlathotep is still leading Azathoth's sleeping mass aimlessly across the nothingness… Yes, I find this confusing as well my lord, we await your instructions…" she speaks with unwavering obedience

"You wish another test of faith from me? have I not proved myself yet my lord? I am the leader of your cult ever since you called upon me all those years ago and ever since then I have been nothing but loyal to you! Even sacrificing my own family to follow your word as your priestess… I murdered my own daughter in your holy name and even plan to break my own Grandchild's mind in order to release you from your earthly prison!" the woman goes quiet as pain travels all nerves of her body before finally subsiding and allowing her to breath.

...

"Yes… sorry my lord, I forgot myself, It won't happen again…" she speaks sheepishly as her old body still feels the pain "I understand… It shall be done immediately… Yes my lord, we will provide better results next time…" she feels her god starting to end their connection making her bow her head in respect, "Blessed be the ground you walk upon" she whispers as the tendrils release her hand which slowly goes back to its normal color and shape as the tendrils disappear on the markings and the light dies down.

The woman sits in the dark for a few minutes until she hears a knocking on the door which then proceeds to open "Grand Priestess, the order awaits your instructions" a male voice says making her stand up. She walks further into the darkness before opening a the curtains of a window making a heavy light illuminate the room, revealing her cloak covered in blood as around her desk close to forty dead bodies of recently killed Faunus men and women lay all over the floor bleeding into the cobblestone with their guts and innards decorating the floor and walls along with their blood that was used to create the rune circle she used to talk to her god.

The woman looks down to see hundreds upon hundreds of cloaked figures working their individual tasks in what seemed to be a base of operations deep underground as no natural light other than that of a torches could be seen, all of them working around a giant circle carving that glows an unnatural bluish green light similar to the one on her desk that she used to contact her master.

"We make our next move in the following days… prepare your forces for an espionage mission; we need more Sacrifices for the next time our lord decides to speak. We move to Vacuo and then make a stop at Beacon… It's time for my grandson to meet me…" she speaks with a cold tone yet a diabolical smile could be seen on her face along with a crazy look in her eyes "All hail The Eternal Darkness!" she screams to which all other cultist all across the base turn to look at her.

" _ **ALL HAIL ASMODEUS, THE PRIMORDIAL ONE!**_ "

* * *

-The Following Morning, back at Beacon-

A beautiful morning shines down upon Beacon Academy, some students were waking up at this hour and starting their morning preparations to seize the day at its fullest, others were still deeply asleep not seeing the point of waking up so early and deciding to save their energies a bit more. Percival is none of those as he is currently getting his ass kicked by Blake while trying to learn both hand to hand and sword combat.

"Keep your guard up!" he hears a warning as he lifts his wooden blade up to block the incoming blow to his face "Don't leave the rest of your body open!" he hears the voice speak as a foot connects to his stomach and pushes him off along with any air in his lungs. He barely has time to react when a foot hooks around his ankles and breaks his balance and falls on his back defeated.

He groans in pain as he tries to get back up only to feel a wooden blade be placed to his chin, he looks up to see the face of Blake, she was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra, all in her trademarked black color, her arms wrapped on training tape and her hair tied up on a ponytail. "Well Percy, I have no other words for all of that other than terrible. I literally rung the bell less than four minutes ago and I already have you on the ground with a blade to your neck. If this was a real fight, you would already had been killed or The Darkness would be taking control of your body by the first sixty seconds" the tone of disappointment in her voice stung more than his newly formed bruises "Was there a need for you to go street fighter on me? I thought this was just training," he asks while still laying under her blade.

Ever since Percival's recovery after the initiation the girls have had only one thing in their minds, (besides jealousy filled murderous thoughts and filthy obscene ideas) getting stronger. Stronger to face the challenges up ahead and go back to the bodies they had before they came back in time, the muscle memory was there but the fact that they weren't strong or fast enough to perform their more advanced maneuvers has become a rather frequent hindrance in their practical classes and team exercises with Yang being the one suffering the most from this changes.

However, do not get her wrong! Having her arm back was a like a dream! Being able to feel again with her both hands and no longer dealing with phantom pain's only served to boost her mood even more than normal, especially because she had now become rather handsy with her wives and husband. But the fact that many of her maneuvers were based on the different types of arms Percival made for her meant that the team had to go back to the drawing board and design some new moves for their current "out of shape" bodies, hard to stick to what you know when a chunk of your battle moves had you shoot a particle blast from your literal arm cannon when you lack one.

Blake was also being affected by the sudden change of getting her eyesight back but to say she was happy about being able to see again would be a gross understatement, she was ecstatic! Much like a cat, she now spends hours staring at objects of her interest, which meant the bodies of her husband and wives. Capturing every minuscular detail, from the length of hair to the size of their toenails. She is now always the first to detect any detail different about their family, from new haircuts, different make up or lack of shaving and she developed a new profound interest in art, particularly abstract paintings and complex sculptures.

However, this also came with its own obstacles. Blake had gotten so used to using the rest of her senses that the fact her sight was back meant that there was an unbalanced among them, as Blake alternated from relying too much on sight or not paying attention to what was right in front of her until another of her senses warned her about it, getting into unnecessarily close calls that she sometimes wasn't able to avoid due to her lack of strength or agility.

The most frustrating part for her however was getting back to regular reading, used to much to braille or having Percival and Yang read her the books she was interested in at the moment meant that her reading speed had decreased considerably due to lack of practice, something that annoyed her to no end as she now took too long to finish a book which meant her long pile of overdue reading only kept increasing and increasing.

Luckily she did managed to get use out of her braille reading skill, as she now kept all of her Smut novels in braille making them easier to carry around without the risk of exposure and the fact that the high amount she carried could make her book bag into an improvised blunt weapon was also a plus!

"Must you really kick him when he is down, Blake?" asks Weiss from inside the open garage while writing on a whiteboard were tons of maneuvers and combos are being created. She and Ruby have been spending their time with planning new combat moves for the team "I am trying to make him realize what he is doing wrong!" replies Blake while helping Percival back up on his feet "What's so wrong with that? If I don't train him for this kind of situations what is he supposed to do if they arrive?"

"What's wrong with it, you ask? Maybe the fact that you already had him on the floor? He needs to learn the basics before he goes all Chun-Li on somebody like you do" asks Yang from her lawn chair, she sips on a soda can with a straw as she relaxes, her sunglasses her only protection from the sun. "Well, SOMEONE has to teach him hand to hand combat! I don't see you doing much to help!" adds Blake clearly annoyed. "I already take him on a mile run through an obstacle course every morning! Besides, look around you! when was the last time we were able to relax outside?" asks Yang before letting out a relaxed sigh "Hell, just being able to feel the sun on my skin without a Nevermore dive bombing at my face feels like heaven"

"While it is nice, we can't just forget why we are here you know?" asks Ruby coming back from the upstairs dorm with a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses "We weren't send back for us to relax, we have a mission you guys!" she adds before serving a glass to each member of her family.

Yang turns to her sister with an incredulous look on her face "You went into a food coma two days ago after stuffing your face with so many packs of cookies the sugar rush crashed you for half a day!" she says making Ruby blush in embarrassment "We had to go to the emergency room, why are you bringing the mission now?!" she asks only making Ruby blush harder "Don't you judge me! I haven't had them in so long and you didn't stop me!" She tries to argue only For Yang to sit back up and remove her sunglasses "You hissed at me and tried to bite Weiss's hand off!"

"Yang, stop changing the subject!" Ruby yells with a beet red face before clearing her throat and going back on topic "Look, Salem and her Slut crew are still out there and they are planning the fall of Beacon as we speak, meanwhile Percival's grandma is adding to her forces and planning to corrupt Percival! Not to mention we still do not even know where the dragons are slumbering or how to keep them sleeping! We came here in order to change the future but we are already two steps behind from our enemies!"

"Well, we can't exactly do much anyway" adds in Blake as Percival opened his mouth to speak "As long as Percival doesn't have the Necronomicon his grandma holds no power over him and as for Salem and her Slut Squadron, we are going to have to wait for them to show near us before we strike them, as much as we want, we can't just leave school to go hunting for them, we need to play things along as we did back then in order to make sure we don't change the future we know and have them taking us by surprise!" she reasons still not letting Percival talk and getting one of the lemonade glasses.

"So far, we can only work on getting Percival and Ourselves up to shape and prepare to strike" says Weiss also interrupting Percival and taking her own glass "But as much as we need to train, Blake, there is no need for you to break his leg in the process!" she scolds her wife who only rolls her eyes annoyed "Again, I am training him to excel! I don't want us to repeat what happen in the forest!" she argues back while taking her own glass along with Percival's and handing it to him "And my job would be easier if he would just choose a weapon line up already!"

Percival finally has enough "Alright, Alright, everyone calm down!" he says drawing the attention of the girls. He lets out a tired sigh "Look, I am sorry I am having such a hard time, but I am a weapon and vehicle engineer! Not a Huntsman! Hand to hand combat was never my forte, usually all I need to do is point a gun bigger than my adversaries and problems solve easily" he says while twirling around one of his revolvers "And I don't see why exactly I need to pick a primary weapon, I make increasingly dangerous weaponry every day and now you ask me to just choose one? Just this morning I combined a-" he was about to go on when Yang quickly interrupts him.

"Percival, Blake has a point" Yang says while taking her own glass as well "Yes, you may wire a toaster to a militarized targeting system to make sure the toast flies into your mouth and YES you may bolt a bayonet to a rocket in a rocket launcher to pierce a Grimm before blowing up. However, just because you can make hundreds of weapons does not mean you should not learn how to use them. There is a certain Finesse needed to push a weapon to its full potential, one that's only gained after years of work with a singular weapon," she explains while showing their weapons to Percival.

"our entire move set works around our weapons, Ember Celica is really just a shotgun wrapped around my wrists but years of training allowed me to use it in so many different ways and even create my own combat style!" she exclaims with a proud smile "You could even create your own and create augmentations to it!"

Percival rubs his chin as the idea of building something is enough to peak his interest, Yang grins, the ability to manipulate her husband's mind being one of her proudest accomplishments. "alright, we can try it out" he says as he walks back into the garage, Yang shows Blake her smug winning grin to which she replied with a raspberry as they all take a swig of their lemonade.

"PFFFFFT!"

At the exact same moment, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Percy spit out all that they could of the lemonade, their tongues begging for mercy as the overwhelming sweetness was too much for them to bear.

"RUBY, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yells Yang at her sister as she feels the sugar burn away at her taste buds while she violently coughs as the burn spreads to her throat

"I THINK I JUST LOST MY SENSE OF TASTE! MY MOUTH IS ACTUALLY BURNING!" Yells Blake as she falls to her knees and gasps for air only to feel the air burn her tongue even more making her start scratching it to try and ease the pain

"I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO OUM I WILL ACTUALLY FUCKING KILL YOU THIS GODDAMNED TIME!" Yells Weiss as she collapses to the floor, dragging herself towards Ruby and climbing her dress in order to try to strangle her wife.

Ruby starts to panic, seeing her family in such pain made her believe that her lemonade had been poisoned, taking a swig hoping to join them she simply blinks for a few moments not detecting anything "You guys are way over dramatic!" she complains "It's not that sweet, right Percy?" she asks her husband "Percikins?" she turns to look for him as Weiss continues to climb her dress.

"PERCY!" she lets out a scream and drops the pitcher of lemonade and her own glass as he was on his knees with his right arm supporting him on the workbench, The Darkness manifests itself across his entire head and neck as he pukes a black slush, forcing every molecule of the over sugary drink out before it caused him a kidney failure. Ruby was about to rush to her husband's side but was stopped when Weiss managed to climb high enough and begins to strangle her.

As everyone continues to suffer in the floor, Percival's thoughts make him shiver in fear as The Darkness continues to forcefully clean his stomach "these girls Are going to kill me!" he mumbles between gags as Ruby tries to break free from Weiss's iron grip while Blake and Yang crawl towards each other before embracing in pain, closing their eyes to greet the end.

While the entire team continues to freak out, Team JNPR cannot help but to stare, the team had only just came down to join the training exercises only to find the rest of their team in agonizing pain over an apparently very sweet lemonade.

Pyrrha, of course, quickly rushes to Percival's side trying to get him to drink some water while Jaune pokes at Blake and Yang with a stick trying to see if they are able to respond.

Ren on the other hand is desperately trying to resuscitate Nora after she manages to take swig of the lemonade in Percival's glass and is now having an out of body experience due to the sugar rush making her mind pass through dimensions.

~Meanwhile, Outside of Time~

Henry is in the middle of doing one of his favorite activities whenever he finds himself bored or just procrastinating from work. Opening portals to random periods of time across the many planets and universes in the multiverse, finding a planet where either humans or a variation of humans exist and creating a gigantic photorealistic effigy of a penis out of obsidian, diamond, unbreakable crystal or any other extremely tough element difficult to find and carve in that specific universe's own version of the periodic table in the middle of nowhere for them to find later on… seeing scientists and archaeologists researching for decades how such a thing was created while another group revere it as a sign from either aliens or a god only for them to never be able figure it out made him giggle like a 9 year old.

It was both, an advance version of drawing dicks on a notebook and a way to keep his humanity and sense of humor.

As he did so, Alternate Cinder, who now referred herself as Ember ((both to avoid confusion for the reader and plot related reasons)) pedals away to the melodic tune of the greatest's hits of ABBA on her exercise bike behind her husband, wearing a set of yoga pants and a sports bra while counting the minutes to complete her set before moving to some Yoga rather uninterested yet at the same time approving of her husband's ways to relax, especially since their job was basically mess around with timelines and dimensions just to satisfy Yog-Sothoth's unending curiosity.

As an Avatar of Yog-Sothoth she didn't have the need to exercise, eat or even sleep but still like doing so as an excuse to keep her body in killer shape and to be close with her husband, who along with exercise and multiple dramas and soap operas across the universes, has become her own way to maintain her humanity and sanity in check.

The trick to being the Avatar of an Elder God or any eldritch creature you may come across is to keep your sense of self-intact. Just because you were reaping, the souls of non-believers in the name of master of chaos or harvesting blood for the blood god, it does not mean that you should just let yourself go and stop having hobbies!

That is how you end up with eyes all over your skin or tentacles instead of fingers or have another mouth grow on the back of your skull that speaks in ancient languages and foretells a prophecy of unending evil and suffering. In any case, it is not a fun time so always make sure to keep yourself in top condition with a hobby like golf or jigsaw puzzles to entertain your mind while you follow the orders of your trans-dimensional masters!

While the two continue their respective activities, they turn as they see a new visitor in their interdimensional manor. A visitor who is already raiding their fridge "Oh, hi Nora" exclaims Henry as Nora turns around and happily waves at the couple while stuffing her face with the infinite supply of pancakes and cheese puffs out of their fridge before jumping into the couple's sofa to relax listening to some of the aforementioned ABBA as she continues eating while also turning to watch Henry work, giggling with him as he creates his effigies and adds in her own suggestions to make it funnier.

Her sugar rush impulsed interdimensional travel often lands her in the land between dimensions letting her hang out with Henry and Ember without much issue, which happened so often that it, did not even surprised them anymore.

~Back in the Present, a few pain filled hours later~

Weiss, Blake and Yang drone in yet another boring lecture from Professor Oobleck, wondering if there was a way for them to take a test in his subjects to no longer have to bear with them. Ruby is sitting a row in front of them, three large bumps visible on her head that signified the beginning of her punishment.

"You really think its safe?" asks Blake to her wives as she pretends to write on her notebook "God knows what Atlas is going to force him to do… If it's so serious for him to not tell us exactly what he is being asked to do, you really think it's a good idea not to follow him?"

Weiss lets out a sigh as she rubs her forehead due to the headache this whole day was causing her "Honestly, I have no idea… as much as I hate the idea of him being used as a lab rat, we can't just go in guns blazing demanding to see him we need to play our roles and stick to the past we know" she says as she notices how she has spent the last few minutes fidgeting incessantly with her pen, it was clear she was nervous.

Yang bawls her fists in anger "That's bullshit and you know it!" she says while trying her best to remain calm "Why are we still here?! We came here to change the past, not watch from the sidelines as our husband little by little loses his humanity and becomes the mindless drone he was before we married him!" she exclaims while trying to keep her voice from being heard by Oobleck.

"Yang, what do you think will happen if Ironwood realizes how much we know about The Darkness? It is likely he already has agents being deployed to keep an eye on us! Barging in on them now will only make him have us under surveillance 24/7" Says Weiss trying to reason with her wife, taking a hold of her hand.

This time it was Blake's turn to look upset "we HAVE endure a 24/7 surveillance before and we still constantly got away with murder!" she speaks even louder turning a few heads and being noticed by Oobleck. The fact that his face had neither a shocked or horrified look plastered on it made it clear that neither him nor the rest of the class were able to understand her or believed to have heard wrong.

"Miss Belladonna!" yells Oobleck clearly upset at being both interrupted and ignored by his students "Is there anything you and your team wish to share with the rest of the class?" he asks only to receive an uninterested look from Blake. "Nothing You wish to hear, Professor" she says making some students chuckle and only adding to the fire of Oobleck's anger while also making Weiss look at her with a bewildered expression while mentally screaming 'What are you doing?!'

A tick mark grows on Professors Oobleck's forehead as he grits his teeth with a smile "Oh, but on the contrary! I wish to know everything you were just discussing while not paying attention to my class. Why don't you proudly stand up and tell everybody in the classroom what is so important to hold a conversation with your team, not pay attention to my class and not wait for break time or in your cases, detention?" he asks thinking he had won this battle only for an idea to pop into Blake's head and a smirk to form on her lips that quickly alerted Weiss and Yang she was about to do something wild, which they took with fear and excitement respectively.

Blake stands up and crosses her arms with a bored look on her face before Weiss can stop her "Yang and I are both on our periods and we were asking Weiss if she had extra tampons on her locker. We were discussing how to ask you permission to take care of this issue in a way to not make it uncomfortable for anyone so unless you wish for me to explain how private and personal this type of things are to a girl, can we go now?" she asks in her typical stern and cold way that didn't help lift the uncomfortable mood created as the rest of the class chuckles, mostly the men while the women glare at Oobleck for forcing her to say it such publicly.

Weiss goes scarlet red and covers her face in shame while Yang covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud yet still has the same scarlet blush as her wife.

Oobleck freezes in shock, he definitely wasn't expecting this answer and now is left looking and feeling like both a jerk and a fool, familiar enough with the female body and sufficiently aware for a man of how "That time of the month" works, he decides to not asks questions anymore before he sinks any further into the pit "M-My apologies, Miss Belladonna… I-I thought you were… N-Never mind" he shakes his head before looking everywhere but at his student right now "P-Please, Proceed" he says while signaling the door, allowing the three to leave to deal with the issue.

"And the detention?" asks Blake only for Oobleck to shake his head "F-Forget about it Miss Belladonna, just please try to let me know of this… in a more discreet way next time, please…" he says thinking carefully of his words in order to avoid the minefield that was this topic for a man, especially a teacher.

With that victory on tow, Blake takes Yang and Weiss by the arm and pulls them out of the classroom, once the three are far enough away from any of the occupied rooms she immediately turns to head towards Ozpin's office where Percival was in a meeting with him and Ironwood.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT BLAKE?!" asks Weiss clearly upset and still blushing "I needed a way to get the three of us out of the classroom, screw having a low profile, I am worried about my husband!" she says only to make Yang chuckle and Weiss facepalm.

"S-Still! You couldn't think of another way to approach it? I don't need everyone to start guessing our schedules!" yells Weiss while still blushing red. "Gotta side with Weiss here Blake, it was a smart move but you could have handled it way better" Says Yang with a chuckle before double-timing it to the elevator for Ozpin's office.

"Wait!" exclaims Weiss finally able to put a stop to her two lovers as they dragged her down the hallway "What about Ruby? We can't just leave her behind!" she exclaims only for Blake to show her an annoyed look as she points at the elevator doors where a small young woman was already tinkering away at the elevator's panel which had been locked by Ozpin to avoid any unwanted guests.

"RUBY?!" yells Weiss as the three make their way to the doors as Ruby turns and smiles at them "Oh, hey guys!" she greets them with a happy tone before going back to inspect the wires inside the now broken panel.

Blake lets out a sigh while holding her nose in clear annoyance while Yang simply chuckles and shakes her head not even surprised at her sisters antics anymore, a sentiment that wasn't shared by Weiss as she doesn't even know where to start yelling "What are you doing?!" she asks after a minute of silence.

"Trying to get this stupid door open, I can't make the elevator come down so we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way" Ruby replies not taking her eyes off the wires inside the panel. "When did you get here?!" asks Weiss again getting noticeably angrier.

"Oh! I just sneaked out when Oobleck had his back turned, I mean, come on you guys, we may have our old bodies back but I still am the fastest woman alive!" she says proudly "I didn't said anything to you guys cause you were arguing with each other and well… I thought that if I interrupted you I would get an additional night in the couch so… Sorry?" she chuckles nervously after finally noticing the angry look on her wife's face.

Blake and Yang turn to see Weiss who clearly wanted to say something to Ruby as the anger on her face was evident but she lets out a heavy sigh and relaxes her tense shoulders. "Its fine, Ruby… just… give us a heads up ok?" she says calmly before kneeling down to check on the wire situation, leaving her wives rather surprised by her lack of outburst.

"But you are STILL sleeping on the couch tonight and Blake, if you EVER try the period card in public again, you are sleeping OUTSIDE! is that clear?!" she days with a commanding tone that quickly makes both Blake and Ruby nod quickly at her command before Yang lets out a chuckle "There it is!" she says with a smile at her wife's antics.

"And… Got it!" exclaims Weiss after a few moments of wire tinkering, making a set of sparks come out from the tempered wires which forces Weiss and Ruby to let go off the cables, the smell of burning metal and plastic are followed by some more sparks before the elevator door finally opens.

Weiss smiles triumphantly as she stands back up with Blake's help "Ha! Still got it!" she says while remembering her soldier days with the girls.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way," says Yang as they all look inside the elevator shaft, a long way up left to go. "So, how are we going to do this?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and crossing her arms "as much as I want to go in start breaking shit we don't have time to go for our weapons and come back before anyone notices the open doors"

Blake glares, as she looks up the elevator shaft "Whatever we do, we better do it quick… I can feel The Darkness start to manifest out of Percival…," she says making the rest of the girl on edge, a determined look now shared between the four.

"If we do this we can say goodbye to a private life… we'll be monitored by the Atlesian army and we may even end up as targets again…" says Weiss while still holding on to the last shreds of reason between the group.

The girls feel their bodies grow stiff when a clear as day scream comes down the elevator shaft, the owner of it no doubt being Percy "To hell with privacy, I am going to kill that handicapped son of a bitch!" She says ready to jump into action.

A cold look forms on Ruby's face as she takes the first step forward "try to not ruin the uniforms too much…" she orders her team as the four of them start to change.

Claws start to for on their fingers as their teeth sharpen and their eyes go completely white, out of their backs their shirts and blazers start to rip as their bones rearrange themselves and a noticeable bloodlust starts to fill the air while they take the first jump upwards.

* * *

-A few minutes earlier, on Ozpin's Office-

"I REFUSE TO DO THIS AGAIN, UNCLE!" yells Percival to the top of his lungs while pointed at the three White Fang members gagged, blindfolded and strapped to metal chairs before him.

"Percival, think of the information these three could possess! It could be all that we need to find their base of operations and put a stop to all of this once and for all! Many of our soldiers have been injured in order to give us this opportunity, we cannot let their sacrifices go to waste!" argues General James Ironwood, his usual formalities missing, knowing he needed to ask this favor to Percival as his uncle, not his superior or client.

"WHAT YOU ARE ASKING ME IS OUT OF QUESTION! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY KNOW SO BADLY WHY NOT INTERROGATE THEM THE OLD FASHIONED WAY?! YOU GUYS ARE THE MILITARY; YOU ARE ALL USED TO DO INHUMANE THINGS IN EXCHANGE FOR INTEL, NOT ME!" Yells Percival once again, his voice quivering as he starts to shake, the high stress of the situation combined with the whimpers of the only restrained female from the group, who clearly was afraid of not knowing what was to come, are enough to have him close to an anxiety attack.

"We cannot risk for traditional methods!" Ironwood yells back "More and more of our equipment has been stolen and agents with kill switches implemented on them have made any capture we bring to the interrogation chambers useless!" he bangs his metallic fist on Ozpin's desk "You are the last resort, Percival!" he says hoping to get his nephew to see his point.

Yet if there was something Percival shared with his father, it was their sense to detect when someone tried to bullshit them.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME, IRONWOOD!" Yells Percival enraged by the attempts to manipulate him as he marches towards his uncle with an intense glare on his face.

Before he could get another word out, Ozpin steps in between them, his hand towards his son making him stop in his tracks but the angered look he was giving his old friend made him know whose side he was on, which made Percival feel a little bit safer.

"James… While I do not question the importance on gathering Intel on the White Fang side working with Cinder and Salem, I do not think I need to remind you that what you are asking MY son to do could easily make be considered a war crime punishable with execution. The least you could do is be honest with the information you are giving us and then we'll see if we will help you" the cold calculative look Ozpin was giving Ironwood only served to makes sure one thing for everyone present in the room. Ozpin was in full battle-mode and was not about to let anything happen to his son.

Ironwood found himself surprised by Ozpin's sudden drive, in the past, he had been so focused on hunting down The Cult of The Dark One that it pretty much gave James total control over Percival's decision, to the point that he was sure that in the more passionate and anger centered days of his revenge filled decade James could have easily made Ozpin sign a wager to enroll Percival into the Atlesian military program and cut all ties with Ozpin… A part of him wishes he did so right about now.

"TWO OF THEM LOOK GREENER THAN THE FUCKING GRASS OUTSIDE!" yells Percy once again addressing the female fox Faunus and an even younger looking yet equally as terrified male mouse Faunus. The third of the captives was a much older and stronger looking ox Faunus, that seemed to be the leader of the group and was maintaining a stone cold face, looking around trying to decipher what was going to happen "THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO WORK A GUN, SO CUT THE CRAP ABOUT THEM POSSIBLY KNOWING SOMETHING!" Percival yells back, standing protectively in front of the captives who still looked beyond confused and scared.

Ironwood had to bit his cheek from the inside in order not show any emotion in his poker face, he was caught in the lie and knew that the chances were growing slimmer by the second "Percival, Please-" he began

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE WHITE FANG; THIS IS FOR ANOTHER REPORT TO THE COUNCIL AND DOCTOR FAUST!" Percival interrupts him, just mentioning the name of the good doctor was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Ironwood's eyes go wide before turning to Ozpin "You told him about Faust?!" he asks only to receive the cold glare from Ozpin as he takes a sip from his coffee "He is my son, James… Why wouldn't I warn him of that crazy woman?" Ozpin asks as the temperature in the room decreases several degrees.

Dr. Carmine Faust, lead researcher of the Atlesian military in the department of Bio weaponry and Cybernetics Enhancements, focused in developing some of the modern world's most effective ways to take out an enemy without even touching them and enhancement of soldiers to supernatural degrees via chemical or cybernetic enhancements. A woman who has based her entire career in the principle that the Hippocratic Oath is nothing else than an outdated hypocrites suggestion that has set humanity back hundreds of years in scientific advancements.

A woman so cruel and disconnected from reality who by all standards of law, should be behind bars or locked in a mental institution on a padded room where the guards lost a key to… the last part at least if you were to ask Percival… Nevertheless, her constant discoveries and inventions have more than made up for her insane nature and inhumane ways of experimentation in the eyes of the Atlesian government.

Their policy of "might as well let this psycho run loose as long as she proves useful to us" was one of the many… many, many, many, _MANY_ reasons why Percival was an independent creator, with no ties with any political power besides the occasional commission or paid work. The fear Percival held for this woman was almost on par to The Darkness itself, especially after the Atlesian government placed her in charge of researching it… without Percival's consent…

"Percival, Please! If you will not allow us to research it the traditional way, the council and Dr. Faust have no other option but to rely on underhand tactics! If you keep denying this they could start taking more serious methods!" pleaded Ironwood only to feel the glares on him grow even harsher.

"So you admit this to be a set up for you to get more samples of The Darkness then?... I expected more from you, James…." says Ozpin coldly as Percival started to move to free the captive Faunus "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, OZPIN?! IF PERCIVAL KEEPS DENYING THEIR REQUESTS THEN IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE THEY TAKE ACTION AND ORDER ME TO BEGIN AN OPERATION TO CAPTURE HIM!" Yells Ironwood back only for his words to freeze Percival in place.

Ozpin smashes his mug on the desk, shattering it to pieces as he stands up and grabs his old friend by the collar of his fancy uniform "I EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE THE GODFATHER YOU ARE AND PROTECT HIM!" he yells to the top of his lungs as his glare grows angrier "ARIA AND I NAMED YOU HIS GODFATHER BECAUSE WE TRUSTED THAT IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN TO US, YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM! NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU ARE WILLING TO LET THAT WOMAN STRAP HIM TO A SURGICAL TABLE AND CUT HIM UP AS IF HE WAS A FUCKING FROG IN A BIOLOGY CLASS JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ORDERED TO?!" he asks with hatred now replacing his usual poker face.

The more Percival and Ozpin pushed back against Ironwood, the lower he had to dig in order to try and gain control of the situation, he knew he was running out of options and the more he kept arguing with Percival, the harder it would be ask this of him in the future.

Truth be told, Ironwood wasn't thrilled to be submitting reports or collecting samples of his godson for that woman… Nevertheless, he was a soldier and at the end of the day, orders where still orders… He knew how much he would hurt Percival if he ever where to find out just in how many ways Atlas is collecting intel on both him and The Darkness but with his lack of cooperation, he knew this under-the-table tactics where the only things keeping his godson from being separated limb by limb while still being kept alive for that woman to study… He would protect his godson, even if he ended up hating him in the end.

"Percival…" he begins while letting out a sigh to calm himself down "If you are not willing to do this then… I am afraid the only other option besides taking you in by force would be… to start experimenting on _them_ …" he said causing Percival's eyes to go wide as he turns to look into his godfathers eyes with a look of deep hurt and betrayal.

"No… No, not them! YOU KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS UNCLE! I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM! THEY ARE THE VICTIMS IN HERE, NOT LAB RATS FOR THAT WITCH!" Percival's screams could be heard all through the tower "WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE PERCIVAL?! I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM TAKE YOU BY FORCE TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON, SO UNLESS YOU COOPERATE I HAVE MY HANDS TIED!" Ironwood yells back, he had him now.

Percival starts to tremble, his anger and fear slowly taking over his emotions; he would not allow Faust to hurt them… not after what he has done…

"Percival, please… This can be so quick and easy… You place the sample upon them, I take them back to Atlas and monitor closely for the samples to be extracted from them… They can join the others then and I will hold Faust on a tight leash at all times, she will not be even allowed to see them arrive! I'll lock her up in her lab if I have to!" pleads Ironwood as he slowly takes a step closer to Percival.

He shakes his head "No… I-I can't! It's too much, uncle…" Percival says as he falls to his knees, his voice quivering along with his body as fear starts to consume him. Ozpin quickly rushes to his son's side, kneeling down beside him and glaring back at James.

"It's either you or them, Percival… I've maintained my part of our initial deal, every other person you embraced is secure in the facility… they are given three meals a day, are kept healthy, their families are provided with a substantial bi-weekly payment and they are all safely secured away from Dr. Faust and her labs… so please Percy… Don't do this for me… Do it for them… Embrace this three... what is to add three more to the family?" asks Ironwood as the three Faunus now look genuinely scared of whatever was to come, slowly trying to push themselves away from Percival who kept shivering on the ground.

Ozpin had enough as his anger reached levels close to what he felt with Aria's murder "What's three more?... WHAT'S. THREE. MORE?!" he stands up and once again grabs the general by the collar before pushing him against the giant window overlooking the academy and the forest "This isn't some fucking medicine you can give out without a doctor's note! You want my son to Embrace this people! To subjugate them to a primordial being in exchange of Intel! You know damn well the chances of this to go wrong! And even then, Percival will keep losing more of himself the more he uses it!" he yells as he slams Ironwood against the glass, his anger finally reaching past breaking point.

The Embrace… Percival's most dangerous ability when it came to The Darkness… A way for the contents of the brain from one individual to be transferred into the host the same way one would do with a flash drive to a computer… using this technique would make Percival learn everything there is to know about a person from the simplest of details like how they serve their coffee in the morning, to the most specific of things like how they addressed the man who took their order in a restaurant on a day off two years ago…

This is how Percival has achieved so many degrees in engineering at such a young age… when the higher command in Atlas first discovered this ability; they arranged for some of the top engineers of the Atlesian military to gather in a room and forced Percival to use the embrace on them… But none of them knew what the consequences of using this technique would be…

This power forces The Darkness into another person's mind, but much like eldritch knowledge, this is usually too much for the human mind to even begin to comprehend… the chaotic nature of The Darkness has always been meant to destroy and corrupt, to allow it into another person, one without a seal often went as well as you'd imagine…

That was the day Percival learned to fear the dark… The day that Atlas saw a weapon without compare… And the day Percival killed four innocent men and women…

Yet the experimentations never stopped… and thanks to Henry, Percival learned of a way to prevent himself from killing others using this technique… but then again, a 1 on 3 chance of not being instantly lobotomized or worse is still not a gamble Percival wishes to take…

Even then, the price to keep another alive is too high to start abusing this power…

In order for Percival to save those he uses The Embrace on, he must leave behind a fragment of himself… a fragment to act as a guardian and keep the corruption of The Darkness away along with keeping their sanity intact; this is accomplished via one of three things depending of each individual case.

His fragments of self could develop into a split personality, a hallucination or in the more susceptible of hosts, a complete merging of memory.

The split personality worked as one would expect, it only seemed to appear in the hosts who fought against The Embrace the most. The host would overtime develop a second personality with the traits of Percival, sharing knowledge between the two of them and making the host slowly start losing themselves over the two often-conflicting minds… on the worst of cases, the host did not last more than 10 days before succumbing to insanity.

The hallucination was the rarest of the three; this would cause the host to start seeing Percival through their day, the hallucination acted as a guardian, protecting the host by alerting them of danger and keeping any trace of The Darkness at bay. So far, only three cases have been reported of the hallucination manifesting itself, a 17-year-old girl, a 45-year-old adult male soldier and a 6-year-old owl Faunus girl.

The third and final variant of Embrace side effects were known among the research team as "Memoirs" this was the second worst case scenario, in which the memories of those Embraced were completely rewritten as Percival dives into them. The memories shape themselves to include Percival, often replacing other people or even creating new memories of its own thanks to the influence of The Darkness.

Sadly, this was the most common of outcomes… The Darkness loved the opportunity to cause Percival pain, so he often altered the host's memories in such a way to make Percival seem, as a really important person for the host, be it a childhood friend, a brother, a son or even a lover. The reason it did this was to later on in the altered memories force the host to either seemingly kill, torture or hurt Percival in such a way that it could cause emotional trauma in both Percival and the host with the objective to make the host overwhelmed with grief and to slowly let the guilt drive them to insanity.

In the absolute worst-case scenario where Percival is unable to save the one he embraces, the host's mind would almost immediately break under the influence of The Darkness, their brains fried on the overload of primordial knowledge The Darkness burst into their mind as Percival relives their memories.

Those whose minds were broken in The Embrace or eventually fell into insanity became puppets for The Darkness, its corruption making them sharp teeth monsters in a matter of minutes whose sole purpose was to kill and maim everything in their path in order to go back to their master and kill Percival…

It was the risk that made Atlas monitor the survivors of The Embrace in a maximum-security containment facility with automatic weaponry constantly aimed at them and a dead-man's switch on their collars that would activate an explosive should they start to turn… It was the price the innocent had to take due to Atlas' greed and Percival's burden…

However, the worse was for Percival… as not only was he forced to experience the lives of everyone he embraces, he also hears them calling for him whenever he starts fighting for control with The Darkness…

Those with the split personality cursing his name…

Those with the hallucinations regarding him as a guardian and friend…

And those who he now shared memories with begging for forgiveness… Now, thanks to Henry, he was able to visit them in dreams… at least the ones who wanted to see him, anyway… he has grown very attached to all of them… his people… the people he cursed to carry a burden just as bad as his, since now that they have been touched by The Darkness, samples were often taken from them in order for and her team to analyze, the only reason they weren't all dead already was because of this deal to begrudgingly aid Ironwood…

Yet there seemed to be no end to the tests…

Thankfully, the people in the containment center only had to give blood and hair samples each month after the first evaluation and extraction of Darkness samples when they first arrive thanks to Ironwood's protection…

But Percival was scared of what using this power was turning him too…

So far, Percival has Embraced around 29 people, of those only 10 are still alive in the containment center, each time one dies, Percival recovers the fragment he left behind, but he has noticed the changes when the fragments are gone… from loss of memory, worsen eyesight, weakening bones and even slight loss of coordination this were the simplest of things one could trade to save a life… but it's what Henry became in his time what makes Ozpin forbid Percival from using it…

By the time Henry was 24, he had Embraced around five to six thousand people for a vast number of different reasons, the only reason The Darkness was unable to corrupt them was because of what he traded to protect them… His emotions and health… it was this and the unfiltered corruption from The Darkness what began to slowly kill him and the reason he was for the longest time, an emotionless husk.

Percival remains frozen in fear, this thought in mind as Ozpin and Ironwood continue to argue loudly and the three tied up Faunus' with mixed levels of fear trying desperately to free themselves from their restrains and get away from Percival as soon as possible.

Seeing this action along with increasing screaming from Ironwood and his father only cause him to panic even more, the familiar black tentacles were already starting to spread across his body only to be met by the white ones as they start to fight for dominance, the hilt of his mother's sword hanging from the tool belt in his waist started to shine the familiar white light but even the comforting sensation of his mother's arms around him wasn't doing much to calm his mind as The Darkness started to laugh hysterically while letting Percival listen to the voices of those he Embraced before, making him hold his head in pain and collapse to the floor as the noises became louder and louder in his head

The screams of argument from his father and uncle, the panicked mumbles from the captive Faunus', the voices of his previous victims, the battle of dominance across his body between the black and white tentacles and tendrils and the feeling of his mother's arms were all too much for him.

He was scared…

He was alone…

He wanted to go back to his workshop and lock himself in there forever…

He raises his right arm towards the three Faunus' out of instinct alone, wishing to let it just end already, yet the overwhelming fear and hesitation were holding him back…

He did not want to hurt anyone… He just wanted to go back home…

He lets out a loud scream of agony as he feels his body start to destroy itself thanks to the two entities fight for dominance, the voices only become louder in his mind as The Darkness continues to laugh.

The noise becomes so loud, Percival did not even notice the doors for the elevator being kick wide open and sent flying to the other side of the office before smashing out of the window and shattering it into pieces. Four angry girls step into the scene and seeing the broken state of Percival, only added fuel to their fury. Bloodlust soon filled the air and as Ozpin and Ironwood

-end of chapter 8-

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Kept you waiting huh?**_

 _ **Again, I am sorry I am taking so long with the chapters for this project. Many aspects played their part to make this chapter take so long to finish writing, one of them being my previous beta reader pretty much abandoning me and refusing to even talk to me…**_

 _ **Don't ask, I don't even know what happened either.**_

 _ **Other things that kept this chapter from coming out sooner were the fact that, much like the previous one, I trashed the whole chapter when I was halfway through it. I was simply not satisfied enough with its quality to continue writing on it so this will have to do instead ((even though I still think it need a bit more work))**_

 _ **I want to thank you all for continuing to read this jumbled mess I created, no new reviews so far but seeing the random new follower or having someone favorite my story was enough to keep me motivated enough to continue to write! Luckily my depression has finally subsided and I am back to a much more stable state of mind and knowing I still have a responsibility to keep on writing this story for you all to enjoy has been one of my major drives to keep pushing forward in this uncertain times.**_

 _ **I had to drop out of college due to financial reasons and the job hunt hasn't been going well, the only things keeping me sane has been my really occasional gathering with my friends and my passion for writing**_

 _ **I have even started the planning for a visual novel! I have been learning Ren'py for the past few weeks and as I do so I have been writing the story to follow the project, so far, I still want to have more experience with the program before I start to properly plan schedules and such but at the very least, it's a place to start :/**_

 _ **Who knows? I may even dedicate time to make a RWBY dating sim or something if I get a team to help me out, hell, we could even make it NSFW since I've seen a ridiculous amount of porn parody games on the internet lately XD**_

 _ **Actually, now that I think about it, that is not such a bad idea… I'll start writing for it and see how it goes :P**_

 _ **A friend even introduced me to and mention how many online writers in the site have been using it to support their writing, but I honestly don't think I am good enough for such a thing, at least not yet. Which reminds me, by this point you know I love the artists of CSLucaris and Saskyang, if you are into RWBY fanart and are looking for some more art blogs, I recommend Pocket-Penny, Dumb_RWBY, lulu-chan92 and Dashingicecream**_

 _ **Dashingicecream in particular has become one of my favorites of all time and has dragged me into Monochrome/Checkmating Hell! ((WeissxBlake in the wild case you don't know)) So I want to give her tons of love and support in any way I can so giving her a shoutout is the very least I can do, go follow her and enjoy her art as much as I have, I only hope she doesn't start reading this mess cause I've come to admire her a lot and it would be really embarrassing to know she read this thing XD**_

 _ **Anyway, basically, the point I want to make is. I have no job, I dropped off College because I am broke, my depression has gotten better, I am learning to use Ren'py, I need a new Beta Reader and my passion for writing is still what keeps me moving forward!**_

 _ **And for taking the time to read to the end as well as patiently wait I want to thank you all once again for allowing me to entertain you with this jumbled mess I love!**_

 _ **Please remember to leave a review, I want to get better and every comment helps, even if you just say that you enjoy the story. I like reading the comments and to hear your opinion as to what I can do better, criticism is how writers improve after all!**_

 _ **Next chapter will hopefully be done soon enough, ill try to not let it take almost half a year at the very least :/**_

 _ **From the Eldritch Depths of my heart where Yog-Sothoth lays vigilant**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Kami-Nii-Sama**_

 _ **P.s.**_

 _ **Figured I might as well give you a little tease of what next chapter will be from now on ;D**_

 **Next Chapter:** Monsters among Belladonnas


End file.
